Puppy Boot Camp
by Pedz
Summary: After injuring Chase and almost killing Marshall multiple times, Rocky is sent to Puppy Boot Camp. During his time there he is faced with obstacle's such as bullies, activities and courses which will push him to his emotional and physical limits. Along with his new found friends, Ally and Wendy. Rocky must prove to everyone and himself he's changed.
1. Introductions and Time to Rest

**Introductions and Time to Rest**

* * *

Following Adventure Bay National Park, Rocky is sent to Puppy Boot Camp, for injuring and nearly killing Chase and Marshall.

The camp is large in size and can hold up over 100 pups/dogs at one time, it's located on the out skirts of the National Park, Head Ranger Silvera owns the camp however she is doesn't run it. The 'Boss' of the camp is Kevin, a hot headed muscle builder who loves to watch pups and dogs suffer, however his bad ass attitude and method's do work, and the pups/dogs are sent to his camp they do return a brand new animal

Kevin knew about what Rocky had done to Marshall and Chase, and it was up to him to change Rocky for the best.

* * *

Silvera pulled up at the camp entrance with Rocky, she got out of the vehicle and grabbed Rocky's suitcase's "Come on Rocky, assembly will be starting soon"

"Hello Silvera" Kevin 'the Boss' walked over to her "This must be Rocky"

"G'day Kevin, and yes this is Rocky" Silvera smiled "Where is Rocky's quarter's? And I'll go put his bags in there"

"Over there" Kevin smirked at Rocky "Now Rocky come with me"

Rocky gulped and followed the man into a building, then out the other side, he felt his tail go between his legs when he saw about a group of 30 to 40 other pups and dogs of all ages standing in lines

"Get in line" Kevin said to Rocky "First line, Rocky now!"

Rocky nodded and stood next to 2 bull terror's around the same age as him "Hhh..hello?" he looked at them

"Did I tell any of you, you can speak?" Kevin glanced at Rocky "Well? I'm waiting!"

"No sir!" The group all said together

"Good" Kevin turned and walked across the front of the group "Now, you all have reasons why you were sent to this Boot Camp, you all will call me SIR, it is my job to get that nasty streak out of you all"

A female Bull terrier standing besides Rocky looked at him "Oh you're that pup from the.. what's it called? Pussy Patrol?"

A male Bull terrier on the other side laughed "Good one sis"

"Excuse me? Andy and Roxy did I tell you both to speak?" Kevin stood in front of them

"No Sir!" Andy replied

Roxy frowned "But Sir..."

"Roxy! For talking back to me, you and Andy will go do laps of the oval 20 times" Kevin yelled at him

"No." Roxy said sarcastically

"40 laps! Now!" Kevin yelled at her

Roxy and Andy both ran off towards the oval

"Anyone else feel like talking back to me?" Kevin asked putting his hands on his hips

Rocky sighed

"ROCKY?! Did you just sigh at me?" Kevin knelt in front of him "Can all of you pups tell Rocky what happens when I get sighed at?"

"Sir you whip them..." A Jack Russel replied

"And?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow

"And you make them run 100 laps.." the same Jack Russel replied

Kevin stood up "Rocky in-case you didn't hear that, 100 laps now go!"

Wendy come up behind Kevin "What the hell do you think you are doing? Kevin are you nuts I will not have you talk to a recovering pup like that you hear me! Rocky is in no state to do that many laps, now you can either let him be or I can get silvera down here to tell you and don't you even think about whipping him" she stood between Kevin and Rocky

"Have it your way Wendy, but just because Rocky is apart of the Paw Patrol doesn't mean I'm going easy on him" Kevin smirked "Rocky go with Wendy"

"Ok..." Rocky went to go but the same Jack Russel stopped him

"You need to say, yes sir or he'll get mad" the Jack Russel smiled "I'm Ally"

Rocky nodded "I mean yes sir!" he said then walked over to Wendy

Wendy sighed then walked towards Rocky as well "now Rocky come with me now" Wendy had her do it face on

"I'm new here" Rocky replied following her "That man is strict"

Wendy giggled "yes he is, he is also a complete idiot and I don't like him I'm Wendy by the way and even though I act like a badass I really only act that way to him so come with me to my building please Rocky"

"Oh I'm guessing you know why I'm here?" Rocky questioned following her

Wendy stopped and looked at Rocky "yes I know why, I know about everything that happen at the park Sunset emailed me about it after it all went down that's also how I know that you are recovering from a head injury which I want to have a look at when we get to my building please Rocky" Wendy started walking again

"I... I... didn't mean to hurt them" Rocky felt tears begin to fill his eyes

Wendy sighed and kept walking "Rocky in life none of us ever mean to hurt people but when we do everything goes to hell Im sure everything will be fine I'm more worried about what this camp is going to do to your injuries is camp is crazy"

Silvera had found another one of Rocky's bags in her vehicle and was waiting outside of Wendy's building "G'day Wendy how's it going?"

Wendy saw Silvera "So and so Kevin is still being an idiot he was going to whip and make Rocky run lots of laps I had to stop him you really need to do something about that guy Silvera his going to hurt or worse kill a pup one day"

"Well he's tough, he's ex army and suited the job after everything at the Park there was no one else tough enough for the job" Silvera looked down at Rocky "Just make sure he's not too hard on Rocky"

Wendy looked at Rocky smiled then back at Silvera "dont worry I will look after him you can count on me"

"I'm going to tell Kevin that Rocky will be stationed in with you Wendy, some of the other pups and dogs dislike the Paw Patrol and might possibly try and do harm to him, so I'm hereby placing him under your care while he is here" Silvera said placing his bags on the ground

Wendy smiled even more "ok im fine with that I will take care of him I have been trained by the best dont worry about it he will be very well taken care of with me"

"Bonza! If you have any issues do not hesitate to call Ranger HQ" With that Silvera left

Rocky felt a little dizzy, blood was leaking through the bandage around his head

Wendy sighed at Rocky "Ok then lets get you inside quickly so I can have a look at that head injury now"

"Alright" Rocky followed her inside "Are you the camps doctor or something?"

Wendy looked at Rocky "i'm much more then that but yes i'm the camps medic pup right now any way"

"Stop" Kevin said walking up behind them "Rocky we have a few rules you must follow" he pulled up a long scroll but before he could say anything Rocky collapsed "If I find out he is 'playing' on his injury he will be in so much pain"

Wendy picked up Rocky and rushed him inside and placed him on a table as she undid his bandages "O damn this is bad I have to work fast to help him" Wendy stopped the bleeding and re-bandaged Rocky's head "ok that should stop the bleeding now to see if I can wake him up"

"How is he Wendy?" Ally the Jack Russel who had spoken to Rocky earlier asked, Ally had been in and out to see Wendy due to her severe asthma attacks

Wendy turned around to see Ally "O You mean how is Rocky his getting their he will need rest for a bit but he will be ok on the other hand how has your asthma been?"

"I haven't had any fits for 2 days" Ally smiled "The puffer you gave me has helped a lot, um Wendy why did Rocky get sent here? If you don't mind me asking" Ally said sitting up on a chair

Wendy smiled "That's great news Ally and you know I can't tell you why other pups are here I'm sorry"

"Was worth a try" ally giggled "but how did he get those injuries? Or am i not a lot to know that either?"

Wendy looked at Ally "that is not my place to say I will say that before this park was like this very bad things happened and he helped stop it and he got hurt by someone he thought was a friend but that's all I'm saying sorry Ally but when he wakes up about you become his friend anyway I don't even know why you are here Ally"

"Oh my puffer is empty" ally frowned "i need a refill"

Wendy smiled and went to one of her trays then pulled out two new puffers them gave them to Ally "here you go these should last you awhile now if there is nothing else I must get back to looking after Rocky"

"Alright thank you" Ally took the puffers and left just as Rocky regained consciousness

Wendy walked over to the table with Rocky on it "how do you feel Rocky?"

"My head hurts" Rocky replied feeling his head

"don't touch it I have had to re-bandage your head using a lot of bandages so try not to touch it and I have stopped the bleeding but you will be in a bit of pain every now and then so just rest for a bit" Wendy warned

"But I'm not here to rest" Rocky said attempting to get up

Wendy put her paw on him "o don't worry about that Rocky the classes that you have to take, you will take, I will just give you stuff to stop the pain but after each class you will have to come back here you will still do this camp and in their way of say you will become a better pup"

"This Boot Camp is for bad pups, am I really that bad?" Rocky sighed, tears fell from his eyes thinking about how he'd almost killed Marshall and Chase, he was interrupted when Roxy came limping in, she'd sprained her ankle while running the 40 laps

"Wendy see what you can do with her ankle" A trainer named Selena asked walking behind Roxy

Wendy turned around and closed the Curtain around the table Rocky was on as she went to go have a look at Roxy "ok so what happen and which paw is it Roxy?"

Roxy limped over "This one" she held out her front left paw

Roxy and her brother Andy were the main trouble makers in the Boot Camp, Kevin had doubts they would ever change for the good

Wendy looked at Roxy's left paw "I will give you some ice to put on it leave it on it for about 2 hours then it should be good just don't run or anything for a bit ok" Wendy gave an ice pack to Roxy

"Yeah sure" Roxy eyed the curtains around Rocky's bed "Is that Paw Patrol member in here?"

Wendy raised her eyebrow "that's none of your business Roxy now head back to your room and leave that ice on that paw of yours"

Roxy never stopped watching Rocky's curtains, she limped out of the room

"Is he in there?" Andy asked his sister who nodded "I'm going to have so much fun making that pups time here a living hell"

"Kevin will do that anyway" Roxy smirked

"Nah I'm going to make him never leave" Andy had a plan, and a nasty one at that

Rocky's time at Puppy Boot Camp is 4 weeks, during that time Kevin also known as the 'boss' will conduct a series of tests, activities and classes. If by the end of those 4 weeks Rocky has not changed and forgiven himself for what he did to Marshall and Chase he would never leave the Boot Camp and see Ryder or the pups again

To be continued


	2. Where It Begins

**Chapter 1: Where It Begins**

The two Bull Terriers Roxy and Andy walked outside then looked back at Wendy's building laughing

Rocky peeped around his curtains "Who was that?"

Wendy looked at the window and saw the two pups talking "that can't be good at all" she then heard Rocky and turned around "it was one of the pups who got bullied you I have a feeling they are planning to do something to you Rocky and since I have been asked to watch over you I will do my best"

"Silvera said something about some pups here not liking the Paw Patrol? is that why?" Rocky sat up but was bombarded by pain in his head "ow"

Wendy looked at Rocky "yes there are a lot of reasons why I was sent here Rocky and to protect you was one of them from the other pups just like those two, they will hurt you badly so I will do my best to help you and keep you safe" then Wendy thought to herself 'I hope he doesn't find out that I have a massive crush on him'

Rocky broke down in tears "You can't help me, no one can"

Wendy looked at Rocky "wake up to yourself Rocky you need help and all you have to do is accept it or you will never go back to the Paw Patrol" Wendy right away put her paws over her mouth

Rocky looked at her shocked "Thanks for that..." he jumped down from the table and went to run out by ran into someone's legs upon looking up he was stunned. "A..a..anna?"

"Hi Rocky" Anna smiled kneeling "How are you doing?"

Rocky jumped into her arms and started crying

"It's ok Rocky" Anna hugged him then saw Wendy "Hello Wendy"

Wendy had a sad look on her face "I'm sorry Rocky I wasn't suppose to say anything to you please if you leave take it easy and stay clear of them pups and hi Anna" Wendy slowly walked to the back of her office as tears ran down her face

"Rocky's not going anywhere" Anna placed him back on the table "I just got back from the Lookout, and Silvera asked me to come here"

"But your the Ranger Medic" Rocky looked up at her then at Wendy

Anna smiled and sat on a chair "I know Rocky, and I also heard what Wendy said and she's right, if you want to get out of this Boot Camp you have to prove you're a changed pup, however at the moment you need to rest and Wendy will continue to take care of you"

Wendy turned and looked at Anna "Sure I will but what are you doing down here anyway you rarely come down here if at all and I'm sorry Rocky for what I said but it is the truth so please rest just for the rest of tonight please Rocky?"

"I came to see Rocky, Silvera wants me to do a report of his first day but because he's to injured I'll hang around until tomorrow, if that's alright with you Wendy" Anna said pulling out a note pad

Rocky laid down on the table "I'm sorry for attempting to leave Wendy, I'll rest but can I have something for my head? it hurts"

Wendy nodded at Anna as she walked over to a tray and pulled out a needle and a tablet then turned to Rocky "do you want the tablet or the needle the tablet is slow acting and the needle is fast acting but will make you tired very quickly and I don't mind if you stay Anna you can stay as long as you want"

"You'll probably be better off giving him the needle, he'll be tired but at least the pain will go" Anna instantly shut her mouth, she wasn't in control here Wendy was "Sorry about that, I'm use to be in-charge, but sadly I can only stay till tomorrow night just to observe Rocky then report to Silvera"

Wendy giggled "it's ok you may feel a pinch" Wendy gave Rocky the needle "ok that should work fast and make you tired if you want more just say so but I can't give you much more?"

"Thank you Wendy" Rocky replied as Kevin walked in

"How's he doing?" Kevin asked in a weird caring tone

Wendy looked at Kevin "his not in good shape not good shape at all but don't worry I will have him ready to go tomorrow for you Kevin just please don't be to hard on him"

Kevin raised his eyebrow "Wendy you know better then anyone, it's my job to be hard it's the only way to crack a hard egg so to speak, but as you wish, you are head of our first aid after all, however Rocky can't slack just because he's injured he will have to do what I ask"

"I know but" Wendy took Kevin into another room were Rocky couldn't hear them "I know that you have to be hard on them but with that head injury that he has anything hits his head could cause more damage, knock him out or even kill him if it is hard enough he also has to come back to me after every class or whatever you call them and keep an eye on Roxy and her brother I think they are up to something"

"Ok Wendy look Rocky has to answer to what he has done, that's the reason why he is here after all, but I'll make sure he doesn't do any activities which will harm him" Kevin raised his eyebrow again "Those two have always been trouble, I'll keep an eye on them"

Wendy looked at him "Thank you Kevin and I know he has to answer for what he has done I have gone over his file he should be good to do whatever you need to do in 2 days at the soonest that's if nothing happens to his head in that time and thank you so what time do you want him tomorrow because his staying in here tonight"

"It's your choice, I have no control over what you say" Kevin stood up

Wendy smiled "ok then oh and if you didn't notice Anna is down here"

"Of course I know she's here, I know everything that happens in this camp" Kevin winked at her "I also know you may or may not have a crush on someone"

Wendy's face turned half red "I have no idea what you talking about anyway I do believe Rocky should be asleep by now because of the pain relief I gave him so I think I will go to sleep as well I have not been fully well today had a tummy ache nearly all day so I will see you tomorrow Kevin"

Kevin gave out a half evil half sarcastic laugh "Bye Wendy" he said winking at her

"Gosh that man is creepy" Anna pulled a blanket over Rocky who was fighting his sleep

"your telling me" Wendy put one of her paws on her tummy "I'm going to head to bed Anna would you mind staying up with him please in case he wakes up though out the night please"

"Sure I can, you feeling ok? I can examine you if you like" Anna replied looking at her

A bell rang outside and Trainer Selena walked in "Sorry to disturb you all, but it's time for the group to be split Rocky has to be present for this"

Wendy looked at Anna then at Selena "he cant be his passed out because of pain relief he will not be going anywhere for about 2 hours sorry Anna can you deal with that please I have to" Wendy ran into the bathroom

Anna nodded "Sorry Selena, Rocky as in a lot of pain due to his head injury"

"That's alright, I have the list of groups here anyway" Trainer Selena pulled out a piece of paper "Rocky, is to be placed in Group 3, I am leader of that group. all together there are 10 pups in my group, including our trouble maker's Roxy and Andy"

Anna looked worried then looked at Rocky

"Not to worry Anna, I won't be to hard on Rocky" Trainer Selena smiled then placed a card on the side table next to Rocky "He needs to be up and ready by 5am in the morning, then his training will start. We all know what happens if he's late" she rolled her eyes "I'll go see what's wrong with Wendy" she said walking into the bathroom "Wendy? Are are you alright?"

Wendy came out and looked at Selena "no I have had a bad tummy ache all day and its just been getting worse so im just going to head to bed Anna will most likely come check on me later anyway"

"Wendy you and I have known each other for ages, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" Selena smiled "Make sure Rocky is up by 5am and out in the assembly area, I've got his uniform as well" she said placing a bag on the ground "Get some rest"

Wendy nodded as she took the bag to her room then lied down on her bed "I need to be better by tomorrow"

Selena left Wendy's building, Anna slept next to Rocky all night, about 4am her alarm went off

"Good morning" Rocky said sitting up "Do I really have to get up so early?" he asked yawning

Anna smiled "Yes you do Rocky, I'll examine your wound then we can get you ready" she un-bandaged his head "Looks a bit infected, I'll see if Wendy is up" she walked into Wendy's room "Wendy? you awake?"

Wendy had a barket beside her bed as she opened her eyes to see Anna looking at her "hey Anna yer im awake whats up" Anna could see the barket was nearly half full

"It's time to get Rocky ready" Anna looked at her "His head injury looks slightly infected"

Wendy got up not looking herself "ok then lets go get it cleaned up then he has to be ready and at training at 5am so let's go" wendy walked out of her room past Anna

Rocky was already up and dressed, his head was un-bandaged to let the air get to it "Morning Wendy" He said half asleep

Wendy looked at Rocky "Morning Rocky how do you feel this morning?"

"Better" Rocky yawned "Wendy you looked terrible"

Wendy nodded "I feel terrible but I have to work and watch over you its good that your feeling better do you want some pain relief before going to do your training?"

"I should be ok, doesn't hurt" Rocky smiled "But can you re-bandage my head?"

Wendy walked over to Rocky "ok I will but i'm going to clean it a bit first this may hurt a bit but I have to do it" Wendy got a damp cotton ball and started cleaning Rocky's head injury

Rocky flinched several times as Kevin walked in "Rocky you need to come with me or you'll be late, and Wendy knows what happens to pups who show up late"

Wendy looked at Kevin "yer ok just let me re wrap his head injury then he can go with you" Wendy re-bandaged Rocky's head "ok your all good to go just be careful and remember come back here after your done"

"Thanks Wendy will do" Rocky followed Kevin out

Wendy then fell to the ground as soon as the door closed "I feel like shit hey Anna can you have a look at me please"?

"Sure Wendy, where does he hurt?" Anna asked picking her up

"my tummy hurts like hell and I was up most of last night chucking up" wendy put a paw on were it hurt the most

Anna looked at her "I see have you eaten anything lately? And is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

Wendy looked at Anna "I dont know maybe I was rapped that one time but that was over 4 weeks ago I would know if I was pregnant by now wouldnt I and yes I had a banana yesterday, and you checked me after that happened and you said I wasn't pregnant so yer, what's wrong with me?"

"Hm, my guess would be you've picked up a tummy bug from someone" Anna smiled "But I'll run some tests during today, just take it easy I can take over your duties for today"

Wendy looked at Anna "ok then Anna but I cant rest I got way to much stuff to do"

Anna smiled and patted her on the head then looked out the window, the pups were all gathered outside on the oval

"Welcome everyone to Puppy Boot Camp, today I will place you all in groups of 10, these groups will be for a trainer to get that nasty crap out of you" Kevin held up paper "Now there are rules, if ONE member out of your group slips up or does not complete an activity he or she will cost that group 20 laps of the oval, with hurdles"

Trainer Selena stood forward

"This is Trainer Selena, she will call out names if you hear your's go over next to her" Kevin nodded at Selena

"Roxy, Sleepish, Bullnuts, Bearface, Andy, Louise, Ally, Jill, Jackson, and Rocky please make your way here" Selena called out

Rocky sat still his leg's didn't want to move

"ROCKY! Trainer Selena said your name did she not?" Kevin raised his eyebrow  
"yes sir!" Rocky froze looking at him

"THEN move your ass next to her! NOW!" Kevin yelled at him sending shivers through Rocky's body

Rocky felt something warm dribbling down his back leg  
"HA! Look at the Pussy Patrol member! He pissed himself!" Andy laughed causing the whole 39 pups laugh

Kevin knelt in front of Rocky "Lick it up"

"Wh... wha... what?" Rocky felt more warm liquid dribble down his legs "I.. I.."

"I SAID LICK IT UP!" Kevin forced Rocky's head down as gently as he could without harming him injury "NOW!"

Rocky poked his tongue out

"Stop right there" Silvera walked over with her arms crossed "Kevin! That is not how you do things, you want him to clean it up? Fine It's call a MOP!"

"No" Kevin said holding Rocky's head down "He has to learn"

Silvera sighed and walked over to him "Make him lick it up and I'll kick your damn ass so hard, you won't be able to sit down"

"Fine" Kevin let go of Rocky "Get over to Selena now!"

"Kevin when all the groups are picked I would like a word with you" Silvera said raising her eyebrow then walked off

Rocky was embarrassed he now knew how Marshall felt when he teased Marshall about poo'ing himself back in the National Park

"Piss butt" Andy whispered in Rocky's ear "Oh I know! We can call you Paw pisser"

Rocky felt tears building up in his eyes

"Andy did I tell you to speak?" Selena eyeballed him "No? Then keep your mouth shut, or you'll cost this entire group 5 laps" She turned to her group "Now lets go get started, today is a teamwork course"

"Ms?" Rocky looked up at her as his vision began to slowly fade "I.. don't feel so good..." he suddenly collapsed falling on the ground the last thing he heard was "Idiot" come out of Andy's mouth then everything went dark

To be continued


	3. Test of Courage

**Chapter 2: Test of Courage**

Kevin looked over at Selena who nodded at him to say everything was ok

Selena pulled out her radio "Wendy are you there?"

Wendy answered the radio "Yes Selena I'm here what's wrong with Rocky?"

Selena picked Rock up and turned away from her group "I need you to come get him, he had an little 'accident' then passed out"

"She means he pissed himself" Roxy laughed causing the rest of group 3 to laugh

"Roxy! You just cost the group 5 laps" Selena eyed the group "NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" The 9 pups said together then ran off

Selena watched her group running around the oval "Wendy are you able to come get Rocky?"

Wendy sighed "I will send Anna to get him since I'm not well myself she will be there soon Wendy out"

Anna ran over to Selena "How is he?"

"I don't know" Selena put Rocky into Anna's arms "You and Wendy have to make sure he's all good for these actives in about 1 hours time"

"Will do" Anna ran back into Wendy's building she placed Rocky on a bed "Looks like he's getting a bad infection"

Wendy was not happy "he should even have been sent here until he was fully healed if it was up to me I would send he to a hospital to recover and other things but since his here let's clean it again and get him back on his feet then"

"Well it was either here, or Puppy Prison" Anna frowned "And I doubt he would survive one day in Prison"

"I know it sucks he is in no state to be here or prison he should be in a hospital anyway let's clean it" Wendy un-wrapped Rocky's head bandage "dam it really doesn't look good at all" Wendy didn't feel well "Anna can you please take care of this please I need too..." Wendy ran into the bathroom again she passed out on the Bathroom floor with a high temperature

Anna gently cleaned Rocky's wound and re-bandaged it "That should do" she gave Rocky and needle of antibiotic's "Wendy?" She called out

Rocky woke up to see Anna looking at him, he had tears filling his eyes

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked helping him sit up

"I.. I.. I'm ok" Rocky lied as Anna put a pillow behind him "Where's Wendy?"

Anna scratched her head "She's not feeling well"

Wendy slowly came to as she walked out of the bathroom and into the room that Rocky was in "Anna how is...he"?

"I'm alright, how are y..." Rocky was cut off by Kevin

"If you are 'alright' what are you still doing in here?" Kevin raised his eyebrow

Anna stood up "He just woke up, I won't have Rocky out there in his cond..." she was cut off

"Well I'm sorry Anna but this is not Ranger Headquarters's therefore you do not have a say in it" Kevin said sarcastically

Wendy frowned "but I do and besides his lying anyway I have heard what pups sound like when they are ok and Rocky your not so please stop lying to us and I want to keep him in here for at lest another 20 minutes Kevin, we will have him at the next class or whatever on time don't worry it doesn't start for another 25minutes"

Kevin raised his eyebrow "You better be telling the truth Wendy, I don't want to find out Rocky is trying to get out of his training"

Wendy looked at Kevin "why the hell" cough cough "would I stop a pup going to training I want him to pass" cough cough Wendy laid down on the floor

"Wendy look after yourself, I can't afford you to be unwell" Kevin looked at her

Wendy smiled and giggled "it will take more then this to keep me down Kevin I think I have just been pushing myself to hard as of late I have hardly gotten any sleep at all but thank you for worrying about me Kevin now Anna and I have to get Rocky all cleaned up and ready to go"

"Alright you ladies get Rocky ready, we have something planned for him" Kevin said it with a smirk as he left the room

Anna raised her eyebrow "Ok Wendy you get him ready, I'm going to fill out some forms for Silvera"

Wendy put a mask over her muzzle before going near Rocky as she looked over his head injury "ok looks all good then let's bandage it back up but this time I'm going to put some patting between the bandages just so if anything does hit you the patting should soften the blow" Wendy re bandaged Rocky's head injury and placed the patting in with it "ok last thing do you want any pain relief and please don't lie to me"

"It's just aching that's all" Rocky looked at Wendy

Wendy looked at Rocky not knowing if to believe him or not "Really Rocky is it just aching?"

"Well throbbing" Rocky sighed then laid his head on a pillow

Wendy sighed "see telling the truth is easy Rocky now I will give you some pain relief this should stop the throbbing for awhile and give you about 5 hours pain free you less something happens and I'm worried about what they have planned for you so be careful please Rocky" Wendy gave him a needle with the pain relief inside it

Selena walked in "How is it going in here? Rocky you ready yet?" she asked looking at Wendy

Wendy looked at Selena "yep his all ready hey Selena Kevin said you have something planned for him can you tell me what is planned for Rocky please?"

"Sorry Wendy, you know I'm not allowed to tell you what we do with the pups until afterwards, I can tell you this though, it involves water" Selena eyeballed Rocky

Rocky gulped "Wa...w...w..water?"

Wendy sighed "that's not a good thing his bandages can't be allowed to get wet so as long as his head stays above the water that's fine but if he has to go under then we have a problem"

"Yep I know, well come on Rocky your fellow team members are waiting" Selena motioned Rocky to follow her "If we have any issues i'll contact you Wendy"

"ok then good luck Rocky" as Rocky left Wendy felt dizzy and fell off the table onto the floor "ow"

Anna smiled and walked over "I think you need to get some rest, once I'm finished here I'll keep an eye on Rocky"

Wendy sighed "I agree thanks Anna" Wendy got up and walked the best she could to her room and lied down as she closed her eyes and went to sleep

Selena lead Rocky outside and across the oval to an area which was full of different equipment, over by a muddy area stood Team 3

"Ok Rocky please get in line" Selena asked nodded at him

Rocky stood besides Ally who smiled at him

Selena walked in front of her team "Alright team! Today's course is all about teamwork, we have set up an obstacle course where you will be all paired off, you and your partner must kick two balls through the mud, across the shallow creek through a tunnel then back here, if a pair fails to do any of these obstacles you and your partner will have to repeat this course over and over until you complete it, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The pups all yelled together

"Great, alright Roxy you and Rocky are pair 1" Selena looked at a piece of paper

Roxy glanced at Rocky and winked "This will be fun" she smirked walked over to him "Hi piss butt"

"Next pairs, pair 2 Sleepish and Bullnuts, pair 3 Andy and Ally, pair 4 Bearface and Louise, last pair 5 Jill and Jackson. You have 10 minutes to complete this course! Ok! get ready, set and GO!" Selena blew a whistle and all 10 pups raced off

Roxy took her ball and ran a head of Rocky "Come on keep up piss butt" she teased "If I have to repeat this once because your a failure I'll make us repeat it over and over until you drop" she laughed running a head of him

"Remember you have to stay with your partner, that means you Roxy and Rocky" Selena called out

"Uh!" Roxy slowed down as Andy ran passed Rocky

"Moron" Andy smirked before jumping in the air and covering Rocky in mud "You are such an idiot" he laughed running past with his ball and Ally

Ally felt sorry for Rocky as she ran past him with her ball

"I can do this!" Rocky said to himself kicking his ball then running as fast as he could

Both Rocky and Roxy made it across the muddy road, but as soon as the reached the creek Rocky froze seeing the water

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little water?" Roxy laughed then went to push him in

"ROXY!" Selena yelled on the side of the course "Push him in and I'll make you do 10 laps of the oval"

Roxy sighed and ran into the creek "Rocky come on, I don't have all day get your ass in here!"

"I.. I.. can't... I... don't like... getting.. wet..." Rocky looked at the water

"If you don't when we finish this I'll smash you so hard you won't know what hit you!" Roxy growled at him

Andy stopped when he saw Rocky standing at the edge of the water, he turned around and kicked his ball directly at Rocky

"Rocky! Look out!" Ally yelled out

"Huh?" Rocky turned around just as the ball connected with his back sending him flying into the water "No! I'm all wet!" he screamed running out of the water

Roxy burst out laughing "What kind of pup are? Never seen a pup afraid of water before" she kicked the water over him over and over and over

"Stop it!" Rocky cried rolling himself in a ball as the water kept splashing him

"Cry baby!" Roxy teased continuing to kick the water "Get over it! Idiot! it's just water seriously"

"Leave him alone" Ally said walking over  
"Yeah? What ya going do to make her?" Andy smirked

Ally lowered her head and growled at Roxy who continued to kick the water over Rocky "I'm warning you!"

"ENOUGH!" Selena yelled running over "Roxy, Andy and Ally! That's 20 Laps of the oval! NOW!"

Roxy and Ally ran towards the oval

"But what about him?" Andy smirked "Why does he get special treatment?"

"Do not question me Andy, 30 laps! GO!" Selena ordered, Andy sighed and ran after Roxy and Ally

Rocky was still wrapped into a ball sobbing

"Rocky" Selena bent down and dried the water off of him "Rocky listen to me, you have to ignore those two if you want to survive here, they will bully you until you crack, and if you were to crack any chance you have of leaving would be gone"

Rocky lifted his head and wiped his tears away

"I can't go easy on you because you're hurt, even though I'd like too, however for not completing the course and causing Ally and Andy to fail that's 40 laps of the oval" Selena stood up "Go on"

"Yes ma'am" Rocky said with tears still in his eyes

"Rock take it easy, don't force yourself" Selena watched Rocky run off towards the oval she then turned back to the rest of her team "Sleepish! No sleeping on the course! Get up or I'll kick your ass up myself!" she yelled out "NOW!"

Sleepish yawned and ran off after his ball

After the 10 minutes were up team 3 had finished the course apart from Roxy, Ally, Andy and Rocky who were still doing laps

"Ok team head to gym" Selena said looking at her watch "Now!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The remaining 6 pups said together running off towards the camp's gym

Rocky had overlapped Roxy and Andy about 5 times

"We can't let him beat us! and make us look like a fool!" Andy smirked seeing a water sprinkler watering the grass

Roxy looked at it, she knew what her brother was thinking "I'll distract him" she winked at Andy who ran over to the sprinkler

Rocky saw Roxy had stopped in front of her, she was holding her sprained paw in the air "Ar...ar..are you ok?" he asked stopped next to her

"Oh I'm fine, my paw is just a little sore" Roxy flashed an somewhat evil smile at him "Look sorry about earlier me and my brother we just love to be mean"

Andy took the sprinkler pulled it off of the hose then pointed it at Rocky, water sprayed straight for him

"Whhat? You mean that?" Rocky asked as Roxy was now smirking

"You're a loser" Roxy laughed "Did you think I would try and befriend someone like you?" she pushed Rocky into the stream of water

"AHH!" Rocky screamed as the water forced him into the oval fence

Roxy and Andy walked over to him "We're going to make you suffer" they both said together before leaving a soaking wet, sore and tired Rocky

To be continued


	4. To Be Bullied

**Chapter 3: To Be Bullied**

Kevin had just finishing his check ups on the other teams, he was walking over to the Gym when he saw Rocky sitting on the ground around the oval crying

"Get up Rocky!" Kevin walked over to him "I believe you still have 5 laps left correct?"

"Ye..ye..yes sir..." Rocky replied as tears fell down his cheeks

"Crying is for females, wipe those tears away and get your butt off the ground now!" Kevin forced Rocky up "If you don't want to be whipped you will finish your laps!"

Ally saw the whole thing and ran off to Wendy's building she burst through the doors

"Wendy Wendy! Andy and Roxy! Sprayed Rocky with a hose! Now Kevin is about to whip him! You got to do something!" Ally said as her breathing got heavier

Rocky stood to his paws and wiped his tears away "An..andy... and Roxy... they... they... sprayed me... with the hose..." he pointed to the hose laying across the grass

Kevin raised his eyebrow "Don't give me excuses! now finish those laps!"

"But.." Rocky looked up at Kevin

"DID you just BUT me?" Kevin pulled out a whip "I'll show you what happens to dogs who answer me back!"

Still a bit unwell Wendy bolted out of the building and ran like hell towards Rocky as she saw what was happening she ran in front of Rocky as Kevin used the whip and whipped Wendy instead

Wendy then looked at Kevin "Are you for real Kevin you whip him and it will kill him, and besides he wasn't allowed to get his head wet at all and he still can't do laps now if this keeps going on you and I will have a problem"

"This does not concern you Wendy, he failed his course and caused Roxy and Andy to do so aswell, these laps are his punishment, he can't use being 'hosed' as an excuse to get out of laps" Kevin raised his eyebrow at her

Wendy sighed "no he can't that I will agree with you, but I know that you whip dog on the head you can't do that with him or you will kill him if anything whip him on the back area that way you won't kill him and Rocky you can do the laps so just do them"

Ally ran up behind Wendy breathing heavily "Wen..wendy... I.. I.. can't... find.. my puffers"

Wendy always carried an extra one with her as she gave it to Ally "Use this one and try to slow down your breathing"

Ally took the puffer and breathed in

Kevin eyeballed Ally and sighed "Fine, take Ally and Rocky back to your building Wendy, it's 2hrs until the next course starts so make sure both are recovered by then"

Wendy looked at Kevin "I will have him ready don't worry about it come on you two" Wendy started to walk back to her building with Ally and Rocky "dam it that whip hurts Rocky you have to do those laps if he tells you to now you are well enough now let's get back to my building so I can help you both"

Ally and Rocky both struggled to walk but used each other to help each other, they were met by Anna who was waiting outside Wendy's building she gasped seeing blood on the side of Wendy's face

"What happened?" Anna asked opening the doors to let all 3 pups in

Wendy walked past Anna with a mad look on her face "ok then Ally you go lay down on the bed over there and Rocky come over here and let me un bandage your head and see how it is"

Ally nodded still breathing heavy and jumped on a bed taking a puff of her puffer

Rocky went up another bed and laid down

"Wendy? What is it? What did Kevin do this time?" Anna raised her eyebrow checking on Ally

"Andy... and Roxy are so mean..." Rocky said with a tear in his eyes "I don't understand why they hate me so much"

Wendy looked at Anna "he was going to whip Rocky on the head which could have killed him I got in the road and got whipped instant I can't believe that guy" Wendy un-bandaged Rockys head injury "looks ok I will have to dry it off then re-bandage it Rocky if he goes to whip you again you have to tell him to do it on your back unless he wants to kill you ok?"

"I can't do it..." Rocky looked up at Wendy "They all hate me"

Wendy looked into Rocky's eyes "You can do it Rocky you can and you will you are more then strong enough to get through this and pass just believe in your self" Wendy kissed Rocky on the forehead then went into the back to get something

Rocky blushed "You kissed me?"

Wendy came back from the back room with new bandages "yes I did Rocky something wrong with that?"

"No.." Rocky sighed then went to scratch his head

Wendy looked at him "Rocky don't even think about it"

Rocky sighed and lowered his paw down "Marshall and Chase will never forgive me, I should have been sent to Puppy Prison"

Wendy shock her head "if you went there you would have died on the first day I know what that place is like and Rocky it's no place for a pup like you pups kill each other in there all the time so think yourself lucky you got sent here instead, and I also have a massive crush on you that's why I'm watching over you so closely not just because of your head injury" Wendy blushed

Rocky blushed even redder

Wendy then turned to Ally "you are not allowed to tell anyone what you just heard Ally ok"?

Anna giggled then placed an oxygen mask on Ally's face "Keep this on for a few minutes to calm your breathing"

Ally nodded and both Anna and Wendy

Wendy smiled "good we can't let any of the other pups in the camp find out it will be the death of both me and Rocky"

Ally tried to laugh but coughed

"Easy Ally, let your breathing relax" Anna smiled "It won't be the end of you two, I won't let it"

Wendy smiled "thanks Anna now o shit dam time flys you two have your next class in 30 minutes"

Anna looked at her watch "You're right, alright finish re-bandaging Rocky's head then we'll be ready" she said examining Ally

Wendy re-bandaged Rockys head with the patting again "ok all good over here your pain relief should last until you finish for the day then I will give you more"

"Thanks W..." Rocky was cut off

"You two ready?" Selena asked walking in

Wendy turned to Selena "Yes they are ready to go" blood was still running down Wendy's face

"Wendy may I examine your face?" Anna asked then removed the oxygen mask from Ally "You're all good to go"

Wendy walked over to Anna "Sure"

Anna cleaned Wendy's face

"I'll bring Rocky back after this next course, it's in the lake however we'll try not to get his head wet I can't promise anything" Selena motioned Ally and Rocky to follow her

"Llll...Lake?" Rocky stopped "Does it have water in it?"

"Yes" Selena looked at him, Rocky gulped

Wendy sighed "I hope he will be ok"

"He should be fine, but we need to go" Selena lead the 2 pups out

Wendy moved her head Everytime Anna went to clean the cut on her head "ow that hurts Anna"

"Sorry just hold still for me, while I put a bandage on this" Anna replied grabbing a bandage

Selena took Rocky and Marshall to the gym where the rest of her team was

"Attention Team 3!" Selena blew her whistle, all the pups in her team lined up "Great, we have set up the next course again this is a team course so the same rules apply you fail and you will cause the entire GROUP to do laps, now follow me"

While the followed Selena through the camp Andy wanted to get Rocky back for the laps eariler so he stuck his foot out in front of Rocky causing him to trip over it

"Ahhh!" Rocky yelled as his head connected with a fence pole, making a DING noise. He was out cold for a few seconds "Ow, my head.." he said as blood began to soak his bandages

"Idiot" Andy whispered in his ear

"ANDY!" Selena turned around "If that was on purpose you will have to do 50 laps!"

"He tripped!" Andy smirked

Roxy stood next to him "I saw him too"

Selena raised her eyebrow "You will take him to see Wendy, then after meet us back at the Lake and you will be teamed up with Rocky"

"But!" Andy sighed

"For sighing at me you can carry him!" Selena picked Rocky up and placed him on Andy's back "GO!"

Andy rolled his eyes and ran with Rocky on his back

" _Wendy are you there? It's Selena"_ She said through her radio

Wendy answered her radio "Yes I'm here Selena what's up?"

Selena sighed " _Andy is bringing Rocky to you, he had an accident and hit his head on a pole, please redress his injury and bring him and Andy back to the Lake"_

"Andy is bringing him to him? interesting, and ok I will do my best Wendy out" Wendy walked out her door and waited for Rocky and Andy to appear

"You're so stupid" Andy teased running faster and faster with Rocky on his back

Rocky felt like throwing up as his head kept being shaken around "Please slow down I don't feel well"

"Really? I'm sorry" Andy started laughing then running in a zig zag "Is this better?" he said now in view of Wendy's building "Oh sorry it's going to get bumpy"

"Stop!" Rocky's vision began to blur

Andy ran faster in a zig zag then started jumping, he saw Wendy outside the building then walked normally up to her "Hi Wendy"

Wendy saw what Andy was doing and wasn't happy "Don't you hi Wendy me, Andy I saw what you were doing you can place Rocky down just here I will take care of him now you can head back to Selena I will bring Rocky back personally you don't need to be here"

"I was told to bring him by Selena" Andy said rudely "He's an moron anyway, he won't get out of this camp" he smirked then dropped Rocky off his back hard

Rocky moaned when he hit the ground

Andy kicked dirt in his face then ran off laughing

Blood was dribbling from Rocky's head injury

Wendy sighed as she walked up to Rocky and started checking him over "Oh dear this isn't good can you stand at all Rocky or not?"

"I think so" Rocky struggled to his paws then fell into her

Wendy blushed a bit "Ok then let's help you inside and get you all fixed up then" Wendy helped Rocky walk inside as she placed him on one of the pup beds on the floor "ok you stay here and lay down I will go get some bandages and things to redress and clean you up" Wendy went off to her trays

"Wendy? Andy tripped me" Rocky said laying his head on a pillow "He tripped me and got away with it"

Wendy sighed as she got what she needed and returned to Rocky's side she started to undo the bandages on his head as more blood started coming out as she undressed more "This isn't good, not good at all and as for Andy Rocky don't worry him and his sister will get what's coming to them you see Kevin has eyes and ears everywhere around this camp now lay still for me this is going to hurt your bleeding a lot" Wendy got a cotton ball put some liquid on it and started cleaning Rocky's head with it trying to get all the blood off and stop the bleeding

"Ow!" Rocky flinched every time she touched his head "It hurts..."

Wendy sighed again "I did warn you it was going to hurt and I will be honest what I do next is going to hurt more so I will ask do you want some happy gas it will help you with the pain and let me patch up your head again so it stops bleeding" Wendy kept on cleaning Rocky's head injury before stopping

Tears started to fall from Rocky's eyes as Kevin walked in he didn't look happy

"Can someone tell me what on earth is going on? Why is Rocky not out with his group?" Kevin folded his arms, his phone rang "One second, I'll be back"

"He won't believe me" Rocky said as tears ran down his face "Andy will get away with it"

Wendy looked at Rocky "He won't I'm sure Kevin will find out and something will happen now don't worry about him you are losing a lot of blood do you want the happy gas before a start fixing your head up because when I start Rocky their will be no stopping until I'm done and it will hurt a lot more then what I just did"

Rocky thought for a moment before answering "I deserve to be in pain"

Wendy shock her head before getting four needles with liquid in them and a staple gun Wendy then put the four needles around Rocky's head "these will take some of the pain away when I staple your injury closed" Wendy then picked up the staple gun "ok you ready for this Rocky o before we do" Wendy pulled out a tug toy from one of her trays "you may want this to bite on so let me put this in your mouth"

Rocky nodded and opened his mouth, Anna stood by in-case Wendy required her help

Wendy put the tug toy in Rocky's mouth "ok then let's do this Anna could you please get a wet towel ready this is most likely going to be Messy" Wendy got the gun ready and started putting the first staple in Rockys head then another and another and another Wendy put four staples in Rocky's head

Rocky flinched several times before he passed out, Anna brought over a bowl of water and a towel

To be continued


	5. Open Opportunity

**Chapter 4: Open Opportunity**

Rocky was still being worked on by Wendy

Wendy sighed when Rocky passed out "Happens Every time" there was a lot of blood on the ground the bed was full of it as Wendy looked at Anna "Do you mind cleaning him up please Anna I have to go get some pain relief for myself my head is killing me"

"Sure Wendy" Anna nodded and started to clean the area "I'm going to request you don't allow Rocky to be apart of this course, at least not yet if Kevin argues with you he can take it up with Silvera"

Wendy nodded as she took two pain relief pills and had some water "that would be for the best as that his head injury has at lest some time to heal"

"Of course Kevin is not going to agree to it, even more so if I suggest it so you need to tell him when he comes back" Anna finished cleaning the blood of the floor then changed the bed sheets "Would you like me to finish cleaning his wound? or are you going to do it?"

Wendy suddenly heard her computer make a sound "yer could you please Anna I need to check what this" Wendy walked over to her computer and looked "o my it's an e-mail from Ryder"

"Really? What does it say?" Anna asked cleaning the blood around Rocky's head

Wendy looked at Anna then walked over to her and whispered to her "His coming to Visit in 2 days with Zuma we can't let Rocky know about this at all Anna"

"That's great, maybe seeing Ryder will inspire Rocky to at least try" Anna replied finishing cleaning Rocky's head "Alright you can finish bandaging his head I'm going to call Silvera"

As Anna walked into another room Kevin came in

"Wendy get Rocky ready to go to the course" Kevin said with his hands on his hips

Wendy looked at Kevin "no he is staying with me for a while Kevin and I don't care if you don't like it that's what's happening with you have a problem with it go talk to silvera" Wendy started redressing Rocky's head

"Give me a very good reason why he can't do his course" Kevin said eyeballing her

Wendy looked at Kevin "because if he does it right now he will brake the staples I just put in his head and he will bleed to death good enough for you, now if that is all Kevin please get out I have a lot of work to do I'm in pain myself and there's a lot of things you got to take care of around the camp like the fact that Andy tripped Rocky into a pole and that nearly killed him so deal with it that's your job isn't it!"

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Kevin asked raising his eyebrow

Anna walked in "Because this is her building, she is the Medical pup of this camp and last time i checked with Silvera, which was 30 seconds ago you do not have a say in what Wendy does or says, now please leave"

Kevin eyeballed both Anna and Wendy "So be it"

Wendy didn't looked to good as Kevin left Wendy fell to the ground on her side as she started to get a temperature "Anna my head still hurts and I don't feel so good again what's going on with me?"

Anna was finishing up with Rocky "Hold up Wendy, just have to redress his injury, and I think you may be coming down with a puppy flu I do have some pain relief which is stronger then your's"

Wendy sighed "a puppy flu dam it I thought I got my shot against that dam it I can't afford to stop work I already have a ton of paper work to do I can't stop" tears ran down Wendy's face sh suddenly chucked up onto the floor "dam it"

"I can do your paper work, Silvera is allowing me to stay for a few days" Anna replied as Rocky started to wake up "Wendy can you get me some pain relief for him?"

Wendy slowly got up and went to her tray "dam it I'm all out I was waiting on more to come on the next supply run but they never came I have no more pain relief what so ever" Wendy sighed

"That's alright, lucky I always carry some with me being a Medical Ranger you never know when you'll need it" Anna smiled "Watch him and I'll go get it"

Rocky moaned as he opened his eyes and let out a yelp

Wendy walked up to Rocky with a mask over her muzzle "how do you feel Rocky?"

"My head feels like its on fire" Rocky moaned trying to sit up but was bombarded by pain "Why do you have a mask on?"

Wendy sighed "because I'm sick Rocky but I still have to work and don't worry Anna has gone to get you some pain relief"

"Rocky has had enough rest, he has to come with me now" Kevin walked in "His group are waiting for him"Wendy wasn't in the mood to be mad "fine but if his staples brake he will bleed to death"

Wendy wasn't in the mood to be mad "fine but if his staples brake he will bleed to death" she was finding it very hard to keep her eyes open as she looked at Kevin "if he dies Kevin I will have your ass fired"

Andy and Roxy walked in behind Kevin "We're here to take him to the group"

Rocky tried to get up but collapsed

"If he can't walk you to will help him, and if I find out Andy you tripped Rocky over, your punishment will be swift and harsh" Kevin said looking at him

"Are you serious? Rocky can't even walk and you want him to do that course?" Anna came in, she was mad

Kevin spun around "This does not concern you Anna, you are the Medical Ranger of Adventure Bay National Park NOT this Boot Camp, I say Rocky is going to participate in this course he WILL"

"I.. I.. don't feel well" Rocky fell off his pup bed then on the floor

Wendy looked at Kevin "Well I say he will not do anything else for the rest of the day now here take this" Wendy gave Kevin a disc "that shows Andy tripping Rocky over into a pole now I'm the medical pup of this camp and I say when I pup is well enough to do the course or not" Wendy was very pissed off

Kevin sighed he couldn't argue with Wendy "Very well but this means he has to do twice as much tomorrow"

Wendy looked at him "he should be well enough tommow to do that now leave us"

"I didn't trip him! He's just a loser!" Andy snapped before kicking an unconscious Rocky in his side

Wendy looked at Andy "Andy you have 2 seconds to get out before I kick you out that door right now and Kevin you better do something to Andy for doing that or I will"

"Andy 50 laps!" Kevin yelled at him "Now!"

Andy said something under his breath then ran out with Roxy

"You better make sure Rocky is able to make tomorrow's courses" Kevin looked down at Rocky who was still on the floor

Wendy sighed "I will do my best to make sure he is good enough to do it I will also have a talk to Selena about something"

"I'll have Selena come here after this course" Kevin looked at Wendy

Rocky moaned as he started to regain consciousness

Wendy nodded at Kevin then walked over to Rocky "Don't try to move Rocky you will be in pain for awhile"

Bullnuts entered Wendy's building carrying Roxy, she had hurt her sprained paw

"Wendy Ma'am, I was asked to bring Roxy in" Bullnuts said shyly

Wendy looked at bullnuts "place her over in that corner I'm not having her or her brother near Rocky after what happen before Roxy I'm giving you one warning if you go near Rocky in my building I will throw you out myself" Wendy eyeballed Roxy

"Fine whatever, I don't want to go near the thing anyway he's lame" Roxy sighed as Bullnuts put her on a bed in the corner "And get your paws away from me Bullnuts"

"I have to get back" Bullnuts looked over at Rocky "Is.. he ok?"

Wendy sighed "he will live thank god" Wendy got an ice pack out of her freezer and walked over to Roxy "leave this on your paw for awhile and you should be good also now that you have that go and rest in your own bed and get out of my building"

Roxy mumbled something then eyeballed Rocky as she limped out of Wendy's building

"Wendy? do you want me to tell Selena anything?" Bullnuts asked

Wendy nodded "yes could you please tell her to come see me after her class please"

"Yes ma'am" Bullnuts ran out of the building as Rocky attempted to sit up

Wendy looked at Rocky "Now now don't try to walk yet Rocky your body maybe still to weak from all that blood you lost" Wendy walked over to Rocky

"Wendy do you want to take him into your room? I think its best he recovers somewhere private" Anna suggested

Wendy looked at Rocky "thats a great idea Anna, Rocky are you ok to walk?"

Rocky went to get up but a brick went flying through the window just missing his head, glass shattered all over him

"What the hell was that?" Wendy got up went to Rocky and made sure he was ok "are you ok Rocky" Wendy was careful not to step on any glass

"My paw" Rocky said looking down at it, a large shard of glass was embedded in it

Wendy looked at Rocky's paw and the glass in it "I will move you into another room then I will get that out and bandage up your paw" Wendy helped Rocky to his paws and into her room

Anna looked out the window "Ugh it was Roxy and Andy along with a bunch of pups" she said following Wendy and Rocky to her room

"I'm going to make it out the camp alive am I?" Rocky asked almost passing out

"you will make it out of here alive I will make sure of it Rocky, now let's get you fixed up" Wendy got a lot of bandages ready then got ready to pull out the glass from Rockys paw "you ready Rocky this will hurt"

Rocky swallowed hard and nodded "Can't be worse then how bad my head hurts"

Wendy got a bandages and over lapped them so that she could stop the bleeding when she pulled out the glass Wendy got ready and pulled it out of Rockys paw and then pushed the bandage against it hard as she could

"OW!" Rocky screamed out trying his best not to fall unconscious

Anna patted his head "You'll be alright Rocky, you're touch just like Marshall"

Rocky flinched hearing Marshall's name, tears began to build up in his eyes remembering the pain he put Marshall and Chase through

Wendy then bandaged Rocky's paw after cleaning it up with a cotton ball "it will be ok Rocky we will help you any way we can you have to be strong" Wendy licked Rocky on his forehead

"Doesn't matter if I pass here or not, Chase and Marshall will never forgive me, they all think I betrayed them maybe I am useless" Rocky sighed "I'll be better off dead"

Wendy sighed "Don't ever say that I'm sure in the next two days of being here, you will think very differently now you should close your eyes and get some rest your body needs it" Wendy licked Rocky's face

"What's the point of resting?" Rocky questioned

"Because resting is the best thing you can do" A familiar voice said at the door

Anna turned towards the door "Rach?"

Rach smiled was she walked in

Wendy looked at this person "who are you and why are you here"

"Hi there, I'm commander Rach of the local Fire Authorities, I helped out with the forest fire in the National Park, my unit was called out here to set up a course for tomorrow" Rach explained smiling at Rocky

Wendy smiled "right ok then I'm Wendy medical pup of this camp and Rocky's carer taker while his here"

"Nice to meet you Wendy, well I better go get this course set up, will Rocky be joining in tomorrow?" Rach asked

Wendy looked at Rocky "I don't know if he will be up for it if he goes I will go with him just to make sure nothing happens to him and while your here Rach could you please see if you could do something about that broken window out the front?"

"Broken window you say? Sure I can!" Rach smiled "Silvera filled me in with everything's that happened so far, so we're going to be making Roxy and Andy is it? well anyway their course is going to be difficult then the rest" she winked

Wendy smiled "they will get what's coming to them and yes it is them two I really hope they stop this they should be the ones in puppy prison"

"I should ask Silvera to bring Bella and Edge here, to teach them a lesson" Rach giggled "anyway I'll get some of my unit to come fix your window" she waved then left

Outside doing laps were Roxy and Andy

"I'm going to kill that pup" Andy said in anger "I can't believe he missed today's courses just because he's injured!"

Roxy smirked "He'll be a lot more injured by the time we're finished with him"

Both siblings laughed and continued running the laps

To be continued


	6. Learning A Lesson

**Chapter 5: Learning A Lesson**

Rocky had been unconscious for most of the day, longer then expected. The evening was coming as the sun began to set, shinning on Rocky through Wendy's window

"I feel terrible" Rocky said trying to sit up by his head was hurting to much

Wendy saw Rocky waking up and walked over to him "evening you sleepily try not to sit up to fast right now your body still needs time to heal and recover so you are good to go tomorrow don't worry I got a little surprise in store for tomorrow" Wendy smiled before licking Rocky's face

Wendy laughed "don't worry about it you will love it"

Rocky smiled and sat up a bit too fast "Ow" he said holding his head

Wendy sighed "what did I tell you Rocky"?

Rocky felt dizzy "i think I'm going to be sick"

Wendy put a sickness bag in front of Rocky

"Thanks" Rocky replied just as he vomited in the bag

Wendy sighed "that's ok Rocky just try to rest for the night I got a feeling you are going to need all the strength you can get for tomorrow

"Do you have anything for pain? My head hurts" rocky said trying to get up but almost fell off the bed

Wendy looked though her trays then went back to Rocky "I'm sorry Rocky I just remembered I'm out I'm sorry Rocky hey Anna do you have anymore pain relief you could give to Rocky"?

"Yep right here" Anna placed a red bag in front of Wendy

"Thank you Anna" Wendy got some pain relief out of the bag and gave it to Rocky "this should help"

"I cant do this, I'm going to fail at this camp and never be accepted back by Ryder" tears started to build up in Rocky's eyes

Wendy hugged Rocky "don't say that Rocky you will pass just believe in your self and don't let anyone stop you from doing what you want to do"

"Whats the point Wendy? Marshall chase and Everest all hate me, maybe i deserve to die" Rocky laid his head down and sighed

Wendy looked at Rocky in the eyes "the point the point is Rocky that their are people out their is Adventure Bay that need your help some jobs that can't be done without you and friends would love having you around"

"Friends? I don't have any friends, even here everyone hates me" Rocky sat up "I want to go for a walk"

Wendy was shocked to hear that Rocky didn't think he had any friends "Rocky I'm your friend and that's not just because I have a massive crush on you I think you are one hell of a pup and you can do anything you set your mind to and no your not going for a walk lay back down"

"Why would you call me your friend? you barely even know me, you don't know what I did to Marshall and Chase... " Rocky said jumping well falling off his bed

Wendy hugged Rocky again "I know everything that happened Rocky sunset, Silvera and Ryder told me so don't you tell me that I don't know anything look Rocky things happen in life we can't control and sometimes those things are very bad and make our life's hell but Rocky pups and people can and do come back from these things and you will get though this trust me" Wendy kissed Rocky on the muzzle

Rocky pulled away "Why do you think so highly of me? I almost killed my friends! I do deserve to die" he slowly stood to his paws and ran towards the doors, he was stopped in his tracks by Andy and Roxy

"You are a loser!" Andy teased "So you tried to kill pups? Lets see how good you can fight"

Roxy started laughing then grabbed Rocky by his collar and pulled him out of the room hitting his head on the door as he went out

Wendy tired to run after him but was stopped by Andy at her door "Move Andy right now"

"Make me!" Andy smirked at her

Rocky was out cold as Roxy kept dragging him out creating a trail of blood "Will you hurry up Andy!"

Wendy was pissed off she had had enough of this shit as she punched Andy into a wooden post knocking him out cold Wendy then wrapped him to the pole with rope as she then started to follow the blood trail "I have had it with Andy and Roxy"

Roxy continued to drag Rocky out, once out she dragged him across the oval then to the lake "This is what you get for missing the course today!" she walked across a wooden plank above the lake then tossed and unconscious Rocky into the water "You have to get over your stupid fear sooner or later!"

Wendy heard the water and ran faster towards the lake when she got their Roxy was standing on the plank Wendy ran up to her "Roxy what have you done with Rocky tell me now or else"

Roxy smirked and pointed to the water "He's learning to swim" she laughed

Wendy was shocked when Roxy pointed to the water Wendy ran past Roxy pushing her into the water as well Wendy jumped into the lake knowing Rocky was most likely knocked out and needing help right away Wendy went down into the lake until she reached Rocky Wendy got under Rocky and pushed him to the top dragging him onto the dirt as she got him out of the water Wendy passed out next to Rocky having taking in a lot of water herself

"Wendy?" Kevin said running over to her after being alerted by Anna "Wendy what happened?" he rolled Wendy on her side and patted her back, she spat water up, Rocky was laid on the other side he wasn't breathing

Wendy chucked up a lot of water before trying to say "help Rocky" Wendy was very weak

Anna and Rach appeared on the scene, Anna straight away went over to Rocky and began performing CPR on him

Roxy went to run off but was stopped by Rach "I think Kevin would like to see you" she said picking Roxy up by the scruff of her neck

"I can't find a pulse" Anna said still performing CPR "Come on Rocky don't give up!"

Wendy used all the strength she had to walk over to Rocky "Rocky please don't die I don't want to tell Ryder that your dead and I I love you rocky I" Wendy chucked up more water then passed out again

Anna took out two oxygen masks and placed one on Rocky's face then Wendy's "Rach help me take them to Wendy's building"

Rach threw Roxy at Kevin then picked Wendy up as Anna picked Rocky up

Once inside they placed both pups on a bed, Rocky was having a flash back to when Everest attacked him he could feel her paw slamming down on his head

"I'm losing him!" Anna said worried "Rocky you have to pull through!"

Wendy started having trouble breathing because of all the water inside her

Rach managed to get all of the water up from inside Wendy, but Anna was still losing Rocky

Kevin walked in wit Roxy "If he dies Roxy I'm sending you along with Andy to puppy prison!"

Anna quickly attached Rocky to a heart monitor but his heart was failing

Wendy chucked up so much water her breathing returned to normal "Anna please help him he can't die not with Ryder coming soon to see him we must do everything we can" Wendy stood up and walked over to Anna still looking weak as "tell me what I can do to help"

"Rocky thinks he has nothing to live for, that's what's killing him" Anna frowned then placed an oxygen mask over his face

Wendy sighed and then started to think "hey what if he heard the voice of a friend" Wendy ran to her computer and emailed Ryder "hey Ryder it's Wendy we have a problem and would like to know if you could please call me right away" Wendy sent the e-mail

About 2 minutes later the phone rang

Wendy answered the phone "please tell me that's you Ryder?"

" _Wendy? Who's that? No this is Chase, Ryder is out with Marshall and Katie doing his exercise can I take a message_?" Chase asked

Wendy spoke "o Chase hello yer this is Wendy from puppy boot camp I need to talk to Ryder right away it is urgent please Chase if you can go get him for me"

" _Did Rocky fail already?"_ Chase asked laughing

Wendy didn't laugh "no Chase he is about to die so go get Ryder right now"

" _Chase? who is it?"_ Ryder's voice could be heard in the back ground

 _"Some one from Puppy Boot Camp, they said Rocky is dying sir"_ Chase said as if he didn't care

" _Pass me the phone"_ Ryder replied worried " _Now Chase"_

A sigh was heard then Ryder's voice came through " _Hi Ryder here, who am I talking with?"_

Wendy answered "hi Ryder it's Wendy the one who you have been e-mailing with we have a very bad problem here with Rocky"

" _What's the problem? Is everything ok?"_ Ryder asked concerned

Wendy took a deep breath "I'm so sorry Ryder but Rocky right now is on the edge of dying it's not looking good Ryder at all he thinks he is a failure and useless he needs to start thinking differently or he will die Ryder so I'm going to put the phone near his ear and let you talk to him ok Ryder"

" _He deserves to die after what he did to Marshall, Ryder sir you know Marshall will never be the s..."_ Chase was hushed by Ryder

" _Chase one more word and you'll be taken of duty for a week, now go help Katie with bringing Marshall in"_ Ryder sighed and took the phone in his room " _Sorry about that Wendy, sure I'll talk to him"_

Wendy took the phone into the room were Rocky was "Anna and Rach I have Ryder on the phone right now so if you say hi I'm going to put the phone up to Rocky's ear and let Ryder talk to him" Wendy put the phone up to Rocky's ear "ok go ahead Ryder"

" _Rocky, it's Ryder you have to listen to me I know what you're thinking and it's not true everyone misses you here, we all love you Rocky but you have to be strong and pull through this, prove to Chase and Marshall you've changed prove to everyone you're stronger then they think, I believe in you, I always have, Rocky you are still one of my pups never forget that"_ As those words entered Rocky's ear the heart Machine showed Rocky's beats were increasing

Wendy looked at the heart machine "keep going Ryder it's working"

Ryder continued " _You can and will get through this Rocky, and once you've proven yourself who know's, Marshall may talk to you again, be strong and never forget we love and miss you"_

 _"Ryder can you give me a hand? Marshall's cast needs changing"_ Katie's voice came through the phone

" _Wendy look I have to go"_ Ryder said

"Ok Ryder bye" Wendy ended the phone call as she looked at Rocky "that has done the job his heart rate is in the normal limit" Wendy smiled

Kevin walked in with both Andy and Roxy "Here are your new assistance's, they offered to help you out isn't that amazing?"  
"No we didn't!" Andy and Roxy said together

Kevin raised his eyebrow "Then its off to puppy prison with you"

"NO anything but that!" Andy looked at Wendy "Fine we'll be her assistance's"

Wendy laughed "that's very funny now then if they are my assistance's they have to do as I say so both of you can go clean the trays in the cleaning room at last count their was 80 of them needing to be cleaned all by paw have fun o and you both are still not allowed near Rocky" wendy giggled as she went back to Rocky

"If you have problems with them let me know and they'll be sent to puppy prison straight away, now how's Rocky doing?" Kevin asked walking over to Rocky's bed

Wendy nodded "he's not doing to well he has come so close to dying a number of times we got Ryder to call and talk to him and now his heart rate is back in normal limits and he just needs rest now"

"Make sure he gets rest, because you know what happens if he doesn't do the minimum amount of courses, even I won't be able to stop it" Kevin frowned "As for those two, they will do anything you ask"

Anna adjusted the oxygen mask on Rocky "Wendy I think you need to change his bandage"

Wendy still wasn't feeling that great as she nodded to Kevin then walked over to Rocky "yer I do need to redo his bandages Anna could you get me some bandages please" Wendy's legs suddenly gave out from under her

"Get some rest, I'll tend to Rocky" Anna smiled picking Wendy up and put her on her bed

Wendy sighed "I cant rest I must work"

"You're forgetting I'm a Medical Ranger, and what I went through with Marshall and the other pups I sure can handle it" Anna smiled giving Wendy a kiss on her head

Wendy couldn't keep her eyes open as she fell asleep on the bed Anna put her on she thought to herself as she slept "dam it why does my body need sleep I have work to do god dam it"

During the night, Rocky was tossing and turning in his sleep still with the oxygen mast on

"If we do this we'll be sent to puppy prison" Roxy whispered

Andy smirked "Doesn't matter, because if we get sent away there's 48 other pups here who don't like Rocky" he said pulling the oxygen mask off Rocky's face the holding a pillow over his head "He'll be dead before he leaves this camp anyway" he held the pillow down tighter, Rocky tried to kick Andy but had no strength

Wendy was up because she had to pee but when she left her room she saw Andy holding the pillow over Rockys head "Andy what are you doing!" Wendy got up and kicked Andy away "I will call Kevin and have you sent to puppy prison now Roxy you can either join him or stay and help me which one?"

"I would die before I help Rocky" Roxy replied but ran off out of the building

Rocky was gasping for air

Wendy tired Andy up using rope and bandages he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon as wendy also put the mask back Rocky "you will be fine Rocky"

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice said behind Wendy

"Wyder I don't think anyone's hewe" Another voice replied

Wendy turned around and walked towards the voices to see a young boy and a brown pup "hello their you must be Ryder and Zuma im Wendy nice to finely meet you both" wendy smiled

Ryder smiled at her "Nice to meet you, sorry to arrive unexpected like this"

To be continued


	7. Support or Discourage

**Chapter 6: Support or Discourage**

Ryder walked in with the rest of the Paw Patrol

"Ryder sir where's the bathroom?" Chase asked behind him

"Sorry Wendy I had to bring the entire Paw Patrol" Ryder looked at Chase and pointed to a door "Right there Chase"

Katie walked behind him carrying Marshall "Is there somewhere I can put him?"

Wendy smiled "you can put him on the bed in the first room to your left nice and soft bed in there Ryder would you like to see Rocky?"

Ryder nodded as Katie took Marshall into the room

"How's he doing?" Skye asked following Ryder

Wendy sighed "his not doing to well at all right now his lying down with a mask over his muzzle which Anna put on him that reminds me I have a call to make" they all walked into a room which had Rocky lying down and Andy knocked out all tired up against a wall

"What happened to him?" Rubble asked looking at Andy

Wendy looked at Andy "he tried to kill Rocky and will be going to puppy prison" Wendy picked up her redio "Kevin I need you right now please"

"Wendy what you need?" Kevin replied half a sleep

"Andy is going to Puppy prison he just tried to kill Rocky again that and Roxy has run away, So please come get him now I have him tied up and knocked out" Wendy said

"Very well, I'll be there shortly" Kevin replied then ended the call

Katie walked in behind Wendy "Excuse me Wendy? Do you have any pain relief here? Marshall's due for his dosage but we left in a hurry"

Wendy thought for a minute "yes we do" Wendy went and got some pain relief out of Anna's bag and gave it to Katie "here you go we are running abit low we only have a little amount because of Anna"

"Thank you" Katie gave Wendy a pat then returned to Marshall's room

Ryder, Skye, Rubble and Zuma approached Rocky

"Wake up sleep head" Skye said jumping on his bed

Rocky moaned, as Skye licked his cheek "Skkyee?" he said through the oxygen mask opening his eyes

"Wendy Rocky's awake" Ryder called out giving Rocky a kiss on his head

Wendy ran over to Rocky "how do you feel? Rocky you have visitors here to see you"

"Sore" Rocky said looking up at Ryder "Why are you here?"

Ryder smiled "We came to see you"

"Why? You guys don't like me" Rocky questioned rolling over

"Where did he get the idea we don't like him?" Skye said to Wendy

Wendy sighed "he has been saying that the whole time he has been here its not good at all come on Rocky"

"He's a murder what do you expect!" Chase snapped from the doorway

Wendy looked at Chase giving him the shut up now look then she looked at Ryder "look Ryder I know they are your pups but I dont take any shit in my building im already pissed off enough as it is and I will snap at people or pups so im sorry but Chase shut up or get out im not putting up with any shit from anyone"

Ryder turned around to Chase "We came here to see Rocky, if you have a problem with it then I highly recommend you keep you're mouth shut or you might find yourself joining him with his courses"

"Sorry Ryder" Chase walked out and back into Marshall's room

"I should have left them behind" Ryder said sitting on a chair "But Marshall can't be left alone right now, sorry about all of this Wendy"

Wendy sighed "its ok Ryder its just a lot has happened and" Wendy chucked up on the floor "o come on I thought I was over this sorry Ryder after Rocky was dropped into the lake I jumped in after him and took in a lot of water getting him back up to land I have been chucking up water ever since"

"Wait Rocky was thrown in water?" Ryder asked giving Rocky a pat

Wendy sighed "sadly yes" she looked at Katie "so your Katie I have heard so much about you its an honor to meet you"

"Thank you" Katie smiled "sorry to use your pain relief, I'm sure you heard what happened to Marshall? Its been hard on here these past weeks"

Chase was eyeballing Rocky

Wendy "yes I know about everything that happened at the park back then and that was when pedz called sunset to help I was sunsets student at the time learning everything I could from her but that day I was running around the hospital for her getting things and doing jobs for her" Wendy saw Chase eyeballing Rocky "there a problem Chase?"

Chase ignored her and went back into Marshall's room

Wendy looked at Ryder "whats his problem is he really still mad at Rocky"?

"I'm afraid so" Ryder replied frowning

Wendy sighed "Rocky needs all the support he can get right now to get though this he needs his friends around and nearly all the pups here hate him and want to hurt or kill him"

"I was going to leave Chase back with Marshall, but as I said, Marshall is in no state to be left alone" Ryder looked at Wendy "However I'll make sure Chase does not cause anymore problems while we're here"

Wendy sighed again "it's fine Ryder while your here you may as well say hi to Anna and Rach they are here as well HEY ANNA RYDER IS HERE COME SAY HI"

Anna peeped her head around Wendy's office door "Well I didn't expect to see you all here, oh Ryder I have some new pain relief for Marshall, I'll give it to him when I see him next"

"Well he's right through that door" Ryder smiled "I had to bring him as well"

"Oh great!" Anna turned to Wendy "Do you mind taking this into Marshall?" she said pulling a small red box out her bag

Wendy took the red box into her mouth and walked into the room Marshall was in she saw Chase as she walked over and placed the box on the table next to Marshalls bed then started to walk out of the room

"Who are you?" Marshall asked in a weak voice

Wendy slowly turned her head "I'm Wendy a medical pup here at puppy boot camp Marshall and the one helping Rocky"

Marshall flinched at Rocky's name but showed Wendy a smile "Oh nice"

Wendy walked out while just saying to Marshall and Chase in the room "Rocky has changed he is a better pup now then he was before and I think you should talk to him Marshall goodbye" and with that Wendy left the room and closed the door behind her as she walked over to Anna and the others "All done Anna"

"Wait.." Marshall yelled attempting to get off his bed but a crash sound was heard then some moans

Wendy turned around. And ran back into the room after hearing the crash she ran over to Marshall "are you ok Marshall?"

Marshall tried to stand up but as soon as he put pressure on his broken paw he collapsed then sighed "What's the point, I'm never going to walk again"

Wendy looked at Marshall then at his broken paw "I wonder if that stuff would work on his paw"

"Probably not" Katie replied picking Marshall up "His paw is too badly broken, we have to give him morphine and even that's not strong enough, might work with Rocky's injury though"

Wendy sighed "who's knows it is only in the testing stage anyway I have to go check on Rocky I will see you later Marshall" Wendy left the room again

Rocky was fully awake and Andy was eyeballing him giving him a smirk

Wendy walked over to Rocky and saw Andy awake "o Andy your going to Puppy prison and so will your sister when we find her but until Kevin comes here to pick you up you will not see the light of day" Wendy went over to him and put a needle into his side which knocked Andy back out as Wendy walked over to Rocky's side "so how are you feeling right now any pain at all anywhere in your body?"

Rocky rolled over and didn't say a single word

"Rocky answer her please" Ryder tapped Rocky's back, but he didn't move. Ryder sighed

Wendy then remembered something "Ryder I will be back I think someone wanted to talk to me" Wendy went into the room Marshall was in "hey Marshall you awake right now?"

"Oh hi Wendy, sorry I just gave him a dosage of morphine" Katie said putting a needle down "He's awake but he'll be sleepy"

Wendy walked over to Marshall's bed side "after I left last time you said wait I did hear that is their something you want to tell me or talk to me about Marshall?"

"I... I... wanted.. to.. tell... Rrrr..." Marshall fell asleep

Katie frowned "I'm sorry Wendy" she said pulling a blanket over Marshall

Wendy smiled "it's ok Katie I will ask him what he wanted me to know when he wakes up" Wendy walked out of the room and picked up her radio "Kevin where are you come on you can't just leave Andy here"

" _One moment Wendy"_ Kevin said answering it " _Look I don't care what you say, I will not have pups behaving in this manor in my Camp now if you would kindly MOVE OUT MY WAY I have more important things to attend to"_ He sighed " _Sorry about that Wendy I'm on my way"_

Wendy wondered who Kevin was talking "ok see you soon Kevin" Wendy walked back over to Rocky and Ryder "Ryder I have to have Rocky ready for tomorrows course so Rocky do you feel any pain at all anywhere please answer me?"

"My head hurts" Rocky replied still rolled over on his side

Wendy got a needle with pain relief in it and put the needle in Rocky's side "there that should help with the pain from your head injury now you have to get some sleep so you can do Rach's course in the morning"

"I can't wait to see him fail" Chase smirked peeping his head around Marshall's door "It's going to be fun to see him in pain! Like I have to see Marshall each and everyday!"

Wendy heard what Chase said and shock her head and sighed "hey Ryder can I ask have you looked into experimental treatment for Marshall's paw by any chance?"

"Yes I've looked into everything, even Anna has but there's nothing that can be done for it, it's just going to take time to heal itself whether or not he walks again no one knows" Ryder spoke with a tear in his eye "He's not the same pup he was before going to the Park" he sighed then looked at Rocky

Wendy sighed "dam that sucks that really sucks I can't imagine what that feels like in time it will heal dam well I'm sure if anything comes up that can be done Pedz or sunset will tell you about it anyway Ryder how long are you staying for"

"You don't know do you? Pedz was killed when her hospital exploded" Ryder looked at her

Wendy was in shock "No that's not possible what about sunset when did this happen?" Wendy broke down crying on the floor

"Before we left the Park, a man tried to kill Marshall and planted a bomb at the hospital we escaped moments before it exploded with Pedz in it" Ryder knelt down "Sunset is fine though" he gave her a hug

Wendy kept crying as Ryder hugged her "then where is she I haven't heard anything from her in awhile I hope she is ok I know Pedz and her were the best of friends she must be so sad"

"To be honest I don't know, Sunset examined Marshall and said nothing could be done about his paw then she left and we haven't seen her since" Ryder said giving Wendy a pat "Ugh I need to get some sleep, so we can get up early with Rocky tomorrow"

Zuma licked Wendy's cheek "Dude it's ok"

Wendy blushed when Zuma licked her cheek "ok you all can sleep in the room next to Marshall's there are 7 beds in their that you and your team can use Ryder goodnight"

"Thank you Wendy, just a warning Marshall may wake up during the night in pain" Ryder motioned his pups to go in the room

Wendy smiled "that's ok I stay up all night anyway so I will keep an eye on him and help him when he wakes up in pain so don't worry about it Ryder"

Ryder nodded "Come on sleepy heads time for some rest" he walked into the room followed by the pups

Rocky moaned in his sleep

Wendy walked over and checked Rocky's stats to see if he was doing ok

"Wendy?" Rocky said wide awake

Wendy looked at Rocky "sorry did I wake you Rocky?"

"I cant sleep" Rocky mumbled

Wendy sighed "do you want me to give you something so you can sleep?"

"I don't know, Wendy what if i make a fool out of myself tomorrow? In front of Ryder" rocky sighed

Wendy licked Rocky's face "you will do fine Rocky you just have to believe in your self and you can do anything"

"I can't even get Chase and Marshall to forgive me..." Rocky sighed as his head began to ache

Wendy wondered "was he the one that o never mind" "look Rocky you never know until you try something and you never know what will happen after you do that something so give it your all later today at the course and you maybe surprised at what you can do, now it's 1am try get some more sleep"

"Ok" Rocky closed his eyes but couldn't sleep "It's useless, like me"

Wendy sighed "I'm going to have to give you something to sleep you can't be awake all night you will be way too tired for your course later"

"Alright, thanks" Rocky forced out a smile

Wendy got out a needle and put it in Rocky's side Wendy patted Rocky's back "that should help you get to sleep and get some strength for later on rest well Rocky" Wendy watched over him until he fell asleep

Roughly 30 minutes after Rocky fell asleep, moans came from Marshall's room

To be continued


	8. Reliving the Past

**Chapter 7: Reliving the Past**

Wendy was doing paperwork right outside Marshall's room so she could hear any sound that came from the room, when she heard the moans Wendy opened the door and walked over to Marshall's bedside "You awake Marshall?"

Marshall had sweat pouring from his forehead, his paw was resting on a pillow but blood was soaking through his cast

Wendy right away ran into the room where the paw patrol and Katie were sleeping she ran over to Katie's bed and started to try and wake her "Katie Katie please wake up"

"Wendy? is time to get up already?" Katie asked rubbing her eyes "What's going on?"

"Katie it's Marshall come quickly please" Wendy ran back to Marshall's room and back to his side

Katie followed her and turned his room light on "What is it Wendy?"

Wendy looked at her "he is bleeding from his cast and is sweating like nuts we need to get that cast off him and cool him down since I haven't worked on or with Marshall before I need your help"

"Ok Wendy, I need you to focus on getting his fever down" Katie replied grabbing some scissors "I'll get his cast off, I'll warn you once the cast is removed he'll be in a lot of pain, do you have anything he can bite down on? So he doesn't wake Rocky or the other's up"

Wendy nodded and ran out of the room then came back soon after with a tug toy in her "here he can bite on this" Wendy gave the toy to Katie as Wendy went to her freezer and pulled out two ice blocks and wrapped them in a thin towel so the coldness could get though as she ran back to Marshall and placed it on his head "this should help"

Katie placed the toy in Marshall's mouth "Ready Marshall?"

Marshall nodded, as Katie cut through the cast once it was removed his eyes almost popped out of his sockets

"I know it hurts Marshall, bite down on the toy" Katie turned to Wendy "I need to get his new cast ready, can you clean his paw and re-bandage it?"

Wendy nodded as she saw Marshall's paw "Wow this is the worst paw I have ever seen I will do my best" Wendy started to clean the whole paw and when it was clean she started to redress it

Katie was over at another table getting a new cast ready "Yeah it's pretty nasty, still Marshall's strong I believe he'll get better" she came back with a cast "How's the cleaning?"

"The cleaning went great I'm starting to re dress his paw now he really is one hell of a strong pup I can see why his on the Paw Patrol" Wendy smiled

Katie gave Marshall a pat "You have no idea what he's been through" she looked at him, Marshall was in obvious pain "Let me know when you've finished re-bandaging it, after that comes the hard part"

Wendy nodded "ok done now we need to put the new cast on you can take the lead on this one Katie"

"Alright, I have to put this on as tightly as I can which means Marshall you have to try to be quiet" Katie grabbed a blue cast "Wendy can you hold him down so he doesn't move please"

"I'm sorry for this Marshall" Wendy held down Marshall the best she could

Katie began to put the cast on causing Marshall to squirm "Almost... almost... there done" she said looking at Marshall he had tear falling from his eyes

Wendy suddenly had a flashback of when she was held down and rapped she then suddenly fell off the bed onto the ground and started shaking, she then stood up and walk out of the room back to check on Rocky

Rocky was asleep but he was having a nightmare, images of Everest slamming her paw over his head again and again were going through his mind, ' _You Moron, why did you have to try and kill Marshall!? You're a traitor! And a murderer!'_ he saw Everest raise her paw them slam it down as hard as she possibly could _'IT HURTS DOESN'T IT!'_ were the words repeating themselves in his mind, he kept tossing and turning in his sleep

Wendy walked up to Rocky and watched him toss and turn in his sleep "o Rocky why does life have to be so hard for some pups I will never understand it" Wendy ran her paw over Rocky's back to try clam him down

"I'm not a traitor!" Rocky screamed out in his sleep "Everest! Don't!" he yelled as he saw Everest's paw slam against his head again

Anna and Ryder both came running in "Wendy? What's going on?" They said together

Wendy sighed "Rocky's having a nightmare again these happen every time he try's to sleep"

"Good! He deserves to suffer! After making Marshall suffer! And Marshall's still suffering!" Chase said from the pups bedroom "He deserves every last bit of pain he feels!"

Wendy sighed "Ryder I don't think it's a good idea to take Chase to see Rocky to the course later on he could brake Rocky and make him stop which wouldn't be good and Chase if you keep yelling and wake the others well who knows what they will do"

"Chase go to bed, or I will make you join the course!" Ryder snapped at him "Now!"

Chase sighed and went back in the room, Katie walked out of Marshall's room

Wendy looked at Katie "i'm sorry you had to see me like that before in there I wasn't myself" a tear fell from Wendys eyes as she kept patting Rocky's back

"It's alright Wendy, I'm sure you have a reason to what happened" Katie went to a small freezer "Looks like its going to be an all nighter for Marshall again, morphine isn't working for his pain"

Wendy thought for a minute then remembered "I may have something that could work wait here" Wendy went into the back room

Rocky could hear everything that was going on, in his sleep he was reliving the events of Adventure Bay National Park

Wendy came back about 10minutes later with a needle "this is a very strong pain relief from what sunset told me about it this is 4x as strong as morphine and will last half a day but it will knock him out for a good 4 hours right away"

"Then give it to him" Katie smiled carrying some Ice "All we need to do is break his fever"

Wendy walked into Marshall's room walked up to him and put the needle into his side "this will help you"

After Wendy put the needle in, Marshall wanted to sleep but his body was fighting it

"That's usually what happens to him, poor thing" Katie said putting an ice pack on Marshall's head

Wendy sighed "thats not good at all well if he can fight sunsets mega pain killer then there is nothing stronger"

Anna walked in "There's always another way" she smiled giving Wendy a needle "Give him that it will knock him out, it's not a pain killer but it'll put him to sleep"

Wendy was worried "this may not mix well with what I just gave him but ok if you say so Anna" wendy put the needle in Marshall's side

"It's nothing compared to what we gave him in Ranger HQ" Anna smiled as Marshall instantly fell asleep "Now lets go check on Rocky"

Wendy nodded and left the room and went to Rocky

"He's still having a nightmare" Katie replied worried

"Good!" Chase yelled from inside the bedroom

Ryder opened the door "Chase don't push it! Go to sleep!"

"But Ryder Roc..." Chase was cut off

"I said go to sleep!" Ryder frowned as him, as Chase sighed "You'd think Chase would forgive Rocky already, but Rocky will have to earn his forgiveness somehow"

Wendy started to pat Rockys back again "I just hope Rocky will be strong enough to pass today" she looked at everyone "you all better get back to sleep I'm fine staying up all night I will keep watch over Rocky and Marshall

"Thank you Wendy" Ryder smiled then went back into the bedroom with Katie

Anna gave her a pat "If you need anything I'll be in your office"

Wendy smiled "thanks Anna I will"

Rocky continued tossing and turning in his sleep as Everest continued to slam her paw against his head

Wendy was very worried about Rocky "o Rocky I can't even think of what you must be seeing in that nightmare" Wendy kept patting Rocky's back then she suddenly licked his face

When Rocky felt Wendy lick his face it relaxed him

Wendy noticed her licks relaxing him so she licked him more and nuzzled the side of Rockys face, Wendy whispered in Rockys ear "I love you Ricky and will protect you"

A few hours later and Trainer Selena walked in "Good morning Wendy, I came to check on Rocky before his course"

Wendy was tired but still was awake as she looked at Selena "morning Selena he will be good to go and do it he will pass it I believe in him he can do it and even better Ryder and the Paw Patrol are here to see him do it and I will also be coming to see him do it I hope you don't mind"

"Alright good, they are welcome to watch, have him ready for the course which starts in" Selena looked at her watch "1 hour, bring him to the lake"

"Watch him fail you mean" Andy smirked still tied up as Kevin walked in

"Sorry I didn't turn up to get Andy, Wendy his father is here" Kevin rolled his eyes

Wendy looked at Selena "Ok I will have him there on time and Kevin please just get him out of my building please I don't want this mutt anywhere near my building ever again"

Kevin nodded and dragged Andy out, Rocky woke up yawning

Wendy turned to see Rocky waking up "morning sleepy head how are you feeling?"

"Hi Wendy, I'm alright I guess" Rocky looked up at her

Wendy smiled "that's good Rocky you ready for today you will pass it you are strong enough"

Rocky sighed "Not really"

Katie walked out of the bedroom to go check on Marshall "Good morning you two"

Wendy looked at Katie "morning Katie could you please wake Ryder up and tell him we will be leaving in 40minutes to take Rockys course"

"I'm already up" Ryder giggled walking out the room followed by the rest of the pups "Hows Rocky?"

"That's good and he is awake I just got to get him ready for today" she then turned back to Rocky "Are you in any pain right now Rocky anywhere?"

"I'm ok" Rocky smiled sitting up

Katie brought Marshall out

"Morning Marshall" Ryder said walking over and gave Marshall a kiss

Rocky couldn't stop looking at Marshall

Wendy saw how Rocky was looking at Marshall "I'm surprised his awake well anyway Rocky you need to tell me if your in any pain what so ever from your head or paw ok Rocky"

"I said I'm fine" Rocky snapped at Wendy "I'll go get ready" he tried to jump from his bed but was bombarded by pain in his head

Wendy sighed "typical they say they are good and then it hits them anyway yes we better get you ready we have to go soon to be there on time"

"Who's hungry?" Ryder said bringing some bowls and puppy treats over

"Me! me!" Rubble jumped up and down "Yes! Liver treats!"

Marshall sighed "I'm not" Both he and Rocky said at the same time

Wendy giggled "I'm good thanks Ryder I will get some after we come back from the course" she looked at Rocky "ok then we got about 10 minutes before we have to leave then it's off to the lake"

Rocky sighed but nodded

Wendy looked at Rocky "you will be fine Rocky you can do this"

"We better get moving" Anna said as Katie carried Marshall

Rocky sighed again then jumped off his bed

"This will be fun to watch" Chase smirked following Katie

"Wendy you coming?" Ryder asked turning around

Wendy was day dreaming until she heard Ryder call her she turned around and went to run but tripped over her own paws falling over "ow dam it" she then got back up and ran out the door "yes I'm coming"

Ryder giggled "Come on pups"

They all left Wendy's building and met Selena and her group outside

"Welcome back Rocky, please get in line" Selena waved at Ryder and the others "Rocky now!"

Rocky sighed and walked over to the team, and stood next to Ally, Andy and Roxy

To be continued


	9. Will Power

**Chapter 8: Will Power**

"Today's course is a tough and long one, so listen up!" Selena stood in front of them "Remind me what happens if you fail a course"

"You get laps and whipped Ma'am" Bullnuts said

"Very good" Selena walked across the line "This mornings course is a series of tests, Roxy and Andy I'm placing you to watch Rocky if you two have a problem with that then you will make your group fail, understand?"

"Yes! Ma'am!" Both Ally and Rocky said together

"Andy? Roxy?" Selena put her hands on her hips

Both nodded "Understood!"

"Now follow me" Selena lead the group across the oval then over to the lake, Rach and her Unit were waiting "Kevin will explain what you all must do"

Kevin stepped forward, as all of the remaining teams arrived with their leaders "Welcome everyone"

"Wow" Rubble said looking at all of the pups which just arrived "That's a lot of pups"

"Youw telling me dude" Zuma looked shocked

"Here is your course, first your team must run across the planks on the water, then swim through the lake around the floating rings dive under the platform pick up a toy at the bottom of the lake and finally jump back on the planks then jump through the ring of fire, you all have 30 minutes to complete the course, remember if one of your team member's fail you will all fail" Kevin yelled to the 50 pups "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" The pups all yelled together

Ryder had a worried look on his face

Wendy was also worried after hearing what the course was she knew Rocky was going to have a problem doing it "I really hope his bandages and his paw hold up so he can do this"

"He's going to fail" Chase mumbled under his breath

"Ready?" Kevin yelled "Get set! GO!" He blew his whistle and all 50 pups ran towards the lake

Rocky was the last, he was running with Andy and Roxy

"You make us fail and you're dead" Andy smirked at Rocky

The pups hit the planks and began to run across them in a single line, Rocky stopped instantly at the edge of the lake but Roxy forced him on the plank

"Move it! moron!" Roxy said pushing him along the plank

"STOP BULLING HIM!" Rubble yelled out "Meanie's!"

Wendy was mad when she saw Andy and went over to Kevin "what is the meaning of this you said Andy was going to be going to Puppy Prison not stay here what you gone soft Kevin"

"Andy and Roxy's father are the boss of the Prison, I can't do anything about it and he refuses to send them there" Kevin said angry

"what a load of bullshit what their father is an asshole as well hey like father like kids I guess dam it all so what would happen if I tried to teach them a lesson"? Wendy looked at Kevin

"Teach them a lesson, you have my approval" Kevin grines at Wendy

"sweet then I will do it tonight make sure you come to me before you send them off for dinner" Wendy giggled evilly "I will make them hurt so much I will make them feel the pain that Rocky feels they will learn"

Marshall suddenly moaned from in Katie's arms

"Uh oh I think his pain killers is wearing off" Katie frowned the gently laid a blanket on the ground and placed Marshall on it

Wendy looked at Marshall "that shouldn't be happening what I gave him should last a lot longer wow"

Katie pulled out a needle of morphine "It doesn't last long with him, we have to do his exercise later after Rocky's course"

Marshall sighed "What's the point Katie? I always fail it"

"With that attitude you will, stop being negative" Katie said pressing the needle into his side

Wendy then thought of something "hey Katie he can't stand by himself can he?"

"I can" Marshall said looking at her

"He just can't walk" Ryder replied giving Marshall a pat

Wendy sighed "at lest you can stand Marshall I know a lot of pups who have had to have their paws cut off and now have to live fully with three some with two legs if anything Marshall your lucky"

"You think Marshall's lucky? You have no idea what he's been through! or going through! Time and time again I've had to watch Marshall push himself just to stand up! And this is all Rocky's fault! I don't know why you're protecting him for! Marshall's suffered to hell and back because of him!" Chase growled then licked Marshall's forehead

Wendy did her best not to go off at Chase he was only talking for his friend, Wendy didn't say anything she could see she would only make things worse

"Look!" Rubble pointed

Zuma looked "Wocky's at the swimming pawt"

"This will be good" Chase smirked

"Dude why do you have to be so mean?" Zuma asked raising his eyebrow

Chase eyeballed him "Because you know what he did to Marshall!"

"So? Shouldn't we at least try and support him?" Skye asked looking at Chase who growled

Ryder raised his eyebrow "Enough Chase"

Chase sighed "Whatever" he sat down besides Marshall

Wendy looked at Rocky "COME ON ROCKY YOU CAN DO YOU ARE STRONG BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!"

Rocky heard Wendy call from the Lake's bank he looked at the water and gulped

Andy rolled his eyes and pushed Rocky in, then jumped in behind him "If I have to drag you through the water I will!" he said pulling Rocky, Roxy joined in and helped

"Oh my wow" Kevin looked shocked "I thought I'd never see those two helping someone"

Wendy was shocked as shocked could be her mouth was dropped open at what she was seeing but then had a thought "if he is dragging him o no that means Rocky may not of had time to breath in before o my come on Rocky"

Roxy and Andy continued to pull Rocky through the course until they came to the part where they had to dive under

"I... I... can't do it..." Rocky said scared

Andy rolled his eyes "Don't be such a baby, you're already wet"

"I can't!" Rocky screamed

Roxy dived in and pulled Rocky straight under the water, Andy dived in after him

"ROCKY!" Ryder yelled out seeing bubbles floating to the surface

Wendy right away ran and jumped into the water after him "dam it I knew not everything would go right today" Wendy thought to herself as she went down to Andy, Roxy and Rocky as Wendy got their she kicked Andy and Roxy away from Rocky as she pulled Rocky by the surfice of his neck as something suddenly wrapped around Wendy's back paw which stopped she did her best and pushed Rocky to the surface "I'm sorry Rocky" Wendy started to get light headed as she had run out of breath

"Zuma go!" Ryder ordered as Zuma ran into the lake

Zuma dived down after Wendy, he grabbed hold of her and dragged her to the Lake's edge, Ryder ran to get Rocky but Andy grabbed Rocky and forced him back under

Minutes passed finally Andy Roxy and Rocky resurfaced

"Wait did they just help him?" Kevin looked puzzled as Anna and Katie were examining Wendy

"I'm not failing because of you!" Andy yelled dragging Rocky behind him "Even if I have to drag you through the entire course unconscious I will!"

Wendy was passed out and breathing very slowly when Zuma dragged her to the lakes edge

Katie and Anna stabilized Wendy and laid her beside's Marshall

Marshall nudged Wendy's side "You alright?"

Wendy moaned as she chucked up water "I don't feel well"

"You'll be fine" Katie smiled patting Wendy's head

Selena ran out to the lake and met Roxy, Andy as they tried to pull him up on the planks "Enough!" she said carefully lifting Rocky out of the water

"No! We need to finish it!" Andy growled

Rocky opened his eyes "They're right I got to finish"

"Rocky" Selena looked down at him and noticed he was looking at Ryder and the Paw Patrol "Very well" she placed him on the planks next to Roxy "Watch him"

Roxy and Andy nodded and helped Rocky walk along the plank towards a ring that was on fire, Rach was standing near it with her unit in-case the fire got out of hand

Roxy suddenly froze "F-fire..."

"Come on sis I thought you got over this already" Andy rolled his eyes

Rocky looked at the ring of fire and gulped, he saw Ryder and the pups cheering for him and took a deep breath then ran as fast as he could, suddenly his vision began to blur and his legs felt wobbly, Chase noticed and for some unknown reason he bolted towards Rocky, just as Rocky was nearing the ring he collapsed and started falling towards the flames

"Rocky!" Rach yelled out

Chase pushed into Rocky and he flew through the flames without being burnt "Wait what? Why the hell did I just save your ass! I should have let you burn!" he smirked to himself as a nasty idea popped in his head

Rocky was laying on the ground barely breathing blood was soaking through his wet bandages

"Look out!" Voices called behind Chase, as 6 pups crashed into him sending them all including Chase into the ring of fire

"CHASE!" Ryder yelled out running over

Rach quickly responded and began to put out the flames "We need Anna and Wendy over here now!"

Several pups had been burnt including Chase

Wendy forced herself to chuck up water a lot of it as her breathing returned to normal "wow I never thought knowing how to make oneself chuck up would ever come in handy" Wendy tried to stand by her legs and paws where too weak "could I get some help over to could someone move me over to them please"

Kevin picked Wendy up and carried her over, Anna and Katie raced over with first aid kits

Bullnuts had landed on top of Rocky knocking him unconscious, his head injury was bleeding again, Andy, Roxy Ally and Chase had been amongst the pups burnt

Wendy looked at the scene "this is not good at all we are going to need to work fast Rach put out the fire ring now I was hardly trained at all in burns I don't know what to do"

"I was" Anna knelt next to Chase "Wendy go check on Bullnuts and Rocky, Katie and I will handle the pups with burns"

Wendy nodded as Kevin put her down next to Rocky and bullnuts as see started looking over them "ok well Bullnuts is fine Rocky broke his fall" Wendy moved Bullnuts off Rocky "o no his head and paw injury have both opened back up and started bleeding again" Wendy turned to Ryder "I need you to carry him back to my building this is going to be hard but I can do it" Wendy got up and started walking to her Building "good luck to you Anna and Katie"

Ryder nodded and gently picked Rocky up "Wait Wendy, Marshall, we can't leave him out here"

Wendy stopped and thought for a minute then turned to Kevin "Kevin can you please pick Marshall up and come with me and Ryder please?"

Kevin nodded and walked over and picked Marshall up then followed Ryder and Wendy to her building, once inside Ryder place Rocky on a bed while Kevin put Marshall on another bed, Katie came in with Chase and placed him next to Marshall

Wendy ran around the area like nuts getting things she would need to help Rocky as she went to him she closed the curtain around Rocky's bed "sorry everyone but this is going to get very bloody" Wendy placed brackets on the ground around the bed to catch blood then started work on Rocky as she in dressed his head bandages blood poured out into the brackets "o god this isn't good"

"Everything ok in there?" A voice said outside the curtains

Marshall gasped, as did Ryder

"When did you get here?" Ryder was surprised

A female voice giggled "Just now, Anna called Silvera for backup and I was in the area so I came instead, we landed my helicopter on the oval"

Wendy heard the voice "could that be could it" Wendy came out of the curtains she was shocked

"Hi Wendy! Long time!" Sunset smiled "Tell me where you need me"

Wendy started to cry "it has indeed been a long time sunset I would hug you but I have blood all over me well I have Rocky mostly under control with the stuff I learned off you but I" Wendy fell to the floor chucking up more water

"You were always my number 1 student" Sunset grinned "Lets go examine Rocky, I haven't seen him in ages, then I'd like to take a look at you and Marshall"

Wendy got back to her paws "that's a great idea and I know what's wrong with me I have water in my lungs from being under water and taking in water but I know something else is up but I don't know what" Wendy walked back behind the curtain she kept on cleaning Rocky's head injury the best she could

Rocky opened his eyes "I don't feel so good" he mumbled

Wendy looked at Rocky "it will be ok Rocky I got you" Wendy felt light headed and fell off the table onto the floor hard as she once again started having trouble breathing "sunset"

"You'll be fine, rest and I'll take over Rocky" Sunset placed an oxygen mask over her face then put Wendy on her back and placed her on a bed next to Rocky's "Don't worry I'll finish with Rocky"

"I can't rest have too many things to do must not rest" Wendy tried to stand up but she couldn't stand for long before falling back down

"I'm here now so re..." Sunset was cut off Rocky started screaming "Be right back"

"it hurts!" Rocky cried holding his head

Sunset quickly jumped up on his bed "Rocky, it's me Sunset try to relax I'm going to get you all fixed up"

Marshall moaned from the other bed

"Be with you in a moment Marshall" Sunset replied looking at Rocky's head

Andy and Roxy were brought in by Anna and Katie, they had received minor burns

Rocky opened his eyes to see not Sunset's face but Everest's "Get away from me!"

"Rocky calm down it's Sunset" She said bandaging his head

"No! Leave me alone! I'm not a murderer!" Somehow Rocky pushed Sunset away and with the strength he had he jumped off the bed and bolted through doors

"YEAH that's it run off! Murderer!" Chase yelled from his bed

Ryder ran after him but Rocky was gone "He's gone!"

"He what?" Kevin raised his eyebrow "You all know what happen to pups who run away from Boot Camp, regardless of what just happened I have to enforce the rules"

"But he's injured" Skye said worried

Kevin shook his head "Sorry, if I let Rocky get away with leaving Boot Camp then other pups will try it, Rocky has to learn he can't just do thing's here there are rules, and he just broke the most important one, so after we find him he's in trouble"

To be continued


	10. A Broken Soul

**Chapter 9: A Broken Soul  
**

Rocky was running through the camp, he could see several pups being taken into Wendy's building but he kept running he got to a fence and ran out

Chase got up ignored his burns which hurt, and took off after Rocky

"Chase! Come back!" Ryder yelled but Chase ran out through the doors

Marshall attempted to jump off his bed but hit the floor hard falling right on his broken paw, he screamed

Katie quickly picked Marshall up and placed him on a bed as more pups were brought in, including Ally who had burns on her side

"Rocky needs to come back here he will not do well out their on his own I will go get him" Wendy stood up and slowly walked towards the front door falling over several times before making it out the door

Kevin stopped her "No you need to rest, Rocky is going to be in so much trouble for breaking the camp rules" he stood in her way "Go back to bed Wendy, I'll get Selena to track him since she's the best tracker here"

Wendy looked at Kevin "but but but" Wendy became light headed again and fell to the floor just barely being able to keep her eyes open

"No but's, you are not going and that's an order" Kevin picked her up and placed her back on a bed, then he called Selena after he finished he turned to Ryder "I'm sorry to tell you this, but when Rocky is brought back he will be kept on a chain, and he will have to sleep with the others regardless of his injuries, there's punishments for running away that you will not like"

Wendy sighed "those are rules" she passed out on the bed

Rocky was running as fast as he could through the forest surrounding the Boot Camp, but his injuries stopped him

"There you are, murderer" Chase spoke behind him

Rocky spun around "What do you want?"

"Revenge." Chase growled "For almost killing Marshall! And me"

"Why can't you just forgive me?" Rocky asked backing away

Chase burst out laughing "Forgive you? You're joking right!"

"But I said I was sorry" Rocky's vision began to blur "I didn't mean to hurt him or you"

"LIES! All LIES!" Chase growled "You slammed my head into the floor over and over! How is that not on purpose?!"

Rocky backed further away "I said I WAS SORRY!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Chase yelled back at him "Marshall's still suffering because of you! Your punishment is lame! A few course's big deal! It's nothing compared to what Marshall's going through!" he said walking towards him

"Chase please..." Rocky begged him "We're teammates..."

Chase stopped "Teammates? Since when do 'teammates' try to kill each other?! You're a murderer and a traitor! Everest was right to make you suffer" an idea popped into Chase's head

"Chase..." Rocky backed further away up against a tree

"I'll make it so your suffering is worse" Chase smirked approaching him

Rocky felt a warm liquid run down his back paw

Chase burst out laughing "You wee'd yourself! Are you scared of me?"

"What do you think" Rocky replied as Chase now stood right in front of his face

"You should be scared of me" Chase raised his paw in the air "This is for smashing my head against the floor!"

"Stop right there!" Selena said from behind Chase

Before Selena could do anything Chase brought his paw down so hard, it hit Rocky with such a force blood instantly soaked his bandages

"You think that feels bad! It's NOTHING compared to the pain Marshall's in!" Chase growled and went to hit Rocky again

Selena tasered Chase then called Wendy "Wendy? Is anyone there? We have an emergency!" she yelled into her radio trying to stop the bleeding from Rocky's head

Wendy answered the radio " _yes Selena I'm here what's wrong?_ "

"I need someone here right away, Chase attacked Rocky and I can't stop the bleeding" Selena replied with a worried voice

"He what? I'm on my way right now" Wendy got her bag of first aid stuff and ran out the door as fast as she could

Selena picked up both pups and ran back towards the camp she met Wendy at the Camp's boundary, and placed both pups on the ground "Wendy hurry! He's losing too much blood"

Wendy put her bag down and got to work on Rocky "this isn't good at all" Wendy pulled out her little staple gun from her bag "I'm going to need to staple his head injury closed again so Selena I need you to hold him down he will feel this"

Selena nodded and gently held Rocky down while keeping an eye on Chase who was still unconscious

Wendy started stapling Rocky's as she put 4 staples in his head "ok that should do it until we get him back" Wendy sighed loudly "what is this world coming to?"

"He's a murderer!" Chase said getting to his paws "He deserves to die!" tears fell down Chase's cheeks "He tried to kill me and Marshall, all his gets is 4 weeks at this place"

Wendy laughed at Chase "your one to talk Chase I know that you killed a man in the hospital so that makes you a murderer as well maybe you should be here with him so don't you talk you got off with nothing"

"Enough fighting, let's just get Rocky back to your building" Selena picked Chase up "And if you I hear one word from you Chase I'll make sure you join Rocky in his next course!"

Rocky moaned trying to stand up

Wendy pushed a needle into Rocky's side knocking him out "your not running away again" Wendy put Rocky on her back and started walking back to her building

Selena followed, they walked back into the Camp over the oval then towards Wendy's building, Ryder and Sunset were waiting for them

"How is he?" Ryder asked as they walked over

Wendy sighed "I had to knock him out I didn't want him running off again and I had to staple his head injury close"

"What about Chase what happened to him?" Ryder questioned seeing blood on Chase's paw

Selena sighed "He attacked Rocky, I would suggest Chase joins Rocky in his courses, in-fact I'm not going to suggest it I'll speak with Kevin"

"Nice job Wendy" Sunset smiled "Bring Rocky inside so we can take a good look at him"

Wendy bought Rocky inside and put him on one of the free beds so sunset and her could have a look at him suddenly Wendy had pain in her belly but did her best not to let anyone know because if they knew something was wrong with her she would be told to rest again which she didn't want to

"Wendy I need you to clean his injury then redress it" Sunset said raising her eyebrow at her

Wendy looked at sunset and gave a false smile "right away" Wendy got to cleaning the injury just like she had been told to do

Each time Wendy touched Rocky's head he moaned "Stop it...!" he suddenly yelled out

Wendy frowned "I'm sorry Rocky but I got to clean your injury and I'm not stopping"

Chase smirked sitting down with a leash Ryder had put on "Good let him be in pain!"

Wendy didn't say anything to Chase she just kept cleaning Rocky's injury

"It hurts!" Rocky yelled "Everest stop it! Please! I didn't mean it!"

"O Rocky you and your nightmares" Wendy licked his face to relax him she didn't care who saw her do it

Rocky was having a nightmare, during the nightmare anything he said was out loud, he was still in the forest and Everest was there with him instead of Chase

 **Nightmare begins**

* * *

 _"Rocky I'm going to enjoy this!" Everest smirked at Rocky "You got away with so much, it's disgusting!"_

 _Rocky looked frightened "I... I... Please don't..."_

 _"You tried to kill my mate!" Everest snapped "You put him through so much! You're going to feel everything he felt and so much more!"_

 _"Everest.. I'm sorry! Marshall's my friend" Rocky said laying on the ground_

 _Everest felt her face get hot "You're not his friend! Don't you EVER say that again! I hate you Rocky! Marshall and Chase will never forgive you!" she stood over him and held him to the ground_

 _"I was just protecting him!" Rocky cried "I didn't mean to hurt him!"_

 _Everest pressed her paw against his head injury "That's crap and you know it, you teased him when he had an accident, you tried to kill him when he was hurt! You call that protecting him?"_

 _"Please Everest don't do this!" Rocky replied tears falling from his eyes_

 _"When Marshall begged you to stop, did you?" Everest questioned him "NO! You kept going! Now I'm going to make you suffer so much!" she pressed her paw hard against his head causing him to scream out in pain "Good! I want to hear you in pain!"_

 _Rocky yelped as he felt blood trickle down his face_

 _Everest pressed down harder "I should fracture your skull and see how you like it! then break your paw!"_

 _"NOO! Don't! Please!" Rocky yelled out_

 _Everest smirked and continued her slow torture_

* * *

Unknown to Rocky it was just a nightmare, and wasn't real but it felt so real for him, his heart rate was rapidly dropping

Wendy moved to Rocky's ear hoping he would hear her "Rocky please wake up I care about you what's happening is not real please wake up" Wendy nuzzled Rocky's face hoping to wake him or clam him down

"We're losing him!" Sunset said worried "He has to wake up!"

Wendy thought of something really random to do as she pushed her muzzled against Rocky's and kissed him

 **Nightmare Continues**

* * *

 _"Please Everest stop it!" Rocky tried to push her off but he found he had no strength_

 _Everest shook her head "NO! You got sent to this Camp when you deserve so much more then this! Yes Chase killed someone! But he was pure evil! You tried to kill someone who was your friend! Your Friend ROCKY! And my mate, who I love! I can't believe you got away with it!" She pressed her paw against his head harder  
Rocky screamed almost passing out with the pain_

 _"If I kill you right here, right now I'll be no better then you" Everest looked down at her paw which was covered in blood_

 _"Just kill me" Rocky begged her "Please"_

 _Everest smirked "You will suffer, and there is no one who will protect you, do you think honestly think Ryder cares about you? Or any of the pups? Because they don't! Why would they care about you after what you did? So no I'm not going to kill you I want to watch you suffer, and watch everything you loved get pulled away from you"_

 _"You lying! They do like me" Rocky cried tears falling down his face_

 _"No they don't, and they never will!" Everest laughed "You won't leave this Camp Rocky, not alive anyway, and you will NEVER be accepted back into the Paw Patrol"_

 _Rocky felt himself slipping away, his vision slowly fading, Everest vanished from view there was now only darkness_

 **Nightmare Ends**

* * *

Wendy pulled away from the kiss "wow that didn't even work I don't know what else to do his going to die but I don't want him to because I.. I.. love him" Wendy's face turned bright red

Rocky heard Wendy speak and moaned, his heard rate slowly began to stabilize

Wendy noticed this "Rocky please wake up I don't want to loss the pup I hope one day to call my mate I love you so much"

"Wendy keep going, whatever your doing is working" Anna said feeling Rocky's pulse

Wendy's face was red "please Rocky I love you so much I will not let you die on me I still have to ask you out on a date"

"He's stabilizing" Anna sighed relieved as Sunset attached Rocky to a heart monitor machine "Wendy you did it!"

Wendy was feeling very hot after what she had just said but she smiled "that's good thank you Rocky for listening to me" Right after she had said that she lied down "I'm so happy I did it that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do"

Marshall glanced over at Rocky's bed "I... I... won't forgive him for what he did... he's a murderer!..." tears fell from Marshall's eyes

Wendy sighed and mumbled to herself "No wonder he thinks the whole world is against him and he has no friends"

Ryder sat besides Wendy "Rocky did try to kill Marshall number of times, you can see Marshall's side of this"

Wendy looked at Ryder "I can but to be honest Ryder sometimes a pup needs forgiveness like the way Rocky is he thinks all of you hate him so much I have seen first hand what this sort of thing does to people and pups and it's not good at all"

"I know Wendy, but I just don't see Chase, Marshall or even Everest forgiving him" Ryder sighed

Wendy looked at him "they may not right now but I'm sure in time they will it could take a very long time but that is unless Rocky dies here and after being here I think you should have Rocky go see a Councillor for his nightmare and stuff that has happen to him and maybe some for Chase, Marshall and This Everest as well"

"This Everest, is my mate" Marshall groaned at Wendy "I don't need to see a shrink I'm fine"

Wendy sighed "it's up to you Ryder now I'm going to go sit outside on the chair for some air" Wendy walked out of the building and jumped onto a wooden long chair as tears fell down her face

Kevin walked up to her "Wendy? Selena spoke to me about Chase, I'm about to talk to Ryder regarding him. Since Chase thinks this Camp is easy I'll give him a course to do WITH Rocky, then we shall see what he thinks of this Camp"

Wendy looked at Kevin "no put him with Andy and Roxy then we will see what he thinks of the camp"

"I will talk with Ryder" Kevin knelt down "Are you alright?"

Wendy looked at Kevin "so much hurt so much hate inside this is the most pups we have had hurt at one time, and on top of that even Rocky's own teammates want him dead and if we place him with Chase in any of the courses I'm sure he will try to kill him again and am I ok I don't know I have been having headaches and bellyaches all day" Wendy sighed then lied down on the chair

"I have something planned for the entire Paw Patrol" Kevin winked at Wendy "Hopefully while they're here it will help them to be a team again"

To be continued


	11. New Challenges

**Author Note:** _Do you have any_ _punishment_ _suggestions that Rocky should endure in the up coming Chapter's? If yes, then send me a message, or leave your suggestion in a Review._ **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: New Challenges**

After a very long conversation with Kevin, Ryder agreed to let his pups join in with some of Rocky's courses however they didn't have to join if they didn't want to, unlike Rocky who had no choice. But because of the accident 2 days ago, the courses had been postponed and the pups at the Camp were given a few days off to recover. Rocky had woken up but didn't say a word to anyone and refused to eat

"Rocky you have to eat something" Sunset sighed placing a bowl beside his bed, Rocky rolled over "Come on hun you have to eat"

Wendy had been sick for the past two days in and out of bed lying down every now and then she would feel good then go back to being sick she had kept the pain to herself very well but today was going well for her as she walked over to Rocky "Please Rocky eat something please"

Marshall let out a long sigh "Just eat something so I can sleep" he mumbled

"You're going to feel weak when the courses start back up, and you'll probably fail" Kevin said walking in "If you don't eat you won't have any strength, so go and eat"

Rocky looked at the bowl "I'm not hungry"

Wendy sighed "are you going to make us force feed you Rocky because by God I will do it and I" Wendy suddenly felt light headed and fell to the floor but got back up right away and started walking slowly back to her room

"Wendy? are you ok?" Rocky asked attempted to jump off his bed

Wendy was doing her best to stand when she suddenly chucked with a small amount of blood in it "it's nothing you have to worry about Rocky now please eat something"

Rocky sighed and slowly began to eat his food

Wendy looked at sunset "could I see you in my room for a bit please sunset it's important" Wendy slowly walked the rest of the way into her room as she lied down on the ground

Sunset nodded "Of course" she walked into Wendy's room as the door closed behind her

"sunset how much do you know about cancer in pups?" Wendy asked

"A lot, I was trained by the best in the world remember" Sunset raised her eyebrow "Why? what is it?"

Wendy lowered her head "the reason I have been so sick as of late is because I have cancer and I need help I can feel it getting worse everyday your the only one who I have told"

"Oh hunni I'm so sorry to hear that, Kevin doesn't know about this?" Sunset gave Wendy a hug

Wendy had tears coming down her face "no he doesn't you are the only one I have told and I have been trying to fight it and beat it but I have been losing the fight I feel myself getting weaker and weaker each day I don't know how much longer I have"

"Kevin needs to know, you're head medic pup of this Camp" Sunset looked at here "I do have a treatment that will prevent the Cancer's growth"

Wendy looked at Sunset "I want you to take it out please sunset I want to live and right now I'm going to die so Sunset can you help me please and if I tell him he will take me off duty right away and I will not be head medic pup anymore"

"I'm sure he wouldn't, besides who would take care of Rocky?" Sunset smiled as Katie came running out

"Can I get some help inside?" Katie asked catching her breath

Wendy looked at Katie "what's...wrong?"

"It's Marshall he's burning up with fever, so is Rocky" Katie frowned

"That's not good I have an idea but so since both of them are" Wendy started to have trouble breathing "bring them into the freezer that will cool them both down"

Katie looked at Wendy "Are you ok?"

Wendy looked at Katie "I will be ok" She gave Katie a false smile, she then remembered that the freezer was the same place she had put the last box of her cancer meds so she just hoped whoever goes in there doesn't see the box

Ryder came walking out "Katie it's alright, both of their fever just broke"

"When Rocky is better I have a single course for him" Kevin said walking over "It's to test how smart is he"

Wendy smiled "that's good" Wendy could feel herself getting weaker as she kept on having trouble breathing "I need an oxygen mask please"

Sunset pulled one out of her bag, that she carries everywhere "Just rest hun, and we will take care of your work"

Wendy breathed in "wait while you 3 are in here I may as well tell you" Wendy took another breath "but please don't tell Rocky I have cancer I will tell Anna later but please let me do it" Wendy put the mask back on

"Wendy I'm so sorry to hear that" Ryder knelt down and gave her a pat

Wendy was feeling even more weaker as she turned to sunset "please help me sunset I want to live please operate on me and make me cancer free please and Kevin please don't take me off duty I can still do my job" Wendy tried to stand but fell over right away.

"I'm sorry Wendy, you're not fit enough to do you're job I'll put Sunset or Anna in-charge until I find a replacement" Kevin frowned then pulled at a note pad "You should be in hospital" he said

Wendy looked at Kevin with tears in her eyes "I have done my job just fine with having cancer so far I can keep on doing it" Wendy looked at Sunset "if I'm going to die it's not going to be in a hospital room"

"Wendy the next few days are going to be rough on Rocky, I need someone who I can rely on to be on standby in-case something goes wrong. In your current condition I'm not sure you can do it" Kevin knelt down "I know how much you love to help, but you are in no state too"

Wendy looked at Sunset "is there anything you can do to help me?"

"I have been working on a new project, it won't cure cancer but it will prevent it from spreading and doing anymor..." Sunset was cut off as Rocky ran fast past all of them

Wendy saw Rocky "what are you doing up and in here Rocky you should be resting"

Rocky ignored Wendy and continued running

"Rocky! Stop right there!" Kevin said running after him "I said STOP!"

Rocky instantly stopped and fell to the ground breathing heavily

"You have to be punished for running away" Kevin walked up to him and pulled his whip out

Wendy couldn't look as she closed her eyes

Kevin looked down at Rocky, he put his whip away then picked Rocky up "I'm taking you to D block"

"D block? Kevin are sure that's a good idea? Rocky is injured" Trainer Selena said walking over

"I know but he must be punished" Kevin looked down at Rocky then at Wendy "You all know the rules"

Wendy suddenly couldn't breath as she looked at sunset "ca breath"

"Sunset take care of Wendy, I will take Rocky to D block myself" Kevin said but Ryder walked over

"What is D block?" Ryder asked concerned

"Detention Block, it's where all the pups who broke camp rules go, and is where Andy and Roxy are" Kevin looked at Ryder "I'm sorry Ryder, but this has to happen" he said putting a chain around Rocky's neck

"You can't send him there!" Ally said falling on the ground next to Wendy "It'll kill him, Andy and Roxy will kill him!"

Wendy was gasping for air as she tried to crawl over to Rocky and Kevin but not being able to breath was working against her "I'm sorry" She passed out and wasn't breathing

Ryder bent down and picked Wendy up

Rocky opened his eyes long enough to see Ryder carrying Wendy back into the building with Sunset behind him, he then looked up at Kevin

"I have to punish you Rocky" Kevin said walking to a small building which had a big letter D on it, he pulled out a card and swiped it near the door, the door opened and Kevin walked down some stairs "You will stay in D Block for 2 days"

"Hello Kevin" A teenager said as Kevin finally made it down the stairs "This is Rocky correct?"

"Yes Bart" Kevin handed Rocky to Bart along with the chain "Make sure he gets the proper punishment"

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that" Bart said with a smirk and walked through a door "You may come pick him up in 2 days time, whether it's in a puppy body bag I can't say" he laughed as the door closed behind him

Rocky opened his eyes to see Roxy and Andy in a large round cage chasing and catching balls being thrown at them by a machine, Bart walked up to the cage unlocked it and put Rocky down

"You have 30 minutes in here, if I see one ball left on the floor all 3 of you will be thrown into the strength tester" Bart said locking the cage door

"But Rocky is hurt" Roxy said limping over "He can't do this"

Bart laughed "He will have to learn won't he?"

Andy looked over at Rocky "Why are you defending him?"

"Because I care for him" Roxy replied walking over to Rocky

"WHAT?!" Andy yelled at her

Roxy burst out laughing and kicked Rocky in his side "Just kidding! Relax geez"

"Leave me alone" Rocky mumbled barely conscious

"Why would we leave you alone?" Roxy forced Rocky to his paws but he fell into the side of the cage "You're so useless, no wonder you were kicked from the Paw Patrol"

"You're wrong sis, he can't be that useless, he did almost kill his 'friends' don't forget" Andy walked over laughing

Roxy laughed and pushed Rocky into the middle of the cage, as a bell rang

"Ready mutts?" Bart asked pressing a button and balls began to fly out of a tube

Roxy and Andy instantly caught them, but ball after ball hit Rocky

"Get up!" Roxy growled forcing Rocky once again to his paws, but Rocky fell down

Bart stopped the machine and opened the cage door

"Now he's done it.." Andy said moving out of Bart's way

Bart took hold of Rocky by the scruff of his neck and took him out of the cage and placed him on a chair "Maybe this will wake you up" he pulled a trigger and electricity was shocked through Rocky's entire body, not enough to kill him

"STOP!" A voice yelled behind Bart

Bart spun around "No this is my building! I say how to punish them!"

"Mate if I were you I'd would stop right now, before I fire you!" A female stood behind him "This is not punishment, it's torture!"

"Silv..." Bart instantly stopped the electricity "Silvera?"

"That's correct, now move out my way" Silvera walked over and picked Rocky up "You better change the way you punish pups or my gosh I'll show you the meaning of torture"

"You can't just come in here like this" Bart said getting in her way

Silvera eyeballed him "I can do what I wish, mate are you forgetting who owns this Camp?"

"You do..." Bart looked at her

"Yes I do!" Silvera punched Bart in his face knocking him to the ground "I'm shutting down this D Block, and you will remove yourself from this Camp"

Bart mumbled something to himself

"You two, come with me" Silvera motioned Andy and Roxy to follow her

Inside Wendy's building Sunset was examining Wendy

"This needle, will stop the cancer from spreading but you must take it twice a day" Sunset said holding a needle in her paw

Wendy looked at sunset the best she could and said softly "what's the point in stopping it from spreading its already at the point were I'm going to die from it" tears ran down Wendy's face

"Well you love Rocky don't you?" Sunset asked "Isn't he worth fighting for?"

Wendy sighed "yes but I have been fighting so long it's getting so hard to keep fighting and at this rate I would say I have about 2 maybe 3 weeks max left" Wendy cried "I don't want to die sunset"

"Then let me help you, regardless of what Kevin says this Camp needs you I can't be here forever and neither can Anna" Sunset licked Wendy's head "Take my treatment, it will help you"

Wendy nodded "fine I will take it if there is a chance it will help me live longer then good"

"Good girl" Sunset smiled and ejected the needle into Wendy's neck

Minutes later Silvera came walking in with Rocky in her arms, she was not happy one bit

Wendy saw Rocky in her arms "what what happen to him?"

"Bart in D Block is what happened, I've fired him" Silvera said putting Rocky on a bed besides Wendy "He was using electricity as a punishment, if I find anyone else in this Camp mistreating pups I will close this Camp DOWN!"

Wendy was shocked "Are you telling me he shocked Rocky that asshole I always hated that guy and sunset whatever was in that needle is great I don't feel as weak as I did before what was in that needle"

"That's good news Wendy" Sunset said writing something down

"Yes Wendy that's correct, I know Rocky has to be punished but not like that" Silvera shook her head "I'm here when I should be in the Park helping my Rangers, if I have to come here one more time... This camp will be shut down!" she said slamming the door shut on the way out

Marshall looked at Rocky "Can I be moved please? I don't feel safe near him"

Wendy looked at Marshall "that's up to Katie and Ryder I can't move you but it's not like his going to be doing anything anytime soon so yer anyway I got to check on him now God knows what shocking him has done to him and his injury I'm surprised his still alive"

"He deserves way more then that" Chase said jumping on Marshall's bed "You ok buddy?"

Marshall sighed "I'm fine"

Anna examined Rocky "Great, his injury is bleeding again"

Wendy sighed "that's good if that's all that the shock did to him god now I know why pups that came from that block always got sent to me for burns I should have known and if Silvera shuts this camp down then I will have no job again but just knowing that pups were getting shocked in that block I honestly want this camp to be shut down no pup no matter what they did deserves to be shocked"

Meanwhile at Jake's Mountain, Everest has just finished helping Jake collecting some firewood when Jake came up to her

"Hi Jake, I got lots of wood for you!" Everest grinned pulling a sled

Jake gasped "Wow! Dude when I said get some wood I didn't mean cut the whole forest" he laughed "I need to tell you something"

"What's up?" Everest asked having a drink

Jake knelt down "I just heard from Ranger Silvera, apparently Ryder took the pups including Marshall to see Rocky"

"HE WHAT?!" Everest yelled shocked "Why would he take Marshall there!" She felt her face turn hot with rage

Jake shrugged "Dude probably thinks the pups will encourage Rocky"

"Encourage Rocky?! You mean Rocky attempt to kill my mate again!" Everest growled "I'll put a stop to him myself!" she jumped into her snowplow and took off towards Puppy Boot Camp before Jake could reply

"Man she really loves Marshall, just hope she doesn't do something she'll regret" Jake said to himself watching Everest driving away

To be continued


	12. Test Of the Heart

**Chapter 11: Test Of the Heart  
**

Marshall was dreaming, when Rocky teased him for poo'ing himself in the first aid tent, he was tossing and turning in his sleep his breathing was becoming irregular, Chase was laying next to him and noticed Marshall

"Wendy!" Chase yelled out to her

Wendy walked in "what's wrong Chase?"

"It's Marshall, he can't breathe" Chase said pointing at Marshall

Wendy walked over to him and checked Marshall over "I would say the same thing that happen to Rocky is happening to him we need to calm him down or wake him up right away mmmmm Chase besides Everest who is the most closest to Marshall"

"Me" Chase replied "I'm his best friend"

Wendy looked at him "ok then come over here your going to need to talk to him even though his asleep he can still hear you say talk to him that should clam him down and relax him helping his breathing"

"What do I say?" Chase asked as Marshall's breathing got heavier

Wendy frowned "anything just make sure it's friendly hurry"

Chase brought his mouth close to Marshall's ear and whispered something in it Marshall instantly woke up crying but still breathing heavily

Wendy tried to calm him "Marshall it's alright you were dreaming nothing is going to hurt you right now just relax and try to slow your breathing down"

Marshall looked at Wendy, and tried slowing his breathing but it wasn't working

"come on Marshall you can do it" Wendy looked at Chase "go get Ryder and Katie now"

Chase nodded and ran into the bedroom, moments later Ryder and Katie ran out

"Wendy? Whats the problem?" Katie asked

Wendy looked at both Ryder and Katie "I need you two to clam him down and help him control his breathing"

"Wendy do you have an oxygen mask?" Katie asked listening to Marshall's chest

Wendy went and pulled an oxygen tank over that had a mask with it as she put it on Marshall "that should help"

"Marshall you got to breath in and out slowly, Wendy's right it will help but focus on breathing" Katie turned to Wendy "Can you watch him for me? I have to go finish some paper work"

Wendy nodded "sure I can no problem"

Katie smiled and walked back in the room, Ryder sat between Rocky and Marshall "how are you Wendy?"

Wendy looked at Ryder "I'm good right now thanks Ryder" Wendy gave Ryder a false smile

Ryder gave her a pat as Rocky woke up

Wendy smiled as Ryder patted her as she noticed Rocky awake as she walked over to him "how are you feeling Rocky?"

"How do you think?" Rocky sighed turning over so he wasn't facing Marshall

Wendy sighed "I didn't know about D block Rocky if I did I would have stopped it right away I'm so sorry that happen to you" Wendy had tears coming down her face as she licked Rocky's face then walked out of the room

"Hello Wendy" Kevin said walking in as she left "Everything ok?"

Wendy looked at Kevin "Did you know what was happening in D block Kevin did you know pups were being shocked" She wasn't happy

"No, I had no idea" Kevin looked shocked "Still I need to punish Rocky"

"I object to that you don't think him being shocked alive is punishment enough Kevin that could have killed him and you are suppose to know everything that happens in this camp I" Wendy started having trouble breathing and started to get light headed "I need to lay down" Wendy slowly walked over to her pup bed in the main room and lied down

Kevin followed her "Look Wendy, I know Rocky was shocked but he still needs to learn we have rules here that he has to follow, what would happen if he were to run away again and was killed outside the Camp?"

Wendy sighed "I know rules are rules and they are not suppose to be" cough "broken but your punishment was to put him in D block which in turn means" cough "it's your fault he was shocked and could you pass me that needle on the table next to you please"

"You alright?" Kevin asked passing the needle to her

Wendy put the needle in her side as she looked at Kevin "yup I'm good it's my cancer treatment from Sunset, it helps me get though each day it allows me to do my job"

"That's good" Kevin smiled patting her head "Wendy I know you love Rocky but as you know I can't stop his courses because he's injured he will have to continue, as long as you're well enough to be on standby if something were to happen"

Wendy smiled "I do love him but I will not let that get in the way of our you or I do our jobs I'm more worried about him hurting his head or killing himself so I will ask you what punishment do you have planned for him this time hey Kevin"

"Teamwork exercise with the whole Paw Patrol" Kevin said with a smirk

Wendy thought for a minute "I don't know if that's the best idea the way things are with them Chase could try and kill Rocky again and I'm sure Marshall can't do it at all"

"There is no way Marshall could do it in his condition so he would have to sit out, and if Chase tries anything I'll have him admitted to this Camp" Kevin looked at Wendy

Wendy looked at Kevin "I believe there is one Paw Patrol member who can replace Marshall in the teamwork course, I believe we should get Marshall's mate Everest to come and join in"

"Hm, that could work I'll have to talk it over with Ryder" Kevin said writing something down on a note pad "How well is Marshall?"

Wendy looked at him "I honestly think he is doing well but I want to find a way to stop them having nightmare it would seem that when they have them their body state goes down quickly and hell Rocky nearly died from his in real life"

"Would you say Marshall's well enough to attempt a course?" Kevin questioned

Wendy thought for a minute "mmmmmmm Kevin he has only really 3 fully working paws that he can use I would say if he does a course it would have to be one hell of a easy course for him but yes I would say his well enough to do one"

"Are you serious?" Chase said behind Kevin "Marshall can't walk! And you expect him to do a course?!"

Wendy looked at Chase "I'm sorry but I wasn't finished talking so if you want to talk before you know all the information then fine but what I was going to end with was that even though he is well enough i don't think it would be a great idea to let him do a course so he will be sitting out Kevin, there Chase you really should wait till you have all the info before butting into other people's talks"

"Well Chase, the course would be teamwork related meaning all of the Paw Patrol members have to do it, I'm sure I can come up with something for Marshall to do" Kevin looked down at Wendy "Besides Wendy will be there, ready if something were to go wrong"

"You don't get it do you? Marshall's not just been injured physically but emotionally, he doesn't trust Rocky and neither do I" Chase said with a tear in his eye

"What else is new, the teamwork part would be that the whole team has to help Marshall get to the end most likely and yes I will be there to help and besides" Wendy started having trouble breathing again "god dam it" she reached for the oxygen mask next to her and put it on

"You want Rocky to help Marshall through the course? And if he tries to kill Marshall again? what then?!" Chase looked at Wendy

"that won't happen Chase trust me Rocky knows what will happen if he does" Wendy close her eyes and showed her teeth because she was in pain

"Wendy? You ok? Maybe I should give you a few days off, and let Anna be on standby in the courses" Kevin said concerned

Wendy looked at Kevin "no way in hell Im going to do my job this pain is nothing to what I deal with everyday with what I got and I'm not taking a flew days off, I'm still useful until the day I die I will not give up and not give in I will never let what I have stop me from doing what I want to do talking of which o never mind"

Kevin smiled at Wendy "Very well Wendy, please give me an assessment of both Rocky and Marshall's health"

Wendy smiled at Kevin "Rocky will be fine by tomorrow morning hopefully his paw will still hurt put should be ok to walk on his head injury on the other hand is another story all together it will take a long time for that to heal but he should be well enough to do a course tomorrow and Marshall since I'm not his caretaker I don't know everything about his health but from what I have seen he needs more rest a lot of it that all that I can say right now"

Kevin was writing it all down "Alright, Ryder, Wendy I will have a course set up tomorrow for then entire Paw Patrol, including Marshall" He turned to Wendy "Make sure Rocky is good to go before 5am"

Wendy nodded "Kevin I will do my best to have him ready by that time" Wendy turned to Chase "hey Chase question have you ever heard of cancer in pups before?"

"I heard it was rare in pups" Chase titled his head "Why?"

"just wondering that's all Chase" Wendy put on a fake smiled as she kept on using the oxygen mask to help her breath

Chase looked at her "What do you see in Rocky?, after what he tried to do to me, and did to Marshall, why do you love him?"

Wendy's face turned red "how did you find out I love him, Chase and as for the other part I have always had a massive crush on him even after I heard what he did because Chase even if a pup does something wrong love knows no bounds"

"I've seen the way you look at him, it's the same way Marshall looks at Everest, but it disgusts me! He doesn't deserve your love, he got away with so much!" Chase said as a tear fell from his eye

Wendy sighed "Chase everyone deserves to have someone love them and besides I'm sure you will find the one pup soon who know she maybe closer then you think" she smiled at Chase

"Huh?" Chase blushed "I don't know what you're talking about... I'm going to go check on Marshall, and I think you shouldn't have Rocky near him"

"thanks I will see what I can do but I can't move him tonight so yer" Wendy rested her head on her pup bed as tears rolled down her face

Rocky looked over at Chase "I hate you" he growled

"Pardon?" Chase snapped at him "What did you just say?"

"I... HATE... YOU" Rocky stared at him "You tried to kill me, you can't say anything about me trying to kill Marshall!"

Chase felt his face turn with rage "If I was going to kill you... YOU would be dead!" he jumped up on Rocky's bed, putting his face right in front of Rocky's "I'm going to make you suffer so much Rocky" he pressed his paw against Rocky chest and slowly pressed down

Rocky yelped hearing a crack noise come from his ribs

Wendy stood at the door watching "CHASE GET OFF HIS BED RIGHT NOW OR ELSE"

"Or else what? He deserves to suffer!" Chase pressed down harder

Wendy got up on Rocky's bed and and kicked Chase in the side making him fall off the bed and onto the ground "you attack him again I will make sure you stay at this camp I'm sure the other pups who hate the Paw Patrol would love to play with you Chase"

Chase mumbled something the went into the pups room where Ryder and the rest of the pups were

"I hate him!" Rocky cried clutching his ribs

Wendy turned to Rocky "from what I heard he just cracked your ribs this isn't good now you can't do the course tomorrow god dam it now I have to take you for an X-Ray"

"I don't care! I'll do the stupid course tomorrow if it's to prove to him" Rocky tried to sit up but yelped holding his ribs

Wendy sighed "you shouldn't have said anything to him then and if you really want to do the course then I will give you a big amount of pain relief before the course then"

"It's true I do hate him, he killed a man and got away with it!" Rocky broke down in tears "It's not fair, why should I be the only one suffering?"

Wendy licked Rocky's face and his tears away "I agree with you it's not fair it's not fair at all Rocky I have something to tell you I"

"Tell me what?" Rocky asked looking up at her

"never mind I will tell you later Rocky now I'm going to be moving you into another room so you are alone and can get some rest tonight" Wendy pushed Rocky's bed out of room one and into room four "your should be able to get some rest in here Rocky"

"Thanks Wendy" Rocky flashed her a fake smile, then tried to roll over but clutched his rips

Wendy knew a fake smiled when she saw one "don't try to roll over at all, it will hurt like hell do you want some pain relief and something to help you sleep"

"I'm fine" Rocky lied he wasn't fine but didn't want to tell her that

Wendy suddenly thought out loud when she didn't want to "damn I love him so much" she right away put her paws over her mouth and turned away form Rocky

"Love who?" Rocky asked not really hearing it correctly due to his head hurting

Wendy looked at Rocky "I love" Wendy breathed in "you Rocky I love you I always have" She ran out of the room not even giving Rocky time to say anything to her

"Wendy wait" Rocky said attempting to run after her but a loud CRASH followed by a THUMP was heard from his room

Wendy heard this and ran back into Rocky's room to find him on the floor "You silly pup come on let's get you back onto your bed"

Rocky moaned when he tried to move

"Sorry Rocky stay here for a minute" Wendy moved all of his bed stuff onto the ground so he wouldn't have to jump onto it "there now it's easier for you to get onto your bed" Wendy gave him, support as she helped him onto his bed

"Thanks" Rocky licked her cheek before passing out from his pain

Wendy blushed when Rocky licked her "silly pup I knew he was in pain way did he lie to me" Wendy sighed as she gave Rocky a needle in his side with pain relief in it then she lied down next to him for the night watching over him

Rocky woke up in the middle of the night in pain "Wendy..?"

Wendy looked at Rocky "yes Rocky what is it?"

"My head... it hurts" Rocky said holding his head

Wendy got a needle of the table next to her which was pain relief "this stuff is a bit for powerful then the stuff I use to give you it most likely will make you very sleepy but it should take your pain away" Wendy gave Rocky the needle in his side and then licked his face

Rocky lifted his head and went to lick her cheek but almost instantly fell asleep with his head resting on her side

Wendy smiled and nuzzled Rocky's face before slowly placing it on the pup bed "I wonder if he was going to lick me again does that mean no... does he love me as well?" Wendy thought to herself as she again lied down next to Rocky, to watch over him

To be continued


	13. Things Never Change

**Chapter 12: Things Never Change**

Rocky was woken up by a small alarm sitting on the floor next to his bed, he wiped his eyes and removed the sleep from them, he went to sit up pushing the blankets off of himself, but instantly stopped when pain burst from his head and his ribs, he looked down at his side to see it swollen

"Wendy? Are you awake?" Rocky asked trying to act normal

Wendy looked at Rocky "yes Rocky whats up?"

Rocky quickly got into the Camp's uniform to hide his swallow ribs "Last night you said you loved me, was that true?"

Wendy blushed "yes Rocky Its true I love you a lot and I also care for you a lot" wendy licked Rocky's face

Rocky looked at her then licked her cheek, he went to stand up but fell down clutching his ribs

Wendy supported him "I got you, do you want some pain relief for your ribs? and Rocky do you like me?"

"I.. I.. I.. do like y... Ow... my head..." Rocky suddenly collapsed

"ROCKY ROCKY WAKE UP" Wendy checked Rocky's stats "whats wrong now" She looked at Rocky with a worried look

Rocky slowly opened his eyes, his head thumping "Ssssorry Wendy"

Wendy licked Rocky's face "its ok Rocky um going to give you some pain relief now" She got a needle and pushed it into Rockys side "there that should help with the pain for awhile" She nuzzled Rocky

Rocky smiled as Ryder came in the room

"Good morning you two" Ryder said walking over "How's Rocky this morning?"

Wendy looked at Ryder "he's ok he is going to do the course but yer Ryder can I talk to you please outside alone"

"Sure Wendy" Ryder gave Rocky a pat then left the room and waited for Wendy

Wendy followed Ryder into another room "Ryder I know you punished Rocky for hurting Marshall and Chase but what punishment have you gave Chase for what he did?"

"Chase was taken off duty, he was lucky he didn't end up coming here for Killing Ed's father" Ryder sighed "I feel my team is falling apart"

Wendy looked at him "Ryder im sorry for talking about this but I think Chase needs to be punished more Rocky only hurt he didnt kill like Chase did I think he needs to be punished more then just being taken off duty"

"Well the thing is, Rocky tried to kill Marshall on numerous occasions, Chase didn't" Ryder sighed again "I'm hoping this course will help them all see what they did wrong"

Wendy sighed "thats the thing Ryder Rocky thinks Chase got off way to light and has Kevin talked to you about being Everest down to join in on the course"

"Yes Kevin has, I tried calling Everest but she's turned her pup tag off" Ryder frowned "She might be just busy with Jake"

Selena walked into the main room "Good morning! I hope you all are ready!"

"Does Marshall really have to do the course?" Chase asked sitting besides Marshall

"Yes he does" Selena replied "It's a team course meaning all of the Paw Patrol members must join in, now Wendy are you here?"

Wendy looked at Ryder "ok then looks like I'm needed out there" Wendy walked out of the back room with Ryder "yes Selena I'm here Rocky is good to go"

"Great!, and Marshall?" Selena questioned "How is he?"

Wendy looked at her "he's ok but I think the course should include the team helping Marshall finish as well because he will need help"

"Not to worry Wendy, we have the course all set up ready" Selena turned to the Ryder, and the rest of the pups including Rocky who stood behind them "Now if you will all please follow me, Wendy, Sunset and Anna we need you all to come as well"

Wendy smiled "I will catch up with you guys in a minute I just need to finish something off here first"

"Very well" Selena looked down at Rocky "Rocky you will show the Paw Patrol how we walk here"

Rocky swallowed hard and stood behind Selena

"Form a line behind Rocky" Selena said as, Chase went up behind Rocky, followed by Skye, Rubble and Zuma "Great! Ryder please bring Marshall"

Ryder gently picked Marshall up and stood behind Zuma

"Wendy meet us on the other side of the Lake" Selena led the pups out, Anna took a first aid kit and followed

Sunset looked over at Wendy "You coming?"

Wendy looked at sunset "yep just got to have my thing first sunset I will be right behind you go on ahead I will see you soon"

Sunset nodded and followed them

Wendy closed the door and went to the box that had her cancer needles in as she got one out and was getting ready to give it to herself she started to feel light headed and she started having trouble breathing she then fell to the ground unable to give herself the needle before passing out

"Wait I'll catch up, I forgot my first aid pack" Sunset dashed back into Wendy's building to see Wendy on the floor "Wendy!" she saw the needle and picked it up putting it in her side, then placed an oxygen mask over her face "Are you alright?"

It took Wendy about 30 seconds to come to as she saw sunset in front of her and an oxygen mask had been put on her "sunset what happen I feel so weak"

"You didn't take your meds in time, but it's alright I gave them to you" Sunset smiled "Just rest, the needle will make you feel better soon"

Wendy sighed "dam it well I can't rest here I promised Kevin I would be at the course today to watch and help if needed so can you help me get there please"

"hope on" Sunset said lowering herself down "I'll carry you"

Wendy shock her head "no I will walk I can't let any of the pups know I'm weak I will just Lean on you if I need to" Wendy stood up on her 4 paws "ok let's go"

Sunset smiled and slowly started walking out, grabbing her first aid pack on the way

Selena took the Paw Patrol around the oval, then across a bridge over the Lake and on the other side, the pups made a line along the Lake's shore "First of all, I'm trainer Selena"

Kevin walked behind her "Welcome Ryder and the Paw Patrol, today's course is a team activity"

Selena brought over a stretcher "Ryder please place Marshall on it"

Ryder nodded and gently put Marshall down

"Pups, you all have to carry this stretcher with Marshall on it, around the course we have set up, you will be required to finish it within 10 minutes" Kevin looked down at his watch "If you fail, Rocky will have to do 20 laps of the oval plus clean his teams quarter's"

"Is that all?" Chase asked laughing "That's easy"

"Let's make it harder" Selena walked over with blind folds "You will have to take Marshall through the course blind folded"

"Awe you cwazy? Marshall's huwt we can't go blind folded" Zuma said worried

Kevin chuckled "Rocky here, will lead you all through the course"

Chase looked at Rocky "I'm not letting him lead us"

"Chase! You will do what they ask" Ryder raised his eyebrow

"Yes sir" Chase sighed

Sunset walked over with Wendy and stood beside's Anna who filled them both in

"Sunset, Wendy and Anna you will all be on standby if something goes wrong" Kevin looked down at Wendy "You ok?"

Wendy gave Kevin a fake smile "yep I'm good Kevin thanks for asking"

"Alright then" Kevin turned to the Paw Patrol "Rocky you know the drill, you will all carry Marshall round the lake, then go up that hill across the mud slide, through the tunnel, over the ropes then back here, you have 10 minutes"

Rubble and Chase picked up the first corners of the stretcher, with Skye, Rubble and Zuma at the back

"Try not to drop me" Marshall said closing his eyes

"We won't drop you buddy" Chase smiled as Selena blind folded the pups

"Rocky go to the front" Kevin ordered, Rocky moved in front of the group "Ready! Get set!"

Selena blew a whistle

"GO!" Kevin yelled

The pups started walking forward with Rocky leading the way telling them which way to turn

"You guys better be on alert" Selena said to Wendy

Wendy watched carefully as the pups started the course "Come on Rocky you can do it!"

Rocky led the pups around the lake carefully, then up the hill

"Almost there guys, a little further" Rocky said watching them behind him "Yes! We made it up!"

Chase sighed "Ok now where genius?"

"Across the mud, it's slippery so be careful" Rocky said walking across the mud slide which went down the hill they just climbed and into the lake "Slow and small steps" He started feeling a bit weak, his head started to ache

"Rocky? Hello?" Skye said at the back of the stretcher

Rocky shook his head " Keep going forward"

Marshall suddenly let out a yelp followed by moans "It hurts!" he said suddenly getting pain in his broken paw

"Marshall? Buddy what's wrong?" Chase asked concerned so he stopped

Rocky growled "Just finish the course then you can see what's wrong with him"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Chase pulled his blind fold off "Just because you don't care about Marshall!"

"I do care!" Rocky turned around as the other pups lowered Marshall to the ground

Chase stood in front of Marshall baring his teeth "That's crap Rocky! and you know it!"

"Guys can you just shut up?!" Skye yelled then activated her pup tag "Ryder is Skye, something's wrong with Marshall we're stuck up on the hill in the mud slide"

Ryder answered it "Alright Skye, hang tight I'll get Wendy to go" he turned to Wendy "Wendy did you hear all of that?"

Wendy nodded "yep I heard every last bit of it tell Skye I'm on my way" Wendy started running to where the pups were just following the sound of Rocky and Chase yelling at each other as she came up behind them and went to Marshalls side she started to check him over

"Skye's wight just shut it dudes! the both of you!" Zuma said standing besides Marshall "You alwight Marshall?"

Marshall shook his head "I'm sorry Rocky.." he moaned as Wendy examined him

"Your sorry?!" Rocky yelled "I'm going to fail this course now because of you!"

"Dude don't blame Marshall, that's totally not cool" Zuma frowned "It's not his fault"

Rocky growled at Marshall "It is his fault!" he pushed Wendy away from Marshall

"Stop it!" Rubble yelled only to be pushed away by Rocky

Marshall pushed Rocky away but both he and Rocky slid down the mud slide

"Marshall!" Chase yelled watching both pups slide to the bottom of the hill

Wendy sighed as a tear ran down her face "That was a chance and he just stuffed it" Wendy looked at the others "are you all alright?"

They all nodded

"Wocky will nevew leawn" Zuma said sadly "Why can't things be the way they wewe?"

Rocky stumbled to his paws not fully aware of what happened he saw Marshall laying in the mud "This is all your fault! I'm here because of you!

"Rocky.. please.." Marshall moaned his paw hurting badly "It's not my fault"

Rocky raised his paw in the air above Marshall's head

"Don't.. not again!" Marshall screamed out "Please Rocky don't do this!" he shut his eyes waiting for the impact

Just as Rocky brought his paw down inches from Marshall's head, something hit into Rocky sending him airborne

"YOU! MONSTER!" A voice yelled standing over Marshall, the figure ran at Rocky

"Eve..." Before Rocky could say anything he was held to the ground

Everest had just arrived in time, she was overcome by hate and anger, she held Rocky to the ground as best she could, then slammed her paw against his chest, over and over, then finally hit him across his head injury, blood instantly soaked the bandages, she grabbed him by his collar and held him up

"YOU THINK THAT HURTS?! THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOU'RE CONTINUING TO PUT MARSHALL, MY MATE WHO I LOVE, THROUGH! Everest yelled then threw him on the ground but once again with her right paw, picked Rocky up by his chest fur "Time to go for a swim" She said to him with a smirk

"I... I.. can't... swim..." Rocky said overcome by fear, blood running down his face

Everest smirked at him "You should've thought about that before trying to kill Marshall! Yet again!"

Before Rocky could reply Everest threw him with all her strength into the lake

"Hhhheeellllpppp!" Rocky screamed out feeling his body sink beneath the water

Wendy ran past Everest as she did Wendy yelled at Everest "You B***" she jumped into the water after Rocky she went under got hold of Rockys Collar and dragged him up and out of the water to land as she was getting her breathing back in order she turned to Rocky "you ok your safe now Rocky" Wendy nuzzled his face before turning around to see Everest looking right at her "well this isn't good" Wendy stood in front of Rocky

Everest growled "He needs to learn, I will NOT allow him to treat my mate like that!" she turned around and ran over to Marshall "Are you ok?" she asked hugging him

Marshall shook his head, shocked at what just happened "He.. he.. tried... to... Kill me again..." his breathing started to become irregular and started crying

"I know Marshall, but it's alright I'm here now I won't let him touch you again" Everest hugged him tightly avoiding his injured paw, then started stroking his head she pulled Marshall close to her so he would feel the warmth of her chest "It's ok to cry, I got you" She looked over at Wendy "Rocky deserves to die!"

To be continued


	14. Beginning or End?

**Chapter 13: Beginning or End?**

Anna, Selena, Ryder, and Sunset arrived on the scene with Kevin and the pups

"What happened?" Ryder asked kneeling besides Marshall "Everest what are you doing here?"

"I saved Marshall's life!" Everest snapped licking Marshall's head

Ryder kissed Marshall's head "It's ok Marshall, I'm going to make sure Rocky is punished after that"

"Good!" Everest said holding Marshall tightly

Ryder stood up and went to check on Rocky leaving Marshall with Everest

Anna and Sunset went over to Rocky

"How is he?" Sunset asked putting her first aid pack down

Wendy sighed then looked at Sunset "He will live, but now I need to get him back to my building, as of now this course is over, and I'm sorry Ryder but Everest is not allowed in my building as long as Rocky is in the building" Wendy put Rocky on her back then slowly started to walk back to her building she didn't care about the pain she was in

Marshall was crying loudly and shaking

Everest lifted his head up with her paw, "Marshall, hey look look at me, Rocky can't hurt you and if he tries again, I'll be here to protect you if I'm not Chase will, it's ok Marshall I love you" she said planting a kiss directly on his lips

Marshall continued to cry, tears falling down his cheeks Everest continued, "Chase and I, we will NEVER let Rocky hurt you. I Love you, Chase Loves you, We Love you with all our hearts, we will protect you...you're safe now"

Marshall nodded

Everest smiled then kissed him passionately on the lips for about a minute, Marshall kissing back still crying

Everest released her lips "I'll take you to get someone to look after you" she smiled licking his forehead

Marshall nodded and Everest used her head and got under Marshall's belly and lifted him up on her back then started walking slowly towards the oval

When she walked across the oval a man approached her "Excuse me sir, you in charge?"

Kevin looked at her, seeing that Wendy was bringing Rocky back "Yes, I am"

"Is that the medical building behind you?" Everest asked seeing Wendy walk in with Rocky

Kevin nodded "Yes it is, take Marshall in, and get Wendy to examine him."

Wendy had locked the door not wanting Everest inside

Everest placed Marshall on the ground gently then with all her might she slammed her paw over and over against the door, blood started dribbling down her paw, with one final push the doors opened, she carefully lifted Marshall on her back then walked in leaving a trail of blood from her paw behind her

Kevin had seen what Everest did, he just shook his head, sighing loudly "I guess that kid was right, not sure if they will ever forgive Rocky" he said to himself

Wendy turned around to see Everest approaching, with Marshall slightly conscious on her back, she was limping

Wendy was mad but she knew she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her doing her job "Really? you broke my door? God dam it that will be the third door this month and as for Marshall you can place him on that bed over there, I would also like to have a look at your paw Everest"

Everest nodded and placed Marshall on a bed "i'll be back" she licked his forehead then limped over to Wendy "Sorry about your door"

Wendy sighed "it's ok it's not like your the first one to do it, I will just get it replaced again, now let's have a look at your paw mmmm I will bandage it and you should be fine it will hurt for a bit but it will be ok" Wendy wrapped Everest's paw in a bandage "ok done now I will check on Marshall" Wendy walked over to Marshall

"Everest?" Marshall moaned slightly conscious

Wendy was checking over Marshall "Sshhh, rest Marshall you need it" Wendy turned to Everest "he needs a lot of rest make sure he rests, you can lay next to him just make sure he doesn't get up and move I have to go help Rocky" Wendy walked away and into the room that Rocky was in

Rocky was awake, but he was moaning in pain, his head injury was worse and Everest had broken more of his ribs

Wendy walked over to Rocky and looked at him "Rocky what was that? you had your chance to show them you had changed Marshall even said sorry to you, o Rocky don't worry I won't let Everest hurt you while I'm around she will not come near you now I have to redress your head injury and then have a look at your ribs" wendy first off gave Rocky a big amount of pain relief into his side for the pain he was in as she started to undress his head injury

Rocky burst out in tears

"I heard what you said, Rocky we all make mistakes in life yes the people or pups we do them to may not forgive us for ages but as long as we acknowledge that we have done something wrong and try our best to fix it one day we will be forgiven" Wendy licked and nuzzled Rockys face more as she also licked away his tears

"They will never forgive me though" Rocky sighed "Everest wont let me near Marshall or she'll kill me"

Wendy cleaned Rockys head injury then redressed it "what if I could get Marshall to let you talk to him with me their now he wouldn't have to say anything to you but if he lostens maybe you will have another chance would you like me to go ask them?"

"He wont" Rocky said tears falling down his cheek "He hates me"

"we will see would you talk to him if he did but" Wendy licked the tears from Rockys face as she nuzzled him

"I wouldnt know what to say, i hurt him in more ways then one" Rocky hugged Wendy

Wendy hugged Rocky back softly so not to hurt him "Rocky I love you so much your heart will know what to say"

"I'm sorry" Rocky cried

"for what Rocky"? Wendy was still hugging him and nuzzling his face

"I don't know what came over me" Rocky said "its just... just... oh I'm such an idiot"

Wendy didn't say anything as she kissed Rocky on the muzzle "it's ok Rocky and everyone is an idiot sometime in their life it's fine"

"No its not fine, I'll never be accepted back in the paw patrol again" Rocky cried tears falling from his eyes

Wendy nuzzled Rockys face again "you will Rocky you just have to pass this camp and you will then you will be back with the Paw Patrol" Wendy licked Rockys face

"Im going to pass this camp, I don't want to go to puppy prision" Rocky covered his head with a blanket

Wendy smiled and moved the blanket away from his head "that's the spirit Rocky you can do this I believe in you and I believe that you can do this Rocky would you be my mate?" Wendy blushed and looked down at the floor

"Why would you or anyone want to be my mate? After today... i tried to kill marshall again..." Rocky said with tears falling down his eyes

Wendy looked Rocky in the eyes "because Rocky I love you so much Rocky I see the good in people and I would love for you to become my mate I have loved you for a very long time and my feelings for you have never changed so please Rocky please become my mate?" She had tears rolling down her face from her eyes

"Everyone hates me apart from you" Rocky looked at Wendy "Wendy I'm not a good pup, I'm a bad pup, you don't deserve to be my..." he was cut off by Chase

"YOU MURDERER! I can't believe you tried it again!" Chase yelled bursting through the doors "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Wendy turned around to Chase "GET THE HELL OUT CHASE RIGHT NOW!" She wasn't happy with Chase at all, she yelled so loud everyone heard her

"No!" Chase said standing at the door "He can't be allowed to get away with it! Not again!"

"Chase..." Marshall spoke weakly "Please just leave it"

"But Marshall..." Chase turned around "He.."

Everest shook her head at Chase, he sighed and walked away

"See they would never let me near Marshall" Rocky said as the door shut "It would be my grave if I tried going near him, maybe Chase is right I need to go to prison"

Wendy sighed as she nuzzled Rocky's face "I will be back I love you" Wendy left the room and saw Chase, Everest and Marshall as she walked over to Marshalls bed then she looked at Chase "dam now I have to get another door fixed thanks Chase and boy you have a pair coming into into my building then coming into the back room where only I am allowed and talking to Rocky that way while he is in this building under my care do it again and I will have you removed from the camp got it?" Wendy was right in Chases face with a mad look on her face

Chase rolled his eyes "Fine, whatever but don't expect me to talk to Rocky"

Everest was hugging Marshall who was crying "You have no idea what he just did to Marshall, Wendy it's like being at the Park all over again"

Wendy sighed "I know what he did Everest and he knows he shouldn't have so I would like to ask all three of you something would you allow him just to talk you? don't have to talk back or anything but I feel this will help him change for the better if you don't want to that's fine"

"You want us to talk to him?" Everest said licking Marshall's head

"I don't want to talk to him" Marshall soaked Everest's fur in tears "He'll just try and kill me again..."

Everest hugged him "Marshall I won't let him, neither will Chase we're here for you" she looked at Wendy "that's not a good idea"

Wendy shock her head "no I want you three to listen to him and sure if he try's to attack Marshall, Everest and Chase you two can attack him I just want you three to listen that's all nothing more will you do that?"

Chase shook his head "I'm not going anywhere near him, I'll never forgive him for what he did to me, and to Marshall"

"I.. I... Don't feel safe near him..." Marshall tears falling from his eyes

Everest licked his tears away "As long as I'm here, you have nothing to be afraid of Marshall, I love you and I'll risk my life in a heart beat for you" She felt Marshall suddenly go limp "Marshall? You alright?" she asked but got no response back "Wendy! Something's wrong!"

Wendy ran over to Marshall and checked him over "mmmmm his body has been under a massive amount of stress lately, his body just needs rest like I said before he needs a lot of it" Wendy started getting light headed suddenly "o no not now please" Wendy suddenly fell off the bed backwards onto the floor

"You ok?" Chase asked jumping down besides Wendy "You might think I only care about Marshall, but I do have a heart" he said standing besides Wendy

Wendy was starting to get weak "Go get sunset please I don't feel well" Wendy got up and tried to walk to her room but fell over almost right away

Chase nodded and went into another room, moments later Sunset walked out

"Wendy? what's wrong?" Sunset asked sitting besides her

Wendy sighed "I don't know the meds should still be working but I'm already starting to feel weak and unwell I can't even walk"

"Well it's still experimental, I may need to up your dosage" Sunset jumped up on a table and grabbed 2 needles then jumped back down next to Wendy "You can't overdose on this stuff so it's fine, to give you double the amount"

Wendy looked at her "dam it I hate this so much give me the two needles then please I hope this helps"

Sunset nodded and pressed one needle in, then the 2nd on "Give them a few minutes to work, now I want to examine Marshall then Rocky"

Wendy nodded and slowly moved to her pup bed and waited for the meds to work "thank you sunset your the best friend a pup could ever ask for"

"Your welcome, should take a few minutes to work" Sunset smiled, crying could be heard coming from Rocky's room

Wendy looked at Rocky's rooms door then she slowly stood up and walked slowly into Rocky's room the door closing behind her as she went and stood beside Rocky "what's wrong Rocky? I'm here"

Rocky was breathing heavily, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head

Wendy saw how Rocky was and checked his stats right away "o this isn't good at all come on Rocky stay with me stay with me Rocky" she had tears roll down her face seeing Rocky like this "what am I missing" she asked herself

' _Is this the end? am I finally going to put out of my pain? I'm sorry Wendy, Ryder, Marshall Chase, everyone! I'm not strong like Marshall'_ Rocky thought to himself as he darkness took him

To be continued


	15. To Live or To Die

*****Special Chapter*****

* * *

 **Author** **Note:** _This Chapter is dedicated to a close and best friend of mine. No matter the heart ache and pain you endure, life is worth pushing on. Never give up, always remember every cloud has it's silver lining, when life is clouded by doubt search for that rays of sunlight!_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: To Live or To Die**

If you had a chance to end all the pain and misery in your life, would you? Some would say that's the easy way out. But if you push on, and take your life into your own paws, and prove to everyone you are indeed a strong pup perhaps that would make people see you differently, and who knows the pups you've wronged may, just may forgive you.

An all to familiar figure spoke in Rocky's mind...

He could hear the voices of worried people and pups around him, no matter how hard he tried he just could not open his eyes up.

"Ryder I'm sorry" Anna said looking at Ryder, the pups, Wendy, Sunset and Kevin "He's in a coma, there's no telling when he will wake up" she frowned attaching Rocky to a heart monitor and placing an oxygen mask over his face

Wendy started to cry as tears ran down her face "I'm so sorry I failed to help you, Rocky I'm so sorry"

"You didn't fail him, his body is in what you could say 'sleep mode' until he feels safe, he'll remain in this way" Anna sighed "Marshall was in a coma like this during the time in the Park, but he woke up, don't give up hope Wendy"

Wendy still cried "but I should have been here for him he shouldn't have been left alone like I left him I will not loss hope but he will make it though and finish this camp he will I believe in him"

"I.. I... woke up... Wendy... I.. I.. I.. think Rocky will too" A voice said at the doorway

Everyone turned around to see Marshall leaning against the door

"Marshall! What are you doing up?" Ryder asked "How did you even get there?"

"I... Walked? Kind of.." Marshall said trying to take another step but buckled over in pain

Wendy looked at Marshall still with tears rolling down her face "you shouldn't be up Marshall but yes you are right you did kind of walk which is a great sign" She smiled

Everest was at his side "Marshall I turn my back for not even one minute and you're gone" she said helping him stand

"Can.. I see Rocky?" Marshall asked which shocked, Everest and Chase

Wendy thought to herself ' _maybe I did get though to one of them after all'_ "sure you can Marshall Ryder would you please pick Marshall up and put him on Rockys bed so he can see him?"

"But Marshall why do you want to see him after what he did to you?" Everest asked as Ryder walked over "He tried to kill you multiple times"

"I know, but noone deserves to go through what I went through when I was in a coma" Marshall looked up at Ryder

Chase walked behind him "Marshall what the hell has got into you? Rocky deserves to die!"

"Not like this Chase" Marshall sighed

Ryder gently picked Marshall up and placed him on Rocky's bed "Come on, lets give them some space"

"Wendy? Can you stay to keep an eye on Marshall and Rocky please?" Sunset questioned

Wendy nodded at sunset "sure I can I will keep an eye on both of them" She jumped up on the bed and sat next to Marshall

"Alright, call if you need anything" Sunset smiled as Ryder, Anna, Kevin and the other pups left, Sunset closed the door behind her

Marshall was staying at the end of his bed "I still don't trust him, but he doesn't deserve this"

Wendy smiled at Marshall "Well Marshall it's ok if you still don't trust him, but you have taken the first step to something, by just seeing him and sitting with him and me"

"First step? What do you mean?" Marshall asked getting an itch in his cast and began to try scratch it, only to fall into Wendy "Sorry about that"

Wendy smiled "that's ok I know what it's like to get an itch in a cast that you can't scratch and you will find out soon, but can I talk you something Marshall something that you can not tell the others?"

Marshall looked at Rocky then Wendy "Yeah sure"

Wendy looked at Marshall "I love Rocky that and I have cancer Marshall please don't tell the others or Rocky"

"But Wendy, Rocky can hear everything we say. Well at least I could when I was in a coma" Marshall said leaning on her "I'm sorry to hear you have cancer, that must be hard"

Wendy smiled at Marshall "if he can hear us then he now knows and yes Marshall it is very hard I live everyday with pain every time I move I get pain I hate having cancer I wish it would just disappear but I do love Rocky and I want him to become my mate"

"I know how you feel with pain," Marshall said looking at his broken paw, he sighed

Wendy smiled more "indeed you do Marshall so random question what was the Paw Patrol like before any of this ever happen?"

"Well we were a great team, every rescue was a success, I miss those days of pup pup boogie, days we all spent playing in the park, and on the beach, then me crashing every-time I went into the elevator" Tears rolled down Marshall's face when he looked at his paw "But that was all in the past, I won't ever be able to any of those things again I can't even do rescue's" he sobbed

Wendy smiled "I can help you with one of those I have modified a pup pup boogie game so it only needs two paws not all four I think I still have it out the back would you like to see it?"

"I can barely stand by myself, doubt I could even do it" Marshall looked at Rocky "Why do you love him? After everything he did to me and Chase, how can you trust him?"

Wendy looked at Marshall "because I always see the best in pups and people yes sometimes it can be bad but most of the time I can get to see the best of them and Marshall were there is a will there is a way"

"But I look at Rocky and all I see is him trying to kill me" Marshall sighed "You don't know what it was like, when your friend you thought you could trust just.. just... just... betrays you then attacks you... I thought he was going to kill me..." he burst out in tears

Wendy looked at Marshall "your right Marshall I don't but everyone makes mistakes from time to time and even though them things can be very bad everyone deserves a second chance and sometimes even a third"

Marshall laid down and cried "I want to forgive him... But... but... but... I just can't..."

Wendy looked at Marshall "Marshall can I ask why do you think you can't forgive him if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because... I'm.. afraid" Marshall said with worry in his voice "Afraid that Rocky.. might actually kill me..."

Wendy sighed "that's understandable Marshall but what if Rocky showed you he had changed for the better?"

"How can I be sure he has changed? I've faced death so many times I'm afraid if I face it again I'll... I'll.." Marshall looked at Rocky "He use to be my friend, but that changed when he tried to kill me, I've never looked at him the same again"

Wendy again sighed "Marshall after this camp Rocky will be a changed pup I mean that he already has changed a bit and he is taking steps to change even more so I would ask that after this camp you see Rocky and see if you think he has changed at all?"

"If he changed why did he say its my fault I made him fail that course, why did he try to kill me again? Why does he hate me so much he's willing to kill me in a heart beat?!" Marshall sat up "Look at me! Does it look like I can fight back? I can't even walk! And he would attack me" he turned his face "I.. I.. I... didn't make him fail the course on purpose.. It's.. this stupid paw..!" he stood up on the bed, but the moment he put pressure on his paw he fell off the bed, crying in pain

Wendy sighed "like I said he has changed only a bit maybe not in the parts he needs to change but he has in some parts and by the end of the camp he will change in the others as well you will see"

Marshall remained on the floor crying "Then he has to prove to me he's changed!" he said holding his broken paw which was hurting

Wendy got down on to the floor and walked over to Marshall "indeed he will have to Marshall he will have to prove to you and the whole Paw Patrol that he has changed"

"Well he can't do that in a coma" Marshall said trying to sit up but couldn't

Wendy giggled "that's true Marshall, now I can see your in pain do you want me to get Katie or Ryder for you?"

"I'm ok" Marshall lied "The pain will go away eventually" He lied again but flashed a fake smile

Wendy looked at Marshall "there is no point in trying to lie Marshall I'm a medical pup just like you, and have heard every lie and seen the faces of those in pain I know your paw hurts and that the pain won't go away"

"I have lived with this everyday since the Park, I can handle it" Marshall half smiled forcing himself up

"if you say so Marshall" Wendy jumped back onto Rockys bed and nuzzled his face as she whispered in his ear "please Rocky wake up I love you and will not let anything bad happen to you"

"Wendy? Can... you help me back up?" Marshall asked "I want to say something to him"

Wendy jumped back down and over to Marshall "sure I can Marshall" Wendy helped Marshall so he was back on the bed near Rocky "there you go Marshall"

Marshall smiled at her "Thank you Wendy" he then looked at Rocky "I know you can hear me Rocky, I've been like you before, listen to me yes I'm scared of you, yes I think you won't change and yes Chase and Everest hate you for what you've done, but if you've changed then prove it! Get your butt out of this bed and back doing your courses! Show me you won't try to kill me anymore!" he yelled at him standing up ignoring the pain which now spread from his broken paw "Just WAKE UP!" he collapsed on the bed

Wendy was shocked at what she had just heard but then she saw Marshall collapsed on the bed "Anna sunset some help please!"

Sunset followed by Anna ran in "What's going on?" they said together

Wendy looking at them "Marshall just collapsed on the bed I think he may have over did himself so would you two mind having a look at him"

"Sure" Anna said walking over then noticed something odd about Rocky, he was moving one of his paws

' _Why should I wake up?_ ' Rocky thought to himself

' _Don't you see, Rocky, Marshall is giving you a chance don't be stupid take that chance Rocky_ ' the figure said showing itself to him

Rocky gasped ' _Pppppedz...? But you died? How are you here?_ '

' _I am not here, I am just figure of your imagination, do not take the easy way out of life, fight back show everyone you are a changed pup, if I were truly there I would believe in you_ ' Pedz smiled as Rocky started moaning out loud

Wendy right away got up on Rockys bed and sat beside him "Rocky come on wake up you can do it" she had her eyes peeled on Rocky

"Wake up Rocky" Marshall struggled to say, Anna placed an oxygen mask on his face then picked him up

 _'I'm not strong enough! I can't!_ ' Rocky yelled in his mind

Pedz smiled at him ' _You are more stronger then you realize, you heard what Marshall said, and Wendy so do it, wake up_ '

Rocky moaned more and moved his head

Wendy kept watching "come on Rocky you can do it wake up" She licked his face

' _Wake up, do it for Wendy she loves you, come on I know you are strong_ ' Pedz knelt down in front of him ' _Our paths may cross one day soon Rocky_ '

Rocky tried to say something back, but Pedz vanished and he blinked several times to see not Pedz but Wendy

Wendy saw Rocky's eyes open "HE'S AWAKE! oh Rocky I knew you could do it" Wendy said licking Rocky's face and nuzzling him

Rocky had no idea where he was or what happened "Am... I... ddddead?" he asked through his mask

Anna turned around holding Marshall "Take it easy Rocky"

Wendy looked at Rocky and smiled with a tear in her eye "no your not dead your alive Rocky your alive"

"Wwwwendy..." Rocky tried to move but couldn't "I'm... sorry..."

Wendy had more tears running down her face "you have nothing to be sorry to me for just rest for now Rocky you and your body need to rest" Wendy said smiling

Ryder came running in "Is he awake?"

Sunset smiled while checking Rocky's stats

"Wendy? You woke him up?" Ryder asked walking over to Rocky's bed

Wendy looked at Ryder "I don't know if I did or something else but he is awake thank god"

"Well something woke him up" Sunset said looking at Rocky's stats "Rocky needs rest, Wendy stay here with him I'm going to examine Marshall"

Anna carried Marshall out followed by Sunset

Ryder kissed Rocky's head then Wendy's "Thank you Wendy, although Rocky has done terrible things I couldn't handle losing him, he's still my pup"

Wendy smiled "indeed he is Ryder now he needs rest I will watch over him"

"Thank you" Ryder walked out leaving Wendy with Rocky

"Wenndyyy ... I.. I... I... I... Lo..v..." Rocky tried to say but had no strength

Wendy blushed knowing what Rocky was trying to say she nuzzled his face and lick his muzzle "I love you to Rocky by the way did you hear anything we said to you when you were in a coma? Just blink once for yes twice for no"

Rocky looked up at her and blinked once, as a tear fell from his eye

"so then you know that I have cancer I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Rocky" tears rolled down Wendy's face

With every bit of strength Rocky had, he managed to lift his head and licked the tears from her face before passing out

Wendy quickly checked Rocky's stats "thank god his only sleeping I will have a talk to him once he wakes up and has more strength for now I will just lay beside him and watch over him"

 **Somewhere inside Adventure Bay National Park**

"Well it certainly looks like Rocky chose life over death, wouldn't you say John?" A figure said watching a screen which showed Rocky's room

John smiled at the screen "Yes My Lady, I believe he did"

To be continued


	16. Time For Rest (Part 1)

**Chapter 15: Time For Rest (Part 1)**

Rocky slowly woke up to find Wendy asleep next to him on his bed, he touched his head which was wrapped in bandages, there was a beeping noise next to him, he turned his head to see he was attached to a heart monitor machine

"We...w...wen...Wendyy..?" Rocky said trying to move but had no strength

Wendy woke up right away to find Rocky awake "Hello sleepy head how do you feel?"

"Tttired" Rocky said through his oxygen mask

Wendy licked Rocky's face "you will feel like that for awhile it's your body telling you that you need rest so just stay lying down for now" She then nuzzled Rocky's face "I know you love me Rocky"

Rocky removed the oxygen mask from his face, then lifted his head up and licked Wendy's cheek

Wendy blushed and licked Rocky back

"Tttthank you" Rocky said laying his head back down on a pillow "Youu believvved in me ... Whennn no one elsee did.."

Wendy smiled "ssshhhhh Rocky not try to talk to much you need to rest and get your strength back and yes I always believe in the pup who I hope one day will be my mate"

Rocky closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep

"How is he?" Kevin asked quietly walking in

Wendy turned to Kevin "He's very weak right now but with rest he will get his strength back and be ready to keep going"

"What about his injuries? How are they?" Kevin questioned writing something down on a note pad

Wendy looked at him "they are healing nicely as soon as he has the strength he do the rest of the camp the only injury that we have to maybe worry about is his head injury I will keep an eye on that but everything else is good"

Kevin walked over and looked at Rocky "My concern is his emotional state"

Wendy nodded "I don't think that will be a problem after he wakes up I will have a talk to him and find out for sure"

"Very well, please report to me anything you find out" Kevin said walking out the door

Wendy nodded then returned to lying next to Rocky

Rocky opened his eyes and sighed, he couldn't sleep properly

"You ok Rocky I thought you were asleep?" Wendy then looked at Rockys face "you having trouble sleeping are you"

"I... i.. can't sle...ep" Rocky looked up at her

Wendy nuzzled Rocky's face then licked him "it's ok Rocky when your body wants to sleep and rest it will do it so right now you can stay awake I'm here to watch over you"

"Dddo you havve.. anything ... for pain..?" Rocky asked

Wendy smiled "sure hold on a sec" Wendy jumped off the bed walked over to one of her trays and pulled out a needle then she walked back over and jumped back next to Rocky "ok this may hurt a bit" Wendy pushed the needle into Rockys side "this one should take away the pain and not make you sleepy"

Rocky flinched "ttthanks" he smiled

Wendy smiled "so Rocky knowing that I have cancer you still love me?"

Rocky nodded and flashed her a smile

A tear fell from Wendy's face "thank you Rocky thank you very much" Wendy lied down up against Rocky with her head touching his "I love you so much will you be my" Wendy suddenly chucked up off the bed and onto the floor "no not right now god dam it" Wendy started to feel light headed as she jumped off the bed and went over to her box of needles and gave herself two needles in her side

Rocky was finding it difficult to breathe "i..i..i.. hate... this..."

Wendy looked at Rocky "hate what Rocky?"

"Mmmy lifeee" Rocky sighed

"Rocky life doesn't always go the way we want it to and yes sometimes life sucks but we have to push though it and make things work for the better" Wendy licked Rocky's muzzle and nose

"But Wendy look at... at.. at... me" Rocky said as he felt something warm soaking his bandages on his head

"I'm looking at you Rocky and I see a pup who can do anything if he puts his mind to it and I'm going to need to redress your head injury since its bleeding again" Wendy pulled some bandages out of a tray behind her and started to un-bandage Rockys head injury

Rocky moaned as it hurt a bit

Wendy looked at Rocky's head injury as it kept bleeding "ok I'm going to need to clean it up more this will hurt sorry Rocky" as she got a cotton ball put some stuff on it then she started to clean the blood off Rocky's head injury

Rocky moaned again "life hates me.."

"Rocky if life hated you sadly you would be dead and you being alive proves that life doesn't hate you and you have someone who want you to be their mate and be with them for life so please try not to think that way" Wendy cleaned Rockys head injury stopped the bleeding and redressed it

Katie walked in through the doors "How's Rocky going?" she asked

Wendy turned and looked at Katie "he's doing fine Katie just redressed his head injury"

"Oh that's good, Selena is here to talk to him" Katie stood out the way as Selena walked in

"Hello Wendy" Selena smiled walking over

Wendy smiled "Hey Selena Rocky is a bit weak but is good to talk just not for too long"

Selena nodded "Rocky, would you be willing to try that course again?" she asked "Once you and Marshall are better"

"I..I...I.. I'd.. fail..." Rocky sighed

"Why do you say that?" Selena asked him

Rocky frowned "Because... they all... hate me... I tri..ed to kill... kill.. Ma...Ma..Mmmarshall again" he struggled to speak

Wendy looked at him "Rocky while you were in a coma Marshall and I had a talk he wants to see you changed and I bet he would be willing to do the course again to see that you have changed he has given you a chance are you going to take that chance?"

"It's.. it's.. not just him... I bet... Everest would kill... kill.. kill me if I went.. near Marshall" Rocky sighed

Wendy "she won't if Marshall told her not to hurt you"

"He's right" Everest said standing at the door "I don't know what got into Marshall, why he said those things to you Rocky, but you go anywhere near him and it will be the last thing you do!" she growled but didn't see her paw was bleeding

Wendy looked at Everest "so you would do it even if Marshall told you not to and by the way your paw is bleeding"

"He won't tell me that, because he's not stupid! He's afraid of Rocky" Everest said ignoring her paw and slammed the door shut behind her

Rocky flinched when the door slammed giving him a headache

Wendy turned back to Rocky and just sighed "there are ways to get around her but Selena it looks like even if he wanted to do the course again Everest and Chase wouldn't let him"

"Chase and Everest are not in-charge here now are they?" Selena said with a smirk "If Kevin decides to run the course again, then there's nothing they both can do, a part from sitting out"

Wendy looked at her "this is true, but then what will happen if they both attack him you just heard Everest if Rocky goes near Marshall she will kill him"

"Good question, I'll talk it over with Kevin" Selena said "I'm sure he can come up with an idea"

"I won't attack Marshall again..." Rocky tried sitting up but didn't have the strength to

Wendy forced him back down "don't try and sit up just yet you know you are still weak and need to get more strength back before trying to sit up so for now just rest I will be right next to you"

"Ttttthhanks Wendy" Rocky said looking at the ceiling

"no problem Rocky and you know I wouldn't let Everest or Chase attack you they would have to go though me first " Wendy nuzzled Rockys face

Rocky smiled "Cann.. yo...you look at.. at.. my ribs...? They're.. s...ore"

Wendy had completely forgotten about Rockys ribs "sure I can but this time I will use my X-ray pack" She left the room and returned less then a minute later with a pup pack on as she was next to Rocky again "X-ray" then X-ray popped out of her pack as she put it over Rocky's ribs "that's good they are healing Rocky but as they heal they will hurt sometime not a lot sometimes massively but it is part of the healing and them being sore is normal don't worry about it Rocky"

"Oh, tttt..tthanks" Rocky managed to lift his head and licked her cheek

Wendy blushed again then returned the lick as she licked Rockys face and kissed him on the nose "no problem Rocky your body just needs rest and time to heal you will see you will be better in no time but I do have something important to ask you later on" she smiled

"Importtanntt?" Rocky looked at her "Doo you... mean...mean... being.. my mate...?"

Wendy smiled "y yye yes that is what I was going to ask I know you said no before but have you changed your mind at all?"

Rocky forced his head higher and kissed her on the lips

Wendy closed her eyes and kissed Rocky back and in her mind "I guess that's a yes then" as she kissed Rocky more

Unable to hold his head up any longer, he separated from Wendy then laid his head back on the pillow, and smiled at her

Wendy had the biggest smiled ever on her face as Rocky broke the kiss she then got close to Rocky's ear "thank you my mate I will love you forever"

"You're.. the only... one.. .. stuck by me... but I.. I.. I.. want to pass this camp... But how... do I.. earn back Marshall's... friendship?" Rocky asked Wendy

Wendy smiled "by proving to him that you have changed for the better and when you pass this camp you will have proven that to everyone including yourself and I will be with you every step of the way" She said nuzzling Rocky's face

Rocky went to say something but passed out

Wendy smiled "His body has finally made him go to sleep, rest well Rocky I will be here watching over you my mate" Wendy kissed Rocky on the lips them just sat next to him watching him sleep

Everest decided to go outside the building to cool off, Chase followed her out, they sat near the front door

"I can't believe Rocky! He blamed Marshall for failing his course, Rocky deserves to suffer now more then anything he tried to kill him yet again, over a stupid course" Chase sighed

"I've had it up to here with him!" Everest replied lifting her bandaged paw to eye level

Chase looked at her paw "Everest! your paw is bleeding! What happened to it? Did you injury when you hit Rocky?"

"No" Everest shook her head "Wendy locked these doors, I had to bring Marshall in to be checked out but I couldn't get in so I hit the door as hard as I could over and over, it finally opened but my paw got cut, I don't care though it doesn't hurt much, it's nothing compared to Marshall's pain"

"Well we should go back inside, you need to get Wendy to take a look at it" Chase said looking at her paw

Everest shook her head "I told you my paw is fine, I can bandage it myself" she said standing up but yelped when she put pressure on it

"Don't be stupid, come on let them look at it" Chase smiled at her

Everest rolled her eyes "Yes Doctor Chase, sir"

Both pups laughed

"It is itchy though" Everest said leaning on Chase

Chase giggled "Well Marshall says if a wound is itching then it's trying to heal"

Everest giggled as they started slowly walking back in with her limping, but she stopped "You know if I was 10 seconds later, Rocky probably would have killed Marshall, I could handle it if I lost him, I love him to much, he's my mate, my life, if I lost him because of Rocky I would kill Rocky myself!"

Chase hugged her "But he didn't die Everest, you saved his life"

"Thanks Chase" Everest said wiping some tears from her eyes

"Don't worry Everest, we'll both protect Marshall, if Rocky insults or attacks Marshall again I'll kill him, I mean it! Marshall's my brother and I will not tolerate Rocky or anyone treating him like that"

Everest agreed "I'll smash his head in till it's not reconcilable even if Rocky only thinks about touching my mate again! Even if I'm sent to puppy prison I don't care!" She slammed her injure paw on the ground but ignored the pain "I'm going to ask Ryder if he's come up with a serious punishment for Rocky, I hope he doesn't let this slide like he did in the Park"

"Rocky deserves to die, he deserves to suffer" Chase looked at Everest's paw "Anyway I think you should really get someone to check on that paw, it's bleeding a lot"

Everest looked down at her paw "Oh my paw is bleeding silly me, yeah I'll go see if Wendy can examine it"

Chase giggled then helped her walk into the building then into Rocky's room "I'm not going in there, can you walk by yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks Chase" Everest smiled then opened the door "Wendy?"

Wendy walked over to Everest "yes Everest can I help you?"

"Never mind" Everest said turning around, but as soon as she put pressure on her paw she yelped and blood dripped on the floor

Wendy sighed "what is it with you all and not telling the truth? come over here and let me see your paw"

Everest limped over to her, then sat down holding her paw in the air "Meh, it's not that bad"

Wendy looked at Everest's paw "it is bad you a bit of wood in your paw I need to get it out"

"I do?" Everest looked down at her paw "You can get it out"

"yes I can get it out give me a minute" wendy got a pair of pullers and pulled the bit of wood out of Everests paw and then bandaged it up

Everest showed no pain "Thanks Wendy, didn't even realize it was bleeding until Chase said something"

Wendy looked at her "that's ok it will be sore for a bit but it will heal now"

"Everest?" Marshall attempted to jump off his bed but fell off "Ow.." he yelped landing on his broken paw, which sent pain through his body

Wendy turned to see Marshall "Marshall what are you doing?"

"Falling off the bed" Marshall said as joke trying to sit up but his paw hurt too much "I heard what you and Chase said Everest"

"You did?" Everest asked titling her head

Marshall sighed "Yeah, I did don't make the mistake Rocky did, don't do something stupid on my behalf"

Wendy looked at Marshall with a giggle then turned to Everest "you see Everest when Rocky was passed out me and Marshall had a good talk and that talk was great Marshall you are a good pup" She smiled

Marshall half smiled at her

Chase stood over him "What did you say to Wendy?" he asked Marshall "Don't tell me you forgave Rocky after what he did to you"

"No Chase, I didn't and I can't..." Marshall sat up with Chase's help "I don't want to go through this again, please don't make it harder on me"

Wendy sighed at Chase "wow anyway Rocky is resting so everyone out if Marshall wants he can stay and rest but no loud noises in this room"

"Not like I can move from this floor" Marshall said laying down, Chase and Everest left the room

Wendy looked at Marshall "if you dont want to be in this room Marshall I will help you and you can go into the other room"

"It's ok, but I don't want to be close to Rocky" Marshall said looking at Wendy

Wendy smiled "thats ok Marshall im not going to force you to lay on a bed next to him or anything"

Marshall nodded "Ok then, thanks"

"no problem Marshall now im going to go check on my mate" Wendy walked over to Rocky and checked his stats

To be continued


	17. Time For Rest (Part 2)

**Chapter 16:** **Time For Rest (Part 2)**

Rocky moaned then opened his eyes up

Wendy licked Rocky's face when she saw his eyes open "hey sleepy head how do you feel now?"

"Tired, but ok I guess" Rocky turned his head to see Marshall laying on the floor "Why is he here?"

"Long story but he's resting and lying down just like you so dont worry about him right now you just rest and enjoy me licking you" Wendy licked Rocky's face

Rocky tried to laugh but laughing made him get pain in his ribs, he moaned

"try not to laugh I know it causes you to get pain in your ribs" Wendy nuzzled and licked Rocky's face again

Rocky smiled and licked her's back

Marshall was watching them it reminded him of him and Everest when they first became a couple, tears rolled down his cheek

Wendy licked Rocky back then looked over at Marshall "im sorry Marshall do you mind us being like this in while your in here we can pull the curtain around the bed?"

"It's ok, but do you have a bathroom in here? I need to go" Marshall looked down at his paw "Just I can't walk by myself"

Wendy nodded "I do but I have to stay in here with Rocky hold on Katie can you come in here please?"

Seconds later Katie entered "Yes Wendy? What do you need?"

Wendy looked at her "would you please pick Marshall up and take him to the bathroom?"

"He should be in bed, what are you even doing in here Marshall?" Katie asked gently picking him up "Sorry to disturb you Wendy" she took Marshall out and closed the door behind her

"I bet when I'm out of here, if I still have injuries no one will care" Rocky sighed

Wendy sighed as a tear fell from her eyes "o Rocky I will always care about you no matter what so please don't say that"

"I'm sorry" Rocky lifted his head up and licked her cheek

Wendy licked back and nuzzled him "I forgive you my mate"

"Wendy? How will I do courses like this?" Rocky asked laying his head back on a pillow

Wendy thought for a minute before licking Rocky on the face and lips several times "where their is a will their is a way Rocky you will be able to do the courses don't worry about that ok my mate"

"I have a solution" Kevin walked in "Wendy when he starts the courses again, I would like you to accompany Selena, make sure we don't have another repeat of what happened before, and this way you can keep a close eye on your new mate" he winked at her

Wendy looked at Kevin "wait how did you know? o never mind and that is a great idea ok then there you going Rocky I will be with your group watching every course you do" she licked Rockys face

"Now Wendy you should know I have eyes and ears all over this Camp, there is nothing I don't know about" Kevin smiled at her "Congratulations Wendy, I hope you being his mate will help him get through this camp"

Wendy smiled "I will help keep him going and he will pass this camp with flying colours I know he will"

"I will give him 1 more day to be recovered, after that the courses will continue" Kevin looked back at Rocky "I still have to punish you for running away, but no to worry this punishment will not harm you in anyway" he winked then left the room

Rocky looked at Wendy "What did he mean by that?"

Wendy looked at Rocky "I honestly have no idea but I will find out and if he is only giving you one more day to recover you need to get a lot of rest" Wendy licked Rockys face then nuzzled him

Rocky moaned "Weeenndy... my head... is.. hurting... again" he said touching his head

Wendy gave Rocky some pain relief in his side "there that should help with the pain do you want anything else my love?"

"Help me walk" Rocky looked at her

Wendy stood next to Rocky and helped Rocky stand up as she supported him "where to Rocky?"

"Outside, I need fresh air" Rocky said leaning his weight against her "But can you detach me from this machine?" he asked looking at the heart monitor

Wendy thought for a minute "sadly I can't, the heart monitor has to come with you, thank god it has wheels so when ever you move it will follow for now and would you like to go out the back so that you don't have to go though the others?"

"Alright, thanks Wendy" Rocky nodded

Wendy pointed to a door at the back of the room "that door goes to the back deck you can use me as support as much as you like ok you ready?"

"I'm ready" Rocky smiled then licked her cheek

Wendy licked Rockys cheek back "ok then we will start off nice and slowly Rocky you start and I will follow right beside you"

Rocky nodded and took a step, but almost collapsed due to his ribs hurting "I'm ok" he said leaning all of his weight on her

Wendy didn't mind her mate putting all his weight on her she loved it "just take it slowly as you walk you will feel pain mostly from your ribs but it shouldn't be that bad since I gave you the pain relief that should still be working"

"I'll be ok" Rocky said slowly walking towards the door "Wendy? I asked this before, but why do you think so highly of me? I'm a bad pup"

Wendy smiled at Rocky "well Rocky I always see the best in pups just like you I know what you can become and I know you will never really be evil you just made mistakes we all do in life that and I have had my crush on you ever since I saw you in a newspaper about 6 months ago"

"Wait I was in the newspaper?" Rocky questioned stopping and looked at her

Wend looked at Rocky "yer the whole Paw Patrol was I can't remember why but yer I just couldn't take my eyes off of you and ever since then I really wanted to meet you and ask you out and to be my mate, well now you are my mate and I have you right beside me"

Rocky blushed "Well I have 3 weeks to prove I've changed, what happens when I go back to Adventure Bay? Wendy you'll be here and I'll be back there"

Wendy sighed "yer your right dam well I'm sure we can work something out Rocky we will see what happens" She smiled and licked Rocky's face and muzzle several times

Rocky smiled at her then continued walking out the door, where they saw Katie doing an exercise with Marshall

Wendy was surprised to see Katie and Marshall out the back "So Rocky how does being outside again feel after being inside for so long"

"Nice" Rocky smiled "I have one day to get better, I can't even walk by myself" he giggled "I sound like Marshall"

Wendy giggled "you shouldn't make fun of that Rocky now since you one more day we should get you walking around so you can get strength in your legs"

"Sorry... But Wendy if Kevin wants me to redo that course, how can I like this?" Rocky sighed

"we will find a way Rocky you have to believe things will happen that will make life better we have ways of doing things you will see but today lets get you walking on your own" Wendy licked and nuzzled Rockys face

Rocky nodded watching Marshall try to walk but he instantly collapsed "i feel sorry for him"

Wendy looked at him "so do I but we must have hope that his paw will heal and he will be able to walk on it again now for you let's start by walking to the end of the deck without falling over ok Rocky?"

Rocky nodded and tried standing by himself but felt light headed, he sighed then tried again "I think i got this" he said standing but was wobbly on his paws

Wendy went to Rockys side that he looked like he was go to fall to and supported him "I got you Rocky"

"Thanks Wendy" Rocky smiled and licked her cheek

Wendy smiled and returned Rockys lick as she licked him of his cheek "I love you Rocky I will help you however I can"

Rocky nodded and stood by himself again

Wendy stood next to Rocky "start slowly Rocky I'm here if you need me" Wendy licked Rockys cheek

Rocky took a deep breath just as he was about to take a step Selena and hia group walked by "Hey everyone look is its the piss patrol members" Andy laughed at Marshall then at Rocky "You both suck, neither one of you can walk" "Yeah, losers!" Roxy laughed then kicked dirt in Marshall's face "Leave Marshall alone!" Rocky growled "Sorry Rocky we know only you can tease Marshall" Roxy laughed at him

Wendy looked at Roxy "Selena I have asked you before not to walk groups behind my building and Roxy I think I will talk to Kevin about making you do 80 laps of the oval sounds good" Wendy walked up to Marshall "you ok Marshall?"

"Im ok" Marshall said wiping dirt from his eyes, Katie did not look happy one bit

"this happens way to much around here" Wendy used her radio on her back pack "Kevin come in please"

"Yes Wendy?" Kevin answered

Wendy sighed "Kevin would you say for doing something to a pup that is visiting the camp 80 or 100 laps of the oval for Roxy and Andy?"

"80 laps" Kevin said "if they talk back to you, a further 10 laps"

Wendy smiled "thank you very much Kevin Wendy out" Wendy put her radio down then looked at Andy and Roxy with an evil smile "ANDY AND ROXY 80 LAPS OF THE OVAL NOW!"

"How about... no?" Roxy smirked

Wendy looked at Roxy "90 LAPS NOW FOR THE BOTH OF YOU NOW GET GOING OR IT GOES UP MORE!"

"You both heard her" Selena motioned them "5 seconds or ill add 10 more laps" Roxy sighed "whatever" she ran off with Andy

Wendy yelled out "FASTER YOU SLOW MUTTS OR I WILL ADD ANOTHER 10 LAPS JUST BECAUSE I CAN"

Andy gave Rocky an evil look "It's his fault"

"Don't worry brother, we'll get revenge on him and the whole Paw Patrol, don't worry about that" Roxy grinned evilly at Rocky, Marshall and Katie "I'm going to make it so they turn on each other"

"You have a plan then?" Andy asked her

Roxy nodded "Lets just say, Rocky is going to fail every single Course he does"

Andy laughed, as did Roxy

Wendy turned to Katie "Don't worry those two will get what's coming to them and i'm sorry that happen to you Marshall no groups are suppose to be walked behind my building" Wendy walked back to Rocky "I hate those two so much".

"They'll make me fail you know" Rocky said with a tear in his eye

"I know they will try but we will do our best to make sure that doesn't happen Rocky you will pass this camp believe it" Wendy licked and nuzzled Rocky

* * *

 **Just outside Puppy Boot Camp**

"I do not believe I ever thanked you for saving mine and John's life" A woman said watching Rocky, Wendy, Marshall and Katie from the Woods "We would be dead if it were not for you"

"Ah well, it was nothing, really," The White husky replied

John watched Rocky attempting to walk "My Lady, when will you tell them?"

"When the time is right, I am dead to them and to the world" The woman looked down at the White husky "Perhaps you may do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything for you," The white husky smiled

The woman knelt down "I am dead to my brother, Ryder, therefore I cannot look out for him or his pups, I fear there are some who will try to stop Rocky was passing this Camp, and will try to kill him in secret, I am asking if you will watch over them"

"My Lady what is they see him? Or you?" John questioned her and the husky

"Well... Hmmm... I could always pass myself off as a normal pup being admitted into the camp. I have my ways, I can keep an eye on them, and maybe help resolve the issue. I can definitely tell there is dark energy between them." The white Husky said

The woman stood up and looked back at the Camp "Very well, I can pull some strings to get you in, Head Ranger Silver will admit you. However under no circumstances please do not use your powers, unless it's a matter of life or death" she said pulling out her phone

"Got it! At least you haven't met my brother, he's not so good at obeying rules and orders." The white husky chuckled

"I get the feeling I would not get on with your brother. John, do we still have that spare Camp Uniform?" The woman asked

John nodded then pulled a uniform out of a bag "Right here My Lady"

"Very good" The woman walked off talking to someone on the phone, then returned "Alright, I've arranged for you to be admitted to the Camp today, you must meet Silver at Ranger HQ"

"Got it, Ill pop into the Uniform, and teleport to a fair distance away from HQ, and walk the rest of the way." The white Husky replied

"You might want to hurry then, because she will be taking you to the Camp in" The woman looked at her watch " 30 minutes, oh and I did not catch your name?"

The white Husky was already in the Uniform. "I wish it were more Silver... Well, better be off then, Take care you, and don't go near any bombs. The name's Silvex." And with that, the husky dissapeared.

"Strange fellow that was" John said looking at the Woman who laughed

* * *

 **Back inside the Camp**

Rocky didn't realize he was walking by himself, he licked Wendy's face

Wendy smiled and whispered in Rocky's ear "you know you have been walking by yourself this whole time my love" She licked the side of Rocky's face then gave him a kiss on the lips

"Huh? I have?" Rocky looked at his legs "Wow! I..."

A bell suddenly rung and Kevin's voice came through "All pups and dogs to the Assembly area, new arrival in coming"

Wendy was shocked "a new arrival what why wasn't I told about this o well come on Rocky you and I have to go" Wendy turned to Katie "can you take Marshall inside and mind the building until Rocky and I get back please Katie?"

"Of course Wendy" Katie smiled picking up Marshall

"I suppose we better get going" Rocky giggled "I know what happens if you're late" he started walking towards the Assembly area with Wendy

Wendy wasn't happy not being told that a new pup was coming she was staff and was poss to be told about stuff like this as she walked to the Assembly area with Rocky "so Rocky you will stand next to me off on the side ok?"

Rocky nodded and stood next to her, as Silvera approached the group

To be continued


	18. Test Of The Camp

**Chapter 17: Test Of The Camp**

All the pups stood in the Assembly area, as Rocky and Wendy joined them

"I didn't know we had a new arrival" Selena said to Wendy "Oh well maybe it's a last minute thing"

Head Ranger Silvera walked over to Kevin, being followed by a grayish-like Husky, who had a fearsome scar across his face.

"G'day Kevin, sorry about telling you this at the last minute" Silvera motioned the Husky to stand next to her, The Husky did not say anything

Wendy looked at Selena "yer neither did I but I'm guessing that is the new arrival" Wendy looked at the husky and thought to herself "have I see that pup before somewhere"

Kevin looked at the Husky as Silvera handed him some papers "Welcome to Puppy Boot Camp, now there are rules here which you will follow or be punished, do I make myself clear? Silvex?"

"Silvex" Andy laughed "What a stupid name"

"Not as stupid as Rocky" Roxy whispered to Andy who laughed

Rocky saw Andy and Roxy eyeballing him "They're planning something"

"Silvex? I'm waiting for an answer!" Kevin looked down at him

Silvex shot a dark and forbidding look at Andy and Roxy. "Yes sir!" He replied,

"That's what I like to hear, now which group should we put you in" Kevin looked at the groups "Selena, he can go with you"

"Of course Kevin" Selena walked over to Silvex "Follow me" she said turning and walking over to Rocky and Wendy "It looks like we have a new member to our group"

Rocky looked at Silvex then at Selena "I don't care, he probably hates the Paw Patrol too"

Wendy licked him "indeed they are don't worry about it nothing bad will happen to you while you are around me"

Silvex's face softened at Rocky, but he kept his posture. "Hey there. Are you part of this Group?

"Yeah, I am" Rocky said looking worried

"Silvex, this is Rocky our latest pup well before you, he is currently not doing any courses till tomorrow due to an incident" Selena said then pointed to Wendy "And this is our Head Medical pup, Wendy"

Silvex said nothing. He was eyeing Rocky.

Wendy looked at Silvex "hi there Silvex nice to meet you if you get hurt or sick just come see me"

Silvex nodded slightly

"Now, Wendy please make sure Rocky is up tomorrow at 5am we will all meet on the oval, Silvex you may go to Building A and stay there, but the same goes with you, 5am sharp no later" Selena turned to Kevin "All settled here, and Rocky will start his courses again tomorrow"

Kevin nodded "Great, don't fail this time Rocky"

Silvex nodded and headed off to the A Building. He shot another dark glare at Andy and Roxy

"What are you looking at?" Andy smirked at Silvex "Take a picture, scar face"

Roxy laughed "Scar face, nice one"

Silvex growled threateningly at the two. I t was unlike anything anyone had heard before

"Enough!" Kevin eyeballed the 3 pups "One more, word or sound and that will be 20 laps for the 3 of you!"

"Whatever" Andy said running a head of Silvex with Roxy

Silvex rolled his eyes and continued on his way

Rocky sighed "They're even giving that new pup a bad time"

Wendy sighed "nothing ever changes with those two anyway Rocky let's get back to my building we have some things to go over before tomorrow" Wendy started walking back to her building with Rocky beside her

"Alright, I hope I pass tomorrow's course" Rocky said walking besides her

Wendy smiled "you will I believe in you Rocky you will pass"

Rocky yawned "Hope so, its a repeat of that course again right?"

Wendy smiled "I believe so yes now let's get back to my building you sound like a very tired pup who could use some sleep before tomorrow morning"

"Thanks Wendy" Rocky licked her cheek as they walked into the building "That new pup, I wonder how he got that scar, he's abit scary"

Wendy wondered the same thing "I'm sure it's nothing now it's get you to bed it like 8pm or something god I don't even know what time it is" She licked Rocky's face and then kissed him on the lips

Rocky got up on his bed and laid down, then drifted off to sleep

Wendy smiled as she looked at Rocky "his so dam cute when his asleep I love him so much" Wendy yawned "I guess I should get some sleep as well before tomorrow I haven't slept well in like two days" She lied down up against Rocky and drifted asleep

Selena walked into Building A "How are you settling in Silvex?"

"Fine." Silvex replied

"I expect you to be up at 5 am tomorrow, the Paw Patrol will be doing a course first then our group" Selena looked over at Roxy and Andy "If you need anything come to me or Wendy"

"The PAW Patrol?" Silvex asked.

Selena nodded "That's correct, they will be doing a course with Rocky"

"Yeah cause Rocky made them all fail last time" Andy laughed "I'll gladly watch them fail again!"

"Andy one more word, and 20 laps!" Selena rolled her eyes "As I was saying, yes the whole Paw Patrol are here and will be doing a team course"

Silvex said nothing and settled into his bed

Selena turned to all the pups in the room "I will expect to see you all at 5am on the oval, if anyone of you are late then you will cause then entire group to do 30 laps, do I make myself clear?"

"30 laps is nothing" Roxy mumbled to herself

"Yes! Ma'am!" All the pups said together

"That includes you Silvex" Selena eyeballed him

"Yes Ma'am." Silvex said

Selena nodded and dimmed the lights then left

"Scar face" Andy smirked before rolling over on his head "Another idiot in the Camp"

Silvex thought about hurting him violently, but decided against it. ' _Even without my powers to assist me, I can be quite the lethal threat_ ,' he thought, as he fell asleep and thought warm thoughts of his mates.

It was around 2 am when an alarm sounded in the camp, Kevin's voice came through speakers "Today's courses have been cancelled, all pups including staff members are required to go the Mess Hall"

Wendy woke up right away and got Rocky up "Rocky come on something bad has happened we have to go to the mess hall right now"

Rocky opened his eyes "What happened?"

"I don't know but it must be something bad very bad come on we got to move now" Wendy got her radio "Kevin what's going on"?

Kevin answered "I'll explain it to everyone, bring Rocky, Ryder and the Paw Patrol please"

"copy that Wendy out" Wendy looked at Rocky "get ready then meet me at the front door" Wendy left the room and went into the room with the Paw Patrol in it "Everyone wake up now"

"We're up" Katie said holding Marshall in her arms "What's up Wendy?"

"Yeah I was having a nice sleep" Rubble mumbled "Cookies.. mmm"

"we are all needed in the mess hall right now so please everyone come with me right now" Wendy left the room and rejoined Rocky

Silvex was only lightly dozing, so he was up in a flash and off to the mess hall. "Outta the way bitch!" He said, roughly pushing Andy out of his way.

Roxy growled at him "Don't make us do to you, what we did to that Piss Patrol member" she said helping her brother up

"Oh I'm so scared of you two wimps! Pu-lease!" Silvex said, walking off

All the pups entered the same time as, Ryder and the Paw Patrol, including Rocky and Wendy, Chase and Everest were walking next to Katie who was carrying Marshall

"I wonder what this is all about" Selena said to herself then turned to the pups "My group, single line now! You too Rocky"

Rocky sighed then licked Wendy's cheek and slowly walked to his place in the line, but was tripped over by Roxy then fell into Silvex who fell into Ally

"Hey!" Silvex said angrily.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me..." Rocky said scared of Silvex

Andy laughed "Idiot can't even walk properly!"

Wendy eyeballed Roxy then Andy then softly said "they will get what is coming to them soon" she then looked at Kevin

Silvex gently pushed Rocky aside and punched Roxy hard in the face. "Don't you go throwing Pups at me you sorry excuse of a trouble maker!"

"ENOUGH!" Selena blew a whistle "Andy, Roxy to the back of the line now! argue with me and it's 40 laps!"

Andy and Roxy sighed then eyeballed Rocky, then Silvex and went to the back of the line

"Is there a problem here?" Kevin asked walking over

Selena rolled her eyes "Oh you know how it is, Andy and Roxy issues"

Kevin shook his head then rang a hand held bell "Listen up! we just received word from the Ranger HQ in Adventure Bay National Park, a very powerful storm is coming this way, all of you mutts will be assigned jobs to secure the Camp's buildings, The Paw Patrol will be in-charge of this"

"a storm is coming o that's not good my building needs so many repairs it may not hold up in a strong storm" Wendy then turned to Ryder "hey Ryder while Rocky is here is he still a member of the Paw Patrol"

"No" Ryder shook his head as all of the pups sighed at the sametime

"I'm not listening to those stupid pups" A Poodle said

"yeah! They're all a bunch or morons!" Another pup yelled out

"YOU all know what happens if you question my orders!" Kevin eyeballed all the pups "Disobey me, and I'll punish every last one of you!"

"Yes sir!" Silvex said, wiping the blood off his paw.

Kevin looked surprise "The pup who just said that, step forward"

Silvex though for a moment. He could claim that and gain the liking of Kevin, or blame it on Rocky, and make things easier. ... Then again, Rocky isn't one to be so obedient. Silvex stepped forward.

Rocky looked at Silvex

Kevin walked over to Silvex "Why you all can't be like Silvex is beyond me, Silvex you will help out with the Paw Patrol and be in-charge of your group while all trainers and I are having a meeting, first I need the Medical Building secured do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear sir!" Silvex said

"Now, Rocky I understand you currently are not a Member of the Paw Patrol, therefore you will be working with your group" Kevin looked at Rocky "Wendy you will make sure he does not communicate with any of the Paw Patrol members"

Wendy walked up to Kevin "Kevin I would like Rocky given to me I have an idea for something that I will need his skills for and I will do my best to make sure he doesn't communicate with them but if I may ask why?"

"He is on punishment" Kevin raised his eyebrow "Just do what I have asked, I must talk to the trainers and Ranger Meteorologist Brad I believe his name is" he walked into his office

Wendy sighed "dam I won't be able to build it in time o well" Wendy turned to Ryder "so then you and the Paw Patrol are in charge Ryder I will help where I can"

Ryder nodded at Wendy

Selena turned to all the pups "You are all dismissed, my group meet outside Wendy's building" she looked at Silvex "Take over them while I'm gone"

"You heard her! Get you asses in gear!" He barked at Selena's group.

Rocky was pushed over by Bullnuts "Ow" he moaned after his head hit a table leg

"You ok?" Ally asked helping him to his paws

"I'm fine" Rocky sighed as Andy pushed into both pups tripping them over

Silvex grinned a little as he walked by and roughly pushed Andy out of his ways again. "How many times am I gonna have to say it until I drill it into your thick skull dumbass? Get out of my way!" He said walking ahead of the group.

"We'll get them all don't worry Andy" Roxy winked at him

To be continued


	19. Taking Charge

**Chapter 18: Taking Charge**

The group walked outside to Wendy's building, where Ryder and the Paw Patrol were waiting

"Chase and Everest I'm going to need the two of you to help since Rocky isn't allowed to" Ryder said looking at them

Everest licked Marshall's forehead "Sorry Ryder but I want to stay with Marshall, I don't trust Rocky or the other pups here"

"Yeah Rocky might try to attack him again while we're not here" Chase said staying sitting down

Wendy sighed "you two help out I will stay with Marshall, Rocky will not attack him while I'm here he would have to go though me first"

"You better protect him" Chase said then walked besides Ryder

"Ryder sir. Honor to meet you." Silvex said.

Chase eyeballed Silvex "That's my line"

Ryder giggled "Sh Chase, nice to meet you Silvex"

Silvex smirked. "Is this Chase? Honestly, I expected more of you. Anyways, shall we get started?"

"Expected more?" Chase titled his head "I don't know you"

Ryder sighed "Sorry Silvex, they haven't been the same since the Park"

"They're all morons you mean" Andy smirked at Ryder "I can't believe we have to help you" he said shoving Rocky out the way

"Andy. I will have none of this bullshit. I'll give you the beat down of a lifetime, and don't think I won't. This scar is proof enough." Silvex growled. "We will be helping the PAW Patrol fortify the Medical building, and if I do catch any funny business, I will not hesitate to take matters into my own paws. Understood?"

Rocky stood to his paws, as Roxy pushed him over again "Woops, I slipped" she said sarcastically

"STOP IT!" Rocky growled at them "Stop pushing me around!"

"oooo! Oh my gosh! Is he actually standing up for himself?" Roxy spat in Rocky's face

Wendy saw what happen and walked up to Roxy and kicked her in the side with force "do it again Roxy and you will not like what happens to you" Wendy helped Rocky up "you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok I guess" Rocky said wiping the spit from his face

Silvex tackled Roxy to the ground, and pinned her down. "ARE YOU DEAF? WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" Roxy smirked at him "Rocky is nothing but a loser, why are you standing up for him? You just show up without no one knowing anything, and you're all for the Paw Patrol? Everyone here at the Camp, apart from from that stupid Jack Russel 'Ally' hates him, why are you different?"

"I DID NOT ASK YOU TO ASK QUESTIONS BITCH!" Silvex said, infuriated. He delivered a very hard blow to Roxy's head, knocking her out. "Does anyone else object?" He asked, looking around

The pups all shook their heads

Andy growled "Not with you, but with Wendy I do! Kick my sister again Wendy and I'll I'll..."

"You will what?" Silvera asked standing behind Rocky and Wendy "Andy I don't give a damn if your father is the boss of Puppy prison, question anyone here and I'll through you and you're sister in prison myself!"

Wendy eyeballed Andy "I'm sorry Andy NOT if you or your sister hurt Rocky ever again believe I will do so much worse then just kick one of you you both have no idea what I can do and by the way if you think you can make Rockys time here a living hell" Wendy laughed "I can make your whole life a living hell and if you want to fight me Andy I will take you anytime and I don't care who your dad is" Wendy was pissed

' _I could do so much worse!_ ' Silvex thought. "Alright then, lets get to it!"

"Hold up everyone, I'm here to bring news" Silvera frowned "The storm has picked up speed, it's going to miss my HQ but it will hit this Camp directly, you all have just under 5 hours before it hits, now I suggest everyone puts aside your differences and work together, or this Camp and everyone in it will be destroyed"

"What 5 hours shit mmmmmm is that enough time I think it I could just get it working by then" Wendy looked at Silvera "silvera I have something that can help protect us but I need to finish work on it I think I can have it up and running in time but I need an extra pair of hands"

"I can help Wendy" Anna said walking over "Sunset is going to be on standby should someone get hurt"

"Well you heard her. You all better get you ass in gear, or I'm sure I won't be the only thing you'll be worrying about!" Silvex said to them

Rocky sighed and thought to himself ' _How am I suppose to help? All I know how to do is hurt everyone close to me, I can't even help Ryde_ r'

"Silvera, got any ideas on how Rocky can help since he's... Not in top shape at the moment?" Silvex questioned her

Silvera shook her head "That's not up to me, I believe Kevin out you in-charge of this group didn't he? Meaning you need to assign him a job"

Silvex looked at Rocky, who could see something in the Husky's eyes. Kindness. "Wendy, would you say Rocky is fit to help us?" Silvex asked her

Wendy heard Silvex and used her radio to call silvera "hey Silvera its Wendy tell Silvex yes he can but he can't lift anything heavy or do anything hard" She then put rubber on her paws then started working on wires on the pole while she would ask Anna to do somethings and get her tools

"Did you get that?" Silvera asked Silvex

Silvex nodded. "Rocky, you will do light stuff. No heavy lifting, or hard tasks." He turned to the rest of the Pups. "He's only getting the easy jobs because of his medical condition. If I see you mistreating him because of that," he said, kicking Roxy's body. "Well, lets just say you'll join Roxy in her nap. Understood?"

"Whatever Paw Patrol lover" Andy rolled his eyes "Rocky needs to toughen up! Ever since he came here he's just.." he was cut off

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?!" Rocky yelled at them "You don't know me!" he ran off towards the oval with tears in his eyes

Silvex sighed. "Silvera? Can you handle him? I need to stay with the wimp here because he's bad at insulting, and OBEYING ORDERS!"

"Sure thing Mate" Silvera said running after Rocky

"Naw! The poor thing needs a baby sitter!" Andy laughed but was tackled to the ground

"Dude stop it!" Zuma growled on top of Andy "Stop being mean to him!"

Ryder was taken by surprise he'd never seen Zuma this way before

Andy hit Zuma over his head "get off me!" he yelled about to bite Zuma

Chase then hit into him "I don't care what you do to Rocky, but attacking Zuma? My member is a very bad idea!"

"Eww!" Andy spat in Chase's face then kicked him in the guts "I'll finish you all off!"

Silvex rammed into Andy. "You little shit, what did I say? Oh wait, you didn't hear me, DEAF ASSHOLE," Silvex screamed, ramming Andy's head against the ground till he was knocked out. He huffed and got off. "Right, that should put them in their place. Anyone got a problem with that?"

The group backed away from Silvex, as Chase struggled to his paws after getting the wind knocked out of him "I could have handled him"

"Pfft, as if Shepherd. Now then, unless you want to DELAY any further, and risk punishment from not ONLY me, you will get moving! Mother Nature will not wait on your sorry asses!" Silvex barked.

"Can I help?" Marshall asked only to be eyeballed by Ryder, and Katie "What? I don't want to sit around"

Silvex glanced at Marshall. ' _Oh god, he's in really bad shape, if only... No. She said not to use my powers unless it was a matter of life and death,_ ' He thought. "I'm no doctor, but I'd say your in no shape to help kid. Sorry." He said, turning back to the group to supervise the fortifications.

"But I'm tired of sitting around, or laying in bed" Marshall sighed "That's all I ever do, all because of this stupid paw!"

"Not my problem," Silvex said. "Ryder? Can I ask you a favor?"

Ryder turned his attention to Silvex "Sure, what is it?"

Silvex motioned to Roxy and Andy. "Take these two to Kevin. Say I sent them because they were delaying us with their bullshit."

"Alright, can you watch my pups for me? More so Marshall" Ryder asked not trusting the Camp's members

Silvex nodded. "They won't touch a hair, but I can't promise them no harm if they get in trouble themselves."

"I'm more worried for Marshall, because he's still so injured these pups may target him" Ryder looked back at Marshall

"Does this scar look likes its for show Ryder?" Silvex asked

Ryder smiled at him "I'm sure there's a very good reason how you got that scar"

"I can take care of myself" Marshall said grumpily

Ryder sighed and rolled his eyes

"I have it covered Ryder. Please take the trouble makers before they wake up and delay us further." Silvex turned to inspect progress on the building.

Ryder picked up both pups then walked off

"I don't trust Silvex" Everest whispered to Chase as they placed a wooden board across a window

Chase looked at Silvex, he has an odd feeling in his gut but ignored it "Yeah me too, just like Rocky"

Silvex could only watch Chase. ' _I miss Chase, I wonder how he's doing? Nevermind, he's fine. I need to make sure I don't give away my disguise_.' he thought to himself

"Excuse me, Silvex?" Ally walked up being him breathing heavily "I forgot my puffers"

Silvex nodded. "Zuma, can you ask Wendy where a spare puffer is?"

"There's puffers in Wendy's building, do I have permission to get them?" Ally asked kindly

"Yes. But make it quick!" Silvex said

Ally nodded "Thank you sir" she said politely then ran into the building

"Why can't all the pups here be polite like her" Selena spoke behind Silvex "How's it going?"

"I sent Ryder with Roxy and Andy to Kevin because they were causing mischief, and delaying us Ma'am. Other than that, I'd say we are doing well." Silvex replied

Selena looked around "We're missing a pup, where is Rocky?"

"He ran off, thanks to those two little shits. Silvera is after him." Silvex sighed

"Not again" Selena frowned "If Kevin finds out about this Rocky will in so much trouble"

Silvex sighed. "It's not up to me, besides. Rules are rules, right Ma'am?"

"That's correct, and Rocky keeps breaking them" Selena saw Sleepish sleeping "Sleepish! GET you ass up right now!"

Sleepish yawn but fell asleep again

"Mind waking him up?" Selena asked Silvex

Silvex walked over and slapped sleepish's face hard. "Get back in gear lazyass! This is no time for a nap!"

Sleepish yawned mumbled something about donuts then walked off

"I will never understand how he can sleep so much" Selena laughed "Thank you for your help, Silvex might I ask why a pup such as yourself got sent here?"

"Well, since you asked... I was involved in a gang, mostly affiliated with the drug industry. I was a rookie in the 'security' section, so I had to learn good obedience, and to be a tough pup, or get killed. They were a harsh gang, and they got busted over a cocaine shipment into the US. I was one of the unlucky ones to get caught. I didn't like the criminal lifestyle though, but I had to get used to it. I tried to resist once, and you can clearly see the result on my face. Really wish I had an owner instead of being a servant of a drug lord, but then life's not fair anyways." Silvex told her, his voice emotionless

Selena raised her eyebrow "Well no wonder you seem different, from the others here i mean, just like Rocky"

"What's the story behind him anyways? I thought the PAW Patrol was an innocent bunch of Pups." Silvex asked

"Well I am not suppose to tell any pups why each other are here, however I'm sure you've noticed Marshall's injury?" Selena said

Silvex nodded "Yes, I can tell he's in very bad shape,"

"Indeed he is, its not just his physically injuries either, anyway Marshall's injuries are apart of the reason Rocky is here, let's just say Rocky made some bad choices, as did you by the sounds of it" Selena looked over at Marshall who looked depressed

Silvex nodded as if he decided not to press any further. However, he already knew everything. "Right then, anything I can do for you Ma'am?"

"Could you go ask Chase how its going with the windows boarding's?" Selena asked

"Sure, but I think he doesn't trust me. Neither does that Everest pup." Silvex said, waling over to the two

"They will have to learn to trust you" Selena smiled as Chase lost his balance on a ladder

Silvex, out of instinct, rushed over and caught Chase before he hit the ground. "You alright?" He asked

"I'm fine" Chase said looking into Silvex's eyes "Have i met you before?" He asked

"I don't think so," Silvex said, hiding a blush and helping Chase into his feet. "How's the boarding coming along?"

"We're stuck with the top windows, Skye cant get close enough" Chase said still looking in his eyes "oh and thanks for catching me"

Chase could see something in Silvex's eyes. A spark of... Something more. "I can give you a hand. Is that alright?"

"Ladder is the only way to reach those Windows, well im not a ladder expert, Marshall is but..." Chase paused thinking about the old Marshall brought a tear to his eye

"I can give you a boost, you stand on my back, and you should be able to reach, yes?" Silvex said, holding back on comforting Chase

"Are you sure? Thats really high" Chase said worried for some unknown reason

"I'm sure," Silvex said, a plan forming in his head

"Chase? Why are you talking to him? He likes Rocky" Everest eyeballed Silvex "a friend of Rocky's is an enemy of mine"

"I trust him" Chase blurted out

Silvex raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'm a friend of Rocky?"

"Well you haven't tried to kill him" Everest said looking at him "if you want to kill him, be my guest"

Silvex huffed. "Kill? Good lord girl, that is too harsh for him. No one deserves to die by unnatural causes, now am I gonna help you Chase, or am I wasting time here?"

Chase went to speak but as cut off

"Bearface Stop!" Selena yelled out as Bearface tripped over and a large wooden board went falling towards Marshall

"MARSHALL!" Skye screamed from her helicopter

To be continued


	20. Toying with Emotions

**Chapter 19: Toying with Emotions**

Rocky was running he didn't know or care where to, he had to get away from it all. So many thoughts were running through his head, he kept running and running he ran over the planks on the lake, out of nowhere a gust of wind knocked him down he hit his head on a plank

"Rocky!" Silvera yelled as Rocky fell into the icy cold lake "Hold on!" she threw her jacket on the lake shore then jumped in after Rocky, seconds later she resurfaced with and unconscious Rocky in her arms "Wendy come in" she said in her radio trying to warm Rocky up

Wendy picked up her radio " _hey Silvera what's up?_ " In her mind Wendy knew it had to be something to do with Rocky she was hoping she was wrong

"Wendy thank goodness, mate I need you to get blankets ready, Rocky fell into the lake, I'm bringing him in" Silvera said holding Rocky close to her

" _dam ok I will get all the blankets I can and meet you out the front Wendy out_ " Wendy ran in the back door into where the blankets were as she got as many as she could and ran with them past Anna and everyone else as she bolted out the front door and onto the ground where she placed one blanket spend out on and then waited for Silvera

Silvera was doing her best to warm up Rocky

"I'mmmm sorryyy..." Rocky said crying

"Rocky you're going to be fine" Silvera pulled him closer "Just hold on" she stood up and started running back "Wendy I'm bringing him in now, he's a mess" she said into her radio

Wendy had tears running down her face as she was worried about her mate " _copy that Silvera I'm ready with blankets_ " she then thought to herself "why would you run away Rocky what happen?"

Silvera made it back to Wendy's building, she saw everyone working on the buildings, she ran over to Wendy "Quickly wrap him up" she knelt down still holding Rocky

Wendy quickly wrapped Rocky in a lot of blankets then licked his face "your going to be ok Rocky" a tear fell from Wendy's face onto Rocky

"Lets get him inside" Silvera said holding Rocky tightly "We need to warm him up and fast"

"right lets go I have the prefect room for him very warm room come on follow me" wendy ran into her building and into room 4

Silvera followed close behind Wendy

"I...I...I..." Rocky attempted to talk

"sshhhh Rocky don't try to talk right now" Wendy turned on the warmers

Silvera looked at Rocky's head, his bandages soaked in blood "After we warm him up, he needs his injury looked at. Also Kevin will have to punish him for running away again, regardless of the reason"

Wendy nodded "I will have a look and clean his injury but I really want to know what happen to make him run away" tears still fell from Wendy's eyes

"Ro...xy... An..dy.." Rocky managed to say, while shivering

"I understand Silvex took care of them, and Kevin is currently dealing with those 2" Silvera said placing Rocky on bed

Wendy sighed "right lucky he got to them first anyway now lets see your head" she un bandaged Rockys head injury "o god this is not good at all"

"How's it look?" Silvera asked worried

"its not good all the staples have come out which is very bad I will need to close it again Silvera how long till that strom is due" wendy was in a lot of pain now and still not letting it show

"Soon if im not mistaken" Silvera said worried

Wendy was now worried "thats not good im trying to build a lightning rod for the camp so no lightning hits the camp but I have alot of work to do on it so I will staple Rockys head injury back up then get back to working on it" Wendy got her staple gun out then looked at Rocky "do you want the tug toy this time Rocky?"

The Board was falling towards Marshall, he saw what was happening he stood up but the instant he put pressure on his paw, a crack sound was heard he screamed and fell to the ground

The wooden board stopped just inches from him "I've got you, you're safe" Selena said holding the board "Silvex, come here NOW!"

Silvex nodded and ran over to Selena

"Please take Marshall in to see Wendy" Selena said putting the board on the ground "He needs his paw examined"

"Marshall!" Everest ran over to him pushing Silvex out the way "Are you ok?"

Marshall shook his head, moaning in agony

"Everest, I asked Silvex to take him, once you're finished out here you may go in and see him" Selena said turning to Silvex "Take him in"

Silvex nodded, and gave Everest a glare that could kill as he lifted Marshall onto his back and walked into the medical building

"I'm so useless" Marshall mumbled, tears falling from his eyes onto Silvex's fur "I.. can''t do anything.."

Silvex sighed, and smiled. "Marshall, you are the most useful pup I've ever known. I've heard of your good deeds, and it gives me hope that one day, i can do something good,"

"How can I be useful like this? I can't even walk, I can barely stand by myself" Marshall said crying more "Everyone thinks I'm strong, but the truth is I'm not"

"Listen, I've heard of what happened recently. I'm sure no other pup could endure and survive that so well like you. You're still here, and still alive, and on top of that, no one in your team died. And you did your best in the situation, i'm sure no one could ask you for more Marshall, not even Ryder. Just keep pressing on Marshall. Things will get better, I know they will." Silvex said

Marshall burst out crying loudly "That was the old me, the me who would forgive Rocky for what he did to me, but I can't do it anymore... I hate my life, I hate myself, time and time again I wanted things to be how they were, I wanted to forgive Rocky, but I can't I'm scared if I do he'll try to kill me again" he pushed his face into Silvex's fur "You see I'm not strong, I'm not that pup I use to be, I'm weak!"

Silvex sighed. "Marshall, are you good at keeping secrets?"

"I guess" Marshall said sobbing

"I will show you something. Something that NO ONE ELSE Can know. Can you promise me you'll tell no one what i'm about to show you?" Silvex asked, stopping outside Wendy's door.

Marshall nodded, as Katie walked out Wendy's door she was shocked

"Marshall? What happened?" Katie asked looking at Silvex

"He was almost in an accident, and now his paw is hurting badly. I've been told to take him to wendy." Silvex said

Katie opened a door next to Wendy's office "I see alright, bring him in here, I'll need your help"

Silvex nodded and Carried Marshall in

"Wendy is seeing to Rocky at the moment, Silvera just brought him in he fell in the lake apparently" Katie said getting bandages and a new Cast "Place him on the bed, I need to remove this cast to examine his paw, and Silvex you'll need to hold him down while I do this"

Silvex nodded and laid Marshall on the bed

Katie brought over a tray with different medical item's on it "Marshall, bite down on this" She placed a tug toy in his mouth then sighed "None of the pain killers I have here will work, alright Silvex hold him down" she said taking hold of some scissors

Silvex pinned Marshall down. "He's good now,"

"Here we go" Katie frowned and began cutting through the old Cast

Marshall looked up at Silvex, tears falling from his eyes he bit down on the toy hard

"Silvex once this is off, he's going to feel a lot of pain you'll have to hold him down tight" Katie warned cutting down the cast

Silvex knew this would be easy. He may not be a large pitbull, but he had a lot of strength. "Don't worry, i got this. Marshall, you'll be fine."

Katie nodded removing the old cast, causing Marshall to silently scream

"Marshall you've torn your stitches" Katie said wiping away blood from his paw "Keep him steady" she said running over to a cupboard "I'll have to restitch his paw"

Blood dribbled down Marshall paw, he looked up at Silvex trying to put on a brave face

"That's it Marshall. Your doing fine," Silvex said

Katie smiled "Keep talking to him Silvex, I'll be there in one moment"

"Marshall, do you want to see the thing i wanted to show you?" Silvex said quietly as not to let Katie hear.

Marshall looked at Silvex, tears running down his cheeks but he nodded

Silvex closed his eyes and focused hard, slightly numbing some of the pain as he began Showing Marshall images. The Images were of Marshall and A completely white husky with wings, spending time together.

Marshall was confused, he tried to say something but couldn't due to the toy in his mouth

Silvex showed him more images of Him and the white husky. He showed him images from his world. He showed Marshall all that he saw in the dally. ' _You are the most wonderful pup I've ever met Marshall_ ,' The white husky said.

"How's it going over there?" Katie questioned finally pulling out a hook like object with wire "Ah found it"

"He's doing well Katie," Silvex replied

Katie nodded "Give me a second, trying to find where Wendy keeps her stronger pain relief" she said going to a bar fridge

Marshall couldn't believe what he was seeing or how he was seeing it

"Great got some, it's not much but it should take the edge off his pain" Katie said walking over

The images faded, and Marshall could See Silvex's eyes. They were the exact same sky blue eyes as of the White Husky. Silvex made a ' _shh_ ' motion as he held Marshall down. "He's good to go,"

Marshall looked up at Silvex then at Katie

"He seems more settled" Katie smiled at Silvex "What ever you said to him seems to have done the trick" she pressed a needle into Marshall's side "Now then lets get this done" she slowly began to stitch Marshall's paw, once done she cleaned some blood away "Silvex take a look at how nasty this paw is, any normal pup would have given up by now, but not him"

Silvex looked more closely at Marshall's paw. "I can say that is one bad injury..." _'I could fix it, but how would i explain it?'_ Silvex thought. "Maybe it's taking a little more time than usual."

Katie wrapped the paw with fresh bandages, then began putting on the new cast "It's the worse paw I've seen in my entire life, still I'm not giving up hope I believe in Marshall, I believe he will walk again" she smiled "All done, now you need to rest, Silvex can you stay with him?" she asked removing the toy from Marshall's mouth

"Only is Selena approves." Silvex said.

"I'm sure she won't mind, beside I have to go do some paper work, and Marshall is in no condition to be left alone" Katie said giving Marshall a kiss on his head

"Well still, be sure to tell her that," Silvex said, laying next to Marshall.

Katie nodded dimming the lights, and closed the door quietly

Marshall looked at Silvex in confusion

"So now that were alone. I can answer your Questions. But remember, no one else must know about this." Silvex said

"Who? what are you?" Marshall questioned trying to get comfy but flinched upon moving his paw, he sighed

"I'm a Gatekeeper. I'm here because things aren't right here. This is not my true form, only a disguise to avoid gaining attention." Silvex smiled

Marshall looked at him still confused "Are you here to kill Rocky? or punish him?"

Silvex shook his head. "I am here to protect him. None of you pups should have gone through what you did, but i cant change time... yet. Anyways, back at my home, I am Mates with the Marshall there. There are other worlds, and other PAW Patrols' out there. I'm part of one, see?" Silvex had hidden his puptag in his fur, Marshall could see it now. It was Dark blue with a silver crescent moon and one star.

Marshall was having trouble understanding "Oh, well Chase and Everest won't let you protect him, they hate Rocky for what he did to me" Tears began to form in Marshall's eyes "Rocky tried to kill me over and over, even tried to kill Chase, anyway I don't blame them"

"Granted, this is hard to understand, but trust me. I was mates with Chase TOO, but even then, i am an extremely powerful being, and there's no one that could stop me. In fact, i have the power to heal that paw of yours. BUT, I was asked to refrain using my powers only for the matter of life and death."

"It wouldn't be right to heal me" Marshall said rolling over "I would never ask to be healed by you or anyone, this paw reminds me to keep pushing on"

Silvex smiled, 'That's the Marshall i know. Now remember, no one must know why i'm here, or who i am. As for you, you keep pushing on, you don't ever give up, got it?"

Marshall nodded "Its ok, I won't tell anyone"

Silvex nodded. "And remember to have faith in Rocky. I can see he wants to change, and i will help him, but you need to give him a chance. Don't worry, I won't let anyone die. not today."

"I don't trust him" Marshall sighed

"But he needs your trust again. Some day Marshall, he will need it. If he doesn't feel like anyone can trust him, things can get... dark for him. I'm not asking you to trust him right away, i'm asking you to give him a chance to earn your trust back."

"If someone tried to kill you multiple times, would you trust them?" Marshall questioned

"If they proved themselves that they regret their decision to try, and are absolutely sorry, and trustworthy again, yes Marshall. I would." Silvex said

"He had 3 chances but still he continues to tried to kill me" tears fell from Marshalls eyes

"But he is only a mortal Marshall. unlike me, he has a life, and he has feelings too. How do you think he feels right now? He most likely thinks no one will forgive him, and that he is all alone. Do you like feeling alone Marshall?" Silvex asked

"I am alone, yeah I have Everest but noone knows what i feel like" Marshall burst out crying

"But I do Marshall." Silvex smiled

"How can you know?" Marshall asked crying

"Marshall, I have lived for a thousand years, and even then, i have felt your pain too before." Silvex said to him

"Do you know what its like for your friend to try and kill you?" Marshall asked hiding his head under the pillow

"No, but do you know what it's like for you to only watch as you kill everyone close to you? You can only watch yourself kill your mates... your family... your friends..." Silvex asked

Marshall remained under the pillow as Chase came running into Marshall's room

"The storm... its coming" Chase paused seeing Silvex

"Most likely, it will be here before we know it. Good evening Chase, Katie asked me to stay with Marshall." Silvex smiled

"Oh, how are you buddy?" Chase asked approaching them "and Hi Silvex, thanks for catching me earlier"

Silvex smiled lightly. "Just doing the right thing. If you don't mind, I should report back to Selena before she gets angry at me." Silvex said, walking to the door

Everest walked into the room the same time Silvex was leaving "Hey watch it!" She said angrily

Silvex only growled as he pushed her out of the way. "You watch it poor excuse of a real Husky!"

"Excuse me?" Everest growled at him

"You heard me, you're a disgrace to All Huskies, I should know!" Silvex huffed and walked out the door

Everest growled louder turned around and swiped her paw at Silvex

Silvex turned around and lightly slapped Everest.

"Don't slap me!" Everest growled at him "I'll beat your ass!"

"Is that a Challenge?" Silvex eyed Everest

Everest smirked at him "if your willing to take it"

Silvex chuckled. "Oh please, you're nothing compared to what I've dealt with," He said, giving Everest a very dark stare

"You come here acting all tough!" Everest growled

"Stop it!" Marshall yelled getting off his bed only to fall on the floor

Silvex growled. "You wouldn't even be a challenge. So you better keep to yourself, because I know i wont when you push the wrong button." And with that, Silvex left.

The storm was rapidly approaching the Camp, it would take everyone to work together or the Camp would fall apart

To be continued


	21. Forgiveness? Or Betreyal

**Chapter 20: Forgiveness? Or Betreyal**

Chase followed close behind Silvex

"Why did you treat Everest like that?" Chase questioned

Silvex sighed and took deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I've never liked her. I try not to let my anger show, but she's so irritating! I caught wind of what she did to Rocky, and i will admit, what Rocky did was wrong, but come on! Even he doesn't deserve that! He has a soul too," Silvex said. "I'm sorry Chase, Dealing with a gang isn't really the best thing to do for a pup like me,"

"Huh? You were in a gang?" Chase asked

"There's a reason why im here Chase." Silvex said, walking out the building and up to Selena. "Please excuse my absence Ma'am, Katie needed help with Marshall."

Selena turned around as an alarm sounded "Oh god the storms here" she said as a gust of wind blew a board towards Chase

Silvex dashed over at incredible speeds and pushed Chase out of the way as the board hit him instead.

"Silvex!" Chase said worried for some reason Selena pulled the board off of Silvex "are you ok?"

Silvex sat up. "It takes much more than that to knock me out. I'm fine, thank you."

Chase helped him to his feet "How did that not hurt?"

"Eh, I was never one to feel pain Chase. Your a pretty good guy," Silvex said

Chase rolled his eyes "I'm actually I'm not good"

"well I know you look pretty good," Silvex said playfully

"Come again?" Chase raised his eyebrow "listen I'm not what you think"

"Of course your not. All the cute guys aren't up for it, mean I can try." Silvex said with a Smirk. "Do you need anything Ma'am?"

"We need to get all the pups inside" selena said

"Right, shall I round them up?" Silvex offered. 'Hmmm, he's not interested, and yet, i've seen the looks he gives me,' Silvex thought to himself.

"I can get them in, don't worry, but your welcome to stay in Wendy's building with Ryder and the Paw Patrol" Selena said

Silvex nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"See if Wendy needs a hand with Rocky" Selena said but was eyeballed by Chase

Silvex noticed this. ' _What is it with him?_ ' Silvex thought. "Will do Ma'am."

"I'll gladly help him with Rocky" Chase smirked "I asked Silvex not you because Rocky is not allowed to have contact with any pups from the Paw Patrol, which includes you Chase" Selena said firmly

"What's wrong Chase?" Silvex asked, pretending he didn't know anything

' _Oh god, i hope i can convince Chase to give up this hatred,_ ' Silvex thought

"Don't you know Rocky tried to kill Marshall? My brother?" Chase asked eyeballing him "He even smashed my head on the floor!" he said as a tear formed in his eye

"Yes, i do admit Chase, that was wrong too. But, we all mistakes. You've made your fair share too, and so have I." Silvex answered

"I was only protecting Marshall" Chase replied as another Gust of wind blew him over into Silvex

"Yes, But Chase, this is in the Past! You're going to have to forgive him sooner or later, nobody holds a grudge forever," Silvex said, looking into Chase's eyes.

Chase sighed "I'm not forgiving Rocky until Marshall does"

"Okay then Chase, nothing I can do, lets get inside," Silvex said helping Chase to his feet and helped him into the medical building.

Sunset walked in Rocky's room as Anna went in Marshall's "Wendy I think we should take all medical patients into the main room of your building"

Wendy turned and nodded at Sunset "I'm sorry Rocky this is going to hurt" Wendy started stappling Rockys head injury again putting 6 staples in this time then she cleaned the injury and bandaged it up after she gave Rocky a kiss on the lips and a lick "I will be back sunset please watch over him I have to go do something" Wendy ran out of the room outside and back to her lightning rod as she really wanted to get it done before the storm came all she needed to do was connect some wires

Anna turned to see Silvex, and Chase "Can someone give me a hand with moving Marshall out please?"

"I'll lend a paw," Silvex offered

"Thank you" Anna smiled walking back in Marshall's room "Lets get you in the main room" she said picking up a bag of medical equipment "Silvex do you mind carrying him?"

"I can walk" Marshall said attempting to stand up but fell over, he sighed loudly

"Remember what we talked about Marshall. Have hope," Silvex said, helping Marshall onto his back

Anna smiled at Silvex "I'll find out if Wendy has a comfy pillow for your paw Marshall" she said opening the door for Silvex "You can place him on a bed over there"

Silvex walked over to that bed and laid Marshall down on it.

Kevin walked in with Andy and Roxy, both were on a chain "Now you two will stay here, if you cause any problems I'll whip you so hard, do I make myself clear?"

They both sighed "Yes Sir!" they eyeballed Silvex

"Hey nitwits. Looks like you got what was coming for you. Anything I can do for you Sir?" Silvex asked

Kevin smirked "The cause problems, you can knock them out again, it's rather quiet with them unconscious" he laughed

"Agreed," Silvex said, smiling darkly at the two.

Both sighed laying down

Minutes later, Sunset came out pushing Rocky on a bed, she had no choice to put him next to Marshall

Marshall didn't feel safe next to Rocky

"I won't hurt you" Rocky said looking at Marshall

"Lair" Chase jumped up on Marshall's bed "If you look at him wrongly I'll kill you, you got that?"

"And I'll help!" Everest smirked jumping up on the other side

Rocky hid the tears and rolled over

Silvex hopped on Rocky's bed and glared at the two. "I WILL HAVE NONE OF THIS!" He snarled. "I Don't give a damn who you are, NOBODY dies! do you ALL Hear me?!"

Marshall looked up at Rocky "He doesn't deserve to die"

"What? Marshall since when do you think that?" Everest asked eyeballing Silvex

Chase glanced at Silvex then quickly looked away

"Marshall is right." Silvex said. "Nobody deserves to die. Everyone has a right to live, to feel emotions, and to do the things that makes life, a unique gift."

"No your wrong, the whole Paw Patrol deserve t..." Andy said but Roxy placed her paw over his mouth

Silvex raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Everest and Chase. "I'm not asking you to like him or forgive him, I'm asking you to refrain from killing him, alright?"

"I'll be better of dead" Rocky mumbled "Would solve the problem"

Silvex rolled his eyes and hopped down from the bed

"What's the point? They will all hate me no matter what i do" Rocky said to Silvex

"Time will decide that Rocky. Only time will decide," Silvex replied

"You tried to kill me" Marshall spoke up "how am i suppose to forgive you for that? You betrayed me!"

Silvex flinched, but didn't show it. "Marshall, i will have no yelling."

"Or what? You'll try kill me too...?" Marshall broke down crying

"NO! I SAID NOBODY DIES!" Silvex said loudly

"Im sorry" Marshall looked over at Silvex "im sorry ok?"

Silvex sighed. "No, I'm sorry Marshall. I have a temper. You just rest now."

"I can't" Marshall said his paw hurting

"I'll go get someone to help." He said. "And i want absolutely no funny business between anyone. I mean it, ALL of you." He walked out the door

"Marshall im sorry" Rocky said tears running down his cheeks "im sorry for everything"

"Shut up Rocky we all know what a lair and murderer you are!" Everest growled moving in front of Marshall

"Yeah you'll probably try and kill him again, the moment he trusts you' Chase added

"No i wont!" Rocky yelled

"He might not, but we will!" Andy broke his chains and threw and end of it at Marshall

"Look out!" Rocky jumped across onto Marshalls bed knocking both Everest and Chase on the floor

Wack!

The chain connected with Rocky right on his head injury

Anna almost walked into Silvex "where are you off too?"

"Marshall needs something for his paw. It hurts," Silvex explained

"Alright here" Anna pulled a needle out of a bag "It's not strong but it should help with his pain" she said handing the needle to him

Silvex nodded and walked back to the room.

"Wocky!" Zuma yelled as blood instantly started soaking Rocky's bandages

Chase and Everest ran at Andy "No one attacks Marshall and gets away with it!" They both yelled at the same time

Rocky was laid across Marshall, Roxy hit into Everest knocking her out as Andy punched Chase in his face

"Stupid Paw Patrol!" Andy said running at the two already injured pups on the bed

Silvex ran in and in a blink of an eye rammed into Andy. "Why can't you ever get it in your dumb retarded brain that I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR BULLSHIT!?" Silvex said, pinning Andy down and ramming his head into the floor.

Roxy saw Silvex distracted and ran at Rocky and Marshall but crashed into Kevin, who was not happy

"Roxy! How dare you treat pups in this manor!" Kevin said picking her up by the scruff of her neck "Silvex what is going on in here!?"

"These idiots, that's what!" Silvex said, pounding Andy's head into the ground one last time, then tossing him at Kevin's feet.

Kevin had lost all patience

"Now they've done it" Selena said walking in eyeballing Kevin

"That's it!" Kevin yelled picking both Andy and Roxy up "I've had enough of you two!" he said storming out the room

Marshall yelped as Rocky was laying on his broken paw, blood from Rocky's head was leaking onto Marshall's bed

Silvex got up to Marshall's bed. He gently pulled Rocky away and looked at Marshall's paw. "Does it hurt?"

Marshall nodded, tears forming in his eyes "Hhhhelp Rrocky"

Silvex nodded with a slight smile and looked at Rocky, checking for injuries while secretly scanning him for any other problems.

There was blood pouring out of Rocky's head where the chain had impacted it, he slowly opened his eyes to see Silvex looking at him

Silvex made sure no one was paying close attention, then knelt down and used his powers to heal the fatal wound to something less minor

"I'll get Wendy" Selena said "Silvex stay with him"

Silvex nodded. "Just hang in there Rocky"

"I sssaww wha.. .. yo.." Marshall tried to say but struggled with his own pain

' _Well, I couldn't let him die now, could I?_ ' Silvex said in Marshall's mind.

' _Suppose not... wait what?'_ Marshall thought in shock, he tried to get up but yelped

"Don't move Marshall," Silvex said as he looked at Chase and Everest

They both were watching him closely, Chase looked more relaxed then Everest did

"What are you looking at?" Silvex asked

"Touch Marshall and you're dead" Everest eyeballed him

Chase sighed "Just leave it alone Everest"

Silvex growled. "At least I know self control, and I may Touch him if i have to. I said nobody is to die, did i not, or are you deaf too?"

"Evere..st... plea..se stooopp" Marshall tried move but pain shot from his paw

Everest took a deep breath "Because my mate wants me to stop, I will"

Silvex nodded, and walked over to Marshall, with the pain relief. "Anna gave me this for your pain, are you ready?"

"Yeah.." Marshall nodded knowing that it probably won't work

Silvex pushed the needle into Marshall's side and injected the fluid in. He had strengthened the pain relief to make sure it would work without any side effects

"Thanks" Marshall flashed Silvex a smile

Selena quickly ran out and called out to Wendy "Wendy! Where are you?! You're needed now!"

Wendy quickly dropped her tools and ran to Selena panting heavily "What's wrong?"

"There you are, there's been a fight Andy and Roxy attacked the Paw Patrol, Rock has been injured, he was hit by a chain, I'm not sure about the other pups" Selena looked worried "But you better come"

Wendy right away got very mad "THEY WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO MUTTS BUT YES TAKE ME TO THEM ALL RIGHT NOW!"

Selena looked at Wendy, this was a side she never saw before "Kevin has taken care of Andy and Roxy" she said leading Wendy into the main room, Rocky was laying on Marshall's bed Silvex was keeping an eye on them

Wendy ran over to Rocky's side them looked at his head injury "o shit not again" Rocky's bandages were full of blood again Wendy turned to Silvex "Silvex I need you to go into room 2 and get me my staple gun so I can put in new staples, when he was hit with the chain it's broke the staples so he needs new ones again"

"Wait, how do you know about the Chain?" Silvex asked as he walked to the door

Selena walked in behind her "That would be me, please do what she asked"

Silvex nodded. "Yes Ma'am." He left to go find Room two..

Suddenly the power went out all across the Camp, the wind started to blow strong, lightning could be seen in the distance

To be continued


	22. Forgive but Not Forget

**Chapter 21: Forgive but Not Forget**

Silvex could see in the dark, so he went into Room two, grabbed the staple gun, and returned to where everyone was.

"o this is not good at all I need to do this quickly and get back to my rod" Wendy quickly stapled Rockys head injury 8 times this time then cleaned and bandaged it back up "I'm sorry everyone but I need to get this lightning rod up" Wendy looked at Silvex "make sure they stay safe please" Wendy ran out into the wind and to her rod as she only needed to connect a flew more wires together "just a little more come on"

The wires connected by themselves. Silvex had done that with his powers but did no more as he sat down and kept a close eye on everyone. Especially Everest and Rocky.

"is she crazy?" Silvera questioned "The storm is nearly here"

Rocky was worried about her, because the power was out he jumped down from the bed almost falling over "Wendy I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger. If anything that should be me out there" he said quietly to himself, sneaking out of the room

"I see you Rocky! GET BACK IN HERE!" Silvex yelled

Rocky ran to the door "No, I deserve to be out there not her!"

Silvex was up and instantly in Rocky's way. "You are to remain here!" He said firmly.

Rocky looked at Silvex, without warning he hugged him "But I should be out there"

Silvex hugged back "Rocky, there are some things we can't do, or can't have. It happens. Wendy will be Fine. You need to rest now,"

"Like I can't be accepted back in the Paw Patrol you mean" Rocky said hugging tighter

"Rocky, you will be accepted back into the PAW Patrol, BUT, You must try! If you think you can't, you can't. If you think you can, you can. either way, you are right, but i'd like it if you tried your best." Silvex said

"What about if your best isn't good enough?" Rocky asked "Let me go help Wendy, please? I want to prove to everyone I'm not failure and I can do something right"

Silvex looked at him. "Rocky, your best will always be good enough, now i cant let you go, its against the rules."

Rocky sighed "Tell that to Marshall, Chase and Evere..." he didn't get time to finish before passing out

Silvex carried him back into the room and set him on the bed next to Marshall's bed.

Silvera brought in some candle's "I'm going to try to get the camp's generator up"

"We have a generator?" Selena questioned

"Of course! I own the camp mate, now you didn't think I wouldn't have a back up plan?" Silvera laughed "Selena I could do with some help" she said walking out

Selena lit some candles "Silvex I'm leaving you in-charge"

"Yes Ma'am!" Silvex said

Selena nodded at him and left the room behind Silvera

"You're not in-charge of me" Everest said jumping on Marshall's bed

Chase sighed sitting on the floor next to Skye who was snoring "Ryder's not here, so I guess he is in-charge"

"Oh Please Everest. I am in charge, whether you like it or not. Now then, we will all behave, understood?" Silvex said

Everest rolled her eyes then licked Marshall's cheek "Marshall? You ok? You feel hot"

"Does he?" Chase said jumping up on Marshall's bed, then felt his head "But, Wendy isn't here"

' _Hurry up Wendy!_ ' Silvex thought. "Chase, can you go see if Katie or Anna is around?"

Chase nodded "Sure" he said running out the room, moments later came back in with Sunset

"What's the problem?" Sunset asked walking in

"Its Marshall," Silvex pointed at the Dally

Sunset jumped onto Marshall's bed, Everest jumped off "Silvex can you hold this torch for me?" Sunset asked listening to Marshall's chest

Silvex jumped onto the bed and held the torch for Sunset.

Everest eyeballed Silvex and mumbled something to herself

"I need to give him antibiotic's, he's developed a fever" Sunset said then looked over at Rocky "What about him? How is he?"

"He's fine, Wendy already took care of him." Silvex replied

Wendy was pulling the pole so it would stand up right it was going up slowly as she heard and saw the storm coming quickly "this could end very badly doing this while lightning is around I really hope I don't get shocked but I must protect my mate"

"Wendy do you need a hand?" Ryder asked at her door, he managed to slip out without anyone knowing

Wendy nodded at Ryder "that would be great we have to get this up before this storm hits so it can get hit by all the lightning"

"What so you need me to do?" Ryder yelled out to her as the wind blew stronger

Wendy yelled back at him "just pull the rope behind me until this thing is standing up right!"

Ryder nodded and took hold of the rope "Let me know when to pull" he yelled out

Wendy yelled "NOW" as she pulled as hard as she could

"Got it!" Ryder yelled to her pulling the rope hard

The rod started going up and as the storm closed in after 3 minutes of pulling the rod was up and working as Wendy turned to Ryder "thanks Ryder now it's up and working let's get back in" She stopped moving as she was hit by pain as she still had the rope in her mouth

Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning hit the pole, lighting up the entire area, a surge of electricity went into Wendy throwing her backwards, Ryder was also thrown

Wendy felt the lightning going though her body as she suddenly fell to the ground and blacked out

A bright light followed by a BOOM sound shook Wendy's building

"What was that?" Chase said peering out the window, to see a lightning rode

Skye walked next to him "Did Lightning hit that thing?"

"I guess" Chase looked at Skye

Rocky sat up clutching his head "Wendy's out there!"

"Let me handle this Rocky," Silvex said. "You're in no condition to be out there." Silvex ran out the door and into the storm. "WENDY?! RYDER?!"

"Ouch my head" Ryder slowly sat up, his hair was sticking up like he'd seen a ghost "I can't see" he said opening his eyes all he saw was white

"RYDER, Is that you?!" Silvex called out

"Who's that?" Ryder yelled out the wind blowing his voice away "I can't see anything!" he tried standing up but his head hurt

Silvex huffed and sharpened his vision with his powers and spotted Ryder. "I see you!" Silvex said, slowly making his way over through the fierce wind.

"Silvex? Is that you?" Ryder called out over the wind

"It is me Ryder sir!" Silvex said, brushing against Ryder's side

Ryder's vision started to come back "Silvex thank goodness, wait where's Wendy?"

"I don't know, she was working on the lightning rod when it got struck, the explosion knocked her and you." Silvex said

Ryder went to stand up but fell down "We have to find her"

"Ryder? Silvex? What are you two doing out here?" Kevin asked running over

"We watched Lightning strike Wendy's lightning rod, and it sent her and Ryder flying, i came to see if i could bring them and see if they're okay, if that was alright, Sir." Silvex explained

"I love how your willing to jump into danger, however i cannot risk the lives of my pups, this includes you" Kevin said helping Ryder stand "Help Ryder back inside, I'll look for Wendy"

Silvex nodded. "Will do," He said. "Can you see the way Ryder?"

Ryder nodded at Silvex "A little blurry but I can see, thank you Si..." he was cut off

"Kevin!" Another trainer came running over "My group they're at the supply Shed near the lake! We have to get them"

"Silvex can you go ask if the Paw Patrol pups will help Trainer Bradford here?" Kevin asked "They can help, no job is too big no pup is too small!" Ryder smiled

"I'll lead you back to the building just in case, Grab the scruff of my neck,"

"Thank you Silvex" Ryder said holding onto his fur "I appreciate your help"

Silvex nodded, and using his sharpened vision, led Ryder back into the Building

"Wendy! Are you alright?!" Kevin yelled kneeling down besides her "Wendy say something" he said picking her up

Wendys body should randomly start shaking every now and then due to the lightning going though her body

"I'll get you inside" Kevin said running towards her building

Silvera got a call on her radio as Silvex and Ryder came in "Hello Silvera here"

" _Silvera its Brad, the storm has intensified it's likely to bring heavy rain leading to flash flooding in the Camp Area_ "

"Thank's for the update Brad, keep us posted" Silvera said hanging up

"But my team is out there" Trainer Bradford said behind Ryder and Silvex "I have to get them" he ran out of the room

Rocky heard Bradford _'_ _t_ _his maybe my chance'_ He thought to himself, then jumped down from his bed before anyone could stop him he ran out

"Rocky! Wait!" Ryder yelled "He's in no condition to be out there!"

Everest smirked at Chase "I'll get him" she said running out followed by Chase

"Don't worry Ryder sir we'll stop him and bring him back" Chase glanced at Silvex then ran passed him

' _Do the right thing Chase_.' Chase heard in his mind.

"Ryder, are you sure they'll be fine?" Silvex asked

Marshall looked over at Ryder and Silvex "They'll try to hurt or kill him"

Ryder knew Marshall was right "Skye, Rubble and Zuma go after them with Silvex"

Silvex nodded. "Lets go then!"

"Lets dive in!" Zuma yelled running out the door with Rubble

Skye looked at Silvex "Don't think I've seen the way you look at Chase, he's mine you got that?"

Silvex snickered. "Oh don't worry sweetheart, I've already got Chase,"

"What's the suppose to mean?" Skye asked raising her eyebrow as they followed Zuma and Rubble

"It means he's already mine, just in other ways." Silvex said

Skye looked at him in confusion then almost ran into Kevin who was carrying Wendy "Ops! Sorry sir" she said running around him

"Where are you all off too in a hurry?" Kevin asked as Wendy let out a moan "Sh it's ok Wendy I'll get Sunset to look at you"

"Ryder asked us to go after Rocky. Bradford's team is stuck at the lake, and a flash flood is on the way. If you may excuse my absence, Sir." Silvex said

"Well you best be off then" Kevin nodded at them

Skye was eyeballing Silvex "If you think you have a chance with Chase your mistaken, he's not gay" she said running next to Zuma

"Hah! I can prove you wrong," Silvex smirked

"Dudes stop fighting, we have a job to do" Zuma rolled his eyes

"What ever" Skye said running ahead

Rocky was almost at the Lake when something hit into him like a train

"And where do you think you're going Mr?" Everest said pinning him down

"What do you want?" Rocky pushed her off

Everest stared at him "Why do you like hurting Marshall? Do you get some type of enjoyment out of it?"

"I don't! I don't like it! I don't know why I keep doing it" Rocky said starting to tear up

Everest growled "That's crap rocky and you know it! You enjoy trying to kill my Marshall for the fun of it! Everyone is stronger than you here, so now that Marshall's here, who is so much more weaker than you, You now see that you can finally bully someone and try to kill him!"

"No! I don't enjoy it! He's my fri..." Rocky was cut off by Chase

"That's BULLCRAP Rocky!" Chase snapped at him "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER SAY THAT YOU'RE HIS FRIEND, YOU MORON!"

"Yeah Friends don't try to kill each over over and over! Call Marshall your friend again and I'll make you suffer so much more!" Everest slammed her paw on the ground

Rocky was scared, so scared he felt something warm running down his back leg

Both Chase and Everest burst out laughing

"Oh my gosh! He pee'd himself! That's so funny!" Everest teased as tear fell from Rocky's eyes

"Now you know how Marshall felt! When you teased him!" Chase growled lowering his head

Rocky backed away from them both, his back paw going into the lake

"Are you scared of us?" Everest asked walking closer to him

"He should be" Chase eyeballed Rocky

Everest walked closer "If you dare come close to my mate I'll smash your face in! You hear me Rocky?" she asked grabbing him by his throat, rain started pouring down on the group "Seems like a good time for a swim"

"Everest are you sure about this?" Chase asked looking at her

"What?! Chase you want him to suffer just as much as I do" Everest was about to throw Rocky in when she heard the rest of the Paw Patrol "Looks like you get out of it this time" she threw Rocky on the ground, then kicked him into the lake

"It's colddd!" Rocky whimpered "Ccccchase help me!..."

Chase looked at Rocky in the freezing cold water "You deserve it" he said as the other pups came into view, Chase turned his head a tear fell from his eye

"Pppppllleaaasssee!" Rocky screamed his voice being taken away by the wind "Heeelllppp meee!"

"CHASE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!" A voice screamed though the wind

Chase froze "He deserves it... Doesn't he?"

"Of course he does!" Everest yelled at Chase "He tried to kill you! Don't you remember? Him slamming your head over and over on the floor? Until you bled?!"

"I... do.. but..." Chase looked at her, Everest pinned him down

"Don't go changing your mind before of Silvex!" Everest yelled "Rocky's a traitor! A murderer! He deserves to die!"

Chase pushed Everest off "I kn..." he was cut off

"Plllease helllppp!" Rocky's voice faded as he began to sink below the cold water

Chase just froze seeing Rocky vanish, he couldn't move

"Silvex? Who the hell is that?" Walking ON the water, a White husky, his fur glowing, and he had wings on his back. He walked over to where Rocky was, and picked him up by the collar using his teeth, and carried him to shore. "I'm ashamed of you Chase. I saw good in you, but now look was has become of you. You're trying to kill some pup! I know that Rocky did wrong, but killing him will only make you just as wrong as he is." The glowing white husky spoke

Chase growled "You don't know what it was like! You weren't there! He tried to kill me!" tears formed in his eyes "He tried to kill Marshall over and over, then again here, if Everest didn't stop him Marshall would be dead! Rocky would have killed hi..." he was cut off by screams on the wind

"True, that is true. But, It's not right to punish him the way you are. You're isolating him from the only family he has, and you're only making it worse by trying to kill him. Are you trying to make yourself seem the same heartless pup he was when he tried to kill Marshall? are you trying to be like that?" The white husky said as he laid Rocky down on the sand

"Chase I don't know who that husky is but he's right" Skye said walking up to him "How do you think we feel? Seeing you all fighting with each other, Chase I love you... and Rocky and Marshall, it hurts us when we see our team fight, why can't it be the way it used to?" She threw herself into Chase hugging him "I miss the old team"

"See Chase? Rocky is not the only pup hurting from this feud. Conflict hurts everyone in one way or another. Now, I hope you will... Do the right thing." With that, the white husky faded into nothingness. Silvex ran up to the group. "What happened? The wind blew a big tree branch into me,"

Chase hugged Skye back "I'm sorry Skye" he said tears running down his cheeks being washed away by the rain "I'm so sorry" he hugged her tighter "I didn't even think about how you pups felt, I was selfish, my hatred got the better off me"

"It's ok Chase, we forgive you" Skye replied licking his forehead, still hugging him

Everest looked at Chase then the other pups "I'm sorry too, but I'll never forget or forgive what Rocky did to Marshall"

"No seriously, did you guys try to kill him again?" Silvex asked confused

"They did" Zuma said walking up to Chase and joined the hug "But we totally fowgive you dude"

Rubble walked over to Rocky "Pups? he's in bad shape"

"Wait where did that white husky go?" Chase asked separating from the hug "He was right here"

Silvex walked over to Rocky and examined him.* "We need to get him back to the medical building, quick! plus, we still have to get to the pups at the toolshed,"

"I'll take Wocky back" Zuma suggested

Rubble nodded "I'll go with you Zuma"

Chase didn't say anything, he was confused

"Chase? what is it?" Silvex asked, noticing the look of confusion

"Forget it" Chase said wiping the tears from his eyes "Just see to Rocky, I'll go look for Bradford and his group"

"Right, Lets get going Zuma," Silvex said, helping Rocky onto the lab's back

"Hold on Wocky, you'we going to be fine dude" Zuma said slowly walking back, Zuma could feel Rocky's shivering on his back "I'm not EMT pup, but we bettew wawmed him up fiwst"

"Well lets get moving! The sooner hes back inside, the sooner he'll get warm again," Silvex said

"Wight!" Zuma quickened his pace, the wind blowing in his face it kept pushing him backwards "This wind, dude its totally annoying!"

"Bite my tail, and i'll pull you through the wind," Silvex said

Zuma looked at Silvex "Dude I'm not biting youw tail, don't wanna huwt you"

Silvex giggled. "Oh come on, I'm not one to feel pain,"

"Alwight then" Zuma said biting down on Silvex's tail, Rocky moaned on his back

Silvex showed no pain and pulled Zuma through the harsh wind. However, as they arrived near the Medical building, Silvex ran off, leaving behind Zuma and Rocky

Zuma ran into the building with Rocky "Someone help!" he yelled out

Anna quickly responded "Zuma, my goodness what happened?" she asked removing Rocky from his back "This is no good, his temperature is extremely low"

"He fell into the lake" Zuma said not wanting to get Everest or Chase in trouble

Sunset had taken Wendy into room, when Anna came in with Rocky

"Is wendy ok?" Anna asked wrapping Rocky in several blankets

Wendy moaned as she slowly opened her eyes abit to see Sunset

"Wendy don't move, you were struck by lightning you're lucky to survive" Sunset smiled at her

Wendy moaned again looking at sunset

"Sunset I can't warm Rocky up, his temperature is rapidly dropping" Anna said worried

Wendy softly spoke "put me with him I will warm him up"

Anna nodded and lifted Wendy up, then placed her under the blankets with Rocky

Wendy did her best and pulled herself against Rocky and put her paw over Rocky and slowly licked his face

Rocky opened his eyes to see Wendy next to him "We...Wenn..." he tried to speak

Wendy put her paw over Rocky's muzzle "don't try to talk"

"How is he?" Ryder asked walking in, his hair still sticking up

Anna chuckled "New hair style Ryder?"

"Huh?" Ryder asked touching his hair "Oh!" he laughed

"Rocky's not good, any longer in the water and he would have froze to death" Sunset said placing another blanket over Wendy and Rocky

Wendy just lied next to Rocky when suddenly her eyes closed and her body started shaking

To be continued


	23. Changing Faint

**Chapter 22: Changing Faint**

Chase raced towards the Supply Shed with Skye, Everest and Rubble

"Slow down Chase!" Skye yelled seeing him running faster and faster a head of them

Chase hated himself for what he put the other pups through, the wind was blowing him along "Maybe this is a bit too fast" he said trying to slow himself down as he neared the Shed

"STOP!" Bradford yelled out to Chase

Chase didn't hear him and continued running, until he saw the water, he put his paws into the mud but kept slipping towards the flood water

"CHASE!" Skye screamed out behind him

Out of nowhere, Silvex Dashed and ran into Chase, causing him to fall onto his Back, and with lightning speed, ran to safe grounds, away from the flood water.

Skye, Rubble and Everest ran over to Silvex

"Chase you ok buddy?" Rubble asked looking at Silvex "How did you run like that?"

"Back where I came from, you either Ran fast, or died an ugly death." Silvex said

"Well anyway thank's" Chase said getting off of Silvex, only to be bombarded by hugs from Skye and Everest "I can't breathe" he giggled "I'm ok" he looked at Silvex "Thank you for saving my life, again"

"No problem cutie," Silvex said, flashing a smile and looking in Chase's eyes.

Chase smiled back at him then looked at the water "How do we get Bradford and his group?"

"I can fly across" Skye said still with her pup pack on

"It's too windy" Chase looked at Silvex then Rubble "We have to find another way across"

"Hmmm," Silvex hummed. _'I could do something, but i cant let them know i have powers.'_

Before anyone could say anything, Skye ran towards the water

"SKYE! Come back!" Chase yelled to her worried "Wait!"

"Ruff Ruff! Wings!" Skye barked then took off over the water

Everest watched Skye "Is she crazy? She can't fly in this storm" she said as lightning lit up the sky

Silvex knew this could get bad. "Skye, wait!"

The wind kept pushing Skye backwards, no matter how much she tried to go forward she couldn't

"She's gonna crash!" Chase ran towards the flood water "Skye!"

Silvex watched her anxiously.

One of Skye's wings snapped, causing her to fall towards the lake

"Wuff! Wuff! Buoy!" Zuma barked on his Hovercraft, his buoy landing under Skye who fell on it safely "I got you dude!"

"Thanks Zuma" Skye smiled "But who's got us?" she asked

Zuma's hovercraft was struggling against the floor water's current and the wind

"We have to do something!" Chase said standing on the edge of the flood water

The wind blew hard, and suddenly, it was very hard to see. Zuma could feel something tugging his boat in a direction

"Woah what's going on? Fog? whewe did this come fwom?" Zuma asked holding on tight "Skye hold on dude"

"I am!" Skye yelled over the wind "I think I hurt my paw"

Soon, the fog like thing disappeared, and Zuma could see his hovercraft was on shore. Silvex was just finished pulling the hovercraft in from the water.

"How did you do that?" Skye asked getting off of the buoy, holding one of her front paws in the air, Chase ran passed Silvex and hugged Skye who blushed "I'm ok Chase, thanks to Silvex" she turned to Silvex "I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's nothing, you should be lucky a pup like Chase is your mate, I should know," Silvex smiled

Both Chase and Skye blushed

"Oh he's not my mate" Skye looked at Chase who was blushing more then her "We had a fight, in the Park" she whispered to Silvex "I doubt he forgave me"

"Give him time Skye. He's a very romantic pup. Trust me, I should know," Silvex whispered back.

Skye for some reason hugged Silvex "Thank you"

Silvex hugged back. "No worries Skye,"

Chase coughed "Hate to break up the hugging, but any ideas how we can get across the water?"

Silvex hummed as he thought hard. Suddenly, the storm died down a bit, making it safe enough for Zuma to cross with his Hovercraft. No one noticed, but Silvex was suppressing the storm secretly

Silvera ran up behind them with rope "G'day pups, I thought you might need some help" she smiled tying the rope around a tree trunk

"Gweat! Thanks Silvewa" Zuma said "Wuff! Wuff! Buoy line!" he caught the line in his mouth "Attach the wope to my line"

"Wow nice plan Zuma" Chase smiled at him as Silvera attached the rope "Be careful buddy"

"No wowwies!" Zuma grinned jumping on his hovercraft and made his way across the flood waters

"How did the storm suddenly die down?" Silvera said looking up at the clouds

"Must be a break in the storm, lucky us," Silvex said

Noone back in Wendy's building had noticed that Marshall had snuck off, pulling himself along the ground, and out of the building

Silvera raised an eyebrow "Hm I suppose so, although this is just the beginning, it's going to get much worse then this"

"It is?" Everest asked worried

Silvera nodded "Which is why we need to hurry"

"Yes indeed, Zuma, you'd best get a move on before it gets worse again," Silvex said

Zuma nodded making his way across the flood water, once across he brought the group back by 2's, when they were all across he went back to Bradford "Hope on dude" he said

"Thank you Zuma" Bradford said getting on the hovercraft

"Come on buddy! You can do it!" Chase said watching Zuma make his way back across "yes!" he turned and hugged Silvex, instantly letting go "Ops sorry"

Silvex giggled. "Oh, its fine Cutie," He said.

Zuma made it back safely

"Zuma you did it!" Everest grinned at him

"Well now we need to all get back to the buildings before this storm decides to strengthen more" Silvera said leading the pups back

Chase walked beside's Silvex "Back there, that white husky who saved Rocky" There's one thing about Chase, he's not an idiot "It was you wasn't it?"

"What White Husky? You think i'm white? Look at me, Im grayish," Silvex said

"You know I'm a Police pup and a Super Spy right?" Chase grinned at Silvex "You may have this camp fooled but not me" he winked then ran ahead next to Skye

" _Oh good for you my smart little Spy_ ," Silvex said to himself with a grin. "Good for you,"

The group made it back to Wendy's building, Bradford and his group went to their own building

Skye was walking in front of Silvex as they entered the Building, she suddenly yelped then stopped right in his way holding her paw up

"You okay Skye?" Silvex asked

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine" Skye said limping in front of him "My paw hurts a little is all"

"I'm sure we can get someone to look at it, just don't put pressure on it. I know a little about health from my Medical training." Silvex said

"You had medical twaining?" Zuma asked "That's awesome dude!"

Chase giggled "Here lean on me" he said to Skye who blushed but didn't argue and leaned on him

Silvera lead them back into the main room "You pups wait here I'll go see Wendy"

"Hold it! WHERE'S MARSHALL?!" Silvex asked looking around

"He's right there" Rubble pointed to an empty bed "Wait what? Where did he go?"

"Maybe they took him to examine his paw?" Everest said looking worried

"I have a bad feeling about this," Silvex said, silently scanning for Marshall's Aura.

Silvera noticed how dark it was outside and took a torch "Don't worry mate's I'll go find him, you all stay here it's not safe out there"

"He's my mate, I'm coming as well" Everest said walking over to Silvera who shook her head "You don't have a say in it, I'm coming so deal with it"

"So am I" Chase got into his Spy gear "I can help track him"

"No offense mate but you can't track in this storm" Silvera looked down at him "Besides I don't want you pups being out there"

"If I may ask Silvera Ma'am, I'm sure I can find him in the storm. I have good tracking skills myself," Silvera asked

Silvera thought for a moment "Look pups, as much as I know you love Marshall, it's just too risky for any of you t..." she was cut off

"I'm coming, and you don't have a say in it, he's my mate" Everest said "I won't let him be out there in this storm, he can't even walk"

"What Everest said" Chase stood besides her

Silvera sighed "Alright then, Silvex you might as well join us to mate, but you'll all listen and do what I say"

"Yes Ma'am!" Silvex said firmly

"I don't understand how Marshall can even walk with that paw" Silvera said running out of the room

Chase looked at Silvex then Silvera "You'll be surprised what he can do"

Silvera giggled "Yeah I've forgotten how much will power he has"

Everest ran ahead she went to open the doors and was blown backwards into Silvex

"Get off me!" Silvex said, pushing Everest away

Everest growled "Sorry, geez"

"This is as far as you pups go" Silvera said standing at the doors "It's to dangerous" she went through the doors and shut them behind her

"Marshall's my mate, I should be out there" Everest wiped a tear from her eye, Chase hugged her "Silvex, I know you don't like me but please go find Marshall"

Silvex nodded. "Don't worry Everest, I will find him." Silvex slipped quietly out the doors and into the Storm. ' _Now that i'm by myself, i can get a better track on Marshall_ ,' He thought as he focused hard on Marshall's Aura and began to walk towards it.

"Marshall! Where are you?" Silvera yelled following a drag mark in the mud "Marshall?!" she followed the trail across the oval, and over to the hill where the mud slide is "Don't tell me you made it this far" she said standing on the edge of the slide, the mud was running into the lake, and there half way down was Marshall "Hold on mate I'll get you"

The wind picked up and began to blow her down the mud slide, she pulled out her grappling hook gun it hooked around a tree branch

"Release!" Silvera yelled as she was lowered down to Marshall, she gently picked him up "You're safe, I have you"

"I..I... I'm... sor.." Marshall tried to say but was shivering

"Shh don't speak" Silvera said pressing a button and they started moving towards the top of the hill, but the tree branch her grappling hook was around started to snap

Silvex came out of nowhere and grabbed the branch with his teeth, and held them steady "I got you!" He said with the branch in his mouth

"Thanks mate" Silvera said making it to the top "That was a close one" she sighed holding Marshall "Silvex take him back to Wendy, I need to check something"

"Put him on my back, and ill have him there in no time," Silvex said

"Bonza!" Silvera smiled gently placing Marshall on his back "Watch that paw of his though, be careful" she ran off into the storm

"I..I.. Wanted... to... pro..ve.." Marshall attempted to speak

"Yes, I know Marshall. You wanted to prove your not useless. I know, i should know. From my world, the Marshall there, he's my mate, and let me tell you, he was the exact same way. He wanted to show everyone he wasn't useless either. Now, we need to get going," Silvex said walking back to the Medical building slowly.

"Was that... Me.. Marshall... mates.. with.. everest?" Marshall asked curiously

"Funny story, That Marshall was mates with Everest, and he's the proud father of four pups, two have powers due to weak hearts. But that Everest was kind enough to share that Marshall with me. Shes nothing like your Everest, shes very hostile towards Rocky, it is a bit understandable, but as going as far as to kill him? Shes got a problem," Silvex said

Marshall sighed "Everest wasn't always like that, she changed when Rocky attempted to kill me, watching your mate being attacked by his 'friend' changed her, it changed me also"

"Change is inevitable Marshall. Nothing remains the same forever. I should known, because im over at least a thousand years old." Silvex smiled

"I guess you're right" With his good paws Marshall wrapped them around Silvex

Silvex smiled. "Don't worry about a thing Marshall, I'm here to set things right... and make sure no one dies. Now then, Chase is starting to grow aware of who I really am, so I'm gonna tell him soon. Remember, my identity stays between the three of us unless absolutely necessary, okay?"

"Alright" Marshall replied "But how can you set things right with Rocky? He hasn't accepted what he did to me was wrong, has he?"

"He most likely has realized what he did was wrong, and probably Regrets it, but he can't fully accept it if everyone keeps pushing him away. He feels like its your fault he here because Everest and Chase hate him so much. Think about it Marshall, how would you feel if the entire PAW Patrol hated you for a mistake you made?" Silvex asked him

"But the other pups don't hate him" Marshall said "I mean I don't hate him, I don't hate anyone I just hate the way he treats me, and keeps trying to kill me" Tears fell down his face "If he can prove he's changed then I might forgive him"

"That's all he needs from you. A chance to prove he's changed. That's all he'll need. Don't worry Marshall, if you can convince Everest and Chase to stop being so... harsh on him, he'll prove he's a changed pup." Silvex said "I can see it in his eyes. He wants to be your friend again, he wants things to be normal again. He'll do anything to have the old life back, and if you give him a Chance, he'll prove himself he is trust worthy again."

Marshall sighed "I don't know if I can convince them" he said then coughed "If he passes this Camp, what's going to stop him from trying to kill me again?"

"The thing that will stop him, is the past. Think about it Marshall, if he really wanted you dead, he would've tried again, and even then he'll still live with the regret and hard times he had to face because he tried. Do you think he wants to go through all of this again? I don't think so. Marshall, you need to let him show you that you can have faith in him. He was your friend, remember? And besides, what happened at the park was traumatizing. You all did things you regret. But in the end, you learn from your mistakes, and you learn to grow stronger from them, and you press on. Please Marshall. Give him a Chance, Give him a real Chance to prove himself, it will be worth it. I know it will." Silvex said as they approached the medical building

Marshall looked down at his broken paw "I guess I can give him another chance"

"That'a boy Marshall. You'll see, he will prove himself." Silvex said, walking into the building. "Hello?" he called out

"Your back?!" Everest said almost running into Silvex

"Yes, and I have Marshall, don't worry," Silvex said.

Everest walked besides Silvex and licked Marshall's cheek, who had fallen asleep "Is he ok?" she asked worried

"He needs a look over in case his injuries worsened, but he'll be fine. He was a bit put down, but I cheered him up." Silvex smiled to himself as he walked further along. "Is any of the Medical staff/pups around?"

Sunset peeped her head around a door "Yes what do you need?"

"Marshall needs an examing in case his injuries worsened." Silvex said

"Bring him in here" Sunset said walking back in the room, then jumping on a bed with Wendy and Rocky "You can place him on that bed" she pointed to one next to her

Silvex walked over, jumped on the bed, and gently laid Marshall down.

To be continued


	24. To Protect

**Chapter 23: To Protect**

Wendys body was going nuts then its just stopped as she just lied still and Wendy still had her eyes close

"Be with you in a moment Silvex, stay with Marshall" Sunset gently nudged Wendy "Wendy?"

Silvex laid next to Marshall to keep him warm. ' _Where's Chase?_ ' He thought to himself

Katie walked in with Chase "How's it going in here?"

"We've managed to stabilize Rocky, his temperature is still low though" Anna said placing another blanket over Rocky

Chase jumped up next to Marshall and Silvex

"Hey Chase, i wanna talk to you privately when we have a Chance, okay?" Silvex said to him quietly

"I already know what it's about" Chase giggled "How's Marshall doing?"

"He's fine, he fell asleep on the way back," Silvex said

Everest came in and jumped up next to Marshall "Silvex I want to thank you for saving him, I'm sorry for how I acted"

"Well, Its alright Everest. I apologize for my behavior as well." Silvex replied to her

"I'm not heartless you know, I may seem it but I'm not" Everest said licking the mud off Marshall's face "It's just I'm protective of Marshall, I love him so much, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him"

Silvex nodded in sympathy, thinking of his mates.

"Silvex if you had a mate, and someone who was meant to be their friend or teammate tried to kill her right in front of you, what would you do?" Everest asked still washing Marshall's face

"Defend them of course, but i wouldn't go as far as killing the attacker." Silvex replied

Everest sighed

Wendy opened her eye a bit "what was that"

"Welcome back" Sunset said with a grin "There's something you should know"

Wendy looked at sunset "what?"

A smile grew on Sunset's face "Wendy, when you were struck by lightning, your cancer, it's gone"

A look of shock was on Wendy's face "really I'm cancer free?

"Yes!" Sunset said smiling

"That's great I cant believe it I'm cancer free thank you lightning" tears fell from Wendy's eyes

Rocky woke up, he almost had a heart attack seeing, Chase and Everest on the bed next to him "Get them away from me!"

"Rocky, calm down!" Silvex said. "Nobody is out to kill you, alright? We're not going to be murderers, RIGHT?" He said loudly to everyone.

Chase nodded "Rocky, I'm sorry but you have to prove to us you've changed"

Everest sighed but nodded in agreement

"I.. don't believe you!" Rocky burst into tears

Wendy hugged Rocky "I will not let anyone hurt you while your with me my mate"

"See what you've done? You've... You've only proven that you could care less to him, and he sees you as pups who would be more than happy to have him dead. Are you proud of yourselves now?" Silvex asked

Chase began to tear up "I'm sorry!" he said jumping off of Marshall's bed then ran out the door

Silvex sighed. "Damn it, excuse my behavior," Silvex said, then jumped off and ran after Chase.

"Leave me alone" Chase said sitting outside the room, in the hallway

"Chase, we're alone, i think. What i meant is true, but still, you're not a bad pup," Silvex said

Chase shook his head "Yes I am, I don't understand why Skye still likes me"

"Chase. Chase, my spy pup. Skye likes you for a reason." Silvex said

"What? I'm not your spy pup" Chase looked at the roof "I am a bad pup, I even killed someone I did it without thinking"

"Chase, I will show you something. Marshall knows this, but no one else does. No one else must know unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you remember when you said something was suspicious of me?" Silvex asked

Chase nodded "I know you're that white husky, I just don't understand how"

"Let me show you," Silvex said, walking up to Chase and putting his paw on Chase's forehead.

* * *

 _An image formed in Chase's mind. it was Silvex, who was running with the others towards the lake. He stopped halfway there and teleported to the other side of the lake._

 _'Better take this disguise off,' Silvex said aloud to himself, as his gray fur turned pure white, wings grew out of his back, and the scar faded. Glowing lightly now, he stepped on the water and began walking towards the other side of the shore, where the current events were happening._

 _Chase could feel Silvex's disappointment, and sorrow._

 _"CHASE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!" He yelled out for past Chase and Everest to hear. he appeared in their line of vision as he helped Rocky to shore._

 _"I'm ashamed of you Chase. I saw good in you, but now look was has become of you. You're trying to kill some pup! I know that Rocky did wrong, but killing him will only make you just as wrong as he is." Silvex said._

 _Skipping to where he faded away, Silvex had turned invisible to the others. He made his fur gray again, his scar reappeared, his wings faded away, and he teleported to behind the group. he reappeared out of sight, and ran up to the group as if he had been delayed._

 _"What happened? The wind blew a big tree branch into me," he asked, sounding like he knew nothing of what happened._

* * *

"I knew that was you" Chase said looking at him "I didn't believe you for one minute about the tree, wait just what are you?"

Silvex smiled. "I'm a Gatekeeper, and I travel between Dimensions and Universes to help wherever Conflict occurs. I'm here to help the PAW Patrol, and Rocky with this issue. It's not right, and it creates dark energy that could make things go horribly wrong. And, I also am Mates with you... Well not you, but A Chase, to be more specific. I knew you'd put two and two together sooner or later,"

"We'll I'm not the police pup for no reason... Hold up, you're saying I'm gay?" Chase looked like he was about to faint

"Nonononono! Not in this Universe! Back at my home Universe, however, yes you are, but that's a different Chase. i cant figure out why you seem to know me. We really haven't met before. Well, I've never really met Exact You before." Silvex said

Chase shrugged "I don't know, it's hard to explain like I know you, but anyway I can assure you I ain't gay" he said with a giggle

"Chase, I'm a being of great power and knowledge. I can tell who's into what gender. However, doesn't mean I don't find you just as cute as MY Chase. Moving on, i'm here to make sure Rocky stays alive, and that he earns Marshall's trust and forgiveness. I was asked to do this by a special person. I can't say her name, and she has asked me to refrain from using my powers unless its a matter of life and death. Now i would really Appreciate it, if you tell no one about this, alright? Only Marshall knows too." Silvex said smiling

"Well if I'm anything like your Chase then you should know I'm good at keeping secrets" Chase looked back in the room "How can we truly know Rocky's changed? he's had so many chances but blew them all, he even had a chance to prove himself here but blew it when he blamed Marshall for failing a course. Marshall's my brother I would die to protect him. I don't understand Rocky, how can anyone just attack someone then still call them your friend? It's not right!" tears fell from his eyes "I admit I tried to kill Rocky, and said he deserves to die... I was wrong ok? I see that now..." he laid on the floor and closed his eyes, as tears rolled down his cheeks

"Chase, you're hurt and confused, I can see that. It wasn't anyone's fault, not even Rocky's. You wouldn't be here if what happened at the park hadn't happened the way it did. But nothing can change the past, so now, you have to learn from your mistakes, and you need to have faith in Rocky again. He will prove himself trustworthy again, i know it. I know he will, because i wouldn't be helping him if his motive was to kill Marshall, now would i?" Silvex said

Chase looked up at Silvex with tears running down his cheeks still "I want to apologize to him I really do, it's just..." he paused laying his head on the ground and covered it with his paws "If something happens to Marshall, I'd be responsible it's my team" he said in a sad voice

"Chase, I am here to help you all. Don't worry. I know everything will be alright. Trust me," Silvex said, hugging the Shepherd.

Chase hugged back "How can you be so sure it will be ok?" he asked hugging tightly

"Because Chase, I am a Gatekeeper. I will make sure it will be okay, with all my power." Silvex replied

Chase said nothing and remained hugging him, while tears still escaped his eyes. A few moments later he let go of Silvex "That other Chase, he's lucky to have you as a mate, I'm not gay but I can see why he fell for you"

Silvex smiled. "Yea, I miss him, but i'm sure he's fine. You should be making the move on Skye sometime some, Yea?"

"Well, I would but I'm not sure she likes me in that way anymore, she teased Marshall back in the Park I said some not very nice things to her" Chase looked down at the floor "Deep down she probably hates me"

"Oh Chase, She likes you more than you know," Silvex said with a smirk

Chase looked at him "How do you know?"

"Chase, I'm a Gatekeeper. I'm not clueless about the way she looks at you, and i have talked to her, she keeps telling me off when she knew i was hitting on you." Silvex said

Chase giggled "That sounds like Skye, still the entire Paw Patrol is a mess its not just Rocky, Everest, Marshall and me, it's all the pups I'm sure they all think differently of me, certainly how I've treated Rocky recently, even if I apologize to him and he accepts it thing's won't be the same"

"Well Chase. Change happens. Nothing reamains the same forever, I should know. I'm a thousand years old." Silvex said with a smile

"I suppose your ri..." Chase paused and looked at him "Wait what? Your a thousand years old?"

Silvex chuckled. "That's another thing Chase. It didn't hurt when the board hit me because it takes a lot more pain to make me cringe. Plus, I'm an immortal. If my body is killed, I simply regenerate, or come back alive in simpler words, and live on.

"You mean like that BBC TV show? Doctor Who?" Chase asked smiling "Your like the Doctor, pup style?"

"FINALLY, Someone gets me! Yes, My soul works just like him, except i have unlimited times instead of 12, or somewhere around that number." Silvex said

Chase laid down then rolled on his back "Why did you come here? To our world?"

"Because I was summoned here by fate to save someone from death. They asked me to watch over the PAW Patrol, and make sure they pull through this together. So, in other words, I am here to help you. However, they also asked me to not use my powers unless it's the difference between life and death. So I had to make myself look like an average pup to blend in while keeping tabs on what's going on." Silvex explained

Chase sighed looking up at Silvex "Help me, help me to forgive Rocky, I don't want to hate him anymore"

Silvex nodded. "That's what I'm doing. I'm giving Rocky a chance to redeem himself, so he'll show Marshall he is a good pup still. Don't be harsh on him, and he'll see that if he can prove he's changed, he'll have his friends back."

"Thing is, I don't now how to forgive him... After what he did, how? How can you forgive someone for almost killing your best friend? I don't know, what to do" Chase threw himself at Silvex wrapping his paws around him "I've done nothing to deserve his friendship"

"You'll have to look into your heart Chase, and you will have to find it in yourself to forgive Rocky. Somethings even I have no power over. This is one of those thing Chase. It is completely up to you, to forgive Rocky. I'm sure you will be able to do it, when Rocky proves he is a changed pup. You need to give him a chance. Yes, he had chances before, but that's in the past, and his past is not today. He will do it, because Friendship is worth fighting for Chase." Silvex replied

Chase hugged tighter "oh, Silvex I've been such a bad pup, I'm an idiot" he sobbed

"Chase, we all make mistakes. We all do bad things. Its just what happens. I know I've got my own sins to count too, and if you saw the one thing that effected me deeply, you'd be grateful you weren't in my shoes." Silvex looked at him

"Wait, wait, you said you saved someone from death..." Chase paused thinking hard "It was Pedz wasn't it? You saved her, and she asked you to help us"

Silvex nodded. "I saved Pedz and John from the explosion. They just weren't supposed to die, Yet. However, you must tell no one she is alive. She is bidding her time, and She's also how i was able to get admitted into the camp."

"But Ryder, he thinks she's dead, everyone does... How did she even get you into the camp?" Chase smiled "I guess because she's just that clever"

"She is a very clever girl indeed. Now then, No one else must know anything we've talked about, okay? If my identity is revealed, things could go wrong. Very Wrong. To hell in a hand basket real fast, shall we say?" Silvex said,

Chase nodded "In-case you forgot I'm a police pup, I can keep secrets you know" he giggled

"Just making sure Chase. I know you so well, and yet, you've only just met me," Silvex said as he walked back in the room.

"Why does it feel like I know you?" Chase asked walking besides him "I don't know you, but it's like I've met you somewhere, which is impossible"

"I'm just as confused as you are. I'm still working on that." Silvex whispered as they entered the room. "Okay, I'm back, and i got Chase with me. Anything happen?"

Sunset looked at them both "Well we've got some news, Wendy here is cancer free, don't ask me how but the electricity from that lightning bolt has cured her of cancer"

"Whoa, guess she lucked out," Silvex said, acting like he had nothing to do with it.

"You did it, didn't you?" Chase whispered to Silvex "Just like you saved Rocky from the lake"

"By accident. I didn't know about the lightning rod, I just had to... release some built-up energy in order to prevent from giving myself away." Silvex whispered to Chase.

Chase giggled, jumping up on Marshall's bed

Wendy looked at chase "indeed and what is he in here for?"

"I'm looking after my best friend, and.. and..." Chase glanced over at Rocky

Silvex watched carefully. ' _You don't HAVE to forgive him right away, remember that_ ,' Chase could hear in his mind

Chase sighed and jumped off the bed "Never mind, if I'm not allowed in here I'll go"

Wendy looked at him "Chase! how much do you know about what happen between Andy, Roxy, Rocky and Marshall earlier today?"

"I don't know, not much I was knocked out remember? Ask Silvex he saw it" Chase said turning around

"Chase, please Stay. You're welcome here by me," Silvex said, smiling a little. "I remember Andy had broken the Chain on himself and was itching to get at Marshall. Chase and Everest were gonna stop him, but they were knocked out. Andy threw the Chain at Marshall, but Rocky Intercepted, and took the blow. I personally beat Andy senseless, and then the two were taken out by Kevin, who i could tell was anything, but glad about the situation."

"Wait, you're saying Rocky protected Marshall?" Chase asked walking over and sat next to Silvex

"yes that's good you see Chase he has changed and for the best and I would say that proves he doesn't want Marshall dead he wants to protect him Chase" Wendy nuzzled Rocky's face

Everest looked down at Marshall who was still asleep, then at Rocky "Why would he protect Marshall?" she asked not knowing if she should believe it or not

"Because Everest. He's TRYING To show you He can Change," Silvex said,

"Has he changed though?" Marshall asked opening his eyes up

"Not completely, But he's showing you all he wants to Change, and if you give him the Chance, he will!" Silvex looked down at Marshall

Rocky remained silent, but listening to them

Marshall sat up with Everest's help "I already said I'd give him a chance" he said placing his paw on a pillow "But he gets one chance, and one chance only"

"If Marshall is giving him a chance then so will I" Everest said licking Marshall's forehead

Chase looked at Silvex "I don't know if I can do this" he whispered

"You can do this. All you have to do, is give him a Chance again. And if he fails. There will be nothing I can do about it," Silvex whispered back

Everyone was looking at Chase, including Anna Sunset, and Wendy

"I.. I.. don't know..." Chase whispered to Silvex

"Well we trust Rocky" Rubble said standing at the door with Skye, Zuma and Ryder "We want him back on the team, the Paw Patrol isn't the Paw Patrol without any of you, we need you all back"

"Take a Chance Chase. For Marshall. For the PAW Patrol." Silvex smiled

Chase went to speak but was cut off when a loud THUD followed by a smash then the wind whipped through the building like it was nothing

To be continued


	25. What Is Forgiveness?

**Chapter 24: What Is Forgiveness?**

Everyone in the room looked at each other in shock

"What was that?!" Anna yelled over the roaring over the wind

"I Don't know!" Silvex said,

Chase, followed by Ryder ran out the room

Ryder peeped around the door "Wait here, we'll check" He said closing the door to stop the wind "Come on Chase"

"Coming Ryder sir" Chase yelled almost getting blown over but Ryder picked him up "Thanks"

"Ryder!" Selena yelled running over to them "A tree fell into the building, it's shattered a window!"

Ryder looked at her "We need to secure it, Selena can you go get the rest of my pups?"

"Sure!" Selena said running past them she opened the door, then quickly closed it behind her "It's like a hurricane in the building" she said looking at Silvex

"Heh, your telling me." Silvex said "What do you need Ma'am?"

"A tree has fallen into the building, it's broken a window Ryder said he needs help to secure it" Selena said "However, Silvex I know you want to help but I can't allow you, as a member of my group your safety is in my hands"

"Understood Ma'am." Silvex responded

Wendy lied up aganst Rocky and softly said "a tree fell into my building o god" tears started to run down Wendys face "im going to loss everything in this storm dam it then I will have to rebuild from ground up again and get all my supplies back" wendy broke down in tears

"Not if we can get the window secure Wendy" Selena sighed "Kevin is going to kill me for this, Silvex you have my permission to aid Ryder and Chase"

"Please silvex help them safe my building" Wendy still had tears falling down her face

Silvex nodded. "Will do Ma'am." He said, walking out the door, and closing it behind him.

Ryder placed Chase on the ground "Come on, Chase we need to repair that window"

"But Ryder, I'm not good at repairing things, Rocky is" Chase struggled against the wind

"I know, but Rocky can't help and is in no condition to help" Ryder sighed "It's up to us"

Chase nodded but was blown backwards falling into Silvex

"Gotcha! You're not alone," Silvex said

"Silvex? What are you doing here?" Ryder asked looking down at him "You good pup?"

"I'm fine Ryder sir, thanks Silvex" Chase smiled standing up

"Selena gave me permission to lend you a hand," Silvex replied

Ryder nodded "Right, then the window is in here" he said walking into a room but was blown backwards, he grabbed hold of the door frame and pulled himself in "Be careful pups, the wind is strong in here" he warned "Here Chase" he threw Chase's police pup pack at him

"Thanks Ryder!" Chase said trying to get in it, only to fall over

"Need a paw?" Silvex offered, standing strong in the wind.

"How are you not even being blown over?" Chase questioned "Wait, never mind Gate Keeper"

"What was that Chase?" Ryder yelled out over the near window

Chase gulped "Oops, nothing Ryder sir I'm getting in my gear"

"Ok, make it fast" Ryder replied looking at the damage

"Well then?" Silvex asked

Chase blushed but nodded, before he was blown over "This wind..."

Silvex stood in the Direction of the wind, and it stopped blowing all over Chase, making it easier to get into his gear.

Within seconds Chase was in his pup pack "All set, thanks Silvex"

Silvex nodded, and the wind resumed. "Lets go help Ryder, shall we?"

"Wait!" Everest said behind them, in her gear "I can help"

Silvex nodded. "The more, the merrier."

Ryder looked at the window "We really need Rocky" he sighed

"Ryder sir, he can't" Chase said struggling into the room, followed by Silvex and Everest

"I know Chase" Ryder sighed then took a deep breath "Alright, Chase see if you can find something to put up at the window, Everest use your grappling hook around this branch and see if we can snap it, Silvex I need you to find something we can use to keep whatever Chase finds at the window"

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said running out the wind

Everest nodded "Ice or Snow! I'm ready to go! Ruff! Grappling hook!" she aimed it at the branch

Silvex looked around for something that could help

Some crash noises could be heard in the room next to them, followed but a yelp

"Who's there?" Silvex asked, walking in and looking around

"AHHH!" Ally jumped "You scared me!" she said trapped under a table

"Ally? What are you doing?" Silvex asked

Ally giggled "Oh nothing just chilling under this table, I heard a crash noise in Building B come from here so I decided to come see"

Silvex sighed. "You sure your allowed to do that?"

"Probably not" Ally replied "But Rocky is in this building, and I know the pups here don't like him but I do, I want to help"

"A window was broken, and I need something that can help an object stay so it prevents the wind from blowing in. Something live glue, or nails, or tape, something like that." SIlvex said. ' _Although i could fix that issue with my powers, I should keep it realistic to avoid drawing attention._ ' he thought

Ally thought for a moment "There's some nails in that cupboard" she pointed behind him to a metal cupboard which had fallen over in the wind

Silvex walked over and looked in it and spotted the Nails. "Thanks Ally. You know I'll have to tell Selena about you being here,"

"Well Kevin is my owner" Ally smiled pushing the table off of her "I'm meant to be undercover, keeping an eye on the group then I report back to him"

"Oh?" Silvex said, smirking a bit.

"Don't tell anyone though" Ally said standing up

"I won't." Silvex said, taking the Nails back to Ryder

Chase was having issues trying to pull the legs off of a large table, he was planning on using to put over the broken window "Come on! Stupid thing!" he yelled

"I think Chase is having issues" Ryder giggled hearing Chase yell over the wind, as Silvex came in

"Got anything to put on the Window? I found some nails to hold them in place," Silvex said

Ryder shook his head helping Everest trying to break the tree branch "I think Chase has found something, mind seeing if he needs a hand?"

Silvex nodded and walked to where Chase was. "Chase? You there?"

"Silvex?" Chase said pulling on a leg of a table, he heard a crack noise "Uh oh..." the leg broke sending Chase backwards into Silvex then into a wall

Silvex held Chase as he took all of the pain from the impact

"Sorry, you ok?" Chase asked rubbing his own head

"Doing well! You forget Pain doesn't effect me easily." Silvex said

Chase got off of him "Yeah I forgot" he blushed walking back to the table, and trying to remove another leg

"Let me try Chase," Silvex offered.

"I got it" Chase said, pulling on the leg, but slipped then fell on his back "I don't got it" he sighed

"Doing well! You forget Pain doesn't effect me easily." Silvex said

Chase got off of him "Yeah I forgot" he blushed walking back to the table, and trying to remove another leg

"Let me try Chase," Silvex offered.

"I got it" Chase said, pulling on the leg, but slipped then fell on his back "I don't got it" he sighed

Silvex walked out, and with great strength, pulled the leg off with aloud CRACK!

"Show off" Chase mumbled getting to his paws

"Hey, I'm not even using my Powers. I'm just that strong, from training myself." Silvex said

Chase rolled his eyes before picking up the large table top

Silvex giggled and helped Chase

They carried the table top out of the room, but once they got into the hallway the wind began pushing the table backwards "Well I didn't fully think this plan through!" Chase yelled over the wind

Silvex began to pull the table through the wind

"Again showing off" Chase said sighing

"It's called helping, i could just let go and send you flying in the winds if thats what you want," Silvex said

"No no im good" Chase giggled "Thanks"

Silvex nodded and helped Chase pull the tabletop to where Ryder was with the broken Window.

"Great work Chase!" Ryder smiles "You too Silvex"

Silvex nodded

"Now lets get this tree out the way" As Ryder said this the tree branch snapped and a part of it was airborne and flew directly Chase "Chase!" Everest yelled out "Look out!"

Silvex, out of instinct again, Rammed Chase out of the way, and to his surprise, the branch stabbed through his right hind leg. Scarlet blood flew everywhere.

"Silvex!" Chase yelled "Your leg! I thought you said you cant get hurt" "What?" Both Ryder and Everest said together at the same time

"Aaugghh!" Silvex said, falling to the ground.

"Chase, Everest you two finish here, be careful, I'm taking him to Wendy" Ryder said picking Silvex up

Silvex moaned in pain as more blood leak out of the wound

Ryder quickly took Silvex back into the other room "Wendy! Silvex needs you" he said taking Silvex over to her "You'll be ok Silvex" Ryder said worried

"I'll be... Fine," Silvex said.

Wendy looked at Silvexs leg "o my god this is bad very bad im going to need to work quickly on this before he losses to much blood" wendy slowly walked over to Silvex "I have to pull it out which will hurt like hell Silvex I can give you some pain relief before I do but"

"Just... do it!" Silvex said,

Wendy pulled the branch out of Silvexs leg then bandaged his leg up quickly "thats going to take awhile to heal so try to stay off the leg" Rocky knew without Silvex, Ryder couldn't fix the window, he jumped down off his bed and ran out the door faster then he'd ever ran before "Rocky!" Skye yelled "come back!"

But Rocky was gone

Silvex huffed. "He'll get himself... into more trouble at this rate!'

Ryder sighed "I'll get him" he said running out "Silvex your in no shape to help, stay here"

"Wendy, I think it's best I move Marshall and Silvex into another room, it's getting to dangerous for them in here" Anna said pushing Silvex on a bed into a small room "Wendy stay here ready for when Ryder returns with Rocky"

"he ran away even when I was in the room he should feel safe around me so why would he run away i'm suppose to be his mate" Wendy looked at Anna "ok I will stay here even though I think I should go out and get him"

"Yeah, go get him Wendy" Sunset smiled at her "I will wait here"

Wendy smiled at sunset "thank you" She ran out the door and joined Rocky in the other room "hey Rocky im here to keep you safe"

Anna took Marshall in the same room as Silvex "Will you two be ok in here?" she asked pushing Marshall's bed next to Silvex

Silvex was breathing hard, and did not respond

"Silvex?" Marshall said half asleep "Are you ok?"

"Keep an eye on him Marshall, if you need something call out" Anna said closing the door

Silvex was still breathing heavily, his heart beat slowing down as his entire body began to shut down

Marshall attempted to jump across to Silvex, knowing something wasn't right but fell off his bed, before his vision faded the last thing he saw was the room light up

A loud Howling could be heard from the room as the ground shook mildly.

"What was that?" Sunset said eyeballing the door into Marshall's and Silvex's room

Anna shrugged "The storm? maybe?"

"No, it wasn't the storm" Sunset ran opening the door up

Both Anna and Sunset stopped at the door as a bright light faded

"What's going on in here?!" Anna said looking into the room

"I uhhh... Damnit!" Silvex's eyes flashed white as he Froze Sunset and Anna

Moans were heard from the floor

Silvex gave Anna and Sunset minor cases of amnesia as he looked down at the Floor. "Marshall?"

Marshall moaned something about cookies "..." he said opening in his eyes

Silvex made Anna and Sunset faint for a few seconds as he hoped down and looked over himself. The wound was gone, and his body was fine. ' _Geez, never accept Anti-bodies from her again_ ,' He thought as he looked at Marshall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok..." Marshall replied trying to sit up forgetting about his paw "Ouch!" he looked at Silvex "You ok?

"Just regenerated, I do that when i 'die', You sure You don't want me to at least heal your paw slightly?" Silvex asked

"I told you, i don't want you healing me, but something for the pain be nice" Marshall said moaning

Silvex glowed silver and numbed some of his pain "Almost blew my cover there, Sunset and Anna should wake up any second now,"

Marshall was able to sit up "Thanks Silvex, um your leg is healed what will you tell them?" he asked

"...why do things always prove difficult for me?" Silvex said

"I got you covered" Marshall smiled pulling a bandage off a table "Wrap your leg with that"

Silvex used his powers to quickly wrap up his leg that once had the wound. "Good thinking."

"What happened?" Sunset and Anna said at the same time

"Lightning hit just outside, it knocked you both out, including me" Marshall said on the floor

Anna touched her head "Right, you both ok?"

"Just a leg injury. It's a minor one, it'll be fine soon." Silvex said

"How did you get on the floor?" Sunset asked walking up to them

Marshall shrugged pretending he didn't know "Guess from the lightning blast"

"Chase! Where is he?!" Silvex asked

"In the other room, with Everest and Ryder" Anna said picking Marshall up and placing him on the bed "Rocky's in there too"

"Oh, okay then. And the window? Did Ryder fix it?" Silvex asked

Sunset shrugged "Don't know, we were too busy with you"

"You need to rest that leg" Anna said to Silvex examining Marshall's paw

"I'm fine. I don't need any antibodies in the future, alright?" Silvex got up and walked to the door

Anna and Sunset nodded

Rocky just arrived at the room with, Chase, Everest and Ryder

Chase was surprised to see Rocky in at the door way "What are you doing here?"

Rocky said nothing and pushed Chase out the way the grabbed the table top from Ryder

"Rocky stop..." Everest sighed "You're already hurt, you could hurt yourself more"

"Why should you care?" Rocky snapped at her "You would be happy if this fell on me and killed me"

Wendy ran into the room with Rocky, Everest, Chase and Ryder "hey Rocky im here to keep you safe"

"No one is gonna die on my watch." Silvex said, walking in.

Rocky turned and smiled at Wendy, as a big gust of wind blew the table, he struggled to keep it upright

"Rocky! Move!' Ryder yelled to him "Get away from the table!"

"No" Rocky shook his head trying to hold the table up "If this kills me, they would get what they want"

"We don't want you dead" Chase looked at him

"Lair" Rocky let go off the table

Chase ran fast and pushed Rocky out of the way as the table fell

"CHASE!" Ryder screamed out running towards the falling table

To be continued


	26. The Return of A Superstar

**Chapter 25: The Return of A Superstar**

The table continued to fall towards Chase

"Jesus, you'd think..." Silvex muttered, and faster than ever dash to Chase and pushed him out of the way. The tabletop fell on him and caught Wendy's tail

"Chase! Why! Why did you do that!" Rocky yelled at him "Why didn't you let it fall on me!"

Ryder lifted the table off of Silvex "Are you ok? Silvex? and Wendy is your tai..." he was cut off

"You should've let me die!" Rocky growled "Everyone hates me! I would be better off dead!"

"Rocky! Stop it right now!" Ryder yelled in a tone none of the pups had ever heard before "I'm tired of all of your fighting!" he looked down at Silvex

"As am I! All this negative energy is doing nobody any good!" Silvex snarled quite loudly, unfazed by the tabletop

Rocky looked at Ryder "I'm sorry..." he said then turned to Silvex

"We don't hate you Rocky" Chase said approaching him "I'm sorry Rocky, I'm sorry for trying to hurt you"

Tears fell down Rocky's cheeks "You don't mean that, you're just saying it to please everyone!" he said backing away towards the window

"See what you've done to him?! This is the product of all your hated and anger. And that can bring out the worst in Pups!" Silvex growled and snarled. ' _Ooo, temper temper_ ,' Nightmare Silvex said in his mind.

Chase did the unthinkable, and hugged Rocky "I said I was sorry, I meant it Rocky...I'm sorry for everything, I.. i.. forgive you for hurting Marshall, and I forgive you for hurting me... Please.." he hugged tighter

Rocky froze, he didn't believe what was happening ' _Does he really mean? He forgives me?_ ' he thought in his mind "Ccccchase? Why?"

Before anyone could even blink both Rocky and Chase were sucked out of the window

' _Oh my god, why pedz, why did you have to tell me not to use my powers?_ ' Silvex thought. "Chase! Rocky!"

Wendy yelled out "ROCKY NNNNOOOOOO"

A light outside the window lit up the entire area, as a Helicopter lowered from the storm clouds, a ladder was hanging it from it and on the ladder was a lady dressed in pink, she had both Rocky and Chase in her arms who were unconscious

"Who is that?" Everest yelled over the wind

Ryder looked out the window he instantly paused as the wind blew the ladder towards the window "it can't be..."

"HA-HA! It is Ryder! It's Pedz!" Silvex said,

"But... she..." Ryder looked down at Silvex "She's dead"

"But that's where I came into the story Ryder." Silvex said to him

Ryder shook his head "Wait what do you mean?"

"He means brother, I'm alive" Pedz said jumping off of the ladder landing just in front of Silvex, she placed both Chase and Rocky on the ground "It is ok, I am alive, because of Silvex"

"The bomb exploded... you died..." Ryder froze looking at her

Pedz smiled "Yes the bomb did explode" she knelt down feeling Chase and Rocky's pulse "I will tell you what happened, it was just after everyone left the Hospital...

* * *

 *****Adventure Bay National Park Flash Back*****

* * *

 _Inside the hospital all staff members and patients had been evacuated leaving just Pedz and John to defuse the bomb_

 _"John get out of here" Pedz said approaching the bomb_

 _John followed her "I have never argued with you in my life, but My Lady I'm not leaving you" he said standing besides her_

 _"John you have been so loyal to me but I cannot risk your life" Pedz frowned_

 _"You're not risking it, I am My Lady" John placed his hand on her shoulder "Now defuse it"_

 _Pedz opened up the Bomb case "We have a problem, there is a timer and it's set to go off in 60 seconds!"_

 _"My Lady we have to go! This hospital is lost" John grabbed Pedz hand and ran out the basement_

 _Pedz turned just as the bomb exploded, everything went in slow motion_

 _Silvex appeared in a flash of silver, and faster than anyone could blink, he brought Pedz and John close and formed a blast proof Shield around the three._

 _Pedz closed her eyes bracing for an impact that didn't happen_

 _"My Lady?" John said touching her shoulder_

 _"What.." Pedz opened her eyes to see a white husky standing besides them she was shocked at first "Who and what might you be?"_

 _"I think a better question is how did he do that" John said removing his hand from her shoulder_

 _"Whew! That was a close call... Hey Pedz! Excuse my abrupt appearance, but I had to save you, your time is not now." Silvex spoke to her_

 _Pedz looked down at him "Just who are you? and how did you did that?"_

 _"I'm the Gatekeeper! I was called here by fate to save you from death. I can do a lot of things actually because being a Gatekeeper requires task that seem impossible for a regular Husky. Unless of course, your not grateful that I saved you?" Silvex said_

 _Pedz knelt down and patted his head "I am indeed very grateful, thank you might I get the name our of savour?"_

 _"In good time Pedz, In good time. Now then, I'm aware that there is an Issue here in this world. May I offer my Assistance?" He asked_

 _Pedz stood up "Well if you would be so kind to take us away from here, no one must know i am alive"_

 _"My Lady? What are you saying?" John asked confused_

 _"Everyone must think we died here" Pedz frowned "Even Ryder and the pups"_

 _Silvex nodded, and teleported the three a fair distance away from the ruins of the hospital "This good?"_

 _"Yes thank you" Pedz said seeing the smoke from the hospital in the distance "I will repay you sometime for this"_

 _"Aha, no need, there isn't anyway you could repay me, I just need the satisfaction that i've done the right thing." Silvex said,_

 _"Well indeed you did the right thing, now to answer what you said before, yes there is an issue here" Pedz said looking at him_

 _"I bet you anything I can solve your issue." Silvex smirked_

 _"I hope you can, i really do, you see the Paw Patrol need your help" Pedz frowned_

 _"The PAW Patrol? Count me in!" Silvex smiled_

 _"Oh? You've heard of them then?" Pedz asked surprised_

 _Silvex showed off his pup-tag. "I am a member of A PAW Patrol."_

 _"Really? Ryder never mentioned you before" Pedz said in a confused voice_

 _"Well, I'm not part of the PAW Patrol in this world, but there are other worlds with other PAW Patrols, and I'm part of one of them." Silvex said_

 _Pedz nodded "Ah I see"_

 _"Wait My Lady? you understood that?" John asked her_

 _"Of course!" Pedz smiled "I always knew there were other worlds, other dimensions out there" she looked down at the husky "Anyways, you see this Paw Patrol need help, I cannot help them, Rocky, the recycling pup, is in trouble but I'm sure a being of such great power you already know what happened?"_

 _"Yes. I have been watching the events of the park, and I sort've know what the issue i'm here to solve is upon arriving. I will reunited the PAW Patrol again, if its the last thing i do in my immortal life." Silvex said smiling_

 _Pedz knelt down to him "Thank you very much, I do hope you able to help them, I was not there for them when they needed me, I spent so many years away from my brother it kills me to stay away again. So I am asking you to help them, protect them, watch over Rocky because he is being sent to Puppy Boot Camp and I fear for his life"_

 _Silvex spread his wings out and glowed lightly. "Trust me, there is so much I can do."_

 _"Wow! he has wings! That's amazing!" John said shocked as he felt his jaw drop in amazement_

 _Pedz giggled "Yes you are amazing, now in 2 weeks Rocky will go to the Camp, when he is there I can get you inside"_

 _"Got it! I'll help you stay undercover till then," Silvex said_

 _"Thank you, I really love how you are so powerful yet willing to help in this world" Pedz watched as the helicopter carrying Ryder and the pups disappeared over mountains "Ryder, my brother I promise I will help you, just not in person" she said looking at the husky "The Paw Patrol, will be how it use to be"_

 _"Don't worry Pedz. They will be." Silvex smiled at her_

* * *

 *****Flash back ends*****

* * *

"You see Ryder? Silvex here saved my life" Pedz said placing her fingers on Chase's neck "They both will be fine, as a precaution Silvex might you check them over?"

"Yes, and god, I can shake the Disguise now," Silvex said, his scar disappearing, His fur turning into a radiant white, and his Wings sprouting out of his back. He walked over to Chase and Rocky, and glowing silver, slowly began healing them of their injuries.

Everyone in the room was shocked

"You have wings?" Everest asked looking at them

Pedz stood up, as Silvex continued to heal Rocky and Chase "Ryder, my dearest brother I am so so sorry for hiding this from you, I could not allow anyone to know I was alive, Silvex helped me stay hidden"

"You're alive! That's all that matters!" Ryder said hugging his sister "I can't believe it! Thank you Silvex"

"Well, I'm a Gatekeeper for crying out loud. Its my job, and Duty as a member of the PAW Patrol!" Silvex smiled

Ryder separated from Pedz then knelt besides Silvex and hugged him "I don't care if you're not a member of my Paw Patrol, in my heart you are a member" he cried tears of joy

Silvex hugged back. "Just doing my Job, Ryder Sir."

"regarding Rocky" Pedz said looking at the Echo-Pup "He will continue here at the Camp, and complete his courses and I will make sure anyone here who bullies or tries to get in Rocky's way will be sent to Puppy prison, now Silvex you may stay here if you wish"

Silvex smiled. "I'm here to stay until i see the PAW Patrol united again. I can't stand to watch all this negative energy, no really. It makes my Dark side tick, and let me tell you. You do NOT Want to meet him."

"Silvex I will ask if you stay, you must hide your powers from everyone, only the Paw Patrol must know about you, the real you" Pedz said patting his head

Silvex sighed. "Geez, alright Pedz. Can I trust all of you to keep a Secret?"

"Of course you can Silvex" Ryder said giving his sister another hug, who giggled "It's the least we can do"

Silvex nodded, and slowly morphed back into his Disguise. His wings faded, and his fur darkened into Gray, and his scar reappeared on his face.

Pedz looked out the window "I'm sorry, but I must go this storm is playing havoc with my helicopter, keep them safe Silvex" she hugged Ryder then jumped out of the window

"Pedz!" Ryder yelled but then saw her hanging onto the ladder as she was lifted up into the helicopter

"She'll be fine Ryder. I will make sure she gets through the storm safely." Silvex said

Chase and Rocky began to wake up

"I guess we have to fill them in... wait! No one's with Marshall!" Ryder said running out of the room

"I'm on it," Silvex said, Dashing past Ryder and into Marshall's room.

Ryder giggled "Geez you run so fast" he said running behind him

Marshall was sound asleep snoring on the ... floor?

"Of course, leave him to fall asleep anyplace," Silvex chuckled

"Huh? huh?" Marshall said waking up instantly

"Are you Okay Marshall?" Silvex asked

Ryder walked in behind Silvex

"Yep! guess I fell off the bed" Marshall giggled sitting up with his paw set down in front of him

"Are you absolutely sure You don't want the paw healed?" Silvex asked

Ryder knelt down next to Silvex "Marshall, you should let him heal you"

"Wait what? he knows?" Marshall asked

"Marshall. Pedz is alive. I saved her from the Hospital, and SHE was the one to ask me to give Rocky a hand. Ryder and fill you in on the details." Silvex said

Marshall looked at Ryder "Pedz is alive?" he asked as Ryder nodded

"Yes now let Silvex heal your paw, I know how much pain it causes you and I hate seeing you in pain" Ryder frowned

"I.. I.. I.. I.. " Marshall looked down at his paw

"It won't hurt Marshall, I promise." Silvex said

"How would you explain it? Everyone knows in Adventure Bay that my paw can't be fixed" Marshall replied sighing

"Leave the Explaining, to me," Silvex smiled. "A Gatekeeper has his ways,"

Marshall looked at Silvex "As much as I want to be healed of this paw, I can't ask you to do that"

"And why is that Marshall?" Silvex asked

"Silvex heal him" Ryder said, kneeling next to Marshall "I can't bare you being in pain Marshall, please let him do it"

"Alright then" Marshall said half smiling

"Sorry Marshall. Just following Orders. " Silvex put his paw on Marshall's injured paw, and glowed white as it began to slowly heal back into a normal paw again.

Marshall had tears falling down his cheeks "Will I be able to walk again?"

"Yes Marshall! You will be able to Walk again!" Silvex said happily

"I haven't walked in so long, I think I forgot how" Marshall replied blushing, but hugged Silvex

Silvex chuckled. "Okay, your good to go!"

Marshall stood shakily to his paws, looking down at one in a cast, he took a deep breath and placed it on the ground closing his eyes as he did, expecting a pain that didn't come "It doesn't hurt, Ryder it doesn't hurt!" he said almost falling over

Silvex chuckled. "I can take off the cast if you want?"

"But everyone else a part from the Ryder and the pups knows my paw isn't fixable" Marshall said tears still flooding down his face like a river

"Marshall please! I'm a Gatekeeper! LET ME Worry about that. I have my ways. If only Pedz were here, I could come up with a solution, But i'd have to change my disguise and false Identity..." Silvex said

"No you don't have to" Anna said standing at the door "I heard everything, I can come up with an idea for that Marshall"

"So can I" Sunset said behind her "I was trained by the best doctor's in the world, we can say we found a way to fix your paw"

"Really?" Marshall hugged Silvex "Thank you!"

Silvex smiled. "Sorry about earlier girls, I uh had to, erase a few memories,"

"Its alright, I'm just glad Pedz is alive, I can't believe she even hid it from me, I'm her pup" Sunset frowned "Anyway, give me a while and I'll think of something"

"Silvex?" Chase stood behind Anna and Sunset "You saved Pedz? is it true?"

"Yes Chase! I did! You think I can't survive a blast?" Silvex asked

Chase smiled and walked over to him and hugged him "You know, I'm not gay but you're awesome"

"Ooooo! You know, I love it when you say that Chase! Never gets old!" Silvex said,

"Huh?" Chase looked at him then noticed Marshall standing on all 4 paws "Wait, you healed him?"

"Yep! With me around, anything is possible. Besides, i couldn't disobey Ryder, even if he's not the Ryder that I know." Silvex said

To be continued


	27. Cleaning up (Part 1)

**Chapter 26: Cleaning up (Part 1)**

Sunlight started to shine through the window

"The storm it's over!" Skye yelled running through the doors

Silvex smiled. "That's a relief."

"Silvex, when its just us you don't need to hide your identity" Ryder said patting Marshall's head

"Yea, but Ryder. I'm still admitted to the Camp. I still have an image to maintain." Silvex replied

Ryder smiled "Yes, true but everyone here in the medical building know about you, including Wendy"

"Her too? ... No matter. If you want, I can get out of the camp easily Ryder." Silvex said

"I'd like you to remain, with Rocky help him pass his courses" Ryder knelt down in front of him "There's still pups here who will kill him"

"Well its not like I can't do that... Oh geez. I wouldn't leave the camp if i got out fit. We could say I'm staying with the PAW Patrol for awhile until everything for me is sorted out. Like Pedz, I can pull quite a few strings too," Silvex smiled

Ryder nodded "I have a better idea, I know you're already a member in another what did you say? World? Dimension? but would you like to be in this one too?"

"That... Would be Awesome! BUT, Don't expect me to be around 24/7! I have duties as a Gatekeeper, plus, back at My world, I have my mates, Chase and Marshall, waiting for me." Silvex said

"I understand Silvex" Ryder said with a smile

Kevin walked in "Ryder, today we need to clean up the Camp, all groups including Selena's will help out" He looked down at Marshall who was standing on his paws

Marshall quickly pretending to yelp and sat down "I keep forgetting to not put pressure on it"

Kevin raised his eyebrow "Like I was saying, Rocky and Silvex you will need to get ready to help your group, be ready in 1hour's time"

Silvex nodded. "Yes Sir!"

"Excellent, I'll see you and Rocky at the Assembly area in 1hour, there's so much to do" Kevin sighed "The camp is a mess"

' _I could have this place fixed up in no time, that is, if i wasn't trying to lay low_ ,' Silvex thought to himself

"Don't worry, the Paw Patrol is ready to help!" Ryder said patting Silvex's head "Oh and Silvex recently joined the team"

"I'm most happy for you, but this Camp is my problem not your team, I don't mean to be rude but there's a lot of work to do" Kevin said walking out

"Don't worry Ryder, I have a brother who can pull the strings for me while i help." Silvex said

"We can handle it" Ryder smiled at him "Just protect Rocky, make sure no one tries to harm him"

"Ryder?" Rocky said behind him

"Got it Ryder. Tell me if you need help with anything," Silvex said.

Rocky looked at Silvex, then Chase and Marshall "I better get ready" he sighed walking out

"Well, what next?" Silvex asked

"Go with Rocky, and get ready" Ryder said patting Chase's head "I'm putting Rocky's life in your paws"

"You got it Ryder Sir," Silvex said, walking after Rocky

Rocky turned around to see Silvex following him "Did Chase really mean he was sorry? or was it lie?"

"It was not a lie Rocky. I could tell it was straight from his heart." Silvex said

"He... saved me... Why?" Rocky questioned "I tried to kill him and Marshall, I deserved to die"

"ROCKY, THAT'S ENOUGH WITH THE DEATH TALK! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!" Silvex yelled

"I'm sorry!" Rocky burst out in tears

"How can I know your sorry when all your willing to do is wish you were dead?! You have a life Rocky! Try to enjoy it! Everyone is willing to give you a chance now! Why won't you prove to them you have Changed? Why?!" Silvex asked

"Look at me Silvex, everything I've done, tell me what do you see?" Rocky questioned wiping tears from his face

"I see a pup who has been through hell and back. I see a pup who isn't innocent anymore. I see a pup... a pup, who can be more, if he does his best, and forgets the rest." Silvex said

Rocky walked up to Silvex "I'm sorry, I want to prove to everyone I've changed, but even if I do will it change the way they think about me?"

"YES ROCKY! They want you back! But you need to prove that you're a good pup again. They do want you back Rocky, Chase is tired of being so hateful to you... Can't you see they want to forgive you? All you need to do is... is to apologize, by proving to Marshall he can trust you as a friend to him. Then you will be forgiven, and there will be no more hatred." Silvex said

"How? How do I prove to them? How can I possibly prove, after trying to kill someone on multiple times, how do you earn back their trust?" Rocky asked

"Ask Marshall that Rocky. It won't hurt to ask." Silvex smiled

"I guess" Rocky hugged Silvex "Thank you for understanding, we better get ready Kevin will kill us if we're late" he said getting into the Camp's uniform

"Don't you worry Rocky, Everything will work out. Trust me," Silvex said

Rocky nodded "I do trust you" he said turning around and hugged him

Silvex hugged back. "Lets go then, shall we?"

"Wait" Rocky ran into Wendy's room "Wendy? Are you here?"

Wendy was in her room thinking of everything that had just happen so much to take in with the return of Pedz learning that Silvex has powers and she was just a pup worried that now she would have nothing to do as she heard someone come in the door she turned to see Rocky "Hey Rocky yer I'm here what's up?"

"Wendy, I'm sorry" Rocky ran up to her and hugged her "I'm sorry I'm not perfect"

"O Rocky you are perfect it's me that's not I have nothing compared to Silvex I have no powers or anything and I'm not even a member of the Paw Patrol what use am I now?" Tear were running down Wendy's face

Rocky let go and looked at her "You're my mate, I don't even have any powers and at the moment I'm not even a member of the Paw Patrol"

Wendy hugged Rocky again "o Rocky your right and all I really need is you I love you so much" She nuzzled Rocky

"You don't need powers" Rocky licked her forehead "I better get ready with Silvex"

Wendy looked at Rocky "what are you and him doing"

"Kevin said all pups have to meet in the Assembly area to help clean up the Camp" Rocky sighed "Because I'm not a Paw Patrol member it includes me"

"I may as well come get out of this building" Wendy licked Rockys face again

Rocky smiled then walked out with Wendy "Ok, I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

"The him has a name ya know!" Silvex called out, having heard everything.

"Sorry Silvex" Rocky said walking out the room with Wendy behind him "I guess we better get go?"

"Yes, the last thing we need is more trouble for you." Silvex said

Wendy rolled her eyes as she followed behind "that storm really did a number on the camp didn't it?"

"Yep and the groups have to clean it up" Rocky sighed "I bet the others will try to do something to me"

"Don't worry, remember who I'm playing as? I think I've made myself quite the bad-ass around here. And don't worry. I'm pretty skilled at fighting, as you clearly say with Roxy and Andy... Speaking of which, what happened to those little shits?" Silvex asked

Rocky pointed as they exited the building

All of the pups were at the assembly area waiting, including Roxy and Andy who were chained together by their front paws

Silvex sighed. "Jesus, do I have to get rid of them myself? Stay aware of those two. They might try something again."

"How can I stay away from them? Their in our group" Rocky said as they walked over to the assembly area

"Wendy great, we need you on standby in-case someone gets hurt" Kevin said to her

"ok I guess I got nothing better to do" Wendy sat near a pole that gave her view over everyone

"Great Wendy, as for Silvex and Rocky... GET IN LINE!" Kevin yelled at them

"Yes sir.." Rocky moved in line next to Ally

"Yes sir!" Silvex said, standing next to Rocky

Kevin walked in front of all the pups "Now as you all can see that Storm did a lot of damage around the Camp, so today's courses will not happen"

"But sir, we can't keep cancelling them" A poodle said behind Rocky

"Who said that!" Kevin yelled out

The Poodle pushed Rocky out of line

"Rocky?" Kevin walked over to him "What happens to pups who question me?"

Rocky gulped "it wasn't me! sir.."

"Kevin Sir, if I may have a say?" Silvex asked

Kevin raised his eyebrow "You may speak, what it is?"

Silvex pointed at the poodle. "He said the indicated words, and pushed Rocky forward. I witnessed the entire thing."

"Very well, you step forward!" Kevin pointed to the Poodle "Rocky go back in line"

Rocky stepped back "Thanks Silvex" he whispered as the Poodle walked past him eyeballing him and Silvex

Silvex glared back, the poodle could see hatred and darkness. He could even see the eyes of Nightmare Silvex, which were blood red with ghostly white slit pupils.

The poodle smirked at Silvex

"Right, you 20 laps now!"Kevin yelled at the poodle who mumbled something then ran off

"All the pups are out to get me" Rocky sighed

"Have hope Rocky," Silvex said

"You'll protect me right?" Rocky asked

"ROCKY!" Kevin stood in front of him "Did i say speak?"

"No sir" Rocky replied scared

"Then keep that mouth shut" Kevin turned back to everyone

' _They'd have to get through me before they can touch you Rocky,_ ' Silvex said in the mixed breed's mind.

Rocky nodded at Silvex

"Right, Selena you are your team will clean up near the lake" Kevin wrote something on a note pad

"Great water.." Rocky mumbled

' _Shush, I got you covered_.' When Kevin glanced back at Silvex, the two looked into each others eyes deeply. Silvex manipulated Kevin into thinking sending Selena's group to the lake was a horrible idea.

"Scratch that, Selena take your group to the Camp's boundary" Kevin said which suprised Selena

"Did you make him change his mind?" Rocky whispered to Silvex

'I know a lot more than you think Rocky. It's quite simple for me to manipulate people's thoughts.' Silvex replied

Rocky smiled "Thanks"

"Right my group come with me" Selena ordered "Wendy come with us as well please, i need you to help me watch the group"

Silvex nodded and followed Selena

Rocky followed behind Silvex, Sleepish fell into Rocky knocking him out of line

"Get out my way" Sleepish said yawning

"Excuse me? What was that Rocky? I think Sleepish's said something, but that idiot's always too tried to speak up. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he took a three year name, hah! Waste his time on sleeping, he would most certainly love that," Silvex said, loud enough for Sleepish to hear.

Sleepish looked at Silvex half asleep "You calling me an idiot sir?" He said pushing into Rocky

Silvex turned around. "Oh, so the sleepy bastard CAN Hear! What a surprise,"

"I have very good hearing, thank you very much" Sleepish said to Silvex "Get out my way" he pushed Rocky over who fell into a puddle

"Nooooo! Im wet!" Rocky sighed

Silvex growled and made Sleepish trip face first into a different puddle. "Hah! Tired idiot can't stay awake for five seconds, can he?" Silvex said, helping Rocky back up.

Rocky stood to his paws "thanks, but see? They all hate me"

Sleepish growled at Silvex "Try that again sir, see where it gets you"

"Is that a challenge? From a poor excuse of a threat like you? I'd like to see you try!" Silvex said

Sleepish attempted to kick a rock at Silvex but it missed him and hit Rocky

"That does it!" Silvex lunged at Sleepish

"Get off me!" Sleepish growled trying to push Silvex off

Silvex did not comply as he began to hit and attack Sleepish

"SILVEX! SLEEPISH! Stop at once!" Selena yelled blowing a whistle pulling Silvex off "What is this about?"

"Sorry Ma'am. He pushed the wrong button. Plus, he was harassing Rocky." Silvex said

Selena looked at Rocky who was bleeding on his cheek "Sleepish 40 laps! NOW!" She yelled

Sleepish yawned but ran off

"I'm terribly sorry for the delay Ma'am, but none of these pups know anything about respect." Silvex sighed

"Which is why they're here" Selena said kneeling down next to Rocky "Its not deep" She said wiping some of the blood away

"Good. Then lets get a move on." Silvex said. When no one was looking, Silvex licked Rocky's small wound.

Rocky blushed "Thanks Silvex" he said walking close to him

"Don't think I'm hitting on you. Your cute, but you have Wendy. Plus, I can make my saliva have healing properties, that scratch will fade away soon," Silvex smiled at him

"Really? You can do that?" Rocky asked amazed

' _Rocky, I'm a Gatekeeper, sheesh! You think I can't do that, while yet I can beat someone senseless easily without powers, manipulate the minds of people, and even speak in your mind? You'd better start expecting the unexpected from me pup,_ ' Silvex said in Rocky's mind.

Rocky giggled

"What are you giggling at? Idiot" Andy said behind Rocky, he was still chained to Roxy

Rocky jumped knowing who that voice belonged to

"Back off bastard. Next time you try something funny, I will take care of you myself." Silvex said

"We're going to make Rocky suffer" Andy smirked

"Really? And how's that going to happen?" Silvex asked

"You wont always be around to protect that moron" Roxy laughed

"You'd be surprised at what I can do," Silvex said

As Andy and Roxy continued to walk behind Rocky and Silvex,

To be continued


	28. Cleaning up (Part 2)

**Chapter 27: Cleaning up (Part 2)**

Rocky couldn't shake the feeling Roxy and Andy were going to try something, he felt his body trembling

Roxy noticed and laughed "Naww the little idiot is scared"

"Shut up you." Silvex said. ' _Don't worry Rocky, I've got your back, why don't you walk ahead of me?'_ he said in Rocky's mind

"Piss Patrol you won't always have your body guard, and I swear we will ge..." Andy was cut off

"Hold up!" Selena yelled blowing a whistle "Flooded stream, alright my group cross it slowly" she ordered as Ally and Bearface started walking across the stream, it wasn't deep but the current was strong

Rocky stopped at the edge of it "Why does it have to be water?"

"What's wrong? Afraid of water?" Andy smirked crossing the stream with Roxy

"Don't worry Rocky, the water isn't too deep, and once we cross, you'll dry off." Silvex said, walking across the stream with ease

Rocky looked at the water "I can't do it" he and Wendy were the only one's who hadn't crossed, Rocky looked at Wendy "Go for it, I'll go after you"

Wendy walked next to Rocky and nuzzled him "it's ok Rocky I will go first then you can follow me" Wendy started walking and got into the water when she was half way across she turned around and looked at Rocky "see nothing to it Rocky" unknown to Wendy a bunch was coming down stream and as she turned back around the bunch hit her right in the face knocking her out and putting her head under water

"Wendy!" Rocky yelled out instantly jumping into the stream and swam over to her "I got you" He said pulling her out of the water, trying to keep it above the water "Wai..." he suddenly paused and looked around "I'm.. I'm... I'm... we..t..." he found himself unable to move the water forcing his head under, he managed to keep Wendy's above but he was petrified, frozen with fear

Selena turned around "Rocky! Wendy!" she yelled out running towards the water

"Fuck," Silvex huffed as he ran past Selena and down the stream side. "I'm coming Rocky, Wendy!"

"MORON!" Someone yelled from the side of the stream

"Pussy afraid of the water!" someone else yelled

Rocky was completely frozen, he could hear yelling but allowed himself to be pushed under

Silvex had ran ahead, now he could see Rocky and Wendy coming towards his direction. He leaped into the water and swam towards the two pups.

"Si.." Rocky tried to say only for his and Wendy's heads to be forced under the water

Silvex dove under and grabbed Rocky's collar with his teeth, then managed to get his paw under Wendy's collar, and dragged the both of them to the shore.

Rocky instantly started coughing up water

"Loser!" Bearface laughed then spat at Rocky "Stupid Paw Patrol lover should have let him drown!"

Silvex glared at Bearface, and before he knew it, he could feel a warm liquid trickling down his hind leg. Silvex was manipulating his body while staring deep into his eyes

"I... *cough* couldn't do ... *Cough* ... it" Rocky said still coughing

"You're fine Rocky, you're okay now," Silvex said

Rocky rolled over and gently nudged Wendy "Wendy? ... are you *cough* ... ok?"

Wendy moaned and opened her eyes and coughed "yer I'm ok my head hurts but what happen?"

"The Piss Patrol member tried to save you, only to be saved himself what a useless pup" Louise said laughing as she scratched her ear

"No wonder he was kicked from the Paw Patrol" Andy laughed harder "Who would want a mutt afraid of water? I know I wouldn't!"

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" The entire group of pups teased

Rocky burst into tears "Leave me alone!" he yelled

"How about you all shut the FUCK UP BEFORE I POUND YOU ALL INTO THE GROUND?! DON'T THINK I CAN'T!" Silvex growled very VERY Loudly

"How about you stop protecting him!" A pup yelled from the group "We'll show his poor excuse for a mutt what pain truly feels like!"

"ENOUGH!" Selena blew her whistle "One more word out of any of you and you'll each do 100 LAPS! DO you understand?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The pups yelled together

"Now get you're asses over to the boundary before I get cross!" Selena said as the pups walked off a part from Ally

Andy turned around and threw a rock at Rocky hitting him on his head knocking him out

"ANDY!" Selena walked over to him, raised her hand in the air and brought it down so fast he didn't see what was happening

WACK he fell to the ground

"Roxy one word from you and you'll join him!" Selena yelled at her "Get to work!"

"Selena Ma'am, If i make speak, I think Rocky is... Knocked out," Silvex said worriedly

"Stay with him and Wendy" Selena said pulling out her radio "Watch Rocky closely, I'm getting extra security over here" she said walking off

Silvex nodded. "Are you alright Wendy?" Silvex said, carefully scanning Rocky while making sure not to look suspicious.

Wendy smiled "I'm good Silvex been in more pain then this before just make sure Rocky is ok then if you wouldn't mind killing Andy and Roxy that would be great to wait forget I ever said that" Wendy lied down on the ground

Silvex chuckled. "They're going to push someone the wrong way one day sooner or later." Silvex said. "Alright, he's fine, he managed to get the last of the water out of his lungs., he's just knocked out, that's all."

Wendy sighed "it's my fault his like this now I should have been watching everything that was in that stream and in the end I got my mate hurt" tears formed in her eyes

"Do not cry Wendy. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do," Silvex said, hugging her

"if I was watching I wouldn't have been hit by the bunch and knocked out then Rocky wouldn't of had to jump in after me and none of this would of happen" Wendy broke the hug from Silvex and walked over to Rocky as she nuzzled and licked his face "I'm so sorry Rocky"

Rocky moaned before opening in his eyes "Ow my head" he said sitting up

"Ah good, your awake." Silvex said

"Silvex? What happened?" Rocky asked resting his head on Wendy's shoulder "My head hurts"

"You got hit in the head by a Rock thrown by Andy. Don't worry, Selena gave him what was coming to him." Silvex said

Wendy turned her head and licked Rockys face

"Wendy I'm sorry, I couldn't... I just... couldn't... move..." Rocky looked at the stream

Wendy turned and hugged Rocky as tears fell from her face "Rocky it's not your fault it's mine I wasn't watching when I should have been Rocky I am sorry"

Rocky hugged her back

' _Am I useless? are the pups right about me? what use am I if I couldn't even save my own mate?_ ' Rocky thought in his mind

' _You need to be more optimistic Rocky_ ,' Silvex said in his mind. ' _I can hear your thoughts from a mile away with that kind of attitude_ ,'

' _How can I be optimistic? All the pups here are out to get me, I can't do it_ ' Rocky said in his mind ' _It's like the world hates me_ '

' _Rocky, can you remember the past? When you were a PAW Patrol member? When you were the fix-it pup of the team?_ ' Silvex asked

' _Of course, but that was in the past I'm not a member anymore remember?_ ' Tears began to fill Rocky's eyes _'I was kicked from the team_ '

' _But can't you see Rocky? They want you back, but you keep thinking you're better off dead! Listen, I know the situation looks bad, but you can't have a rainbow without the rain, you can't feel happy again until you shed tears, you can hold in the pain until you've bled out the poison of darkness. What i'm saying is that you will have to feel the darkness and pain, in order to see the light again. you MUST Push on Rocky, Everyone in the PAW Patrol wants you back so badly, you need to fight for them! For Marshall, For Ryder, for all of them, even Wendy! They all need you Rocky! They all need you to fight for the light again, so that you may be forgive, and that you and all of them can move on._ ' Silvex said

Rocky looked at Wendy then at Silvex "I'm sorry" he said out loud then hugged Silvex "Why does life have to be so hard?" he said hugging tighter

"Because while life is a gift that is unique in itself, It is also the hardest task for one to preform, as it can be so random. But it is worth each and every second we have it Rocky. Never regret living your Life Rocky." Silvex said

Selena walked over "I see you're away Rocky, good, now would you 2 including Wendy please follow me"

Silvex nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Wendy nodded "let's go Rocky I can help you walk if you want"

"I'm alright Wendy" Rocky licked her cheek "Silvex? can you do something about this headache?" he whispered

Silvex nodded, and made Rocky's headache fade away.

"Rocky, listen" Selena said stopping "Not everyone here hates you, all the staff and trainers will watch out for you, I for one can say you are an incredible pup sure you've done some bad things and made mistakes but everyone makes mistakes" she knelt down in front of him "I may seem hard on you, but even Wendy knows that as your Trainer it's my job to be hard, I have to push you and treat you like I treat every pup, now Silvex Kevin had a call from Superstar Pedz, we thought she was dead but turns out she's not, she told him you're her pup and she sent you here to watch Rocky, so from now on any activities, courses or tests he does you will do them with him."

Silvex smiled. "Will Do Ma'am! ... You don't mind if i still refer to you as 'Ma'am', right?"

"When you're around the other pups, please do, they must think you're sent here like them" Selena stood up "I can't treat you nor Rocky any differently"

"Don't worry Ma'am, I know how to act unsuspicious," Silvex said with a smirk.

Selena smiled "Wendy same goes for you, don't treat Silvex different, everyone has to think he's an ordinary pup here"

Wendy nodded then looked at Silvex "so does that mean your pedz's pup like Sunset is or something else?"

"Yes, sort've" Silvex whispered to Wendy

Wendy smiled "cool that's epic wish I had an epic owner maybe Ryder would let me join the Paw Patrol when Rocky rejoins or something anyway we better get to cleaning up the area" Wendy licked and nuzzled Rocky

"I still don't know how Pedz managed to survive that explosion, it was confirmed she was in the hospital when it exploded" Selena said puzzled

"If only they knew" Rocky whispered to Silvex

"What was that Rocky?" Selena said leading them towards the other pups

Rocky gulped "I said if only we knew, I mean how she survived"

"Well, that girl is amazing, and Clever. She probably found a safe spot from the explosion, and hid from the world when it was safe to come out," Silvex said. "So what's the job here Ma'am?"

Selena nodded in agreement "Alright, Rocky some of the fence was damaged in the storm, I need you to repair it"

"Sure ma'am" Rocky said looking at the fence

"Andy, Roxy will be bringing over material you will need, Silvex help Rocky" Selena said "Wendy you're with me"

Silvex nodded. _'Don't worry, leave Roxy to me, just focus on the fence._ ' he said in Rocky's mind

Rocky walked towards the fence

"Silvex, watch over him" Selena said to him "This area isn't safe, these trees may have been damaged by the storm and could lose branches or fall down, so be extra careful"

"Will do Ma'am. Don't worry, Rocky will be safe with me," Silvex said, walking over to Rocky

Wendy looked at Selena "sorry for saying this Selena but are you nuts Andy and Roxy should not be allowed anywhere near Rocky with everything that has happen"

"I'm following orders from Kevin, you know I can't disagree with anything he says, however that's why Silvex will be with Rocky in everything he does, and Kevin said you are too be at every activity and course as well, the more staff we have watching Rocky, the less likely anyone will do anything to him" Selena explained

Rocky stood at the fence, which was a mess, some of the fence panel's had been completely torn off the posts "I'm going to be here forever" he mumbled

"I'll give you a Paw Rocky," Silvex offered.

"Thank's Silvex" Rocky smiled

Wendy looked at Rocky then Silvex as she went over and whispered to him "please make sure they don't touch him or doing anything to him Silvex" She licked Rocky's face then walked over to Selena "ok then where are we going then?"

' _Will do Wendy_ ,' She heard in her mind.

"Wendy I would like you to watch over Rocky, Silvex, Ally and bearface since they're all working in the area, I can't be in multiple places at once" Selena said watching Andy and Roxy make their way over to Rocky pulling some equipment behind them

Wendy nodded "ok so I will be going around to everyone then sounds good will get my mind off thinks I will start with Ally then need to see how she was been since I haven't talked to her for a while" Wendy nuzzled and licked Rocky's face "be safe my mate" Wendy then walked over to Ally to talk to her

"Here's your shit Rocky" Andy smirked slamming the equipment down in front of Rocky, a piece of wood landing on Rocky's paw who yelped "Oops sorry" he smirked even more walking off

"Ow!" Rocky said holding his paw in the air "That hurt..."

Silvex chuckled as he got an idea, focusing hard, he took the pain from Rocky's paw, and gave it to Andy, but not before intensifying it greatly. It hurt Worse than Marshall's paw did when he had it badly damaged.

Andy suddenly dropped to ground, causing Roxy to also fall over

"What the hell? What's your problem?" Roxy said standing to her paws

Andy didn't answer, tears were falling down his face

"Oh my god, are you actually crying?" Roxy asked looking at him "Geez I thought you were tougher then this brother"

"My!... my!... Paw..." Andy said as Roxy pulled him along behind her

Rocky watched and laughed "What did you do?"

"I took your pain, and gave it to him. Only I made it so much worse than what Marshall felt with his paw. I call it a healthy dose of karma!" Silvex chuckled

"Oh nice!" Rocky looked down at his paw which started to swell up "Silvex, could you maybe heal it?"

Silvex focused hard, and it stopped, and returned to normal. "Gotcha covered,"

"Thanks" Rocky said pulling a piece of wood over to the fence "Hey Silvex? What's it like, having powers?"

"At times, you feel untouchable, you feel like there isn't anything or anyone that could even come close to hurting you, At times, it makes you appreciate the better things in life, at times, it makes you feel proud that you have such great power that you can use for the greater good, and at rare occasions, it can make you feel... feel like a monster..." Silvex said, remembering something dark

"But you're not a monster, you're anything but a monster, you're helping me for some reason when everyone else wants me dead" Rocky dropped the wood next to the fence then lifted it up "How can you feel like you're a monster?" he questioned

"There was... that... Incident..." Silvex said

Rocky stopped and looked at him "But it was in the past right? You told me I should forget the past, then maybe you should too"

"You're past was minor compared to mine, and yes, I try to move on, but what i did... Even I cannot forgive myself. Its best not to think about it, but... I can show you why." Silvex said

"Yeah but I tried to kill Marshall, even Chase" Rocky sat down "I betrayed my friends, what could you do that's worse?"

"... I killed the ENTIRE team..." Silvex said

Rocky looked at him "But aren't you mates with a Chase and Marshall?"

"It was a thousand years ago, I was just deamed Gatekeeper at the time, and was new to the concept of the position i had to play. Sadly, something happened, and... and I lost control to my dark side." Silvex said

Rocky hugged Silvex "It was the past though b..." he was cut off

"Naw look at the Piss Patrol member hugging Sil-lick's" Sleepish yawned walking passed them

"Shut up!" Rocky growled at him

Sleepish walked over to him "Why should I?" he asked getting right in Rocky's face "You're worthless" he pushed Rocky who fell into Silvex then ran off "I wouldn't waste my time with you!" he yelled back

Silvex made Sleepish trip again. "Try that Again Sleepy bastard, and Ill garentee ya a world of Hurt and Regret!"

"Why can't i do this job in peace?" Rocky sighed

"Don't worry Rocky, just Press on. I'm here to help, remember?" Silvex said

"Why are you helping anyway? Someone like you, wouldn't you have better places to be instead of here?" Rocky questioned

"It's my Duty as Gatekeeper to help those in need, and you are one of those people." Silvex smiled at him

Rocky half smiled "Well thanks, if it weren't for you I'd be probably dead by now"

"Have Hope Rocky. Now then, do you need a paw with the equipment?" Silvex asked

"Yeah I might need your help" Rocky tried attaching the wood to the fence but the nails wouldn't go in, he lifted the hammer in the air but not concentrating he brought the hammer down on his paw "Damn it!" he yelped

Silvex looked around, and when he saw that no one was looking, he levitated the nails, and pushed them into place with ease. "You okay?" Silvex asked, focusing on the nails

"I guess" Rocky said shaking his paw, which was bleeding but he didn't notice

"... You're bleeding," Silvex said, pushing the last nail in place, then checking one more time if anyone saw.

"I am? Oh" Rocky looked at his paw "Its nothing" he said limping over and grabbed another piece of wood

"At least let me heal it," Silvex said, walking to Rocky's side

Rocky placed the wood on the ground "Alright then" He held his paw in the air

Silvex had the bleeding healed in an blink of an eye. "Okay, you're good, Concentrate on the nail more this time okay? Let me worry about the others."

Rocky nodded not knowing Andy had put a nail already in the wood, when Rocky lifted the Wood upright the nail went straight through his paw "Ow!" Rocky yelped holding back tears

Silvex took the wood away from him, and examined his paw. "Looks nasty, maybe we should have you go to Wendy,"

Rocky shook his head "No! They'll take me off work, i dont want to sit around doing nothing" He took hold of the nail with his mouth and pulled it out, flinching at the pain "See? All good..." he said but collapsed

"This will require more energy... I Know!" Silvex's eyes glowed white, and with a huge flash of Silver, Time completely stopped, except for Rocky and Silvex. "Whew... Thank you Natalie..." Silvex said, a pit put out.

"What did you ... do?"Rocky asked laying on the ground

"It was a bit complicated, but I did it at last! I completely stopped time around us... Horology abilities are hard to master," Silvex said

Rocky noddes pretending he knew what Silvex just said, but he didn't "ohh..." he said laying his head on the ground

Silvex walked over and took a look at the paw. "I can heal it, but it'll take a moment, it's already infected."

"Alright then" Rocky sighed "I can't do anything right"

"Oh Rocky, what did i say about losing hope?" Silvex said, healing Rocky's paw slowly.

"I know i know... But no matter what i do why does it keep going wrongly?" Rocky asked watching Silvex heal him

"Because life is hard Rocky, but you just have to keep going. It won't be like this forever. Nothing remains the same forever." Silvex said

"I guess, lucky I have you here" Rocky smiled at him

"Yes, I'm the change that will make thing right again." Silvex said, finishing on the healing. "Now then, i'm gonna Unfreeze time, are you ready?"

Rocky stood to his paws and hugged Silvex "Thank you, thank you for helping me"

"No problem Rocky. My Pleasure. Get ready now," Silvex smiled

Rocky nodded and stood besides him "ok ready"

Silvex focused hard and Grunted loudly as another big flash of Silver appeared,and Time resumed. Silvex fell to the ground shortly after.

"You ok?" Rocky asked sitting besides him

"Just... tired... That's a... hard spell... to preform..." Silvex huffed, out of breath

Rocky smiled "You're amazing" he said pushing the piece of wood upright, then hammered the nails in easily this time

A rubble noise was heard coming from the stream behind them as a wall of water smashed through fence, taking Selena and her group down the stream which had now formed into a raging river

To be contined


	29. A Worthy Sacrifice

**Chapter 28: A Worthy Sacrifice**

Rocky and Silvex were instantly swept down, Selena was next to Wendy and Ally when the floor waters hit and grabbed both pups

"Ahhhh!..." Rocky screamed unable to swim because he was frozen again in fear, his head being dragged under the water

Silvex grabbed Rocky and lifted him up above the surface. "I Got you Rocky!" Silvex said, strained

"No.. *cough* let me go, I know your still weak from that spell... you can't protect us both" Rocky said then suddenly became worried about Wendy

"I can still try Rocky, I may be drained Energy wise, but i still have my natural energy," Silvex said, pulling Rocky to shore. "We need to rescue the others!"

Rocky looked back at the once small stream, which was now a raging river "How?..." he saw Selena holding Ally and Wendy, without thinking he jumped back into the river "Wendy!" he yelled out before his head he a log knocking him under the water

"Sweet Celestia, How am I suppose to... Nerg!" Silvex groaned. He thought of Ryder hard as he began to readjust his body to accept power from the sunlight. 'Ryder? Ryder, are you there!?' he called out to the ten-year old

A helicopter noise was heard over head, as Skye's copter came into view 'We have this Silvex' Ryder replied driving his ATV towards the River

'I can help! If I use and readjust the Perception Filters on my ATV, I can help,' Silvex said

"Leave it to us dude" Zuma said driving passed Silvex with Marshall on his hovercraft

"Fine," Silvex said, a little put out as he stretched out his body in the sunlight, feeling energy surge in his system once more.

"Wocky! Whewe awe you?!" Zuma yelled out as he and Marshall scanned the flood water "Skye any luck?" Ryder asked also on the water "No Ryder I don't see him or any of the other pups anywhere" Skye replied searching from above

Once fully recharged, Silvex dove into the water, and swimming quite fast underwater, headed towards the group of pups

Rocky got dragged under the water his uniform got caught on a log, Bullnuts attempted to free him but tje current carried Bullnuts away 'Silvex...' Rocky managed to say in his mind before he blacked out due to the lack of oxygen

Silvex came along, and Freed Rocky from the log, and lfited him up to the Surface. "Stay with me Rocky!" He shouted

Rocky moaned trying to keep his eyes open "Silvex!" Skye yelled hovering over them "get in the harness" she yelled lowering it down

Once it was near, Silvex latched Rocky into the Harness, and Dove underwater again.

"Silvex what are you doing?!" Skye yelled out

' _Just get him to safety Skye! Don't worry about me!_ ' She heard in her mind.

' _I can't leave you! We never leave our teammaets_ ' Skye said back

' _JUST DO IT! THAT IS AN ORDER FROM A GATEKEEPER!'_ She heard him yell. By now, Silvex was close to the rest of the group.

' _Be careful_ ' Skye said back to him

Silvex swam up to Selena, All, and Wendy, and biting on the back of the collar of her shirt, dragged Selena, Wendy, and Ally to shore.

"Thank you" Selena said breathing heavily "the rest of my team are still out there"

"How many pups?" Silvex asked

"8, including Andy and Roxy" Selena said

Silvex dove back into the water, One by One, he dragged all the pups back. He brought in Andy and Roxy by their chains, however.

"Why did you save us?" Roxy questioned coughing

"Because you may be utter idiots, but i said, Nobody dies. Alright?" Silvex said

"But we hate Rocky" Roxy said still coughing

"So? That is not a good reason as to why I shouldn't save you. You have lives to live." Silvex said

"Not very good lives" Roxy sighed and looked at her brother who was unconscious

"True, but at least it's a life, and not... a life." Silvex said. "Well, that should be the last of them..." Silvex huffed, out of breath again.

Skye lowered Rocky down next to Ryder who was waiting on the shore Ryder grabbed Rocky and felt for a pulse, he stopped as his eyes began to tear up "Wyder? What is it?" Zuma asked as he and Marshall approached him "He's gone" Ryder replied hugging the limp body

Silvex was guiding Selena to where Ryder was. "Ryder! What's is it?"

Ryder stood up holding Rocky in his arms "We were too late, i failed him"

"You mean...?" Silvex said

Ryder nodded unable to hold his tears back "Rocky's gone" he said as the tears flooded down his cheeks

"N-no..." Silvex said

"I've failed as his leader and owner" Ryder fell to the ground hugging the Mix-breed tightly "I'm so sorry Rocky!" The 10 year old burst out sobbing "Forgive me..."

Silvex lowered his head

Wendy ran over to Ryder "put him on the ground Ryder I will do CPR on him and being him back I will not loss my mate so easily" Ryder put Rocky on the ground as Wendy right away used her two front paws and started pushing down on his chest "one two three four five" Wendy gave Rocky mouth to mouth and blow air into him then went back to pushing on his chest "one two three four five come on Rocky don't die you are not allowed to die" Wendy once again gave mouth to mouth to Rocky and blow more air into him as she once again went back to pushing on his chest "one two three four five come on Rocky you are strong COME ON" Wendy blow more air into Rockys body as she then checked for a pulse she put her paw on his neck "... I got a pulse his alive" Wendy rolled Rocky onto his side so he could cough up all the water he took in "that was a close one I will keep I close eye on him from now on"

Rocky opened his eyes for a split second then his body started shaking violently "Rocky!" Ryder felt Rocky's pulse "Hes going into shock!"

Silvex was lost in thought, oblivius to the events going on.

"We have to get him back to your building Wendy" Ryder said holding Rocky in his arms

Wendy nodded "indeed we do and quickly let's go right now" Wendy started running towards her building

Ryder went to follow her but stopped and looked down at Rocky, who's body was limp "No! No! No! Not again!"

"Ryder?" Marshall looked up at him "What's wrong?"

Silvex was by Ryder's side instantly. "He's Dying, His body has gone too long without Oxygen. His aura is fading." His eyes were faintly glowing

"There's nothing that can be done then" Ryder said holding Rocky closely to him

"Well, Yes and No." Silvex said

"What do you yes or no! Dude speak english!" Zuma shouted "Wocky can't die! He just can't!"

Silvex removed his disguise. "No, because under normal Circumstances, but Yes, because I'm Here!" he said, spreading his wings out.

Luckily, Selena had taken the other pups to the medical building so it was only Ryder and the Paw Patrol remaining

"Silvex? You can save him?" Ryder asked still holding Rocky in his arms

"Yes, but this will get ugly," Silvex said. A beam of silver Mist connected between Rocky and Silvex's Chest.

Ryder knelt down "What are you doing to him Silvex?" he questioned, as Chase approached them from behind

"What's going on Ryder sir..." Chase froze seeing Rocky motionless in Ryder's arms and the silver beam "Is he?.."

"Now, this is gonna look harsh, i'm warning you," Silvex said as he drew out a silver and Dark blue Katana

"What the hell are you doing?!" Skye shouted at Silvex

"Regenerating." Silvex said, as he adjusted the sword, and sliced it into his body, through his heart, and out of his back. Blood flew everywhere

Skye fainted

Chase caught her but turned his head away "I can't watch"

The rest of the pups did the same

"How does regenerating help Rocky?!" Ryder yelled feeling Rocky's heart beat

Silvex groaned as he glowed Dark blue. "He... He can take my Regeneration!" Silvex said, as he glowed brighter, and the ground shook lightly

The beam turned Dark blue as Rocky did too. Slowly but surely, his heartbeat strengthened

Ryder started to relax "No wonder Pedz trusts you, but Silvex what about you?" he asked holding Rocky still

Silvex fell over, he had stopped glowing, and his wounds leaking a lot of blood onto the ground. "Don't... Don't... Don't... ... ... Worry..." Silvex moaned

"Ryder? is he?" Rubble said walking next to Ryder who was kneeling on the ground

"He's alive" Ryder cried tears of joy "Wendy, he's alive!"

Wendy cried tears of joy knowing her mate was alive and not dead "thank god his alive"

"Silvex?" Chase approached him "Why would you kill yourself for Rocky? Why?"

"Is Silvex?" Everest asked behind Rubble who was in tears

"Some... ... ... Lives are worth... Dying for..." Silvex said, then closed his eyes.

Ryder looked down at Rocky in his arms, who was breathing then at Silvex "Wendy is Silvex ...?"

Wendy walked over to Silvex and placed her paw on his neck to check for a pulse after a minute she closed her eyes then reopened them "I'm sorry everyone Silvex is dead I can't find a pulse"

"He's dead?" Ryder asked completely stunned "He can't be, he said he can't die.."

Marshall hugged Everest then howled as did, Chase with Skye

"He was a good pup" Ryder said holding Rocky close to his body "Wendy? is there somewhere we can place Silvex's body? I have to let Pedz know"

Wendy thought for a minute "I have a freezer for bodies never thought I would have to use it ever" a tear fell from her face

Ryder picked up Silvex's body in one arm and placed Rocky on Zuma's Hovercraft "Zuma take Rocky to the medical building, for now Silvex's death stays between us until Pedz comes"

Zuma nodded and drove off towards the building the rest of the Paw Patrol followed him

"Wendy can we use the back entrance?" Ryder asked as tears fell on Silvex's fur

Wendy looked at Ryder "of cause we can first death we have had here dam"

Ryder nodded and ran towards the building, then they ran around the back entrance "Lead the way Wendy" he said opening the door

Wendy walked into the building then led Ryder to the freezer as she opened the freezer door their was a small freezing room "first pup ever to be put in here I honestly hoped I would never have to open this door"

"I'm sorry Wendy" Ryder said placing Silvex's body on the small tray "Not the first body I've seen, but he's the first pup to die in my team" he kissed Silvex on the head then closed the door "Rest in peace Silvex"

Wendy looked at Ryder "do you mind me asking who the first body you saw was Ryder?"

"A guy named Ed, back in the Park" Ryder shook his head "I don't really want to talk about it, brings back bad memories" he said walking out of the room "I better call Pe..."

"Hello brother" Pedz said as Ryder walked out of the room

"whhhhattt?!" Ryder jumped "How did you get here so fast?"

Pedz giggled "I never left, hello Wendy"

Wendy was shocked a superstar just talked to her "h-h-h-hello Pedz"

"I know what happened" Pedz said kneeling down giving Wendy a pat

"How?" Ryder questioned her

Pedz shed a few tears then stood up "Brother please, do not under estimate me, however regarding Silvex I would like to take the body"

Wendy nodded "ok then right over here" Wendy walked over and opened the freezer door

The rest of the Paw Patrol walked in

Pedz closed the door behind them, and walked over to the freezer "You saved my life once, you deserve a funeral fitted for a king" she said

"He healed my paw" Marshall said looking down at his paw which was still in a cast "He let me walk again" he burst into tears

Everest hugged him "It's ok Marshall, I'm here" she hugged him tightly

Wendy thought for a minute "hey didn't you guys meet a pup like Silvex before when the big storms and everything hit Adventure Bay o god what was his name mmmm I can't remember it was in the newspaper?"

"Yes, his name was Max" Ryder said looking down at Silvex "To think Silvex was more powerful then Max, but ended up sacrificing himself for Rocky"

"Indeed, he was brave soul" Pedz replied kissing Silvex on his head "I owe Silvex my life"

"We all do" Ryder said, tears falling down his face

"I can't believe he's gone" Chase said holding back tears

Pedz looked down at Chase "Do not be ashamed to cry Chase"

"I..." Chase turned to the closest pup next to him, which was Skye and hugged her crying into her fur "He's gone... He really is..."

Skye hugged back and cried as well

The Room was filled with sorrow and the sound of crying

"I best be getting his body to my Helicopter" Pedz said breaking the sobbing

Wendy sighed "a new question rises what are we going to tell the others now that they won't see Silvex around anymore?"

"Let me handle that Wendy" Pedz replied about to push the body out

Wendy left the Paw Patrol to go and check on her mate as she walked into the other room and up to Rocky she lied down next to him and licked his face

As Pedz was about to push his body away, the body exhaled a silver mist, which floated over to an empty part of the room. Wind picked up, and the mist glowed blindingly bright. There was a faint howling as the sound of the TARDIS Materializing filled the room.

"What's going on in there?" Kevin said through the door "And what is that noise?"

Pedz quickly locked the door "Oh, you know Superstar stuff, now if you will excuse us"

"Right.. sorry about that" Kevin replied walking away from the door "Wait.. was that? Nah, can't be her not here" he said leaving the area

The light faded to reveal Silvex Standing tall, wings spread out. A second later, he fell to the floor, panting heavily. "Holy Mary mother of Joseph! I... I haven't used that Regeneration cycle for... 437 years?"

"Wait.. wh..at? He's... he's.. he's... ali..." Ryder said before he fainted

Pedz caught him "Ops, you might have over did it a tad" she said holding her brother

Silvex got up Slowly. "Hey Everyone! Sorry if caused some unnecessary tears and feels, but I told you all not to worry!"

"You're not dead?" Marshall said, as he to fainted, along with the rest of the pups

Pedz slapped her own face then looked at Silvex "I am glad you are not gone Silvex, however now we have a room filled with unconscious pups and my brother"

"It's a rather complicated process and... Were you crying over me?" Silvex asked

"Of course I was, you saved my life once I would hate for you to die" Pedz replied as Ryder started to wake up "Good morning sleepy head, there's someone here who wants to say hello"

Ryder slowly opened his eyes "What?"

"Hello Ryder! Check it out! New bod- hold on." Silvex paused. "... New tooth, that's weird,"

"Huh?" Ryder looked at Silvex "I don't get it, you died?" he said standing up with Pedz's help

"Ryder. I have a very important Job that no one else can preform. I HAVE to live. IT's not a choice. Just be glad I'm back." Silvex said

Ryder knelt down and hugged the husky, while shedding a few tears "I'm happy you're not dead..." he paused "If we're all here, who's with Rocky?"

"Wendy, I think I saw her go out" Pedz said

"Well I couldn't just abandon you now, could I?" Silvex asked

"Quite right Silvex" Pedz smiled unlocking the door

Silvex nodded.

In Rocky's room, Wendy was laying besides him on the bed watching when the door suddenly swung open

"Hi Wendy" Andy said walking into the room where Rocky was "Got a present for you" he smirked no longer chained to Roxy

Wendy looked over Roxy "What are you doing in here GET OUT NOW!" She got off the bed and stood between Rocky and Roxy

"Never, we have something for you" Roxy said standing next to Andy

Before Wendy could do anything 20 pups, jumped at her, kicking her in her rips, and over head blood began to dribble down her head

"Finish her" Andy smirked watching

Bearface with all his might hit Wendy over her head instantly knocking her out

"Now that gets you out the way" Andy smirked kicking Wendy to the side "I'm going to enjoy this" he said as 5 pups jumped up on the bed with Rocky, who was just waking up

"Wh.. Wh.. what..." Rocky mumbled

Roxy stood next to Rocky "Say good night!" she lifted her paw up in the air

"Nooo... please..." Rocky cried knowing what was about to happen, just as Roxy's paw was brought down Rocky screamed in his mind ' _Heelllppppp...!_ ' then there was pain followed by darkness

To be continued


	30. Fight for Survival

**Chapter 30: Fight for Survival**

Silvex's eyes flashed green. He dashed out the door, and into Rocky's room

Wendy was laid on the floor unconscious, badly beaten blood was pouring from a wound on her head

"I say... What happened here?" Pedz asked running into the room with Ryder and the pups

"They Pupnapped Rocky! Roxy, Andy, and some other Pups!" Silvex yelled

Pedz got an alarm on her phone, she pulled it out of her pocket "He's right" she said looking at an image of a group of pups dragging Rocky out the building

"Wendy!" Marshall yelled running over to her "Silvex can you heal her?"

"Already done," Silvex said, as she was faintly glowing white.

Ryder looked at Pedz's screen "We have to get Rocky back,"

"We can help" Chase and Marshall said together

"No" Ryder shook his head "It's too dangerous, they could kill you"

"But they can and will kill Rocky" Rubble said tearing up

Pedz stood up "I will stop them" she said running out of the room

Silvex took notice that everyone was focused on Pedz, and faded away when no one was paying attention to him

Wendy woke up "what happen wheres Rocky?"

"They took him, don't worry Pedz has gone to rescue him" Ryder said in a worried voice

Wendy moaned again "I couldnt protect him I failed and why does my body feel like a train hit it but im not bleeding?"

"Silvex healed you" Ryder said kneeling next to her "Take it easy"

"damn it!" Chase said running out the room, followed by Everest and finally Marshall

"Wait pups!" Ryder yelled but they were gone

Andy and Roxy made the group take Rocky to the lake, which was now flooded

Andy walked over to Rocky, and bit him in his side as hard as he could making a deep wound "Wake up! idiot!" he kicked the wound over and over

Rocky woke up screaming in agony

"Good, you're awake" Andy smirked nodded to the 20 pups "We all want you dead, no one likes a piece of shit like you! Not even the Paw Patrol!"

The group of pups were on Rocky in the matter of seconds, kicking, biting him continuously, Rocky screamed

"Hold up! Don't kill him!" Andy yelled at the group who stopped attacking Rocky

"We have to make sure, Rocky doesn't get out of this alive" Roxy said tying a weight to Rocky's back leg so he would sink "Now lets through him in the lake"

Bearface bit into Rocky's back dragging him into the water

"Ple...a..." Rocky tried to speak but couldn't due to the amount of pain he was in

"Don't worry Rocky, it'll be over soon" Bearface said throwing him into the lake as far as he could

SPLASH! Rocky hit the water and straight away sank

"Stop right there!" Pedz said behind the group who laughed

"You're too late!" Andy smirked at her

Silvex, meanwhile, had dove into the lake at the other side of it, and swam to where Rocky was sinking. ' _I got you Rocky! Hold on!_ ' He said in the mixed breed's mind.

 _'Let me die... please... it hurts too much..._ ' Rocky begged Silvex

' _No can do!_ ' Silvex said, getting the weight off, and started healing Rocky while heading towards the shore where the group of Pups and Pedz where. He forgot his disguise wasn't on.

Rocky moaned ' _I deserve it... Silvex..why..?_ '

' _You don't deserve to die Rocky. Have you already forgotten our talk about hope and life?'_ Silvex replied as he reached the surface of the water and walked onto land, Rocky on his back.

Rocky cried on Silvex's back, he was still in pain

Chase, Everest and Marshall ran up next to Pedz

"What are you three doing here? Are you crazy?" Pedz asked them shocked

Andy eyeballed Marshall, as Roxy eyeballed Chase

"Let's have some fun!" Andy barked and the group of 20 pups ran at Pedz

"Stay behind m..." Pedz couldn't finish her sentence as Chase raced passed her

"NO ONE and I MEAN NO ONE! Attacks Rocky unless its me!" Chase said slamming into Roxy at a force it instantly knocked her over "Bitch!" he yelled smacking her across her face

Marshall ran at Andy, but Andy was prepared and pushed Marshall to the group "Learn to fight moron!" He growled stepping on Marshall's other front paw, one not in a cast

Silvex heard the fight. "Better see what I can do," he said, healing the last of Rocky's injures and numbing any pain he had while running to where the fight was

"Silvex... your.. your... not in your disguise" Rocky said to him

Silvex didn't hear as he ran up next to Pedz. "What is this?!"

Marshall managed to kick Andy off of him, but Andy was stronger then him and force Marshall head into the edge of the lake

"DIE!" Andy yelled at Marshall who couldnt breathe

"LEAVE MY MATE ALONE!" Everest growled slamming into Andy winding him "Marshall! Marshall! Are you alright?" she asked pulling his head out of the water, but was hit but another pup knocking her into the water

Pedz looked down and coughed at Silvex "I think you have a problem" she pointed to Silvex's wings

"There's no time for that! Watch over Rocky, I'll help Chase and Marshall!" Silvex dashed over to where Everest was, dove into the water, and pulled her out of the water

"Thanks" Everest said feeling dizzy "Silvex? When did you get here?" she asked, blood running down the side of her face

"Nevermind that," Silvex said, healing her and Marshall's injuries, as he had pulled her to where the dally was. "Can you get Marshall to safety? I need to help Chase," he said, looking at where Chase was.

"No" Marshall said standing up "Rocky saved my life, I'm not leaving him"

"Neither am I" Everest said licking blood from Marshall's cheek

"Bastard!" Roxy growled kicking Chase off of her "I'll kill you!" she forced his head into the mud as 4 pups started beating into Chase who yelped "Yes! Let's here you scream!" she said biting down on Chase's back paw

"Rocky's safe with Pedz, just go now!" Silvex said, running off towards chase, and with a growl threw all the Pups off him. Silvex stood in front of the Shepherd as all the Pups got up.

"What the hell!" Roxy yelled standing to her paws she turned around and her eyes almost popped out "Nice Halloween costume freak!"

Chase moaned trying to stand up but a crack sound echo'd from his back paw and he buckled over in pain

"Naw he's got a boo-boo" One of the pups laughed while running at Chase from behind

Silvex turned around and using his levitational power to throw the pup away. He turned back to Roxy and spread his wings out. "Hey Roxy! It's me, SILVEX," He said, glowing white.

"Like I believe that! Freak!" Roxy said unsure if she should attack

"Silvex.." Chase said weakly "Don't.. kill them..."

"Freak? I may be a freak, but I know your a little Devil!" Silvex said, pulling Roxy close with his levitational power. "Am I a freak now? Huh?!"

Roxy spat in his face "Yes you are!, your protecting another freak!" she said pointing to Chase "Although that freak is half dead" she again spat at Silvex

Silvex growled as he placed a curse on Roxy, and threw her at some of the Pups who were staring. He turned to Chase, placed his paws on him, and healed him back to full health. He panted as he stopped glowing and turned back to Roxy.

"What did you do to me?!" Roxy yelled at him as Chase stood up next to Silvex

"DEATH TO ALL PAW PATROL MEMBERS!" A group of pups said walking around Pedz, Marshall, Everest and Rocky "Good for nothing pups!" they yelled

"I've cursed you. Your life will be miserable until I call it off. Sucks to be you!" Silvex said, taking Chase's paw and running to where Pedz was with the others. "This looks bad, and that curse I laid on Roxy used up the last of my energy. I'll have to fight them off without them," He looked worried for Pedz.

"Not to fear Silvex, I have taken on more then these before" Pedz said getting ready for fight "You keep the Paw Patrol safe, let me handle the others"

Silvex jumped and glided to where Marshall, Everest, and Rocky where, bracing himself for battle. "Day or Night, I'm Ready to fight!" Silvex yelled, having just said his catchphrase for the PAW Patrol.

A fully grown bulldog smashed into Marshall instantly knocking him out then turned around to Silvex "Paw Patrol lover!" He said kicking Marshall back towards Silvex

Silvex caught Marshall and laid him down next to him. "Bring it on!" He roared, challenging the bulldog.

"Think you can beat me do ya?" The bulldog asked growling "You don't have a chance"

"You'd be surprised! I want a real challenge!" Silvex said, charging at the bulldog

Chase shot passed Silvex slamming into the Bulldog who remained standing

"Oh dear, you are stupid!" The bulldog grinned picking Chase up by his throat and threw him into Silvex

Silvex caught Chase, and put him down. ' _Let me handle this Chase. remember who I am?_ ' He said and rammed into the bulldog.

To the bulldogs surprise he was thrown over "You are a tough one" he said standing to his paws

"What did I say? You'd be surprised. Now show me what you got punk!" Silvex said

Andy noticing Silvex distracted by the Bulldog charged at Rocky, and grabbed him pulling him to the lake "Idiot! Why can't you just die!"

Silvex threw the bulldog into a tree, and ran at Andy. "Watch out, trouble on the double, coming right at ya!" He yelled

Andy knocked Rocky out then threw him into the Lake

Out of nowhere a lightning bolt hit right where Andy was throwing him backwards, knocking everyone over

' _What in the name of Luna?_ ' Silvex thought to himself as got up, dove into the water, and a few minutes later, pulled Rocky out of the lake, and back onto dry land.

Rocky woke up coughing, bringing up water, as the wind picked up and black storm clouds rolled in over the lake

' _Another Storm? But the odds of Andy getting struck were very small. He had Dark energy swarming his aura, so that means... This storm was formed from the negativity of the hatred towards Rocky_!' Silvex concluded. "Pedz?! We need to get to safety!" He yelled out

"I agree, everyone here if you all want to die in this storm so be it, but if you try to lay one more paw on any of the Paw Patrol members body I will be leaving with most of you to Puppy Prison" Pedz yelled out over the wind

The pups didn't argue and all ran back towards the buildings, leaving Pedz, Silvex, Chase, Everest, Marshall and Rocky near the lake

"Hold on," Silvex said, flying up into the sky. ' _One bolt, that's all I need.._.'

Another bolt erupted from the clouds lighting up the area

' _Come on, strike me... I know!_ ' Silvex though, making dark energy pulse through his body.

The bolt hit into Silvex then on the ground knocking Pedz and Chase into the lake

Silvex used some of the energy from the bolt to bring Pedz and Chase out of the water and next to Marshall, Everest, and Rocky. He landed in front of them. "Hold on!" He yelled as he teleported them all next to Wendy's Lightning rod outside her building.

"Silvex? How did you do that?" Marshall questioned nudging Chase to try to wake him

"I absorbed most of the energy from that lightning strike, now stand back!" He shouted, and focusing on the Lightning rod, sent the rest of the dark energy from the bolt into the Rod in a smaller bolt,

"What are you doing?" Pedz asked standing up

The Lightning rod absorbed all the energy. "That was dark, negative energy. If I kept it in my body any longer, things could've ended badly." He huffed. "Empty on energy again, but were safe now. How's Rocky and Chase?"

Pedz looked down at Chase's back paw, a bone was sticking through the flesh "This looks nasty, as for Rocky, he's fine, unconscious but fine"

"Let's get inside everyone!" Silvex said. "Put Chase on my back, and carry Rocky," Silvex said.

Pedz nodded and placed Chase carefully on Silvex's back "Watch that paw of his, it looks bad" she said picking Rocky up and headed towards the building with Marshall and Everest

Silvex followed, careful with the Shepherd on his back.

"Wendy?! Anyone?" Pedz called out running in through the doors

Wendy lifted her head up to see Pedz "Yes Pedz whats up?"

"Chase needs help, his paw is badly hurt" Pedz said moving out the way so Silvex could get passed her

Silvex carried Chase over to Wendy so she could have a look at him.

Wendy was shocked at the state of Chases paw "this is very bad it would be easier if you healed him Silvex if I help him it will take awhile to heal not to talk about the pain he must be in from this"

"Silvex cannot, he is out of energy, power, I never fully understood the different between them" Pedz replied placing Rocky on another bed

Wendy was worried when she saw Rocky then she turned back to Chase "I will need to perform surgery on Chase to fix his bone and paw its going to be a long one"

The power suddenly went out all across the camp

"Well this is not good" Pedz sighed "Without power Wendy cannot perform surgery" she said looking at Chase "Silvex you need to regenerate your powers using the moon light correct?" she asked getting an idea, looking at her phone "Because the Moon is set to rise in under 1 minute"

"It is? Fantastic!" Silvex grinned. "Remind me to lecture you about the real meaning of power sometime."

Pedz chuckled "Go silly, Chase needs you"

Silvex walked outside as the moon was rising into the sky. He floated slightly above the ground as he glowed light blue. "Mmmmmm..." He moaned as he started regaining Energy

hase was having difficult with his breathing, Wendy placed and oxygen Mask on his face and cleaned the wound as much as she could "I hope Silvex isn't too long, looks like Chase's paw is infected" Anna said watching Wendy

Silvex finished after a few moments. "Mmmm, that feels better," He said, walking back into the building and looking around for Chase's room.

"In here" Ryder said opening a door up

Silvex walked in. "Okay, I'm good to go!" He said

"Huwwy dude" Zuma watched Chase's breathing get heavie

Silvex hopped up next to Chase and put his paws on his body. "It'll take some time, but I can do it,"

"How are you gonna do it?" Skye asked "The bones sticking out his paw"

Silvex glowed light blue as he cleared out the infection in Chase's body. Then, slowly, the bone retracted back into his body, and the skin grew over the opened wound. Silvex grunted as he finished. "Okay, so that should do it, for now. It's not completely healed, but it'll heal on its own, so he should stay off that leg for... I'd say a maximum of two hours."

Skye hugged Silvex "thank you!" She said as Chase began waking up

"It's nothing, really, I would have done the same for you," Silvex said

"Chase? How are you feeling?" Ryder asked removing the oxygen mask off his face "I'm ok I guess, Ryder sir? Can I talk to Silvex?" Chase questioned "Sure he's right there" Ryder said pointing to Silvex "I mean in private" Chase struggled to sit up

"Hmm? Why Sure," Silvex said

"You can take him in here Silvex" Pedz said opening a door to a storage room

Silvex nodded, hopped of the table, and walked into the room.

Ryder picked Chase up and placed him on the ground, Chase followed behind Silvex limping into the room

"Easy on the leg," Silvex said as he closed the door. "Now then, this is about Skye, yea?"

"No its not about Skye" Chase said sitting down carefully

"Then...?" Silvex asked

Chase sighed but smiled "Well first of all thanks for healing my paw

"No Problem cutie. Skye's a lucky pup to have such a handsome shepherd," Silvex smiled

Chase blushed "i might not be gay in this world, but im beginning to see why your Chase fell for you, in fact I think i've developed feelings for you, not as much as i have with Skye though" He said blushing even more

"...What?" Silvex looked perplexed

Chase turned his head and looked out the window at the storm "I feel like I've always known you, its hars to explain"

Silvex was lost in thought

Chase got up and limped over to the window, then sat down next to it "I don't want to sound gay, you're amazing, no incredible, no... i don't have a word for it" he said watching lightning

"Some things are left with no words," Silvex said, sitting next to Chase

Chase smiled resting his head on Silvex "Why does it feel like I know you?"

"Only explanation, is that my soul is bound to Canon Chase's soul somehow... But that mean a rather long explanation" Silvex said

"You mean the other Chase?" Chase asked

"Not the other Chase, like i said, very long explanation, including breaking the fourth wall content." Silvex explained

Chase giggled "Oh well, doesn't really matter, the other Chase and Marshall are lucky"

"Yes, they sure are, Which reminds me, i have to go visit them soon. I Promised not to be gone long," Silvex said to Chase

"Suppose we better get back in the other room, before they think I've turned gay" Chase giggled standing up and put pressure on his back paw, and yelped

"Watch it you," Silvex giggled

"Yeah, forgot its not fully healed" Chase smiled almost falling into Silvex "I'm good" he giggled limping towards the door

"Lean on me, I got this, Silvex offered, walking up next to him.

"Thanks Silvex" Chase said accepting the offer and leaning on him

Silvex opened the door and helped Chase back into the room

"Welcome back you two" Ryder said walking over to Rocky's bed "You ok Chase?" Skye asked noticing Silvex helping him walk "Im fine, thanks Skye" Chase said still leaning on Silvex

"This reminds me of quite a familiar situation... Oh i remember! Skye was angry at me and Marshall when Chase became my mate. Not here, back in my world, man, never seen her so vicious!" Silvex saidl

Skye giggled "Well Chase isn't my mate here, I'm just concerned for his injury thats all" She said with a smile

Silvex chuckled loudly. "Oh yea, sure Skye,"

"What?! I like Chase, I'll admit it" Skye said causing Chase to blush

"And there you have it! Come on girl, I thought it was obvious from they way you snapped at me when i flirted with him." Silvex giggled

"Well... er... yea...yea... I like him alot, happy?" Skye shouted blushing bright red "Its ok Skye, i like you too, and i forgive you for what happened in the park" Chase sat down "As for me and Silvex, i have feelings for him but my feelings are stronger with you Skye" Skye blushed turning her head away

"Never thought i'd be playing cupid... " Silvex muttered

Chase heard him and laughed "You do have the wings for it" he teased

Silvex blushed a bit "W-whatever! How's Rocky?"

Ryder looked at Wendy "How is he?" Wendy checked over Rocky "he has a severe concussion caused by a blow to the head Ryder this could cause a lot of effects when he wakes up one being he may not remember anything" she sighed

To be continued


	31. A Blank Mind

**Chapter 30: A Blank Mind**

"A concussion? that can't be good." Silvex said

Wendy sighed "it's not good at all Silvex there is a chance he may have no effects from it at all but I don't know until he wakes up"

"Severe concussion could lead to amnesia" Marshall said and sat down on the other side of Silvex "If he can't remember anything, he will think everyone still hates him"

"Any ETA how long it will take Rocky to wake up?" Pedz asked Wendy then looked down at Chase's leg "I say, your leg is almost healed Chase"

"Huh?" Chase looked at his back leg "Oh, so it is, only because of Silvex" he said resting his head on Silvex's shoulder

"The energy i used sped up the natural recovery process. However, Concussions are of neural matters, and the brain is a very sensitive part of the body when energy is involved" Silvex said

Wendy looked over Rocky again "honestly I can't give you on it could be as soon as 2 minutes to a day or even a week but I really hope he wakes up soon and still remembers everything"

Marshall began to tear up "He doesn't deserve this"

Silvex nodded. "He never deserved this in the first place,"

"Its my fault" Marshall blurted out "If i didn't hurt my stupid paw none of that would have happened, Rocky wouldn't have tried to kill me, or Chase and he wouldn't have been sent here"

"It's no one's fault, alright? Now, we have to remain positive, this storm isn't a regular one, it's feeding off of the negativity. A Universe can only endure mass quantities of negative energy for so long... Rocky must wake up, and hopefully, he'll remember everything still. Ryder, does he have to be in this camp? Its doing him more harm than good." Silvex said

Pedz stepped up "Yes he has to be in here, even I cannot get Rocky out, once a pup is admitted here he or she must stay for the required amount of time or pass the camp, that is why many of the pups here have been here for months"

"She's right" Sunset said jumping up next to Wendy

"Why does have to be here again?" Silvex asked

"For attempting to kill his teammates" Ryder said frowning "And disobeying my orders"

"BUT SURELY, HE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS HELLHOLE YOU CALL A CAMP!?" Silvex yelled

"I killed someone, Rocky didnt why didnt i get sent here?!"Chase yelled tears filling his eyes "If anyone deserves to be here its me!"

"No! Just... Ugh!" Silvex fell to the floor. "To be completely honest, i see no way Rocky is gonna get out of here alive Ryder," Silvex muttered darkly

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rubble questioned "Why are you suddenly bei..." he was cut off "Uh oh" Pedz said looking out the door "Kevin is coming"

Silvex huffed.

"Silvex you better put your cover on" Ryder said "can't let Kevin seeing you like this"

Silvex grumbled and only disappeared from view

"Ah there you all are" Kevin said entering the room, he had a collar and chain in his hand "What is that for?" Chase asked standing in his way "Rocky, punishment for running away" Kevin said walking passed everyone he looked at Wendy "I'm sorry Wendy you know the camp rules, and don't worry those others involved in that fight are also being punished"

Silvex was watching closely

Wendy looked at Kevin "Really Kevin are you for real the way he is right now their is no way you are putting that on him right now yes you can do it when his not in here the only way I'm going to allow you to do it in here is if the chain goes to the bed if you don't like it then you can wait till he gets out of here Kevin and FOR ONCE CANT YOU DO A PUNISHMENT THEN STOP THE OTHERS EVERY TIME HE HAS TO BE PUNISHED ITS BECAUSE OF SOMETHING SOMEONE ELSE DID TO HIM OR MADE HIM DO DONT YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING KEVIN YOUR DOING MORE HARM THEM GOOD SOMETIMES PUNISHMENT IS NOT THE WAY TO GO"! Wendy licked Rockys face then stormed out of the room into her bed room

Kevin sighed but placed the collar on Rocky's neck and tied him to the bed "And that is why Wendy is head medical pup, sometimes i do stupid punishments but she's always there to stop me, i have to remember im not in an army camp, anyway when this storm is over courses will be rescheduled" he said walking out shaking his head

"Second thoughts i wouldn't last 1hour here with that guy ..." Chase said feeling a little scared

Silvex reappeared. "I never liked him,"

"Silvera hired him because of his background, I can have him fired but who is not to say the next guy would be worse?" Pedz said as Rocky moaned

Everest jumped on Rocky's bed "I think he's waking up"

"Okay, well i'll be right back, now that i have some energy, i can clear up this storm." Silvex disappeared.

"What happened?" Rocky questioned opening his eyes to see the eyes on Ryder, Pedz, Everest, Anna and Sunset looking down at him "Why are you all looking at me l... Pedz? You're here? You're alive? But you died..."

Sunset went to get Wendy "Rocky's awake, I think he has amnesia"

Wendy turned around and looked at Sunset "I wonder what he remembers then" Wendy walked though the doors and jumped up onto Rockys bed next to Everest "Hello Rocky do you know who I am?"'

"Sure you're the Medical pup... wait what happened? Why does my head hurt? and why is Marshall using his bad paw?" Rocky asked noticing Marshall standing on all 4 paws

Wendy sighed "it looks like he doesn't remember anything after just coming to the camp dam" Wendy sighed and thought to herself " _great I just lost my mate dam it"_

"Rocky?" Chase jumped up on the bed besides him

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rocky yelled violently pushing Chase on the floor, who fell onto Marshall both pups moaned in pain

"Chase? Marshall?" Silvex appeared. He was Black all over, had purple eyes, and sharp teeth.

Rocky jumped in fear seeing Silvex "Wh..who.. who... what.. is he?...?..." he yelled jumping off his bed then bolted for the door "IT's A MONSTER!" he screamed pulling the bed behind him then it ran right over Chase then Marshall, Rocky broke the bed leg he was chained to and ran out of the building screaming in horror

Silvex blinked. "... Ooooh, my bad. My physical shape changes into this when I'm channeling dark energy..."

"Nice one dude..." Zuma mumbled checking on Chase "You alwight?"

Chase remained motionless

"Marshall?" Everest jumped down to check on him, but slipped on ... blood?

"Chase? Marshall?" Silvex said, slowly morphing back to normal

Everest looked down at Marshall almost fainting

"Everest was is it?" Pedz asked walking over "I say... What a mess..." she said looking down a pool of blood

Rocky's bed had ran over one of Chase's paws and Marshall's tail, blood was leaking from both pups

Silvex sighed as he began healing the damage done to both Pups.

Everest ran passed Silvex, Chase and Marshall, she jumped over the bed "Im getting Rocky"

"Everest wait! Thats not a good idea! Rocky probably thinks you hate him... and shes gone..." Ryder sighed shaking his head

"This might end badly," Silvex said

"I do agree" Pedz said worried

Marshall heard everything, before Silvex could finish healing him he stood up and ran out after Everest

"ROCKY stop!" Everest yelled out to him seeing him running across the oval

"Get away from me!" Rocky yelled back

Everest sighed and ran faster towards him, she stepped on the chain causing Rocky to fall to the ground "Will you just stop and listen to me? You're suffering from amnesia"

"Stop lying!" Rocky snapped at her "It's all lies!"

"What? No! Why would I lie to you?" Everest said calmly letting go off his chain "I forgive you Rocky, I really do, all of the Paw Patrol including Chase and Marshall want you back"

"I don't believe you" Rocky said softly

Everest sighed "I know you don't believe me, I just thought I'd tell you anyway"

"Are you sorry for attacking and trying to kill me?" Rocky questioned her

"...I...No, I can't apologize for that, whether you had control over your emotions or not, you tried to kill me mate three times and I had to attack you or you would have killed him. I'm not going to apologize for saving Marshall's life, he needed me to protect him or you would have killed him..." Rocky again remained silent, so Everest continued "I won't forget and can't forgive you for what you did to my mate...but I am going to give you a chance to prove to me that you have changed...once you do that, then I might be able to forgive you completely."

"...You're a liar, you lie...you want me dead...you don't mean anything you said!" Rocky yelled at her getting angry

Everest sighed "I don't want you dead anymore, I'm giving you a chance, will you take it?"

"You're lying again, stop lying to me! Is that what you Huskies do, just lie all the time!?" Rocky yelled louder

"Forget it" Everest sighed turning around and walking away

Rocky growled "Answer me! Now! You pathetic excuse for a Husky!"

Everest stopped, turned around and took a few steps towards him "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you want me dead! You Everest, You give ALL Huskies a bad name!" Rocky replied

Everest got right in his face "What the hell is with you, I'm trying to give you a chance and..."

Everest couldn't finish as Rocky clawed her cheek then slammed his paw into her face and she flew back and hit the ground hard, her cheek bleeding fast and dripping down her face. Everest rolled onto her back, shaking her head a little to try and clear her vision, then Rocky appears over her raising his paw and Rocky, full of Rage and sadness, brought his paw down towards her head, but Everest blocked the blow with her left foreleg and slammed her paw into Rocky's face and he went tumbling to the ground

Everest stood up, shakily to her paws blood dripping from one of her front paw and started limping away

"YOU!" Rocky screamed half in pain and swung his chain at her

"EVEREST! LOOK OUT!" Marshall pushed her out the way and took the blow instead, the chain hitting his back making a CRACK sound, he fell to the ground rolling around in agony

"MARSHALL!" Everest screamed running to her mate "Marshall! Why!" she knelt down next to him and held him in her paws "Marshall! Speak to me!"

Rocky shocked at what just happened looked at the chain "I'm sorry... Everest..." he said tying the rope around his neck

"Rocky! No Wait!" Everest yelled out as Rocky pulled the chain tightly, the last thing she saw was Rocky drop to the ground before her own injuries took hold and she lost consciousness

"... ... ... Mother of mercy... Can't ever catch a break..." Everest could hear as her vision returned to her

"Silvex?" Everest said sitting up

"Where did he go? Rocky? Don't worry, I took care of Marshall and your injuries." Silvex said

Everest shook her head then looked to where she saw Rocky drop, which turned out was next to flood waters

Silvex reached out, feeling for Rocky's Aura

"It wasn't his fault" Everest said "He couldn't remember"

"True Everest. But where is he?" Silvex asked

Wendy ran up behind Silvex "SILVEX THANK GOD I SAW ROCKY FALL INTO THE WATER!" She stopped just beside Silvex

"This is starting to feel like a chore," Silvex said as he jumped into the water

Rocky was being pulled along in the water, he ended up a few miles away from the Camp finally something grabbed hold of him around his body

"It's ok mate, i have you" Silvera said pulling Rocky to safety "Bloody hell, what happened to you.." she said trying to remove the chain from around Rocky's neck but couldn't "Well this isn't good"

"Silvera!" Silvex called out from the water. He swan towards her.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Silvera sighed pulling at the chain "Oh Silvex thank goodness" she said managing to loosen the chain enough for Rocky to start breathing

"Need help?" Silvex asked, waling onto shore

"Crikey this thing is tight, yes please mate" Silvera said looking at Rocky "What happened to him?"

"He got amnesia and forgot that Everest and Chase forgave him, and thought they were trying to kill him again." Silvex said "And this chain is for him running away. Is this reasonable, because I think it's a bad idea,"

Silvera raised her eyebrow "Right, and Kevin was behind this?" she said trying to break the chain off of Rocky's paw

"Yep! Seriously Silvera, this place feels like a concentration camp," Silvex said

Silvera sighed "First help me get this chain off Rocky, then take him back to the camp, he needd medical attention. Leave Kevin to me, him and I are going to have a very long chat"

Silvex walked over, and examined the chain. "Hmmmmm..." He got an idea. He bit down on the chains, and with a CRUNCH!, broke them into pieces, he spat out some of the chain pieces.

"Wow.. Geez mate what are your teeth made out of? Metal?" Silvera questioned shocked, then placed Rocky on the ground "Take Rocky back, I'm off to give Kevin a piece of my mind" She said in an angry tone, then ran off back towards the Camp

When she was out of sight, Silvex put Rocky on his back, and ran back to the Medical building

To be continued


	32. Blast from the Past

**Chapter 31: Blast from the Past**

Marshall, Everest and Wendy were still on the oval when they saw Silvex carrying Rocky towards them

Wendy right away ran up to Silvex "IS HE?!"

Everest remained with Marshall, who had broken down in tears, she was hugging him

Wendy looked at Rocky "quick let's get him inside and I will have a look at him" she had tears running run her face

"Get him away from me..." Marshall cried terrified

"No Marshall! Stop that!" Silvex snapped while carrying Rocky inside.

Everest sighed "Come on Marshall" she said leading him into the building

"Bring him in here" Anna said opening a door

Silvex walked into the room. "I'm sick and tired of all this," he grumbled

Pedz overheard Silvex and pulled her phone out ' _John are you there?_ '

' _Yes My Lady what you need?_ ' John replied on the other end

' _Court order for me to take full control of this Camp, it seems Kevin is not doing a good job here, in-fact if anything he is making matters worse'_ Pedz said in a pissed off voice

' _Consider it done My Lady_ ' John said hanging up

"Place Rocky on the bed" Anna pointed to a bed near a window "Silvex are sure nothing can be done regarding his amnesia?"

Silvex huffed. "I usually have something for it, but I have none in stock, been to busy to make some more."

"I have something for it!" Everest growled stomping in the room jumping up on Rocky's bed, then raising her paw high in the air and brought it down so hard on Rocky's head right where his own injury was, she almost broke her own paw "That should fix it!" she growled loudly

Silvex pushed her away. "I. Am. Sick. And. Tired. Of. All. This. HATRED!" He screamed so loudly, it shook the ground

"Silvex? why are you yelling?" Rocky asked sitting up then realized his head was hurting something bad

"BECAUSE THAT ALL ANYONE AROUND HERE DOES! YELL AND HATE AT EACH OTHER!" Silvex's disguise faded, and his fur turning black

"But I don't hate anyone" Rocky said feeling blood dribble down his cheek

Everest turned around the looked Silvex into his eyes "Calm down, take a look at Rocky"

"I can see him, and I can see the hatred you feel for him. And i can see the INJURY YOU INFLICTED UPON HIM!" Silvex's eyes began to turn red.

"No you're wrong I don't hate him, yes I gave him an injury but Silvex..." Everest backed away

Pedz stood in front of Silvex "You are the one filled with Hatred Silvex, calm down! Do you want to destroy this Paw Patrol too? I asked for you're help to bring them together, how is this bringing them together?!" she yelled at him

Silvex groaned as he fell to the floor. ' _LET ME AT EM! LET ME AT EM_!' Silvex struggled to contain Nightmare Silvex

"Because I am showing them the product of all their negativity. If not me, then someone else," Silvex grunted as his fur remained Gray.

"You are showing them more negativity, which will only lead to more and more negative energy" Pedz said kneeling down "Already you are driving away them look" she said as Everest limped out the door in disgust followed by Anna who carried Rocky out and Wendy

Silvex regained control slowly. "Okay, I-... I'm sorry Pedz. I really am,"

"It is not me you must apologize too" Pedz patted his head "You should know by now I will always forgive you no matter what"

Silvex's face fell. "But what's the use Pedz? I'm trying so hard, but nothing is working. Something must be done soon, or otherwise, i will have no choice, but to take matters into my own paws, or let you suffer as your universe collapses from the abnormal amounts of negative energy,"

"Well now that is not the Silvex I know, what happened to the white husky who once told me he would fix this miss?" Pedz asked standing up "Perhaps you are trying to fix this problem the wrong way, in order to fix something broke one must have the correct tools in order to do so"

Silvex huffed. "That was before i was exposed to such negativity Pedz. If things were more positive, i wouldn't be so gloomy. And what is it that i need to do then? Because i have no clue, and im just tried of fighting," Silvex said

Pedz received an email on her phone "Excellent! Silvex as from 5 minutes ago, I am placing you in-charge of this camp"

"... ... ... What?" Silvex asked

"You heard me, YOU are now in-charge of this camp, perhaps another reason there is so much negativity here is because this camp was being run wrongly, so prove to me you are indeed as powerful as you say, change this camp, change the Paw Patrol" Pedz said

Silvex blinked. TWICE. "... That... a... Challenge?"

Pedz grinned "Indeed it is, from my understanding Silvera just kicked Kevin's ass out" She knelt down "Literally, she kicked his ass" she whispered "But yes it is a challenge"

"Oh. ... ... ... fantastic." And with that, Silvex fainted

Pedz just shook her head and picked him up, putting him on a bed "Well nicely done Pedz" she said to herself "Maybe I should be the one, taking charge, maybe it is too much to ask of a gatekeeper" She pulled out her phone "Change of plans, I will be taking over this Camp"

"NO!" Silvex shot up. "DON'T!"

Pedz smirked turning around "Thought that would get you up" she said showing Silvex a blank screen on her phone

Silvex stared, then giggled. "Knew you'd do that,"

"Then you know me well" Pedz laughed, then threw him a badge which read Camp Leader "Make me proud"

Silvex accepted it. "I will do my best Pedz."

"First thing you can do is get Andy and Roxy out of the camp, just by them being here is making the place untidy, and I DO NOT like things untidy" Pedz said with a wink

"I'll think about it," Silvex said.

Pedz smiled then walked out the room "Wendy, Kevin is no longer in-charge of this camp, I have placed Silvex in-charge"

Wendy looked at Pedz with shock on her face "what?"

"Do not fear you are still head medic pup, however expect some changes" Pedz said looking down at her "I would take charge but I am a Superstar I can't spend forever here"

Wendy was still shocked "So Silvex is now my boss and what changes are we talking?" She thought in her mind ' _maybe this won't be so bad who knows_ '

"You would have to ask Silvex what changes will be taking place" Pedz looked at Wendy "And I must say, it's an honor to meet you Wendy"

Wendy looked at Pedz with even more shock "I'm sorry why is it an honor to meet me for I have never done anything super great?"

"Now do not talk like that, Sunset has spoken very highly of you" Pedz smiled patting her head "I believe she, used the words 'Wendy is a very talented Medical student I believe she will go far' So Wendy I will personally fund your equipment as well as upgrade your building"

Wendy's mouth dropped to the floor as she just completely shocked at what she had heard "that's very sweet of you Pedz but" she paused

"But?" Pedz raised her eyebrow

Wendy smiled "I plan on leaving this camp soon"

"Ah I see, still this building needs an upgrade" Pedz said as Anna came in with some news

Anna had a smile on her face "Rocky is awake, and he remembers"

Wendy ran over to Rocky and looked at him to see his eyes awake "hello sleepy head what do you know who I am?"

Rocky licked her cheek "Of course I do" he said smiling

Wendy smiled and licked Rocky back "o Rocky I'm so happy you remember I love you so much, so my love what's Adventure bay like to live in?" She smiled as she nuzzled him

"I can't remember what it's like, after we left the Park I was sent here" Rocky said as a tear fell from his eye

Wendy licked the tear off his face "well I'm going to be moving to Adventure Bay soon so we will be able to see each other more and I will see if I can live and work with Katie"

"That's when I get out of here" Rocky sighed

Wendy smiled "I will stay here until you pass Rocky and you will pass I believe in you and so does everyone else you will pass"

Rocky suddenly remembered attacking Everest "What have i done?!"

Wendy hugged Rocky "it doesn't matter what you did it's all been fixed and I'm sure they will forgive you since you couldn't remember anything"

"I tried to killed Everest, but almost killed Marshall again how will they forgive me for that?" Rocky asked, tears falling down his cheeks

Wendy nuzzled Rocky "you have to stop beating your self up over stuff you couldn't remember that they forgave you and so you shouldn't beat your self up over that Rocky you even tried to kill yourself you have to forgive your self I couldn't live with myself if you killed yourself" Wendy had tears running down her face

"You don't understand Wendy, I finally began to gain their trust back but I've ruined it again" Rocky said laying down with his paws over his head

Wendy slowly moved Rocky's paws away from his head as she looked into Rocky's eyes "Rocky they will forgive you still have to forgive yourself but I will help you with whatever you need you will pass this camp"

"It's up to Silvex now if I pass, and after today I'm sure he'll pass me" Rocky said looking up at her

Wendy smiled and licked Rocky's face "I'm sure he will but we will have to see what happens Rocky could I ask you a random question?" Her face turning red

Rocky nodded "What is it?"

Wendy took a deep breath "do you ever want to have pups of your own one day"? Wendy right away thought to herself " _what did I just ask it's to soon to ask him that what am I thinking o God"_

"Someday, of course" Rocky smiled licking her cheek

Wendy licked Rocky's muzzled then gave him a kiss "are you in any pain at all Rocky?" she looked into Rocky's eyes then nuzzled his face

"My head is sore that's all" Rocky said laying down

Wendy smile "do you want anything for it?" she licked Rocky's head

Rocky shook his head "I'm ok, I just want to talk to Everest and Marshall"

"ok then I will go get them for you" Wendy licked Rockys face then went into the room with the Paw Patrol in it "Marshall, Everest, Rocky would like to talk to you two"

Chase walked into the room Silvex was still in "Is it true? You're in-charge of the camp now? You won't be hard on Rocky will you?" he asked walking over to him but tripped over his own paws and fell into Silvex knocking him over, Chase ended up laying on Silvex's belly "Woops, sorry about that Silvex, I'm getting as clumsy as Marshall" He blushed looking into Silvex's eyes

Silvex blushed deeply. "Yes, I am in charge of the camp now, Anyways, Pedz, if you don't mind, I want to visit my mates for awhile back at my home world. I would like a little time to myself with my loved ones, since the one I love is not the one on top of me,"

For some reason Chase didn't want Silvex to leave, he hopped off of him without saying a single word, trying to hold back something in his stomach which was pushing to the surface, he turned around looked at Silvex, as a tear escaped his eye then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him

"... Chase?" Silvex was rather confused

"Chase? are you alright?" Marshall asked as Chase ran passed him "What's wrong?"

"Forget it Marshall" Chase snapped at him "You would never understand"

Marshall looked confused "What's going on?"

"I need to think" Chase replied running off only to run into Skye "Sorry Skye"

"It's ok Chase, is something wrong?" Skye asked worried

"WILL EVERYONE STOP ASKING ME THAT?!" Chase shouted at Skye "I'm sorry Skye" he looked at her and hugged her "I don't know what's wrong with me"

Skye hugged him back "It's ok, you don't need to apologize, it's Silvex isn't it?" she asked forcing Chase to sit down

"I'm confused" Chase looked into her eyes then stood up

"Where are you going?" Skye asked him

Chase sighed "If anyone asks I've gone for a walk, I need to clear my head is all" he licked her cheek then walked away

Skye could hear him sobbing

"... Will you be fine by yourself for awhile Pedz? I promise not to take more than a day," Silvex said

"I'm sure I can handle this camp, you know I won't force you to come back, your mates are important therefore you should not worry yourself with our problems" Pedz said as her phone rang "You are free to go Silvex, now please excuse me" she said walking over to a window and answered her phone

Silvex nodded and walked out the door to go say his goodbyes.

Marshall was sitting out in the hallway by himself, staring at nothing

"Hey Marshall, I have to go for a bit," Silvex said

"Hm? Oh ok, come back soon" Marshall sighed thinking if he should talk to Rocky or not

"Is something Wrong? And Where's Chase?" Silvex asked

Marshall looked at him "I don't really care where Chase is, you try talking to him and he blows you up, and Rocky wants to talk to me.."

"Well talk to him! For me please? I have to find that Shepherd," Silvex said

"Meh, wouldn't waste your time finding him, you ask if he's ok and he snaps at you" Marshall sighed "But fine I'll talk to Rocky"

"I think something's up with Chase. Say bye to Rocky for me," Silvex said, walking out the building

"Oh hey Silvex" Skye said walking into the building as he was leaving "if you're looking for Chase he said he's gone for a walk"

"You saw him? Was he acting funny?" Silvex asked

Skye nodded "Yeah I saw him, he seemed somewhat upset and confused" she looked at Silvex "He headed off towards the lake"

Silvex nodded. "Ill go talk to him, I have to go for a moment. You take care now Skye," Silvex said, then walked off towards the lake.

Chase sat down next to a tree near the flooded lake "Why did Rocky have to lose his memory... Why do have feelings towards another male? But I like Skye. Why is my life so messed up! And Why am I talking to myself?" he growled slamming his head against the trunk of the tree over and over until blood dripped from it "I hate this camp!" he said then punched the tree, causing pain to explode from his paw

"Chase, what's wrong?" Silvex called out upon seeing him

Chase ignored Silvex and slammed his head against the trunk again "Leave me alone" he muttered slamming his head yet again against the tree almost knocking himself out

"You know I cant say no to Chase, yea?" Silvex said, walking over and nudging Chase's side

Chase shook his head trying to make his vision clear again, then wiped blood from his face "What is wrong with me?" he asked

"You might be falling in love with me so badly, your not minding the fact that I'm a male" Silvex said

"In-love? But I like Skye" Chase said pushing his head against the trunk of the tree "I don't understand, why is everything so complicated" he said feeling warm liquid dribbling down his cheek from his forehead

Silvex sighed and licked Chase's injury. "I'm as lost as you are, love was not meant to be understood. It just happens."

"But I'm not gay" Chase sighed then leaned himself on Silvex's shoulder "I'm so messed up"

"I'm not sure what you are, but you love Skye more than me. Now, Can I say goodbye after I heal your injuries?" Silvex asked

Chase looked at Silvex "I'm ok, don't worry about healing me" he said with a smile then sighed, and laid down 'What's the use? Yes it's true I love Skye.. but.. ugh!"

Silvex started healing him anyway. "Why don't you just ask her to be your mate already?"

"I was planning to, but that was before.. before.. forget it" Chase sighed loudly and sat up "Thanks for healing me" he said walking off

"I'll be back soon Chase!" Silvex said, waving goodbye. Then he opened a portal and flew through it

"I understand why Rocky wanted to end his life" Chase said to himself standing at the edge of the camp boundary, not knowing someone was watching him closely, in-fact this person had been watching the entire camp, Chase walked over the fence and into the woods, someone following close behind him but keeping their distance

"Now that annoy Silvex is out the way, we can finally have our revenge on Ryder and the Paw Patrol, we can start by killing Chase, then Rocky" a Man said walking Chase walk through the woods "After Rocky, it's Marshall's turn"

"No! Leave Marshall to me, he had Ed killed therefore he must die for it, I will be the one to take that dalmatian's life do you hear me?!" Another man said evilly "No one makes it out of this Camp alive" he turned to several people dressed in Army clothes "We have little time before that mutt with the powers returns, so go, get me Rocky and Marshall, kill anyone who tries to stop you"

The men ran towards the Camp as someone continued to follow Chase who was walking further and further into the woods away from the Camp

Unfortunately, the men did not realize someone was watching them. "Silvex? You might wanna take a look at this," A black Husky said in a place far far away from the camp.

To be continued


	33. To Stop an Evil Plan

**Chapter 32: To Stop an Evil Plan**

Marshall walked into the room where Wendy was, he walked up to her

"Wendy? I'll talk to Rocky, but first I want to talk to Everest" Marshall said looking at Wendy "Is that ok?"

Wendy looked at Marshall "I think your asking the wrong pup Marshall I don't control Everest but it's fine with me just knock on the door when your ready to come in" Wendy smiled and walked back into the room with Rocky jumping up on his bed and lying against him as she licked him

"Marshall was is it?" Everest asked walking up behind him

Marshall hugged her "I.. I.. just.."

"Come on lets go in here" Everest said walking into a small storage room, Marshall followed her she closed the door behind her and was instantly forced to the ground and bombarded by Marshall's tongue "Woah Marshall! slow down" She laughed

"oh, right, sorry...I'm just so glad that you are ok. I really thought that Rocky was going to kill you with that chain...especially when I saw your face bleeding fast and you had taken a big blow to the head." Marshall said looking into her eyes

Everest giggled "Well, Rocky can't get rid of me that easily. I'm alive and well, and you are to...that's all that counts."

Marshall let out a small smile "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Everest smiled, walked up to him and gently pushed him on his back, exposing Marshall's white belly.

Marshall then said nervously, W-what are y-you doing?"

Everest just grinned, and replied, looking down at Marshall's belly, "You see."

Everest then lovingly licked his white belly. Marshall giggled a little because he was very ticklish on his belly, but then closed his eyes, smiled and moaned while Everest continued to lick his belly gently. Everest then worked her tongue from Marshall's belly, up his chest then began licking his neck while laying down on top of Marshall's white belly fur and began cuddling Marshall.

Marshall wrapped his paws around Everest and slowly rolled her over till she was on her back, and began licking her., neck while now laying on top of Everest's white belly. Marshall began licking her chest then licked Everest's white belly gently to; Everest closed her eyes, smiled and moaned happily as Marshall continued licking her neck and her white belly fur.

"Love you Everest." Marshall said between licks

"Love you to...My extremely cute Marshall." Everest smiled at him

Marshall giggled a little and both Marshall and Everest continued licking and cuddling each other for another ten minutes.

Once they were done cuddling each other, they kissed each other passionately on the lips slowly and Everest said, looking into his bright blue eyes, still laying down on Marshall's White belly, "Mind if I rest on your belly here for a few minutes...my extremely cute and soft Dalmatian."

Marshall giggled and nodded "Of course not, my cute Everest."

Everest smiled, closing her eyes, laying her head down gently on Marshall's soft chest and began resting herself on his belly while gently rubbing her paw against Marshall's white fur on his side.

After several minutes Everest finally stood up and looked Marshall in his eyes, he knew what she was thinking just by looking at her and nodded, she then lowered her paws down and he mounted her, which was something he never did even though they had been a couple for weeks

Meanwhile the men were approaching Wendy's building, they saw Silvera walking across the oval with Selena and some pups, when they had gone into Building A the men went into Wendy's building from the back entrance

"Lets make this quick" A female said emptying petrol on the floor as they walked towards Ryder and the pups

A man planted a small bomb at all the entrances in Wendy's building

Marshall and Everest came out of the storage room, Everest had some issues walking

"Sorry Everest, I think I went a bit hard on you" Marshall said licking her cheek

Everest laughed "It's alright Marshall, you're so perfect, go speak to Rocky I'll go see Ryder and the others, after I've been to the bathroom" she gave Marshall one more long kiss on his lips then walked into a bathroom

"Wendy? Rocky?" Marshall said knocking on the door

Wendy looked over at the door "come in Marshall"

Marshall slowly opened the door and walked in "Hi, Wendy, and Rocky" he said closing the door behind him and sat down on the floor

Wendy smiled "thank you for coming in here Marshall, isn't Everest coming Marshall?"

"She.. had to go to the bathroom" Marshall said "Rocky I forgive you for what you did"

"ok" Wendy then turned to Rocky "hear that Rocky Marshall has forgiven you for what you did" She licked Rocky

Rocky licked her cheek back then jumped down and walked over to Marshall "I'm sorry for everything, all the stuff I did to you at the Park I see now I was wrong, I'm so sorry Marshall I never wanted to hurt you" tears fell from his eyes

Marshall looked at Rocky then did something he never thought he'd ever do, and hugged him "It's ok Rocky, you just have to learn to control your anger"

"I know I do, Marshall I'm sorry" Rocky hugged him tighter

Suddenly the door was forced open and 4 men stood there eyes turned to Marshall and Rocky

Wendy right away got between Marshall, Rocky and the men "Who are you get out of here right now!"

"We don't want you" A man said using a tasers on all 3 pups knocking them all out

"Right we're here for Marshall and Rocky" Another man said picking up Rocky then Marshall and putting them over his shoulders "Lets go"

The group managed to slip out of the building un-noticed at a safe distance they pressed a button and the bombs exploded causing Wendy's building to partly collapse trapping Ryder, Wendy, Pedz, Anna and the pups inside it then burst into flames

Ryder was the first to wake up "What happened? Is everyone ok?" he asked standing up

"Wyder?" Zuma said weakly trapped under a cupboard

Everest was trapped alone in the bathroom, the room started to collapse over her head

Ryder pulled out his pup pad and scrolled through the symbol's, he came across a blue symbol with a silver moon and star on it and pressed it

"Ryder Sir?" Silvex's voice sounded out

"Silvex is that you?" Ryder yelled out as a piece of the roof fell towards Skye "Look out!" he dropped his pup pad and just managed to push Skye out the way as the piece of roof fell on him instead

"WYDER!" Zuma yelled still trapped under the cupboard

"Hello? Hello? is anyone there?" Rubble said into Ryder's pup pad

"Rubble? What on earth is going on?" Silvex asked

"Silvex? we need h..." Rubble was cut off by screams in the distance

"That sounded like Everest" Skye said trying to get the piece of roof off Ryder "she's in trouble"

"Silvex hurry!" Rubble yelled out as another explosion shook the building

"Just hold on! I'm on my way!" The call ended.

Everest looked above her head as a part of it fell towards her "HELPPP!" She screamed putting her paws over her head

Silvex appeared in a flash of Silver, grabbed Everest and hugged her as he teleported her and himself outside of the building

"Silvex? What's going on?" Everest asked shocked then turned to see Wendy's building ablaze "Everyone's still in there!"

Silvex nodded. "I got this!" He teleported back in. "Hello!? Ryder!? Pups?!"

"Silvex! In here!" Skye said coughing from the smoke, now the only remaining pup conscious

Silvex made his way to her. "Anyone else besides you in this place?"

"Ryder, Rubble and Zuma are here, but they're all knocked out" Skye said finding it hard to breathe "Pedz, Wendy Everest, Marshall and Rocky are somewhere in this bu..b..b..bu..ilding"

"Ryder, Rubble, Zuma, Pedz, Anna, Sunset, Wendy... Okay, hold tight!" Lightning filled the air as Silvex roared, and with a bright flash, teleported everyone inside, outside, next to Everest.

"Where's Marshall?!" Everest yelled out

Pedz was holding Wendy "Oh no, Rocky and Marshall have been puppynapped"

"Not to worry, I have someone tracking the kidnappers." Silvex said, activating his pup tag. "Come in, come in Shadex, where are their present location at the moment?"

' _Shadex here. The kidnappers have Rocky and Marshall in the National park, I can send the GPS signal to Ryder's Pup pad. Also, Chase is about to get jumped.'_

Ryder stood to his feet holding his shoulder "Silvex go save Chase we'll follow Marshall and Rocky"

"Got that, Shadex, send the GPS signal to Ryder's pup pad." Silvex said 'Roger that,' Shadex said through Silvex's puptag. Silvex nodded and flew off towards Chase's current location.

Ryder's pup pad activated, and showed a red dot on a map of the Park that was moving.

Skye was the only pup conscious so Ryder took her and Pedz "Maybe i should get back" Chase said to himself standing near a river "I'm sorry but you won't be going anywhere" A man said then hit Chase over his head "Target one down" the man picked Chase up "No to finish you off" He threw an unconscious Chase into the river

"That was a very grave mistake." A voice said darkly behind the man.

"Oh please these pesky Paw Patrol members had it coming to them" The man said watching Chase get taken down the River

A katana thrust through the man's body. "Your wrong." Silvex said

Chase woke up when his side was smashed again rocks at the bottom of the river causing blood to leak from it, he tried to swim but had no energy ' _I'm going to die here without telling Skye or Silvex how I feel_ ' he thought to himself

'. _..Chase? Chase, can you hear me?_ ' Chase heard in his mind as he spotted Silvex swimming towards him.

' _Silvex I'm sorry'_ Chase said in his mind before his vision faded

Silvex swam up to Chase, and teleported himself and Chase onto dry land. "Your gonna be alright Chase," Silvex said, healing his injuries and working the water out of his lungs. "Skye needs you."

Chase woke up coughing "Silvex.."

"I'm here Chase, I'm right here," Silvex said.

Chase looked up at Silvex and instantly hugged him "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Silvex asked

Chase sighed and allowed his body to fall on the ground "Because... You're right... I think I'm falling in-love with you and Skye"

"Oh my..." Silvex blushed

Tears began to fill Chase's eyes "I was to busy thinking about you, I let that man get the jump on me"

"It's alright Chase. Your safe now," Silvex hugged the Shepherd.

Chase hugged him back, tightly "I tried to hide my feelings, but I just can't"

"Never hide your feelings Chase. You might end up regretting it later in life." Silvex wrapped his wings around Chase

"Yeah but you have the other Chase and Marshall, as for Skye I doubt she would ever accept me" Chase said tears began to fall down his cheeks

"True, i have my own Chase and Marshall, but I'll still be here for you, and you can still be mates with Skye. She admitted she likes you a lot Chase." Silvex said

Chase heard something in the air "Is that voices?"

Silvex pulled away and looked around. "Get behind me," He said

Chase nodded and stood behind him

"How the hell did you're paw get repaired?" a voice asked "No matter I'll just rebreak it, and make you suffer just like you made Ed suffer"

"No please..." Another voice answered

Chase moved his ear towards the voice as a crack sound followed by an agonizing yelp entered his ears, he knew straight away who that yelp belonged to "MARSHALL!" he yelled running passed Silvex

Silvex froze him. "Hold it" He hissed. "Be quiet, and we can get the jump on them by surprise"

"True, sorry" Chase said listening

"You will know the meaning of pain when we're finished with you mutt, after what you did to Ed and his father you deserve to suffer" The voice said getting louder

"Leave him alone!" Rocky's voice was heard loudly followed by laughter

"And here I was thinking you'd enjoy watching Marshall suffer, after all it''s what you did to him Rocky, you made him suffer" The voice laughed as the person took hold of Marshall's paw twisting it

Chase had tears falling down his eyes "Silvex they're hurting Marshall!"

"Not for long, now where's the voice coming from? Lead me to them, and ill take care of the rest," Silvex said

Chase nodded then listened carefully

"You think that hurt, you should see what we have planned for you" The voice laughed

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Rocky growled then bit the shoulder of the person carrying him

The person instantly dropped Rocky, but someone else kicked him into a tree "Damn! Stupid mutts! Let's just kill them"

"Who said we're going to kill them? At least not yet" A voice said the dropped the dalmatian down next to Rocky "First things first, making sure he never walks again" the person slammed a hammer down on Marshall's front right paw

Chase froze when Marshall's screams echo'd through his ears "Silvex that came from over there" he pointed to a clearing

Silvex walked behind a tree with Chase and peered into the clearing

The scene unfolded before Silvex and Chase's eyes

Rocky was chained to a tree forced to watch 3 men torturing Marshall

"Stop it!" Rocky yelled as another man took hold of the hammer and smashed Marshall's paw with it, who fell unconscious due to the amount of pain "You're killing him!"

"I thought you wanted him dead Rocky" A man said walking over to Rocky "You're not getting soft now are you?"

Rocky spat in his face

The man sighed wiping he spit from his eye and hit Rocky across the head with the hammer, blood splatter on the chains holding him to the tree

"I can't watch" Chase said closing his eyes

"But now you can, because I'm going in." Silvex walked out into the clearing. "Heeeeeeere's SILVEX!" He shouted as he charged at the men

The man standing over Marshall saw Silvex and laughed "We're not scared of you" he said standing on Marshall's already badly injured paw

"Oh really?" Silvex had Marshall by his side instantly, he was standing on the other side of the clearing

The man looked down at the ground then over at Marshall next to Silvex "How the hell did you just do that?"

"Because you underestimate me. I am the Gatekeeper. And today, you will regret ever hurting the PAW Patrol. Shadex!" Silvex yelled A huge beast of shadow rose out of the ground and roared at the three men with many rows of sharp teeth, and eyes burning with purple fire.

"Why do you care what happens to them? You don't know what they did to our boss!" The man kneeling next to Rocky said, while he cleaned blood from his hammer

Rocky was teleported to Silvex's side as well. "Who is your boss anyway?" Silvex said as the shadow beast eyed the men hungrily

"Marley" Chase said from behind Silvex "Their boss is Marley, who's son was Ed, Rach's brother" he growled

To be continued


	34. Results

**Chapter 33: Results**

"Well, your not gonna harm anyone under my watch. Any last words?" Silvex asked

"Silvex..." Ryder said being forced forward by a woman, Skye was unconscious in Ryder's arms

"SKYE!" Chase yelled out "If you've hurt her I'll kill you myself!"

"How'd you get Ryder?" Silvex asked

The woman smirked forcing Ryder's arms behind his back, Skye dropped to the ground

"They ambushed us" Ryder said

"Yes, we discovered you following them" The woman twisted Ryder's arms

"Well still, you're plans dont have room for me. Hand him over, and leave this place, and never return. That is a warning. Your only one." Silvex said

Before anyone could say anything Pedz and John appeared behind the woman and kicked her causing her to let go over Ryder

"I got you Ryder" John said catching Ryder before he fell over

"Now what do we have here?" Pedz asked kneeling down feeling Skye's pulse "She's alive, barely but alive"

"Bring her to me, don't worry about the Shadowhound, it only feasts on people with dark aura." Silvex said

Pedz nodded and went to run over to Silvex but the woman got in her way "Oh please, I have handled worse then you" she said and with one hard kick the woman was knocked out, Pedz then brought Skye over to Silvex and laid her on the ground

Silvex put his paws on her and healed her injuries. "Now i have to Fix Marshall's paw again, and heal Rocky too."

The man went to run at Ryder and John

"I say Silvex, your Shadowhound looks mighty hungry" Pedz said winking at the man who instantly stopped "Let it have a feast I say, these morons do not deserves to live"

"Shadex, unleash it," Silvex said into his pup tag. A moment later, the hound lunged forward, and grabbed the man who ran forth in its teeth. It was a bloody and gruesome scene as it devoured him entirely.

"Anyone else?" Pedz said looking at the 2 remaining men

Marshall began to wake up, but the minute he did he yelped in agony

Silvex walked over as the hound eyed the other men hungrily. "Hold on Marshall, i got you," Silvex said, putting his paw gently on Marshall's injured one and slowly healing it.

"Silvex?" Marshall said looking up at him, tears falling from his eyes

"Your fine Marshall. I wont let you experience what happened at the park again." Silvex said, hugging the dally.

Marshall hugged back and broke down crying, Chase walked over and hugged both Marshall as well

"Never again," Silvex said quietly. Once he was done hugging Marshall, he went and began to heal Rocky

Chase remained with Marshall, comforting him

"Rocky deserves to die" One of the man spoke up "All of the Paw Patrol do"

Pedz looked down at Silvex "Well now, Silvex is a member of the Paw Patrol, so I guess that means you have to 'try' to kill him too, good luck with that"

Silvex laughed. "If you kill me, I will only come back. I will devote my exsistance to protecting the PAW Patrol if that's what it takes to show you that you never. Mess. With the PAW Patrol. Shadex, we're done with them." The hound roared as it charged at the men, opening its mouth wide.

Both men felt something warm drip down their legs, and turned and ran away, but Ryder stuck his foot out as they were passing him and John, both men fell to the ground

"Woops" Ryder said standing with John's help

The hound grabbed both of them, and once again, messily ate them entirely, blood dripping down its teeth. Once done, it walked over to Silvex, who nodded. The hound laid down next to him and closed it eyes. "Now then," Silvex said, finished healing Rocky. "Shadex is almost done with a batch of my amnesia-cure, in case rocky still has it."

"Would not surprise me if he has it again, he took a fair beating to the head" Pedz said as Ryder walked over being aided by John

"Is everyone ok?" Ryder asked limping over holding onto John

"You need some help Ryder?" Silvex asked

"Yea, if you wouldn't mind" Ryder said looking down at his leg, which was bleeding badly

Silvex focused on it, and it glowed white, and felt warm as the bleeding stopped.

Ryder smiled, and put pressure on it "Thank you Silvex, how are Marshall and Rocky?" he said looking at Marshall who had fallen asleep in Chase's arms

"Marshall Paw is fixed again, and Rocky is just sleeping, like Blackie," Silvex said, pointing to the Shadowhound

Ryder sighed relieved "Thank you, but my question is those men who were they?"

"They were working for Marley. They wanted revenge on the PAW Patrol for Marley and Ed's deaths. I suspect thats not the only ones," Silvex said

Ryder shook his head "Will this nightmare ever end? Will my team ever be the same again?" he sighed

Pedz walked up to him "Have faith brother" she said and hugged him

"Pedz is right. Have faith, I will make things right soon" Silvex said

Ryder separated from the hug and knelt down in front of Silvex "I don't know what we would do without you, today the whole Paw Patrol would have been killed"

"Ryder. I'm a member of the PAW Patrol, and a Gatekeeper. Its my Job, and Duty to help those in need, especially my own Team," Silvex said

Chase walked over with Marshall, and hugged Silvex "You're incredible" he whispered in his ear

Silvex shuddered. "I love it when you say that," he replied

Chase blushed "It's true, you are"

"I Know," Silvex smirked

"Wait are you two ...?" Marshall questioned looking at Chase then Silvex

"He has feelings for me. But i'm sorry Chase. I cannot return them. I already have a Chase, and it would be unfair to him if i had a love affair with you. Plus, you have Skye." Silvex said

Chase smiled "It's ok Silvex you don't need to say sorry, but you're wrong I don't have have Skye"

"Yes you do!" Silvex said

"She's not my mate" Chase said looking down at Skye who was asleep

"Doesn't mean she could be. You need to take a risk Chase. She's the pup for you, I know it." Silvex smiled

"Silvex is right" Marshall said sitting up "I took a chance with Everest and look where it got me"

"Where am I?" Rocky moaned attempting to sit up but fell down "My head, why does it hurt?" He asked then saw Silvex "Either I'm dead, and that's a puppy angel or I'm dreaming" He muttered laying his head on the ground

"Rocky you're not dead" Marshall yawned laying down next to Chase "I'm guessing you don't..." he was cut off

Rocky looked over at him, and raised his eyebrow "What? why are you talking to me? I thought you hate me?"

Marshall stood to his paws, walked over to Rocky "No, you're wrong I don't hate you, I never did, yeah I was afraid you would try to kill me again, but I'll trust you if you prove to me you won't hurt me"

"I don't understand?" Rocky said walking backwards "What's going on? If I'm not dead, then this is a dream?"

"Rocky calm down!" Ryder knelt next to him "This isn't a dream, it's real, does this feel like a dream to you?" he asked picking up the Mix-Breed and hugged him tightly

Rocky blinked and blinked again but hugged Ryder back "T-they forgive me?"

Marshall glanced up at Rocky "Yes Rocky I forgive what you did to me, but I'll never forget, what you put me through, all the hurt and the pain, that's something I just can't get over instantly"

Chase put his paw on Marshall's shoulder "Likewise, but I too forgive you, and if Everest was here she would too, but you have to forgive yourself buddy"

"He is right" Pedz said walking over with John "Rocky I can help you, just like the time I did with over-coming your fear of water back with Max, you remember right?"

Rocky nodded "I do"

Ryder put Rocky on the ground

"Then remember like then, I will be there for you, I will be there for the whole Paw Patrol" Pedz stood next to Ryder "Together brother, we will make your team whole again, I promise Ryder"

"Thanks Pedz" Ryder turned around and hugged his sister, the Super-Star hugged him back

Pedz separated from the hug "Now then, I think after everything that has happened here, Rocky" she turned to John who handed her an envelop "By the power that I, Super-Star Owner of Puppy Boot Camp and Adventure Bay National Park, hereby dismiss you from the Camp, you have been passed"

"Wwwwhhha?" Rocky looked shocked "You're passing me?"

"Indeed I am" Pedz handed the envelop to Ryder "However, you will continue your suspension from the Paw Patrol, Ryder that is my only terms"

Ryder nodded "I agree, and also you're not to go anywhere near Marshall or Chase unless they tell you can"

"Fine by me Ryder, I just can't believe she passed me" Rocky said feeling light headed "I.. I.. passed the camp!" he fainted.

Pedz giggled and picked him up "Do you think I may have over-done it Ryder?"

"Nah, he's fine" Ryder smiled patting Marshall's head "Lets go home pups"

"What about Wendy? Rocky's mate?" Marshall asked curiously

Ryder grinned "She's more then welcome to come back with us, now come on pups, we're going home"

* * *

For the whole entire trip home, the pups were all excited. Rocky wondered if he would ever see Silvex again, after all it was mainly because of him that he passed the camp, he also thought if Marshall, Chase or Everest had really forgave him or they were just saying it. He hated that he couldn't be apart in any rescues but things could be worse. He had a home still.

Everest was thinking to herself why she felt a bit sick in the tummy, the thought that she was carrying Marshall's pups never crossed her mind. At least not yet.

Marshall on the other hand was very excited, he could walk again! Although he was walking on a lie, like anyone would believe he was healed. But then every-time he looked at Rocky, there was that fear, the fear Rocky would try to kill him again, he couldn't shake it, no matter how hard he tried to forget about everything that happened, he couldn't.

Chase, sat next to Skye he still never got the courage up to ask her out. Still he knew Marshall was still afraid of Rocky and he promised Marshall to be with him all the time, he promised he wouldn't let Rocky try to kill him again.

No-one knew a brand new adventure was awaiting for them once they got back to the Lookout

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! And the support.**

 **I'm happy to announce**

 **I'll be working on Adventure Bay: Return To The Park very soon! So keep an eye out!**


End file.
